Devil's Tower
by Spunky0ne
Summary: After Ywach's fall, Aizen escapes and takes Ichigo and Byakuya with him. Surrounding Ichigo in illusions, he continues his plans to replace the soul king. Can anything stop him this time?...yaoi, mpreg...Aizen/Ichigo, Byakuya/Ichigo, Renji/Rukia, Aizen/Tetsuya
1. Illusions

**Devil's Tower**

 **By Spunky0ne**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(As the quincy king falls, Aizen overhears Central 46 plans to incarcerate him again and he escapes their clutches. Furious at their betrayal, he abducts Ichigo and weaves a web of illusions around him. Ichigo begins a new life as Aizen's consort, but his world is rocked when he begins to suspect that everything he knows is a lie…yaoi, mpreg…Aizen/Ichigo and Byakuya/Ichigo, Renji/Rukia, Aizen/Tetsuya.)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Illusions**

Kuchiki Tetsuya stood quietly in the dressing area of the master suite in the main wing of Kuchiki Manor, shivering slightly and listening to the hard pounding of the rain as his attendant removed the pale blue scarf wrapped around his slender throat and shoulders, then the formal kimono he had worn to his meeting with the family elders. He slipped off the matching blue tekken and extracted the lovely, serpentine kenseiken from Tetsuya's wavy black hair, then dressed the clan leader in a warm sleeping yukata.

"You've been pretty quiet tonight, Tetsuya-sama," Koji commented as he finished and Tetsuya turned to face him, "Are you all right?"

"I suppose I am as well as can be expected," Tetsuya sighed wearily, "It has been a long day."

Koji studied his downcast expression and laid a bracing hand on his master's arm.

"The elders are making things difficult for you, I know," he said sympathetically.

Tetsuya hesitated, then nodded in agreement.

"Byakuya-sama kept the statement of his intentions in case of death without an heir private," he said softly, "He was slowly picking away at the family's prejudice against the mixed-bloods like me. If he had survived the quincy war, then he would have been able to present his plans proudly."

"Because there is no denying Tetsuya-sama's abilities and his dedication to our family's safety and well-being. Without your plans and your actions, most of us would not be here."

"That…is the reason they are accepting of me. That, and also the fact I was required to make a commitment to take a pureblood spouse, a cousin from within the family to ensure the continuation of strong powers."

Tetsuya left the dressing area and walked to the open garden doors, where he stood, gazing out at the rain.

"They also want my mate to be a woman, although they know I am a breeder male and could procreate with a male."

"They _also_ know that Tetsuya-sama doesn't feel comfortable with the idea of being intimate with a female."

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed, his blue eyes blinking slowly, "It is their way of showing their continuing disdain for the breeder males."

"They should learn their own history," Koji said angrily, "After the first war, when most of the women and children were killed, it was the breeder males like you who kept our family from dying out completely."

Tetsuya shook his head and closed his eyes, listening to the steady pounding of the rain outside in the gardens.

"That is a part of our history they would erase if they could."

"It is also the truth," Koji persisted, "And you are now the guardian of that truth, Tetsuya-sama. Byakuya-sama made you so. He knew it was the right thing."

His voice softened and his expression grew somber.

"Byakuya-sama would be so proud of you."

The words caused a lump to form in Tetsuya's throat, but where, in the past, he would have shed tears, he silently steeled himself, breathing slowly and calming himself gradually.

"Thank you, Koji."

Koji smiled back at him sadly.

"Will there be anything else, sir?" he asked.

"No, thank you, Koji. That will be all for tonight," Tetsuya answewred distantly.

He barely registered his attendant's footsteps as Koji exited the room. He continued to gaze out at the falling rain, his mind wandering back to the day his cousin had disappeared.

 _It is so very strange…so troubling how we know that Byakuya-sama survived the conflict in the royal realm, as was witnessed by several of his comrades, and we know that he arrived back in Soul Society near the end of Ichigo's confrontation with the quincy king. It was in the aftermath, while things were still in disarray that we felt a sudden, sharp rise in his reiatsu, then an abortive drop…indicating his death._

 _But we never learned who or what caused it._

 _And we never located his body._

 _How did the greatest and most powerful leader in our clan's history disappear without a trace?_

Tetsuya stood quietly inside the bedroom his cousin had once occupied, pondering the haunting question as the rain continued its steady fall and, above the thick, black clouds, the stars and shaded moon crept slowly across the night sky.

XXXXXXXXXX

Deep within a concealed pocket dimension and well hidden from Soul Society's rulers and defenders, Aizen Sousuke laid, naked and pleasantly sated, holding Kurosaki Ichigo's equally naked and senseless form in possessive arms. He slid one hand slowly down his captive's slender, white torso, spreading his fingers out over the growing bump on Ichigo's lower abdomen. Ichigo's lips smiled and his golden brown eyes opened. He looked down at Aizen's hand where it caressed his belly and he sighed contentedly, sinking more deeply into his captor's embrace and gripped tightly in the illusions constructed carefully around him.

"You were lovely, my dear," Aizen purred in Ichigo's ear, making the soft lobe blush, "You are so beautiful, carrying Soul Society's next king after me."

"Our baby is going to be amazing," Ichigo answered in a soft, dreamy voice, "He will be everything we ever dreamed of."

"Yes," Aizen agreed, his lips curling with amusement, "How else would he be, coming from the two strongest souls in all of our history?

"I wish that my dad and sisters were still alive," Ichigo sighed sadly, "They would be over the moon…so excited about the baby."

"They would," Aizen replied, his lips pressing against the soft flesh of the back of his captive's neck, making Ichigo let out another slow, contented breath, "But you know it isn't good looking back and daydreaming too much. We have had our losses, and they were devastating, but we are here in the royal palace now, and we are the new defenders of our worlds. I promise you, Ichigo, I will use all of my strength to ensure that no one ever causes the kind of damage to our worlds that the quincy king did."

"That's such a relief," Ichigo whispered, beginning to doze off again.

Aizen watched through contemplative eyes as Ichigo slept, curled in his arms. An hour passed, then two and as the end of the third hour approached, he sensed the beginning of a decline in Ichigo's reiatsu and slowly extricated himself from the younger man's clasping arms. He slid out of the bed and stood for a moment, looking down at Ichigo's happy, relaxed expression. He left his captive sleeping and exited the bedroom, walking down the hallway to one of several other rooms within the vast, hidden mansion. Cool fingers touched the small panel next to the door frame and the door clicked and swung open. Aizen stepped into the darkened room and approached the heavily restrained figure that laid in the bed within the room.

The prisoner's grey eyes opened at the sound of the door opening and he turned his head to fix them on Aizen as the traitor's footsteps sounded while he crossed the room. He paused and gazed down at the restrained shinigami, hating the man and everything he stood for.

"Byakuya."

The man on the bed gave no response to the invocation of his name, only yielding the same question he asked every time Aizen came to him.

"Is Ichigo all right?"

Aizen gave him a cold, warning stare.

"He is well."

"And our baby?"

Aizen's hand shot forward and wrapped tightly around Byakuya's slender, kido bound wrist, making the noble flinch and clench his teeth silently in reaction.

"The baby is fine," he answered shortly, "He has almost reached sentience."

He smiled at the little shiver his words sent through Byakuya's body.

 _You know what's coming, don't you, Byakuya?_ Aizen mused inwardly, _As soon as sentience is reached, you will no longer be needed for the infusions and you will die._

"I see," Byakuya breathed softly, his breast heaving slightly at the news.

"The time approaches when I have to decide exactly what to do with you," Aizen said thoughtfully.

"You have already made it clear that you will take pleasure in killing me," Byakuya said with impressive calm in his voice, "Before you do that, I would ask for one thing."

"You are in no position to demand anything."

"That is why I used the word _ask_."

"Hmmm," Aizen mused, "What do you want, Byakuya? I have already told you that you will never lay eyes on the boy."

"I understand that," Byakuya answered, catching his breath in a little pained hiss as Aizen released his wrist suddenly, "I will not ask to see Ichigo or our son."

Aizen's frown deepened.

"Then, what do you want?" he asked shortly, "You are marked for death. It is unlikely that whatever you request will change anything. But go ahead and ask. I am interested in what this is about."

Byakuya nodded and took a steadying breath.

"Tell me why," he requested, his voice shaking slightly, "I know why you would abduct Ichigo, and even why you would steal our child and him away from me. You think of Ichigo as something you created. You see him as your possession and you view his love for me as a betrayal. But if all you wanted was to take him from me, you could do that without doing as you have done. Although you are a treacherous man, I am well aware that you only kill with a purpose. You tried to kill those who had somehow wronged you. And you tried to kill Momo because you felt it a kindness after making her completely dependent on you. But killing me makes little sense, especially if you want additional children with Ichigo. You know that…"

Byakuya gasped in pain and shock as the back of Aizen's hand struck him across the face. He swallowed hard, his heart pounding at the furious expression his former comrade wore.

"Sousuke," he whispered, earning a scathing look from the other man, "why are you doing this? I understand you hate the noble families with a passion, but you seem to despise me even more…more than is explained by pure jealousy. There is more you haven't said. I know there is. And before the baby reaches sentience and you carry out your threat to kill me in the most painful and humiliating way you can imagine, I want to know why me? Is this a symbolic act or do you have a more personal grudge against me?"

Aizen's lips contorted into a cruel smile.

"You don't think it is enough that you stole the bond I should have had with my creation?" he asked icily.

"There was no _stealing_ involved!" Byakuya insisted, "I told you that the soul bond is not something that either Ichigo or I could control!"

"LIES!" Aizen snapped, his reiatsu rising dangerously and pressing in around the bound noble until he gasped and panted in distress.

Aizen glared down at Byakuya, watching him writhe under the heavy weight of unrestrained, transcendent reiatsu. He held his tight grip over the noble, persisting until Byakuya's dark eyes began to glaze over and he started to lose consciousness. He reined in his power and let the noble recover slightly, then he sat down at Byakuya's side and leaned forward to whisper into his ear.

"Ichigo is _mine_ ," he hissed angrily, "and you are one of the reasons why I created him."

"Me?" Byakuya panted, "I was but a _child_ when you began your plans to betray us all and steal the crown. I…!"

"No, you weren't the one…but you represent the family of one of the men whose actions put me on this path. Do you think that I _wanted_ any of this, any more than you do?"

Byakuya's widened eyes stared into Aizen's and he sensed the answer to his question was about to be revealed.

"You want to know what you have done to earn this fate, Byakuya? To earn a painful and prolonged death at my hands?"

"As a last request, yes," Byakuya answered, forcing calm into his voice, "I want to know what earned such vehemence."

Aizen went silent for a time, watching the unsteady rise and fall of the noble's breathing as it slowly eased and fell into a more relaxed pattern again.

"You want to know where the hatred came from?" Aizen asked finally, "I was sure that you already knew. After all, you are now the one who records the history of Soul Society. Don't you think it's important that you know what you're writing about?"

"A person can only record things as he knows them," Byakuya replied, "If my understanding of the events I've recorded is wrong, then help me right things."

"I attempted to right things when I exacted my revenge on Central 46, but I imagine that _revenge_ wasn't the word you used for that action, was it?"

"It was cold-blooded murder," Byakuya recalled, "The council was dispatched slowly, one-by-one, in a shockingly cruel display."

Aizen gave Byakuya a chilling smile.

"And you wonder if it was something they did or if I was just that evil?" he mused, "Come now, Byakuya. You know that events don't happen in a vacuum. I had reasons for what I did. I can share those reasons with you, but if I do, I don't think you will believe them. Still, there is a way for you to know that what I show you is the truth and not just something I conjured."

Byakuya took a hissing breath as Aizen extended and hand and called Kyouka Suigetsu into it.

"You don't need to fear this weapon," Aizen said, calming slightly as he sensed he had gained the proper control over the situation, "I will not use it to hurt you. I will touch it to your hand as I share a vision of the past with you, and while you are touching my weapon, you will not be fooled by any illusion. But…are you sure that you want to see, Byakuya? I assure you, you will not be able to look at me, at anything in the same way after. So, you must decide what you want. Do you want the truth as it happened, or would you prefer the lies that will comfort you as you die?"

"The Kuchiki family is committed to the truth of our history. If what I have recorded is wrong, then I would see the truth, whatever it is."

Aizen nodded.

"You do have courage," he complimented the noble, "Very well, then. Feast your eyes…"

Byakuya's heart began to race again as Aizen's lips moved and gave his weapon its release command.

" _Shatter_ …"

Byakuya's body tensed as he was thrust suddenly into a vision so sharp and defined that he felt as though it was happening right in front of him.

" _It was years ago, as you said, when you were just a child," Aizen's voice said into the noble's mind, "I was a teen, living in the upper Rukongai with my father, mother and sister."_

 _Byakuya blinked and stared as he found himself in the yard outside a small home, watching as a teen girl and boy climbed up into a large tree, where they had built a fort. They spread out their school books, laughing and talking about the day's events as they began to work on their homework together._

" _You wrecked the grading curve again," his sister chuckled, "Another perfect score in Science."_

" _I did not," the boy insisted, "Riku-san doesn't count my scores in the curve. He knows…"_

" _I was kidding, stupid!" the girl laughed._

 _She started to say more, but stiffened as voices sounded in the area in front of the house and the two heard their mother's fear filled voice._

" _The children aren't here right now. Th-they sometimes stay in town after school."_

" _What do you want with them?" their father's voice asked, "Why are you…?"_

" _Search the house," a stern male voice ordered._

" _What?" their father objected, "What are you doing? Our children haven't done anything wrong! You can't do this! Stop!"_

 _There was the sound of some kind of impact and the children heard their mother scream._

" _MOM!" the girl howled._

" _Shika, stop!" the boy called, grabbing at her as she flew down from the treehouse and dashed to the front of the home, where she found her mother kneeling at their collapsed father's side and crying._

 _Their mother looked up as the girl approached with the boy a step behind._

" _No!" she screamed, "Shika, Sousuke, RUN!"_

 _Byakuya's jaw clenched as he watched the horrific display that followed._

" _You saw their faces," Aizen's voice continued, "And you know now that the rumor you heard about the targeted assassinations is true. The noble families have jealously guarded what they feel to be their power. When a power emerged within a Rukongai family that was judged to be too dangerous to their dominion, they stamped it out…entire families went missing without a trace, or as mine was, were simply erased from the records after being eliminated. You call yourself a truthful person, Byakuya, but what you recorded was a lie. And now, you will pay for every word with the drawing of your blood."_

Byakuya shivered as the vision around him faded, leaving him looking up into Aizen Sousuke's cold, hateful eyes.

"Do you see now?" Aizen asked, "Do you understand? Each and every life I took was directly connected to the murder of my innocent family. Each step I took, each betrayal, would never have happened if we had just been left alone. I only wanted to be a scientist, but they ruined everything."

Aizen moved his face closer to Byakuya's, locking their eyes firmly.

"I wanted to be a scientist, but they made me into a vengeful god. While I do not yet sit on the throne, I will…not because I wanted to, but because there is no justice when there is no real king."

"You call this justice?" Byakuya asked quietly, "You justify your acts, but Sousuke, you have hurt innocent people too. And you have killed the ones who ordered your family terminated."

" _Humanely euthanized_ , was the term they used," Aizen corrected him, "And don't worry, Byakuya, I will show you exactly as much mercy as they showed my family and me!"

"Sousuke?" said a soft male voice from the doorway.

Aizen inhaled sharply, turning to face Ichigo.

"I woke up and you were gone."

"Ichigo!" Byakuya gasped.

Aizen hissed a quick command and eerie golden light flowed out of his sword and ensnared his two captives.

"Ichigo, help me!" Byakuya called out desperately.

Ichigo shivered and blinked as a chill breeze passed by him.

"It's cold," he said, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Ichigo, please hear me!" Byakuya cried desperately, "Ichigo!"

Aizen ignored him completely and rose. He walked to Ichigo and slipped an arm around him, then bent to kiss him on the cheek.

"I am sorry. I had some work to do," he apologized, "Come now. You look hungry. I will have our servant bring us something to eat."

"Yeah," Ichigo said, calming, "I am hungry."

Byakuya called out a final time as the two men passed through the door and Aizen closed it behind him. With the heavy click of the lock, Byakuya fell silent again…surrounded in cold and darkness, his heart conflicted.

 _Is what he showed me true?_

 _It would explain his behavior, but…if it is true._

 _Then, the noble houses are responsible for creating the monster who tried to destroy them!_


	2. Utopian Lies

**Chapter 2: Utopian Lies**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Hey, thanks going out to Aizenfan6969 (You've got it!), Picklez80 (Update is here. Are you a mind reader or something?), TMP3475 (No argument there. Aizen has behaved in treacherous ways...), Lil'peahen133 (And Byakuya ends up holding the bag for them. No wonder he's always so solemn...), Enjali (Ah yes, there are more details about what Ichigo sees. That's important to the story, so some will be in this chapter and I will continue to include some visions from his perspective to show that.), Yukino76 (And more is here and on the way!), Gemnika (This one's warming up my muse, so more will be along soon.), Tiffany91 (I think one has to be skeptical about his story, especially given that he lies so easily and so well sometimes.), Ashesofthefirststar (Aww, so glad the stories can help ease the stress. Writing does that for me too. Ah yes, and I will be taking on that story you outlined for me. As a matter of fact, I am almost prepared with an outline, so a first chapter is not far away. Great idea, by the way. I have some nice spins to put on it.), Grimmichisgrl (There are secrets working here that will have some huge ripples...) Enjoy the new chapter! Love to all, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo rose slowly out of sleep, his mind barely able to focus as sensations of warmth and deep comfort seemed to wrap all around him. He smiled contentedly, doing his best to gather his scattered thoughts and looking around the master suite he shared with King Aizen.

 _Everything here is so beautiful_ , he marveled inwardly, _After the old king's palace and Ywach's Warwhelt were destroyed, Sousuke crafted new royal lands…not a small, safe cocoon, but large, open spaces, a grand palace and our worlds' most beautiful gardens. People didn't believe Sousuke when he tried to warn them that it was bad having a prisoner for a king. If there's going to be a king, he ought to be able to protect everyone. Sousuke made this beautiful place and he promised to protect everything that Ywach tried to destroy._

Ichigo slid out from under the fresh linens and soft blankets, working his slightly swollen feet into a pair of comfortable slippers. He left the huge, dark wood master bed and walked slowly to the open balcony doors. He passed through the doors and stepped onto the balcony, moving to the edge and leaning on the rails. His eyes searched an endless and lightly clouded blue sky, watching as groups of birds soared in the distance. His contented eyes scanned the colorful gardens that ran from the palace, out into the distance, disappearing into blue sky.

 _It's so peaceful._

 _So perfect._

 _I haven't seen gardens like this since…_

Ichigo paused and blinked in confusion.

 _What was that?_ he wondered silently, _For a moment, I was somewhere in Soul Society…and there was a man…a familiar voice._

 _Was he calling my name?_

 _Was he pleading for help?_

Ichigo jumped in surprise as a hand came down on his shoulder. He turned, then let out a flustered breath as he found himself looking up into his husband's eyes.

"Sousuke."

"Are you all right?" Aizen asked calmly, "When I found you out here, you looked troubled."

"Ah, it's nothing," Ichigo said ruefully, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck with one hand, "I just…it's probably just something I remembered from before. Someone I might have known."

Aizen's eyes narrowed and his hand strayed to his weapon.

"What did he look like?" he asked carefully, "Tell me, so that I can help you remember."

"I…don't remember what he looked like. I remember his voice. It was smooth and deep. I don't know how I know, but it was almost always calm. There was power around him."

Ichigo's breath caught in surprise as Aizen suddenly drew his sword and held it up, tip down.

"Sousuke?" Ichigo whispered, paling.

"Shatter," Aizen said coldly, watching closely as Ichigo's eyes widened and his body stiffened for a moment.

"Sousuke," he whispered again, his legs weakening as his mind was overcome.

"Go ahead and walk in the royal gardens, my love," Aizen whispered, wrapping his power around the young man until Ichigo was convinced he was doing as his husband had suggested.

Ichigo breathed in the fresh air and touched soft fingertips to the petals of blooming flowers he passed, unaware as his body was lifted and carried out of the bedroom. Aizen carried him down the hallway to the locked door, then touched the panel to unlock it. The door slid open and he passed through, bearing Ichigo in his arms and taking him to Byakuya's side, where he laid Ichigo in bed beside the tightly bound noble.

"What happened to him? Is he all right?" Byakuya asked in a concerned tone.

Aizen unbound one slender, bruised wrist and forced Byakuya's hand to rest on Ichigo's swollen baby bump. A soft, muted sob escaped the noble as he felt his lover's warmth and closeness. He choked back a harder sob as he felt the reiatsu of their unborn baby.

"He shouldn't have needed infusion again so soon," Aizen said angrily.

"I told you that as he neared the birth, the power you are exerting over him would put pressure on him. Sousuke, this is not good for Ichigo or the baby!"

"You are exaggerating," Aizen accused him, holding his hand firmly in place and glaring at him as tears threatened in the corners of Byakuya's tormented eyes, "You become desperate because you know what is coming."

"I am trying to protect Ichigo and the baby!" Byakuya insisted, "If you really care about either of them, you will listen to me!"

"I am not going to free Ichigo from the illusions around him," Aizen said sternly, "You know that would cause him a deep shock that could be worse than the pressure my power exerts on him."

"Then…place illusions around me and allow me to stay near him!" Byakuya suggested, "He could need infusions at any time. And delay raises the risk of complications."

Aizen gave him a dark look of mocking approval.

"Oh, Byakuya," he purred, "you play this game so well."

"I would never play games with Ichigo's life, or that of our child!" Byakuya said vehemently, "You know that. I am telling you the truth. Ichigo needs to have me near him."

Aizen gave him a chilling smile and withdrew his hand from Ichigo's belly, setting it carefully back in the tight restraints.

"You will be near him," he answered sedately, "until the very end."

Byakuya sensed deeper meaning in the words and looked back at Aizen questioningly. His reaction made Aizen's smile grow more wicked as he lifted Ichigo and carried him out the door.

 _This has something to do with his plans to kill me_ , Byakuya reasoned, _It must!_

His heart sank as the door began to swing shut behind them, but a moment later, he felt a thin shaft of hope ignite inside him as he realized.

 _There was no click._

 _The door did not lock._

Immediately, he began to fight his bonds.

 _Who knows if he is done tormenting me or if he will return to mock me some more. He enjoys trying to wear down my spirits. I must work quickly._

He was well aware, as he was sure Aizen was, that the bonds were formidable, but given that there was not a kido spell that Byakuya had not been able to master, that all binding spells however strong were only as powerful as the bound person was susceptible, that Byakuya's reiatsu was not far beneath Aizen's level, lowering his susceptibility to being held…

 _He and I both understood that I could eventually escape the bonds. That is why he employed the door. Escape from my bonds was useless while the door was locked. I escaped my bonds once and could not break through the lock, and Sousuke made sure I understood his displeasure at me doing so. He will not kill me if he captures me again, as he still needs me to infuse Ichigo, but he knows all too well that I will never leave without Ichigo. If I escape, I must free Ichigo before Aizen realizes I have gotten out of here._

Byakuya took a steadying breath and focused on the binding that held his feet.

 _Sousuke sometimes unbinds one hand or the other, so those will be stronger than the ones that have endured longer._

He focused on his spirit core, then sent the reiatsu within his body down towards his legs and feet.

 _I cannot draw in much reiatsu from around me, but can only seep in more from within a slim range around my body. And because my reiatsu has weakened from lack of food and maltreatment, I will need to employ a measure of my life force. Life force is very powerful, but it will weaken me further to use it, more so than using regular reiatsu. And one's life force restores itself much more slowly than one's reiatsu. I must be cautious not to drain myself too much. It can have disastrous results…which is why we are usually forbidden to employ it. But the rule makers understood that desperate times call for desperat4e measures._

Byakuya paused to take several deep, slow breaths, then mentally fashioned small points of life force that he directed down each leg, firing them at the bindings on his ankles. Fresh hope blossomed as the kido holding his legs quivered, then shattered. He focused his attention next on the hand that Aizen freed less frequently. He wasn't surprised at all when his first attempt failed and he prepared to make a second, but he froze and a chill frosted his insides as he heard Aizen's steps in the hallway.

 _Oh kami, please don't let him come in now…_

His heart pounded fiercely in his chest as Aizen's steps slowed, then stopped at the door, but relief flooded in as his steps began again and slowly receded.

 _He will be back again. I could stay in the room and try to overcome him, but the chances of me doing that successfully are poor, given the state of my body. No, my best course of action is to find Ichigo and escape._

 _I know which room Aizen keeps him in._

 _Once I have Ichigo, my only option is to run. With my reiatsu sealed, I can only affect things inside my body or within an inch of me. I should be able to open the doorway out of this dimension, but I cannot fight. I have to put my focus on the doorway. I must reach it and pass through. Once out of this pocket dimension and in the precipice world, I can communicate with Arashi and he will alert Tetsuya._

Byakuya had no illusions about the odds, knowing well that they were stacked against him.

 _But if I do not take this chance, there may not be another. As soon as the baby reaches sentience, Sousuke will kill me. I have to get us out of here before that happens and Ichigo and our baby are left in that man's clutches permanently._

He aimed again at the bonds on his wrist, trying several more times before they finally shattered and he was left almost free, but for the binding on his other hand. But the effort of his repeated attempts combined with even the small use of life force was depleting his weakened body quickly. He tried first to use his body weight to break the last kido, but after several failed attempts, was forced to drain his life force further.

As the last binding gave way, Byakuya rolled to his feet, then reeled for a moment, spots dancing in front of his eyes and his legs shaking ominously. He waited until his vision cleared, well aware that every moment counted. When he felt recovered enough to move, he crept to the door, listening carefully for footsteps. Hearing none, he slipped into the dark hallway and looked around. He felt Aizen's presence somewhere nearby, but sensed that Ichigo had, for the moment, been left alone in the bedroom. Byakuya hurried down the hallway and passed through the open door, then he headed immediately to Ichigo's side.

He knew better than to attempt to wake his illusion-bound lover, instead just wrapping him in a warm blanket and lifting him. He swallowed hard, feeling a jolt of worry at the fact that even touching Ichigo earned no response.

 _His senses are fully controlled. That is true. But while I am in physical contact with him, I can still try to reach him through our soul bond. I can work at that connection as we make our escape._

Deprived of his flash step, he couldn't risk leaving by way of the balcony, so he headed back into the hallway, carrying Ichigo in his arms. He fled down the stairs, then entered rooms with open doors, searching for an unlocked window, but finding none. His heart raced as he sensed time passing too quickly and knew that he was in growing danger of being discovered. Just as he was about to run out of hope, he spotted a grate in the wall that looked big enough to crawl into. Working quickly, he opened the grate and dragged Ichigo inside, then pulled the grate back into place behind them. He laid his body over Ichigo's, so that they were physically touching, then wrapped his power around them and carefully masked its presence.

 _I cannot seem to escape on my own, but I have bought time to try to reach Ichigo through our soul bond. I cannot reach him through his senses, but if I am touching him, I should be able to enter his inner world and speak to him. From there, I can guide him to take the actions I cannot to help us escape. I will appear as an apparition to him. I only hope that he will listen to me. He will be confused at first and could even attack me in that confusion. I must…_

"Shatter."

Horror and disbelief flooded Byakuya's body from end to end as he felt Aizen's illusion around him suddenly fade and found himself still lying in the locked room and fully bound.

 _My entire escape…was an illusion?_

Aizen smiled coldly.

"To answer the question you are likely asking yourself, yes, I concocted that whole situation, first hiding the click of the lock so that you would think you could escape, then invading your mind so that I could share in your vision. I watched everything you did and I have used that to strengthen the bonds that hold you, Byakuya, while also teasing you into draining a measure of your life force."

"You _bastard_!" Byakuya hissed, glaring up at his nemesis through hateful eyes.

Aizen gave a little shrug and gazed back at him triumphantly.

"I know exactly what you are capable of," he chided the noble, "You are extremely intelligent and a master at kido and strategy. Given an opening, you might have eventually escaped. I couldn't have that, so I used an illusion to make you think your chance to escape had come. Then, I watched every move you made and used the information to prepare for those very things."

Aizen bent over him and brought his lips close to Byakuya's ear.

"Understand this. You-are-never-going-to-escape. You are going to bring Ichigo safely to delivery and then you will die."

Sensing that the fury and humiliation his captive was experiencing had reached the desired level, Aizen straightened and headed for the door.

"I am glad to have learned that the soul bond makes it dangerous for me to let you touch him. I will make sure I draw added reiatsu and keep some stored near Ichigo, so that you will not touch him again."

He had reached the doorway and was about to exit the room when Byakuya's agitated voice reached him.

"As crafty as you are and as much as you have outfoxed me, you have forgotten something, Sousuke."

Aizen paused and looked back over his shoulder, smiling.

"And what if I have?" he asked icily, "I still have Ichigo, you will still die, and I will still be king. That is all that matters. What could you say that could possibly make any difference?"

Byakuya thought quickly.

"You were able to extract things from me against my will and without my knowledge," he explained, "As you continue your plans, might it not be useful to have access to what I know about Seireitei history, the way to the palace or strategies to employ?"

Aizen looked back at him quietly for a moment, then turned away again.

"There is nothing more that you can offer me that would be useful," he said, matter of factly, "Besides, you wouldn't want to sully yourself helping a madman to kill the king and take over, would you? I'll opt to respect that and slaughter you properly when the time comes."

He started to leave the room, but was stopped as Byakuya spoke again.

"Your story about your family was revealing. I have been thinking about it ever since you were last here, Sousuke. And it occurred to me…there were secret prisons in which political prisoners were incarcerated and studied. We all knew of their existence. That is how I freed my cousin, Tetsuya, a mixed blood Breeder male whose family was marked for death because they violated the rules against nobles marrying commoners, back when it was more forcefully punished. There were powerful non-noble prisoners as well, and the ones who ran the prisons conducted experiments on them and studied them as a matter of course."

Aizen gave him a look of impatience.

"I suppose all of this is going somewhere, or are you just stalling for time?" he sighed, "Whatever you are doing, it won't work, Byakuya, although I congratulate you for being persistent. So, what is your point?"

"My point is that killing your family and others without hesitation, without incarceration or study implies that there was something that caused them to see you as a threat greater than just people of low blood who could gain power enough to be a problem to them. Sousuke, it implies that there was reason to fear the ones they executed."

"So what if it does?" Aizen asked sharply, "I don't see that as any reason to keep you alive and risk you escaping here and trying to take Ichigo from me. Whatever you could discover about what happened to my family, that is in the past. My family is dead, Byakuya. I saw them cut down in front of me. Ichigo is my future. Everything else, I leave behind me."

"And…what if I told you that your sister looked familiar to me?" Byakuya asked.

Aizen stiffened for a moment, then walked in slow steps to Byakuya's side.

"You are lying."

"You have the means to test my veracity," Byakuya reminded him, "Use your illusions to convince me that I am in my family archive. Watch the books I seek and if you are not convinced I am telling you the truth, then carry out your plans for me. But if I am telling you the truth, then you should know that a number of prisoners escaped when I raided Itamigiri. I led other raids as well, and if your sister was recovered and imprisoned instead of killed, then she could be alive, Sousuke. Is such a possibility not something that you want to explore? For your own family, would you not take action to find her?"

Aizen stared at Byakuya silently, his mind working intently. After a time, he sighed softly and closed his eyes.

"I was right before," he said solemnly, "You are a master strategist. You know exactly what to say to make me curious, to draw me in. But I know that there is little to no chance that Shika survived. I saw the attack that hit her."

"Your sister had powers as well, didn't she?"

"Yes."

"Then, she could have survived."

"Byakuya," Aizen said sternly, "I am not going to alter my plans to go on a wild goose chase, with you trying at every step to thwart me."

 _No, but the idea is in your head._

 _I just have to hope that when the time comes, it will be enough to convince you to keep me alive. As long as I am alive there is hope. As long as I am alive, I will never stop trying to save Ichigo!_


	3. Rewrite Your Soul

**Chapter 3: Rewrite Your Soul**

 **(Busy with holiday fun today, but I really wanted to get this out for Sariniste! So glad you are back and I hope you are feeling better. Cheers and a happy day to all. Enjoy the new chapter, love, Spunky!)**

Tetsuya knelt silently at the base of a blooming sakura tree, dressed in a warm, navy colored yukata and matching blue robe, his solemn sapphire eyes looking out over the nearby waterfall, to the reflection of the moon that graced the lake at the base of the cliff, next to the waving grasses of a starlit meadow. He breathed slowly, his mind turning over the events of the day, and the things that the next day was likely to bring.

 _Byakuya-sama was right when he told me that it isn't the many decisions one makes daily that makes leadership difficult. Having the right frame of mind and remaining true to one's mission makes most decisions straightforward. Rather, it is the balancing of the personalities and agendas of the subfamily leaders, of Central 46 and the Noble's General Council that complicates things. There are so many people with sometimes widely divergent impressions of who we are, what we should do and how things should be handled. I was never fond of being the center of attention. I learned from Byakuya-sama to remain calm in most circumstances and to face each challenge with courage and intelligence, but in truth, I never wanted to lead. I only do because he is not here to do so. Byakuya-sama had a love for the family that was almost paternal. I have more mixed feelings. I have never completely overcome my mistrust of the subfamily leaders. The majority support me, but there are those who judge me for my mixed blood…some of those have immediate family who were once my captors and tormentors before Byakuya-sama rescued me from the horrors of Itamigiri._

 _There is a weight that comes with knowing some of them would like to see me back in those filthy rags and locked in an icy, bare cell and being tortured as I was for the crime of carrying mixed noble and peasant blood in my body. I wonder how some of them can look me in the eyes. I know Koji thinks that I should hate them for taking my parents' lives, for imprisoning and torturing me…for everything, but I have seen the poison that hatred is. I have seen it in the eyes of my captors and my tormentors. I don't want that poison inside me._

"Hey, you mind if I join you?" Renji's friendly voice said, breaking into Tetsuya's reverie.

Tetsuya looked up at Renji as the redhead approached him, and he offered his friend a warm smile.

"Greetings, Renji," he answered quietly, "Did you already say goodnight to Rukia and the baby?"

"Yeah," Renji yawned contentedly, "we just put Ichika to bed. That girl is a pretty big handful."

"You and Rukia are both spirited people," Tetsuya observed, "but high spirits are a sign of strength."

"I guess we can ask your Arashi about that," Renji chuckled, sitting down beside Tetsuya and following his gaze to the moon's reflection.

"He is also quite a handful sometimes," Tetsuya agreed.

Renji nodded.

"You can say that again."

He turned his eyes to the stars and sighed.

"I heard that they chose a wife for you," he said more seriously.

"They did."

"I know you're not looking forward to getting married," the redhead said sympathetically.

"I have always known that having strong reiatsu and Byakuya-sama's favor raised the possibility that I would be placed in a marriage of convenience, and I was aware when Byakuya-sama named me his heir that if I ever ascended, I would most definitely be expected to marry more strategically."

"Yeah, I suppose," Renji said in a non-committal tone, "but I think it sucks that those idiots are forcing you to marry a woman when they know very well how you feel about that."

Tetsuya smiled sadly.

"Unfortunately, I am well accustomed to the cruelty that some of the elders can express. I admit I am extremely troubled about making a child with a female."

"It brings back bad memories," Renji acknowledged.

"There were only a few females kept in the family prisons," he remembered, "Most were taken at a young age and inducted into the underworld prostitution ring. The ones deemed unworthy for that because of unattractiveness or unsuitable temperament were usually killed. Although, there were one or two who remained incarcerated with us. There was one who even led several escape attempts. She disappeared after the emancipation of the prisoners. I have heard rumors of her being somewhere in the Rukongai."

"Man, it is insane what those bastards did to you guys," Renji mused, "I don't know how you can stand in a room with some of the ones who either helped put you in there or supported you being in there and not want them all to drop dead."

Tetsuya closed his eyes for a moment.

"I had to make a decision. I could allow my emotions about the past to darken me inside or I could work to make sure that nothing like that ever happened again. The pathway to change would require me to make peace with the past if I wanted the chance to make a better future. Had I taken the more hateful path, I might have gotten revenge, but I would have sacrificed any chance of being an instrument for change. It was a difficult choice to make, but Byakuya-sama helped me to understand my options and to make the best choice that I could. It is really his intercession that made me able to do that. Many who left the prison went on to commit acts of defiance or to take their own lives. I was fortunate to have had the guidance I did. I could have been a much different person."

"I love who you are," Renji said affectionately, slipping an arm around him and giving him a warm hug, "Rukia and I both do. You know Byakuya did too."

"Byakuya-sama loved you very much as well," Tetsuya acknowledged, "He would be proud of how you have honored him in your leadership of the sixth division. You and Rukia both do him honor."

"Well, we do our best," Renji chuckled, "Though, I know I don't really hold a candle to him. I really miss him, Tetsuya…Byakuya and Ichigo both."

"It is heartbreaking, losing them like that and having no answers," Tetsuya reflected, "I am glad we have each other."

"Yeah," Renji agreed, sighing and leaning back against the sakura tree, "me too."

The two were quiet for several minutes, then Renji laughed suddenly, earning a curious look from his friend.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"You are," Renji snickered, smirking at Tetsuya, "You know Byakuya would get after you for still using honorifics when you refer to him. You're a clan leader now, you know."

"I am," Tetsuya agreed, "but I am still me."

"Yeah," Renji said, smiling more nostalgically, "you sure are."

XXXXXXXXXX

Aizen Sousuke's dark brown eyes watched closely as Ichigo worked his way swiftly through a second helping of savory chicken curry, then turned his attention to the soft layer cake that waited on his dinner tray. He made a deep sound of contentment and leaned over to nuzzle Aizen's cheek affectionately before making the cake disappear almost magically. He inhaled a cup of herbal tea, then covered his mouth and burped approvingly.

"Oh my kami that was good," he sighed, "Yuzu was a great cook, just like my mom, but I have to admit your staff is amazing."

Aizen gave him a patient smile.

"They are _our_ staff, my love," he chided Ichigo, kissing him on the forehead, then seeking his lips and tasting the lingering sweetness, "Haven't I told you a number of times now not to distance yourself, Ichigo? Everything here, everything and everyone around you…all of this belongs to you and to me. You are King's Consort. You are royalty now. I know that your intent was never to lead, but we do lead the three worlds together."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, rubbing his pregnant belly and looking down at his baby bump, "I know. I didn't mean to act like I wasn't a part of that. It's just…all a little overwhelming. It's weird. I try to feel connected to everything that's happening, everything and everyone who's here. I remember all of the things you tell me that have happened since the war ended, but…I really don't know how to explain it. It seems like moving pictures without any sound. For some reason, I feel far away from it all, like it happened to someone else."

Aizen nodded briefly in understanding.

"That is not surprising at all, considering all that you suffered in the conflict with Ywach. But, are you saying that you feel distant from me?"

"No!" Ichigo said emphatically, setting his empty tray aside and turning into Aizen's arms, "You've been great since we left and came here. It's just that, my whole life as I knew it just disappeared. I love being with you. I just miss my family. I miss my friends from the living world and…"

He paused and stiffened.

"And what?" Aizen prompted him, running his fingers gently down one side of Ichigo's frowning face.

"I don't know exactly," Ichigo confessed, reaching up to rub his eyes sleepily, "When I try to remember coming to help you escape the noble families that betrayed the king, I see some faces, but they're shaded…fuzzy. I barely have any connection to my past contact with Soul Society at all."

"You have been busier than usual today," Aizen said, rubbing Ichigo's back and employing a touch of kido that made his eyes blink more slowly and his body gradually relax, "Maybe you should rest."

"S-sousuke…"

Ichigo took a shuddering breath, trying to fight off the drowsiness, but within a few seconds, he relaxed in Aizen's arms and closed his eyes. Aizen's dark eyes observed closely, until it was clear that Ichigo was deeply asleep. He removed a syringe from within his clothing and quickly injected the sleeping man with a measure of Byakuya's reiatsu, then touched his face lightly with his fingertips.

"This is turning out to be more difficult than I had anticipated," Aizen commented, "I believe it is your restless reiatsu that pushes back against Kyouka Suigetsu's power. But there are ways to manage that."

He left Ichigo sleeping and started down the hallway, frowning and coming to a stop outside the room where Byakuya was imprisoned as an exclamation of intense pain reached him through the locked door. He released the lock and stepped inside, his frown deepening into a scowl as he spotted Byakuya's blood drenched body, freed from his bonds and collapsed in a heap on the bedroom floor.

"Unacceptable," he hissed softly, approaching the injured noble in unhurried steps, "You had to know that you weren't going to escape. Every attempt you have made has been a miserable failure, Byakuya. Have you become so desperate that you would recklessly throw away your life now? You must have been desperate to use brute force against those bonds. You've practically torn off your hands trying. A few more minutes and you would have bled out right there on the floor. Was that really your last attempt to escape? What about Ichigo and your child? Have you forgotten them? What happens to them if you kill yourself?"

Byakuya's chest heaved and he expelled small flecks of bright red blood as he panted and coughed, trying to speak.

"I w-will not just lie h-here and be your victim!" he gasped, clawing at the blood slicked ground and trying to lift himself.

"Apparently not," Aizen agreed, moving closer and carefully placing a towel on the floor before kneeling at Byakuya's side.

He froze the noble in place with a quick binding spell, then began to address the horrific damage that his struggling had caused. He laid a hand on Byakuya's still heaving chest, glaring down into his distressed eyes, slowly knitting the broken bones and weaving the flesh back together.

"You crushed a number of ribs," he observed quietly, both with your struggling and with the fall at the end. It must be extremely painful to even breathe."

Byakuya quivered involuntarily at Aizen's touch, continuing to pant and cough as he struggled to breathe properly.

"I will relieve the pain eventually, but I find that a measure of pain serves well at deterring further misbehavior."

"I am not a ch-child!" Byakuya gasped.

An uncharacteristic, agonized scream erupted from deep in his chest as Aizen's hand wrapped around one bloody, ruined wrist, clutching it carelessly as he lifted it. Holding Byakuya's gaze, he slowly healed the damage, leaving only residual pain behind.

"You see, there is nothing you can do that I cannot undo. You are fighting a hopeless battle and you are becoming so desperate that your choices are pathetic, Byakuya. This needs to stop."

"Then, let Ichigo and the baby go," Byakuya insisted, "I do not care what you do with me. J-just…let Ichigo go home."

Aizen's dark eyes glinted dangerously in response.

"Ichigo is my creation, Byakuya. I don't know how many times you have made me repeat that. I am the reason that young man exists, and I am the one who went to great effort to make him strong. No one in the three worlds is more aware of Ichigo's great value, of his untapped ability and his full potential than I am. You are nowhere near worthy of him."

"F-fate joined us."

Aizen's lips curved into a cruel smile.

"Well, as Ichigo has shown us all, fate can be thwarted, can't it?" he mocked the noble, "And sometimes it needs to be thwarted. There are some travesties of fate that should not be allowed to happen."

"And who are y-you to decide that?" Byakuya spat, "You may have Ichigo convinced that you are already king, b-but the rest of us know you are n-not. We will never stop fighting you. To our last breath, we will oppose you."

"I suppose you will," Aizen answered off-handedly, moving to heal a torn ankle, "But you no longer have my own creation to oppose me. There is no way that any of the rest of you will imprison me again. I will not allow that to happen."

"I will keep trying," Byakuya resolved, "and where I fail, another will come forward to challenge you. It will continue until the three worlds unite against you and you will be imprisoned again."

"You really think you will encourage others to oppose me?" Aizen asked skeptically, "I think you will only be an example of what happens to those who oppose a god. None of you has any power to stop me."

"Ichigo does."

"Ichigo is head over heels in love with me," Aizen chuckled, "He believes we are in the royal realm, married and having _our_ child. He doesn't have any memory of you at all. He thinks that we are up there in paradise, making the three worlds a beautiful, peaceful place."

"You fill his mind with lies," Byakuya accused him, "but Ichigo will discover the truth. The longer you go on, trying to control him, holding him down with your power, the more resistant his reiatsu will grow. You know this, do you not?"

"But I will _always_ be a step ahead of him."

"Ichigo is more than even you know!" Byakuya persisted, "His power exceeds yours. Eventually, he will break through your damned controls and he will see you for the liar and manipulator you are!"

"And what do you expect me to do?" Aizen demanded, an edge of anger creeping into his voice, "Do you think I will just give up? Do you expect I will apologize and walk back into that cell in Muken because _you think_ I can't succeed? You are a fool, Byakuya. You more than deserve the death I will give you."

"So you say," Byakuya countered, flinching and clenching his teeth as Aizen lifted him back onto the bed and replaced his kido restraints, "But you and I both know that in the past months, I have offered many times to explore the wrongs that were done to you. I have offered to find the answers about why you and your family were ever targeted and who exactly was involved. I offered to track down leads to help you learn if your sister might still be alive. Had I believed that your behavior to now was just wickedness, I would not have offered this. Had I believed that my predecessors were not somehow involved in wrongdoing, I would not have offered it. I offered it because it is the right thing to do. It is the just thing to do. But, whatever manner of person you were, Sousuke, you have been so corrupted that you no longer care about justice. And if you do not care about justice, then even if you somehow reach the palace someday and seize power, you will never be the king that our worlds need."

"Well," Aizen said, straightening, "that is really not a concern you need to have, is it? You will not be around to see it all take place, especially if you continue to tear yourself apart, trying to escape me. It seems that we have a problem that needs to be solved."

"You wish to negotiate?" Byakuya asked carefully.

Aizen took a slow, deep breath.

"There is no need to negotiate with someone who is beneath me," he said coldly, reaching out and summoning his sword to his hand.

"I see," Byakuya said more softly, "You mean to hypnotize me with your shikai, so that I will not be able to fight you."

"You never were able to fight me," Aizen taunted him, holding the weapon over Byakuya's restrained body, tip down, "But you were a nuisance, so you leave me with no choice."

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"If you are not going to use your shikai to hypnotize me, then what do you mean to do?"

Aizen's eyes lit from within and his power began to resonate dangerously around him.

"Well," Aizen said softly, "you did tell me before that nobles are supposed to be an example to everyone, didn't you? I assure you that you will be an example. Through you, I will show anyone who wishes to oppose me exactly what power they cannot possibly overcome. I will apologize now, as I won't be able to later. I have only used my bankai on one person, and that man did not survive."

"Then, you do mean to kill me now."

"No, I want to _not_ kill you. I just don't know about my control, since I never saw a need to train my bankai. Before mastering the hougyoku, I didn't have the power to use it and upon gaining the power, I did not possess the necessary control. This power, you will find, is one that marks me as more than worthy to stand in the stars, more than enough to remove the farce of a king that your kind keeps on the throne and to end the lies."

"Ywach thought that he was worthy also," Byakuya reminded him, "but like you, he underestimated Ichigo and you saw what happened to him."

"Ywach made the regrettable error of trying to destroy Ichigo," Aizen explained, "I will never destroy him or let harm come to him. Ichigo is the single best thing I have ever created. I will not try to kill him. I will instead raise him with me. You should be happy for that, and for the fact that your child will someday inherit the throne."

"And it does not matter to you that the child is not going to carry a drop of your blood?" Byakuya asked.

A chill went through him at the mocking laughter his question earned.

"Byakuya, blood is such a poor means of establishing connection. As soul king, I will be a father to all beings…all of them. And if I want to put my mark on that child, I have the means to do that too. Watch."

Byakuya stiffened, his eyes rounding as Aizen's power exploded around them, shaking the entire dwelling and making the windows rattle and crack.

" _Bankai_ ," Aizen said, looking deeply into Byakuya's eyes and smiling at the rising fear that began to flood the grey depths, " _Seisei Aratakon_ , Kyouka Suigetsu."

Fingers of golden light flickered off the tip of Aizen's sword, streaming down and making sharp electric noises as they entered Byakuya's tensed form.

" _Seisei Aratakon_ ," Aizen went on, watching as the golden light streamed through Byakuya's body, "is truly a godly ability. Where Kyouka Suigetsu uses hypnosis to control the senses, thereby creating illusions the target senses, this bankai lulls a soul's senses into accepting the imprint of an altered soul. What does this mean for you, Byakuya? What it means is that when the release is complete, you will have a new identity that I have simply laid over yours. You will have a full set of memories that I have given you, and you will remember nothing of who you were. I did not use this on Ichigo before because he was already impregnated and I was concerned I would lose control of the ability. If you survive and the imprint is successful, I will be able to consider using it to finalize Ichigo's transformation into my consort."

A howl of mingled fury, pain and terror sounded, earning a look of pity from the traitor.

"Yes, the transformation is terrifying. As the ability holds you in its grasp, you can feel each face you know, each event, one by one, disappear from your sight, while your new reality is engraved upon you. It is an impressive bankai, is it not? One would think that the gods would never put such power in the hands of a normal shinigami…and that is exactly why I had to transform and transcend, just to be able to use it!"

Byakuya gave on last defiant scream, then shuddered and fell still. Slowly, the golden light around him faded. Aizen looked down at him and touched his sleeping face with light fingertips, smiling as the noble's grey eyes opened and focused on him.

"Are you all right?" Aizen asked, "I hope you are feeling better."

He reached down and released the restraints, slipping an arm around Byakuya and helping him sit up.

"I apologize for the restraints, but you were very ill and thrashing around, _Hajime_. You are healed now. You should be able to stand. Will you come with me?" Aizen asked, offering him a hand.

Byakuya looked back at him silently for a moment, then slowly accepted his hand.

"Yes," he answered calmly, " _Aizen-sama_."


	4. Lost Souls Searching

**Chapter 4: Lost Souls Searching**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Thanks for all of the great feedback! I know that the storyline is provocative and I appreciate everyone's perspectives on how things are developing. Thanks going out to Aizenfan6969 (Secrets are the center of this meaty story, secrets that will tear at the fabric of Soul Society and throw things into chaos for everyone on the canvas. I am trying to be very careful not to rush things, but I am so excited to get to the good stuff!), Picklez80 (You know me so well. I'll bet you have figured something out.), PrivateCaller (Haha! Got ahead of you!), Jess0409 (Thank you so much!), Wildwind13 (Ooh, you were really paying attention! Good catch.), Winterheart2000 (Aww, thanks!), Sariniste (Perspective is something that I think carefully about when crafting and here, I didn't want to get into Aizen's mind too soon, but there is a balance, so I don't know if maybe I waited too long. I have tried to reflect how he was portrayed in the manga, to take that level of evil and try to explore it in ways that, regretfully, Kubo didn't, or maybe couldn't. So yes, he is very wicked. But there are subtle lines in his behavior. His cruelty is tied directly to the level of resistance the person puts up. Byakuya takes more damage because he refuses to give in. Ichigo, on the other hand, is more under Aizen's control, so he is treated more gently. With Byakuya controlled, Aizen will feel more in charge and will calm and moderate his behavior. More of Aizen's perspective will be revealed from this point, because being in control makes him more open with his thoughts. His treatment of Byakuya will change and some other things will happen that will have repercussions. There is so much story to go here. I can't wait to get back to this.), Ashesofthefirststar (You are completely correct about the fact that what Aizen is doing is not even dubious. He is committing rape when he is with Ichigo sexually. There are things driving his wicked behavior that even he doesn't understand. And as the story unfolds, he will begin to look inward with different eyes and realize that taking what he wants the way he has is just an illusion. Deep down, it isn't the illusion that he wants. He is yearning for something that he doesn't see yet. There are secrets that will come out that are going to have some characters questioning what is the right thing to do. Aizen will face the ghosts of his past and realize that Ichigo may not be the person he has longed for. There are also people who will be in the story who will hold answers to important questions and will jealously guard them. The ones who seek those answers will quickly find themselves in peril. Good and evil, justice and injustice, false love and true will be jumbled and thrown against each other. I have absolutely huge plans for where this is all going and I am so glad you are reading along. It will be an adventure.), Yukino76 (Ah, we shall see!), Phoenix220 (I think you may be right. Aizen is sometimes arrogant, and arrogance breeds carelessness that often leads to unexpected things happening. That's a good thing for our heroes!), Enjali (Oh, it won't be easy, that's for sure!), Tmp3475 (Yes, there was some intentional manipulation of Tetsuya's situation that reflects the continuing prejudice against him.), GrimmIchisGrl (Hang in there!), Hisuiryuu (Yeah, I am taking some emotional hits writing this.), and Tiffany91 (Aizen is working against a powerful soul resonance, and as you know from my other stories, that's really hard to do. Things will leak through, which is why Aizen has lain down some rules for even a controlled Byakuya. Still, resonance and fate are calling and will find a way to bring the two together.) Thanks again to everyone reading and chiming in! Enjoy the new chapter. Love, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Tetsuya stood in front of a full-length mirror in a dressing room within the Kuchiki Council Hall, his heart pounding painfully in his chest as his attendants worked at securing his slender body into the recently altered ceremonial kimono used by each of the Kuchiki leaders as they took their wedding vows.

 _It is said that this clothing was first made in the royal realm…that the first leader of the great Aomori clan gave it to king and consort as a wedding gift. The consort, who was also the very first Kuchiki, and was created as all of the first noble lords were, from the king's own hands and within the royal gardens, gave this ceremonial clothing to his relatives after the ceremony. And it is altered to fit each new clan leader as they prepare to take their wedding vows._

"You look wonderful!" Koji said breathlessly, staring at Tetsuya's reflection in the mirror, "Don't you think so, Torio?"

Tetsuya and Koji made sounds of surprise and dismay as they spotted the tears that were running down Kuchiki Torio's face.

"Brother!" Koji exclaimed, reaching for his crying sibling's hand.

Tetsuya turned to face the distressed attendant, touching a palm to his cheek, then gently brushing his tears away.

"It's all right, Torio," Tetsuya assured him, "My heart feels the same. It should not be me standing here and wearing this. It should be Byakuya-sama wearing this kimono and marrying Ichigo-san. We all knew that someday they would have been married. They were very much in love."

"Th-they weren't just in love," Torio whispered, choking on his words, "P-please, I have carried this secret for them that was meant to be revealed…but for the war…"

Tetsuya and Koji stared raptly as Torio dissolved into tears for a moment, then tried to compose himself.

"Ichigo-san…" he went on, "he was pregnant!"

"What?" Tetsuya and Koji exclaimed together.

Koji grabbed his brother and hugged him tightly.

"Ichigo-san was going to have a baby!" Torio sobbed into Koji's shoulder, "I only knew because I am…w-was Byakuya-sama's attendant and he entrusted this to me. They had just made the discovery and hadn't even time to inform you, Tetsuya-sama. They would have announced their engagement to the family elders, but that was the day that Sasakibe fukutaichou was killed and then the war with the quincies began. They n-never got to…"

Torio's shaking legs gave way and he and Koji dropped to their knees together. Tetsuya gazed sadly down at the two.

"It is wrong that their happiness was destroyed," he said softly, "but we who loved them must find our strength and carry on. If Byakuya-sama was here, this is what he would tell us. He loved all of us. He valued and guided each of us. He made us strong, so that whatever comes, we will be able to endure it. I am not Byakuya-sama. I cannot hope to lead with the love and wisdom that he did. But I will go forward, just the same. He fought with all of his strength so that we would have this future. We must carry his legacy forward…always."

Torio wiped his eyes and nodded, allowing his brother to help him back onto his feet. Sniffing softly, he returned to Tetsuya, coaxing him back in front of the mirror and giving him a final once over.

"You are ready, Tetsuya-sama," he announced quietly, "Koji, will you see if they are ready as well?"

Koji nodded and slipped out of the room.

"Tetsuya-sama," Torio said, meeting Tetsuya's eyes in the mirror, "you are wrong about something."

"Am I?" Tetsuya inquired softly, returning his gaze.

"You said that you will never lead with the love and wisdom that Byakuya-sama did, but the truth is that you already do."

Tetsuya smiled sadly and reached out to take the attendant's hand.

"I was with Byakuya-sama, nearly every day from when we were children," Torio went on, "That was the way of things. I was meant to be close to him, to love him, to care for him and to protect him. I did all of those things faithfully and I knew him. I was there when he led the raid on the prison, when he freed you and brought you here…a small, wasted wreck of a person. With his own hands, he comforted you, he engaged Koji and me to care for you. He personally mentored and educated you. Everything that he would have given his child, he gave to you. He was very proud of you, never more so than the day you reached manifestation and he witnessed your bankai for the first time."

"I remember that," Tetsuya breathed, his blue eyes brightening with the memory, "Reku-hime left me nearly unconscious."

"He said that you fought with intelligence and strategy," Torio recalled, a little smile finding its way onto his lips.

"But he chided me for being impulsive," Tetsuya chuckled, "He was right. I was impulsive…and Reku-hime made me pay for that."

"The thing is," Torio went on, "I knew from watching you that Byakuya-sama saw you as a younger brother, someone who he filled with all of the love and lessons that he longed to give to his child, but could not. You filled a space in his life, just like he filled one in yours. Choosing you to follow him if he had no heirs may have been a surprise to the elders, but it was no surprise to me. Tetsuya-sama, you are worthy to follow in his footsteps and to blaze new ones of your own. Never doubt that. He wouldn't want you to doubt yourself."

Tetsuya drew in a long, shaky breath.

"I won't," he promised, "And I swear to you, I will always take care of you, just the way he would have, Torio-san. I know just who you were to him. And I know how broken your heart is, now that he is gone. I cannot be Byakuya-sama, but I can be your leader…and your friend."

"Thank you," Torio answered, bowing his head, "I am honored."

The two looked up and Tetsuya went a shade paler as Koji returned. Koji met Tetsuya's eyes hesitantly.

"They are ready, Tetsuya-sama," he announced.

Tetsuya took a steadying breath and left the dressing room, with the two attendants following in his wake. They trailed him to the beginning of the aisle, then took their places along the side of the room with immediate family and staff. Tetsuya proceeded up the aisle, taking his place alongside the head councilor of the Kuchiki elders, Kuchiki Nori. He gazed out into the gathered crowd, briefly meeting the eyes of the other leaders in attendance and reading their expressions.

 _Shihoin Yuushiro, and Kyouraku Shunsui look approving, but as expected, the leader of the Terazawa clan looks less than pleased to see a half-blood clan leader. It is to be expected. His clan was censured for involvement in the creation and operation of the secret prisons like Itamigiri._

Tetsuya turned his attention to the end of the aisle as the introductory chords of the wedding march began to play. He watched silently, his blue eyes clouding as the Kuchiki elder, Fumio, led his daughter forward down the aisle.

 _She is barely of age to marry and she is not at all ready for this_ , Tetsuya mused inwardly, _I know she is frightened. She does not want this marriage at all. She only obeys for the same reason that I do._

Tetsuya observed quietly as Fumio lifted his daughter's veil, kissing her on the cheek before laying her hand in Tetsuya's. He felt the girl freeze and saw her sharp intake of breath and he leaned close to whisper in her ear.

"It will be all right, Kojika-chan. I will never hurt you. We may never be able to love each other, but we are already friends. Will you trust me?"

He felt her hand squeeze his in response and she managed a nod as he guided her to where Nori waited for them.

"Thank you, Tetsuya-sama," she whispered back, "I will trust you."

The two stood silently as Nori began the traditional blessings, then brought forth a golden medallion that hung on a golden chain he began to wrap around their wrists to gently bind the two together.

"Here now do we bind together," he said solemnly, "the hands of Kuchiki Tetsuya and Kuchiki Kojika, using the medallion that bound the first incarnation of the soul king to his beloved, Kuchiki Hajime. In like fashion do we bind these two together with the…"

Nori broke off suddenly as the medallion flashed blindingly, and in front of him, Tetsuya reeled as he was stricken with three shockingly vivid images. In the first, he walked naked through beautiful gardens and he heard a laughing male voice calling after him as he extended a hand and bright flowers sprang up all around him. In the second, he pressed close to a strong shoulder and felt arms that he knew were his lover's wrap warmly around him. The third vision was dark and icy, a moonless night in which he stood in the rainy gardens and turned towards the sound of someone approaching him. Pain flared in his chest and he screamed in pain as something struck him before he could react.

Tetsuya sucked in a stinging breath and felt Kojika's hand touch his face.

"Tetsuya-sama?" her echoing voice called.

He felt his legs give way and heard gasps of shock as a blending of stern male voices spoke out.

 _This shall not be._

 _You are promised._

 _Your soul belongs to…Him._

Tetsuya heard the words repeat endlessly in his overwhelmed mind as everything faded slowly into blackness.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya stepped out of the steaming shower, breathing in the humid air as he dried his slender body with a thick, soft towel. He heard the rain falling outside and walked out into his bedroom, still naked. In slow steps, he crossed the bedroom, moving to the window and looking down from a high floor of the tower that his master had just finished constructing.

" _My family must be protected_ ," Aizen had told him, " _Ichigo will be safe in the tower_."

He had only seen glimpses of the king's consort and had been warned not to approach him.

" _You know what your duties are here. You are to keep the palace and grounds clean and comfortable for us. You are forbidden to look us in the eyes or to speak to us if we have not spoken to you first. You are never to address or touch my consort or my child, when he arrives. You are never to let anyone else touch them."_

" _Yes, Aizen-sama."_

Byakuya gazed out into the gardens, enjoying the soft blending of colors that persisted even in the rain, but he felt a little twinge of disapproval. Heedless of his nakedness, he walked out onto the balcony, outside his room. He barely felt the icy drops of rain that struck him as he looked down into the gardens, his heart imagining them being different, more beautiful. Walking back inside, he dried off again and wrapped himself in a warm yukata. He left his room and walked down the long spiral of stairs until he reached the bottom. He walked outside into the rain and stood in the center of the gardens. Closing his eyes, he felt a strange tingling in the center of his abdomen and an odd, pink glow formed around him. The scent of sakura filled the air and Byakuya's grey eyes filled with life as he extended his hands and he felt the ground beneath his feet quiver and shake. Fresh blades of grass shot out of the ground all around him. Sakura and plum trees sprouted and grew along the edges of the path. Flowers blossomed all around him, spreading their fragrance on the wet breeze and making Byakuya smile. Very slowly, the rain around him lightened and stopped.

"How did you do that?" the consort's voice asked suddenly.

Byakuya turned in surprise and found himself looking into the eyes of the curious consort and stern looking king. He quickly lowered his own eyes to avoid them.

"The gardens were beautiful before, but they're like a dream now. Is that your power? You can make things grow?"

Byakuya felt Aizen's eyes watching him closely and gave no response.

"Ichigo," Aizen said, squeezing his hand gently, "why don't you go on ahead? I need to speak to Hajime for a moment."

"Sure," Ichigo said, smiling and kissing Aizen on the cheek, "I'll be by the healing pool."

Aizen watched as Ichigo walked away, then turned curious eyes on his groundskeeper.

"Hajime," he addressed Byakuya, "I also am curious how you did this. You and I both know that you have no powers. None. How then did I just see you recreate the gardens?"

"I am sorry," Byakuya apologized, "I do not know what happened. I only know that I felt something inside and I saw the gardens like this and felt an urge I could not stop to make them so. Please do not be angry with me. I meant no harm."

"I'm sure you didn't," Aizen agreed, moving closer to him and observing his face intently, "You have been completely obedient. And the gardens are lovely this way."

Byakuya stood frozen as Aizen reached out and touched his face.

"Hajime…"

As his fingers made contact, Aizen felt an odd jolt through his midsection and the hougyoku in his chest hissed in reaction. Three bright, vivid images flashed in front of his eyes. In the first, he sat on the shore of a small lake, under a sakura tree from which he had taken a branch and shaped the slender body of a lovely, blue eyed man. In the second, he watched in wonder as the naked, blue-eyed man walked through his gardens, causing grass to grow under their feet, and bright flowers to sprout under his pale palms. In the last, he laid in a pool in the dark, rainy gardens, looking up into large, frightened blue eyes.

" _No!_ " the blue eyed man sobbed, touching his face, " _I can save him_!"

"Aizen-sama," Byakuya said, breaking through the visions and bringing him suddenly back to reality, "are you all right?"

Aizen stared in dismay at the man in front of him.

"You aren't…" he began.

He blinked in confusion and panted softly for a moment, before composing himself.

 _What just happened?_

 _I know that the first vision seemed like the story of how the soul king made the first noble lords. It felt as though I was there. The second showed me that this Hajime's power is like that of the first consort. I know all of the Kuchukis inherit the ability to make things grow, but I did not realize that it was an innate ability that did not rely on reiatsu at all. Fascinating! But the third vision. There is nothing in the histories I have read of the soul king that is like that scene in the royal gardens. As far as I know, that never happened._

 _What is all of this about?_

He touched a palm to his chest, where the hougyoku burned softly beneath his clothing.

 _The hougyoku reacted strongly._

 _What does this mean?_

"Should I have Chiasa-san make you some tea?" Byakuya asked, an edge of worry in his voice.

"No, Hajime," Aizen answered, turning away, "please continue your work."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

Aizen continued along the pathway, reaching the large, warm waterfall a few minutes later. He marveled at how Byakuya's transformation of the gardens seemed to reflect the visions it had triggered.

 _I wonder if this is how they truly looked in the time of the first king._

"Hey," Ichigo called out, "there you are. I was wondering if you had forgotten me."

"Of course not," Aizen said, shedding his clothes and walking into the water.

He joined Ichigo under the warm fall of water in the pool, meeting the ginger haired man with an affectionate kiss.

"This is amazing," Ichigo said appreciatively, "Hajime is really something. I can see why you hired him."

"He is talented," Aizen agreed, sliding his arms around Ichigo's pregnant body and rubbing his belly gently, "He…comes from a family that shares the ability to make things grow. I am surprised though. I didn't know that he, himself, had ability on that level."

"People can surprise you," Ichigo said, leaning into Aizen's touches.

"Yes, they can."

The two men crossed the pool together and settled in the hot, bubbling shallows. Neither saw the widened grey eyes that watched from the bushes as Ichigo curled up against Aizen's shoulder and started to doze off.

 _I know it is wrong,_ Byakuya chided himself, _but there is something about Ichigo-sama that causes a strange reaction in me. He is so kind and friendly. I wish that I did not have to avoid speaking to him. He probably thinks that I am rude. I do not think he understands that I am not allowed contact with him. I was worried that Aizen-sama would be angry with me for causing that scene in the gardens. I still do not know what exactly happened. I have no powers, not even a flash step, but still I was able to make the gardens more beautiful for him._

He paused, catching himself.

 _For them._

Byakuya sighed softly and slipped away before he could be sensed. He walked back up the long spiral of stairs to his bedroom and laid down on his bed, watching as the clouds thinned, revealing lovely stars and a thin sliver of moonlight.

 _I wonder…will I always be alone like this?_

He fell asleep, still wondering and spent the night wrapped in dreams of someone holding him close and whispering affectionately in his ear.

 _I love you._

 _You're the best thing that ever happened to me._

 _I think the elders will have a heart attack when we tell them…_


	5. Puzzles

**Chapter 5: Puzzles**

Ichigo felt the bed move and he turned towards his husband, laying a staying hand on his arm as the king started to sit up, as though to leave. Aizen looked back at him through weary, contemplative eyes, giving him a patient smile.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean to wake you, Ichigo."

"It's okay," Ichigo assured him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, then seeking his lips.

The king returned his kiss, but pulled away as Ichigo started to nuzzle closer.

"What's wrong, Sousuke?" the ginger haired consort asked, "It looks like you didn't sleep well. You should stay and let me try to help you get some more rest."

He paused, blushing.

"Although, we don't always get much rest when we're in bed."

He waited for a moment for Aizen to answer, but the king only looked back at him with a quiet, thoughtful expression.

"Except for lately," Ichigo went on, an edge of worry creeping into his voice, "It's been a few days."

He looked down at his much larger baby bump.

"Did you think it was awkward because of the baby last time?" he asked.

"What?" Aizen asked, blinking and trying to replay Ichigo's words in his mind, "No. I am sorry. I am just tired and distracted. I am having trouble sleeping. But to answer your question, no, it wasn't awkward at all. Being with you is always a pleasure, my love."

He gave Ichigo a longer, more affectionate kiss, then touched his face gently before exiting the bed.

"I think a walk and some quiet reflection will help."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ichigo persisted, starting to slide the covers back.

"Absolutely not," Aizen said, frowning teasingly, "Chiasa will be in momentarily with your breakfast and I do not want you moving out of that bed until you have eaten. I promise I won't be long. And when I return, we can take a walk together."

"Okay," Ichigo answered, lowering his eyes, "sure."

"Ichigo," Aizen said more firmly, looking his consort in the eyes, "I promise you that this is not about you. I merely have a lot of responsibilities and concerns."

"Yeah," Ichigo said, more confidently, "Running the three worlds can't be easy. I understand. I guess it's just the hormones. I'm fine, really, and I am starved, so I do need to eat now."

"You do that," Aizen said warmly, running his fingertips along Ichigo's cheek, "I will be back soon."

He left the bedroom at the top of the new tower and walked down to the library, where he found a general history of the royal realm and began to read. He finished quickly and found himself dissatisfied at the feeling of incompleteness in the text.

 _There are numerous stories about the birth of our worlds, the creation of the noble clans and a number of the actions of the king, consort and zero squad. But the story about the end of the first king's reign is decidedly non-specific. It only says that the king and Hajime died childless and the thirteen court guard squads and zero division opted to seat the weaker, imprisoned king that could be replaced more easily upon dying. Set next to the other stories, this one stands out as being woefully sparse._

He looked out the window, up at into the bright blue sky, his mind suddenly distracted by the thought of dark sapphire eyes on a lovely, pale skinned man.

 _Who is this?_

 _Is this someone I knew at some point? Someone I saw in passing? Is it someone I met in a dream? He is reminiscent of both Byakuya and that first Kuchiki, Hajime._

He smirked at his choice of name for the altered noble.

 _I didn't even think. How unlike me. I just called him what felt natural. I suppose it makes some kind of sense._

He sighed sleepily and placed his chin on his hand.

 _Maybe I should consider trying to negotiate with Byakuya after all. My bankai will last indefinitely, but I can remove and replace the imprint. I shall have to give this careful thought. Byakuya may not want to share information that he feels might help me in my plans._

 _However…he does want desperately to be near Ichigo. Perhaps I can make that work in my favor. I will have to consider how…_

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo set aside his breakfast tray and climbed out of bed, ducking into his closet before his harried attendant could run in after him.

"Ichigo-sama!" the young man objected, "you are supposed to let me help you dress."

"You don't need to do that, Toshi," Ichigo laughed, working at pulling on his already loosened hakama and starting to struggle with the tie, "Dang, I get bigger by the minute."

"Your weight is fine," Toshi said reassuringly, reaching for a longer tie and replacing the one on his master's hakama, "You have been examined every day."

"They may have to start looking at me twice a day at this rate," Ichigo giggled.

His smile faded slightly as he looked around the room and still saw no sign of his brooding spouse.

"Hey, has Sousuke been around?" he asked his attendant.

"Not recently," Toshi answered, continuing to dress him, "He did tell his own personal attendant that he didn't want to be bothered."

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed, deflating a little, "well, I guess I should just go and take that walk alone. If you see him…"

"Oh no, you aren't supposed to…"

Toshi sucked in a surprised breath as Ichigo flash stepped away.

"Ichigo-sama!"

Ichigo escaped down the stairs and hurried out into the gardens, quickly losing himself in the trees and breathing a sigh of relief at finding himself alone. He walked to the healing pool and stood quietly at the edge, looking down into the depths and recalling his last conversation with his troubled husband.

 _He's been like this for the last week or so. I know he says that there's nothing wrong, and that it isn't about me, but I wonder if I've done something wrong. I mean, we were having sex every day for a while. Then, it started to be less often, and now it's been even less often._

He looked down at his protruding belly and felt tears in his eyes.

 _I thought he was happy about the baby, but he doesn't seem interested in talking about him that much. He says the right things when I bring it up, just like he kisses and reassures me when I get worried. I wonder if he just doesn't like that I'm not strong right now._

 _Damn…_

Unable to stop the tears, he sat down on the edge of the pool and slipped his feet into the water. He missed entirely the slow approach of the handsome, grey-eyed groundskeeper.

Byakuya touched the slightly damaged trunk of a young sakura, stroking his fingers over the crack and watching as it was gradually closed again. He smiled up at the tree and moved on, slowing to study a new bed of flowers, then heading towards the healing pool. As he reached the edge of the clearing where the pool was located, he heard a soft sniff and spotted Ichigo sitting at the edge of the pool, his arms wrapped around his knees and his chin resting on them. His feet were dipped into the water, up to his ankles and he made almost no sound as tears ran down his cheeks.

Byakuya stared in dismay.

 _I am not allowed to speak to him._

A shiver went through him as a tear dripped off the miserable consort's chin. He moved slightly, considering what to do.

 _I cannot initiate conversation, but if I am seen and he says something…_

He stepped forward, as though not realizing that the young man was in the clearing, then he caught his breath loud enough that he knew Ichigo would hear. He started to step back respectfully, then heard Ichigo sniff again.

"Hey, uh, Hajime?" he called.

Byakuya cleared his throat and stepped into the clearing, careful to keep his eyes respectfully lowered.

"I am sorry, Ichigo-sama," he replied, "I am not allowed to annoy you. I just…noticed that you looked troubled and…"

He trailed off, noting with his peripheral vision that his words had earned a look of cautious approval.

"It's okay," Ichigo assured him, "Sousuke has other things to do right now, so…"

Byakuya moved closer, meeting Ichigo's gaze tentatively.

"Ichigo-sama is sad because he is lonely?" he asked, "Do you want me to bring Aizen-sama?"

"No," Ichigo said quickly, "He, ah…he's busy right now. He was supposed to meet me for a walk, but I guess something came up. He's the king. He's got to keep on top of things."

"He is king," Byakuya agreed, closing the distance between them, "but he is also a father and a husband. A leader should carefully balance his life so that the important things are taken care of."

Byakuya frowned, trying to remember when those words had come to him.

"You don't act so much like a servant sometimes," Ichigo chuckled, sniffing again and wiping his eyes, "You don't seem like the others. Did you start working for him recently?"

"Yes. I was recommended to him by a friend and he engaged me to care for the tower and grounds."

"You've made the gardens really beautiful," Ichigo praised him, making Byakuya blush and lower his gaze politely.

"I enjoy nature."

"Me too," Ichigo said, looking around and shivering, "I just like enjoying it with someone else. I get lonely. Maybe that's silly, but lately I just feel like Sousuke and I are on different pages. He's always busy and when he is with me, it's like his mind is somewhere else. He says the right things and he's good to me."

"But you long to feel his closeness to you…to feel him looking at you when he doesn't know you are aware. You want to feel noticed…valued…appreciated," Byakuya suggested.

Fresh tears rose in Ichigo's troubled eyes and he leaned against Byakuya involuntarily.

"Y-yeah," he confessed, "How did you know?"

Byakuya stiffened for a moment, suffering an overwhelming urge to run his fingers through the ginger spikes of the young man's hair and to touch his face affectionately. He stopped himself from going so far, but did gently squeeze the depressed consort's pale, sweaty hand.

"The hormones of pregnancy are insidious at bringing on ones insecurities and making them seem worse. I am…not quite sure how I know that. I just…feel it."

"Well, that's exactly how I feel," Ichigo said, taking out a handkerchief and blowing his nose, "I know Sousuke loves me. He tells me every day."

"He is fiercely protective of you," Byakuya assured him, "He is careful not to let anything dangerous come near you."

"I guess I must seem pretty pathetic, compared to the way I usually am."

"Ichigo-sama," Byakuya said softly, hardly daring to meet his eyes again, "everyone is strong sometimes and weak sometimes, but you are always beautiful."

Ichigo's eyes filled with renewed tears, but held a look of deep gratitude. Byakuya flinched inwardly as he realized he had stepped over a line, and he backpedaled slightly.

"To Aizen-sama, you are beautiful," he corrected himself, starting to step back, then freezing as Ichigo kept holding on.

He let out an unsteady breath.

"Ichigo-sama, I apologize, but I have been instructed not to touch you. Aizen-sama would be angry. He is careful with you."

"You're not doing anything wrong," Ichigo said, forcing his fingers to release their hold and wiping his eyes again, "You're just being nice to me. I think it's really sweet, Hajime. Thank you for comforting me."

Byakuya's blush deepened.

"You w-won't tell Aizen-sama?" he asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything," Ichigo promised, "I just needed someone and I'm glad you were here. I hope we can be friends."

Byakuya found himself lost for words.

"Ichigo-sama is…very kind," he said softly, "but Aizen-sama…"

"You let me worry about him," Ichigo said, smiling conspiratorially, "Just say we'll be friends, okay Hajime?"

Byakuya managed a short nod, but heard a heavy footstep on the nearby trail and escaped quickly into the bushes as Aizen approached the healing pool.

"Ichigo," the king said, bending to kiss his consort on the top of the head, "I am sorry. Time seems to have gotten away with me."

"It's fine," Ichigo assured him, "I've already eaten and had a walk. Do you want to walk back to the palace together?"

"That would be lovely," Aizen answered, slipping a hand into his, "I do have a meeting with my advisors. Security matters, soul balances, and the like."

"That's okay," Ichigo assured him, "I'm feeling kind of tired anyway."

Aizen gave him a look of concern.

"Do you need to see the healer? Some fatigue in your condition is normal, but unusual fatigue can be a warning sign of trouble."

"It's not that bad," Ichigo chuckled, slowing as the two reached the base of the tower, "although it's kind of sweet to see you worry over me. I'm okay. The baby is doing just fine. Trust me, if I feel like anything's wrong, I will see the healer right away. Just go and do what you need to do. I'll be here when you're done and we can make up for lost time then."

Aizen smiled.

"I look forward to that."

"Me too."

Aizen gave his spouse a parting kiss and started to leave, then turned back.

"Ichigo, did you happen to see Hajime while you were in the gardens? I need to speak to him."

Ichigo shook his head.

"No, I didn't see him," he lied, "But, did you see the new bed of roses? That guy's pretty amazing."

"He is," Aizen agreed, a slight tension in his voice, "Very well. I will see to my duties and then meet you after."

"You know where to find me," Ichigo laughed softly, turning towards their bedroom. Aizen waited until Ichigo had gone, then extended his senses and located Byakuya's weakened reiatsu still in the gardens. He followed the trail and found the noble kneeling alongside a small stream, looking down into the gurgling water.

"Your majesty?" Byakuya inquired without looking up.

"I need to speak with you," Aizen said, sitting down beside him.

Byakuya looked back at him silently, his heart quickening slightly.

 _Does he know I was breaking the rules to speak with his consort?_

But the king gave no sign of an awareness of the exchange. Byakuya relaxed and watched curiously as Aizen moved closer to him.

"Do not be afraid or resist me," the king instructed him, "I need to speak to you in a different way for this."

"A different way?" Byakuya repeated uncertainly.

His eyes widened and grew fearful as Aizen drew his sword.

"Relax, Hajime," the king said sternly, "I am not going to hurt you. Focus on my sword."

Byakuya felt his eyes drawn to the weapon as it began to glow and pulsate softly.

"Shatter," Aizen said calmly.

He wrapped a warning hand around Byakuya's arm as the noble stiffened sharply, then gasped hard in realization as the imprint placed over his soul was suddenly drawn back. Byakuya met Aizen's eyes with a horrified expression.

"What did you do to me?" the shocked noble hissed, "How did we get here? How did you enter the royal realm?"

Aizen let out an annoyed breath.

"We are not in the royal realm," he informed Byakuya.

"But, these gardens…" the noble said, giving him a stymied look.

"They are like the gardens…"

"Created by Hajime in the royal realm," Byakuya finished, "How did you…?"

"I didn't create them," Aizen explained, "While you were under the control of my bankai, you did."

"You controlled me using your bankai," Byakuya mused, "I was not aware that you possessed a bankai. The one that you showed to us when you passed the taichou's examination was a lie."

"Yes," Aizen agreed, "I explained my bankai to you, but being in the throes of its power, you don't remember. That is unimportant. What is important is that I need some answers. I need access to the information in your family's archive."

"I am not allowing you to enter the archive!" Byakuya snapped, "Even if you did enter, there are controls to keep someone like you from accessing the items and resources within. You are never…"

"I am aware that I can't force my way into the archive," Aizen agreed, "But I don't need to actually go there."

Byakuya stared back at him questioningly.

"What do you want from me?" he demanded, "You expect me to _help_ you after what you have done?"

"Let me make something clear to you," Aizen said, tightening his grip where he still held the noble's arm, "I could use my power to strip the information from you by force. I can reap the information from your memory, although it would be a long and arduous process for me and it would end in your death."

"You want me to die anyway," Byakuya spat, "I have _no reason_ to help you, especially after this latest cruelty! You are a monster, Sousuke. I am not doing a thing to assist you in any way!"

Byakuya felt a hard chill inside as Aizen's eyes darkened and he released his grip suddenly.

"Something has happened," he surmised, "Something has happened that has made you seek this information. What is it? What happened?"

"Why do you want to know?" Aizen asked coldly, "You said that you will not help me."

The two men stared at each other in stony silence for several minutes.

"I know that you do not trust me and that you have no reaon to want to help me, but I will give you a reason if you will agree to allow me access to what you know about the first incarnation of the soul king."

"The soul king?" Byakuya repeated, "Does this have to do with your plans to overthrow the king?"

"No," Aizen answered, "Yesterday, I was given a vision by the hougyoku while I was with you. I saw three images. I will show them to you and offer you something in exchange for sharing just the related information that you know."

Byakuya considered the offer for a moment, then met Aizen's eyes warily.

"How am I to know that you will keep any agreement we make? You still have the ability to make me lose my memories. How do I know you will not just lie to me or deceive me?"

"Place your hand on Kyouka Suigetsu and come with me," Aizen directed him.

Byakuya hesitated, then touched a hand lightly to the extended weapon. He rose with Aizen and followed him up the spiral stairs and to the master chamber door.

"Ichigo is inside and he is resting," Aizen explained, "I will allow you to enter the room and spend the night with him. He will simply think that you are me. You are not to have sex with him and if you try to tell him anything, he will only hear inconsequential talk. Spend the night with him and in the morning, you will allow me access to the information I asked for. You will be able to resist giving me any more than we agreed upon."

Byakuya's heart raced as the door in front of them opened and he spotted Ichigo lying in bed and gazing quietly out the balcony doors.

 _I am sure that Sousuke knows this is dangerous. He must be determined to have this information. I would refuse, but if I am to have any remaining hope of escape, I have to be near Ichigo. I can resist if he tries to force more than I am willing to give. I think this is a necessary risk._

"Byakuya?"

"Very well," Byakuya agreed, "In exchange for a night in Ichigo's company, I will reveal what I know about the first king and consort. I have detailed information, although I do not know what will be useful to you."

"I will discuss that with you in the morning. Go on, then. I will be leaving for the night to search the archive in Las Noches for additional information. Do not try anything, Byakuya. I can simply return the imprint I used on you at any time I wish."

"I understand."

Byakuya swallowed hard and stepped into the room, approaching the bed slowly, then watching as Ichigo rolled over and smiled at him.

"You're back," he said in a relieved tone, "I was sure you'd be a lot longer."

Byakuya sighed and slipped out of his clothes, dressing in a sleeping yukata before joining Ichigo on the bed. He hesitated for a moment, his heart pounding and his eyes burning.

"Are you all right?" Ichigo asked, frowning at him and moving closer.

Byakuya felt as though stars had burst in front of his eyes as Ichigo leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the mouth. He surged forward, bringing Ichigo down on his back and invading his mouth as though starving.

 _Sousuke warned me not to have sex with him. But he must have expected that Ichigo would want to kiss him. This is…_

"Oh kami," Ichigo managed between hard kisses, "you haven't kissed me like this in…like _forever_!"

"I am sorry," Byakuya apologized, kissing him harder and beginning to shed tears, "I'm sorry I've been away from you so much. I love you, Ichigo. I love you and our baby."

"I know," Ichigo sighed, curling into his arms and smiling as Byakuya's hand slid down to caress his pregnant belly.

 _I am glad he cannot see me fall apart like this. If Aizen Sousuke wanted to torture me, he has found the perfect way to do so. So close and yet so far away from each other. In plain sight, but perfectly hidden. Ichigo, there is a way for me to come back to you. I know there is. I promise you, I will not stop until I find it!_

Byakuya felt a little shift in the reiatsu around them and a look of realization came over his tear dampened face.

 _The dimension door…Sousuke has opened it to pass through to Hueco Mundo. He has never opened the doorway, not in all of the time we have been here._

Byakuya's hand rose and his fingertips touched a star sapphire pendant that hung at his throat.

 _We are blessed that Aizen took this for a simple jewel, that he did not sense the power that Tetsuya placed in its facets before gifting it to me. For the moment the doorway is opened, the link between this pendant and Tetsuya is opened as well._

 _Tetsuya…please…cousin, please hear me!_


	6. Calling

**Chapter 6: Calling**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Thanks going out to Sariniste (I am so glad you're enjoying the story so much! :) Aizen is definitely taking some risks. He doesn't have a lot of fears, other than being put back in Muken and he does have the habit of being a bit arrogant sometimes. He is not usually in the habit of seeking connection to others, but the fact that the hougyoku, which hasn't spoken to him since his defeat, is now communicating via the images he saw, he is intrigued by the thought that he may not have to be so alone as he has been. He is realizing that idolizing Ichigo the way he has was setting himself up for disappointment when he couldn't look past his illusions and just be happy with the shadow of love. Let's just say that his first meeting with Tetsuya will be happening soon and it will be explosive!), Picklez80 (Sorry about the big cliffie there! I'll make it up to you this chapter...maybe! XD), Aizenfan6969 (I stopped there because the muse said, Nope, we're done!), Wildwind13 (Sure thing!), Tiffany91 (It's hard to bury oneself in illusions when the truth is teasing him. Aizen is curious now, and that can be really, really dangerous!), Blue (Byakuya and Ichigo will have more tender moments, first with Byakuya as Hajime, then after their escape with him trying to help Ichigo cope with everything that happened to them. Definitely, there will be some major comforting needed!), Enjali (Tetsuya's protectiveness for Byakuya seems to know no bounds. There will be more mention of the jewel and it's history and complete function coming up.), Yukino76 (And...here you go! I am busily working on the next chapter. My muse loves this one too!), Phoenix220 (I am so glad you like it! :) I will have more along soon.), Tmp3475 (Aizen and Tetsuya are on a collision course that is going to rock Soul Society to the core...), Jess0409 (Thank you so much!), PrivateCaller (The hougyoku is the key to everything. I can't wait until they start digging deeper into that!), Winterheart2000 (Yes, Aizen will be taken by surprise, that's for sure. He won't be the only one...), and Ashesofthefirststar (Aww, I love stories that make me feel, so I'm glad that it resonates. I am as excited to write it as you are to read, and that's an awesome combination! I will be working hard to bring on the heart pounding excitement, dramatic twists and lots and lots of romance. Who doesn't need that?) Love to all, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey," Renji's muffled voice called, breaking through the fog around Tetsuya's hazy mind, "C'mon, Tetsuya, wake up."

"He moved. I think he's coming around," Rukia said, patting his face gently, "Tetsuya, can you hear me?"

"Is Tetsuya-sama going to be all right?" Kojika asked worriedly.

"His vital signs and reiatsu have stabilized. He will be fine," an old clan healer's voice assured them, "He just needs to rest some more and he will wake."

"What in kami's name was that voice we heard?" Kuchiki Nori asked in a stricken tone, "Michio, do you think that Tetsuya was attacked in some way?"

"It is more like he received some kind of shock to his systems," the old man's voice explained, "It caused him to lose consciousness, but he is recovering."

"We should give him some room…let him sleep," Nori suggested, "Lord Fumio, I think, given what we all witnessed, we are not able to complete the wedding of your daughter to Tetsuya."

"I understand," Fumio assured him, "We all heard what that voice said."

"But what the hell did it mean?" Renji asked stridently, "He's promised to who?"

"No one seems to know," Rukia said anxiously, "Tetsuya looked as surprised as we all were. I don't think he knows either."

"This is all so very strange," Nori mused, his voice echoing in Tetsuya's fevered mind as the darkness wrapped around him again.

When he surfaced sometime later, he opened his heavy eyelids and found himself tucked warmly into bed, with his longtime attendant at his side. Koji made a sound of mingled distress and relief and called for his brother immediately.

"Torio, he's awake!"

"I'll inform the others," Torio said, flash stepping away.

Tetsuya blinked a few times, slowly focusing on Koji, who gave him an encouraging smile.

"Are you feeling all right now, Tetsuya-sama?" he asked worriedly, "Do you remember what happened?"

"I was being married to Kojika-chan," Tetsuya recalled, "Did I…lose consciousness?"

"You don't remember?" Koji inquired.

"W-well, sort of. It's a little bit fuzzy. I remember walking up to the front of the hall…and Kojika-chan looked so beautiful, but sad. I told her that it would be all right and then…"

He frowned in confusion.

"I saw something. A…garden. A beautiful garden, like out of the histories of the royal realm. It was so perfect and smelled wonderful."

"You must have been hallucinating," Koji chuckled, looking back over his shoulder as Torio returned to the room, followed by the clan healer.

"It's good to see you awake, Tetsuya-sama," Torio said in a relieved tone, "We were so worried."

"I feel much better now," Tetsuya assured him as the healer leaned over him to take several readings.

"We're glad to hear that," said Renji, entering through the garden doors, followed by Rukia, Kojika and a cloaked and hooded attendant.

"Everyone was really shocked when you passed out like that," Rukia added.

"It wasn't just the passing out," Renji said, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, "What the hell was that crazy voice?"

"It was more like several voices," Kojika remembered.

Tetsuya nodded.

"It was strange in that when it sounded, it felt as though it came from inside me. I felt a kind of vibration in my chest and stomach."

"But you have heard nothing like it since?" Michio asked.

"No," Tetsuya reported, "Still, I have been unconscious for most of the time."

"Has anything of this nature ever happened before?" asked the healer.

"W-well, you know that Arashi and I share a form of internal communication that allows us to hear each others' voices in our minds. Perhaps this was something similar to that, although it seemed to have more of a physical effect then when Arashi speaks to me. And I wasn't alone in hearing it. _Everyone_ heard it. Arashi's voice doesn't have a physical manifestation like that. It is all internal and only thought."

"This is very strange," Michio mused, "I will have to go and pore over some references…see if I can find records of anything similar."

"You might also message Urahara Kisuke," Tetsuya suggested, "He does often tend to have information about oddities that we do not."

"That's a good suggestion," Michio acknowledged, rising, "Since you seem to be all right now, I will go and begin my investigation."

"Thank you."

"Would you like some tea and something to eat now?" Koji offered.

"A warm bath?" Torio suggested.

"Both sound wonderful," Tetsuya chuckled, "You don't need to spoil me, but I think the bath first and then something to eat."

"Hai," the two attendants answered, bowing and exiting the room.

"Rukia and I should check in on Ichika. She's got a new tooth coming in and she's kinda cranky tonight."

The two took their leave and Kojika moved to sit down on a chair by the bed, while her attendant stood behind her. Tetsuya smiled gently at his dark-haired cousin, reaching over to take her hand.

"I am sorry for everything," he apologized, "I know you weren't looking forward to being married, even if we are friends. And I'm sure that watching me collapse at our wedding was scary."

"I was scared a little," Kojika admitted, brushing several stray strands of black hair away from her violet eyes, "I was mostly scared because father had been talking before the wedding about extra security and making sure that nothing happened to us like an abduction or poisoning. I knew it was all just normal procedures, but…"

"But everyone knows that my ascent to leadership was a surprise, and it was not popular with everyone."

"Well, you should know that my father, even though he used to be more traditional, has changed his mind after witnessing what you did to protect us all during the war. You were so courageous, staying outside the barrier while we were all safe inside. It made a lot of the family realize that, although they feel more traditionalist, there are exceptions."

Kojika's smile brightened.

"I never needed an exception. I always knew you were a good person, Tetsuya-chan."

"Thank you," Tetsuya answered, squeezing her hand, "I feel the same about you."

He glanced past Kojika's attendant and out the doors, then paused and frowned at the different height of the female attendant.

"Kojika-chan, is this a new attendant with you?" he asked.

"Oh right!" Kojika exclaimed, "I forgot to tell you. When father and I were returning home from a visit to his friend in the west fiftieth district a few weeks ago, we were attacked by hollows as we were leaving and one of the townspeople was of great assistance to us. It turns out that she excels at swordsmanship and archery, and she has some shinigami abilities as well. Father and I were so impressed that we asked if she would consider working for the family. She, of course, was vetted properly, for everyone's safety. This is Tsuna."

Tetsuya met the young woman's dark brown eyes as she drew back her hood, revealing a thick mane of dark brown hair and a lovely, pale face that was marred only on one side of her graceful neck by what appeared to be an old, jagged scar. Tetsuya blinked as a feeling of familiarity passed over him. He started to speak, then saw a look of warning in the young woman's eyes and caught the little, meaningful shake of her head. He extended a hand in greeting.

"I am pleased to meet you, Tsuna-san. I owe you a debt of gratitude for the assistance to my fiancé…my _friend_ and cousin."

"I was glad to help," Tsuna answered politely, "And I was honored when Fumio-sama asked me to work for him."

"Oh," Kojika sighed, looking at the clock on the nightstand, "we really have to go. Father says that the wedding is off. He allowed me to stay with Tsuna here overnight to make sure you were all right. But we have a lot going on at home tomorrow, so we should turn in."

"You have been given a guest room?" Tetsuya asked.

"Yes," Kojika confirmed.

"So, we will have breakfast tomorrow before you go," Tetsuya insisted, "I apologize again for upsetting you."

"It's fine," Kojika assured him, "I'm just glad you're all right. And I'm relieved we don't have to get married and can just be friends."

"Good night, then, Kojika-chan and Tsuna-san."

He watched quietly as the two left the room, then slipped out of his bed and walked out into the gardens. He stood under the stars, listening to Kojika's friendly banters with her attendant until the light went out in the room and Tsuna exited onto the exterior walkway. She paused, glancing in Tetsuya's direction, then turned and began to walk towards him. Tetsuya waited silently as she approached and said nothing as she reached him, only studying her revealed face in the gentle lights of the garden.

"Thank you, Tetsuya-sama," she said gratefully, "for your discretion before. You are one of the few people who might still be able to recognize me. Let me assure you, I bear no ill will towards your family. I am grateful to Fumio-sama for taking me in and allowing me to work for him. Kojika-chan is a kind, gentle person. I like protecting her."

"You always did protect those who were weaker than you," Tetsuya acknowledged, "I know, because back then, I was one of those weaker ones. You were beaten once because you took the blame when Naoki stole food for me while I was being punished. I was never able to thank you for that."

"You are welcome."

He said nothing more for a moment, closing his eyes and feeling the ghosts of the past touch his insides.

"It has been a long time since I have seen anyone from that place," he said finally, "It is both reassuring and it is…painful."

"I am sorry for troubling you."

"Don't be," he said, taking her hand and looking into her eyes, "What we suffered made us stronger, and now we have our freedom. That is a good thing. I am glad to have met you again. You are always welcome in my home… _Shika-san_."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya kept his arms wound around Ichigo's sleeping body, rubbing his round abdomen gently and breathing soft reassurances in his ear.

"I know you won't hear, and that even if you did, Aizen's power would not allow you to comprehend my words, but it is going to be all right. When he opened the door to this dimension to leave for Hueco Mundo, I think I was able to alert Tetsuya that we are alive and that Aizen is here with us. My cousin will know what to do to free us. He will come for us."

Byakuya fell silent again, his heart aching as he watched the sky outside the balcony doors begin to brighten.

"Morning is coming, and I have to leave you," he whispered, tears burning in the corners of his eyes as he sensed the opening of the dimension door, marking Aizen's impending return, "I am glad that while we have been here, that you have been well cared for and that Aizen has not harmed you. I promise I will do everything I can to get us home. Tetsuya will come for us, and he will know to bring help. We will escape him, Ichigo. I promise we will. And in the meantime, just know that I love you and I love our baby. Nothing he does can change that. Fate brought us together and fate will see us home and safe again soon. Because you are trapped in his spell and cannot perceive that, I will keep our hopes for both of us."

His heart sank as the door opened and Aizen approached him. Byakuya kissed Ichigo gently on the cheek and left the bed, following Aizen out of the master suite and down several flights of stairs, to the groundskeeper's bedroom.

"Lie down," Aizen instructed him, drawing Kyouka Suigetsu, "Relax your body as much as possible and do not resist. Picture the archive in your mind and remember being inside."

Byakuya took a steadying breath and closed his eyes.

"Did you enjoy your time with Ichigo?" Aizen asked quietly.

Byakuya considered his words carefully.

"I think you know exactly how the situation was pleasant and painful both," he said finally, "I am glad that you are taking care of him, but I do worry about the effects of such long term exposure to your power during his gestation."

"I am not going to harm him or the child," Aizen said, frowning, "But I have no qualms about hurting or killing _you_ if you are difficult. Now, I have delivered on giving you a night in Ichigo's arms. You promised that you would give me information. Look at my blade and concentrate. What can you tell me about the first incarnation of the king and the creation of Kuchiki Hajime?"

Byakuya felt Aizen's power wrap around him, and he found himself walking through the Kuchiki archive and scanning the rows of leather bound books. He reached out and touched one of the clan leader diaries, then removed it from its place and began to read. As his eyes moved over the page, a vivid scene played out before his eyes. Aizen's mind, augmented by his weapon's power, also saw the bright display.

 _When we read the clan leader diaries, as well as many of the archive texts, the scenes play out in our minds. It is the way the books in the archive keep the past alive,_ Byakuya's voice explained.

Aizen focused on the scene in his mind, watching as a man seated in lovely gardens, crafted another man's body out of a limb of sakura. He worked quietly, with his dark eyes focused intently on the shape forming in front of him. He fashioned the slender, delicate, but strong framework, then added veins made from coarse grasses, muscle crafted from the fine clay in the stream he sat beside. He poured sweet water from the stream into the man's veins and warmed it into blood, then crafted soft cherry blossoms into the outer skin. The resulting man was more beautiful than the gardens he inhabited, and the soul king felt immense pleasure in breathing life into his first human creation. The man's lungs inflated and his eyes opened and focused on the king. He said nothing, only waiting patiently as the king smiled down at him.

"You are Hajime," the king told him, running his fingers down the man's soft cheek, "Go and explore this place I have made for you."

Hajime nodded and rose, pausing to look around and feeling an instant bond with the gardens. He heard the whispering voices of the plants and he closed his eyes, responding to the feeling of kinship and picturing how he might make the area even more beautiful and peaceful. The soul king watched curiously as his new creation left his side and walked away, fresh blades of grass sprouting up from under his feet and flowers blooming as guided by his extended hands. Within moments, the already beautiful garden was even more pleasant and fragrant.

"Hajime," the king said approvingly, "I am pleased. This garden is truly a wonder…a gift. I wonder what I could do as a gift for you. What would you have from your king?"

Hajime thought carefully, then turned his lovely blue eyes on the king.

"I think I would like a family," he decided.

The king nodded.

"Then, you shall have a family. You will lead the first family I make, and your children will fill our worlds. Your children will be our worlds' historians. I will give them a place to record and keep safe, the story of the universe."

Hajime watched in amazement as the king took reiatsu from his newly made body and formed several more young men and women similar to him, that he sent into Soul Society. He crafted other families, then, and then the first living humans to fill the living realm. Weary after his efforts, he rested in Hajime's embrace, listening as his first creation hummed softly in his ear to soothe him.

"You are beautiful, Hajime," the king whispered, "You are the most beautiful of my creations. Do you think that you could love me? Could you love me enough to give me a family too?"

"Of course!" Hajime agreed readily, "You have given me whole worlds to explore and family to fill them. The least I can do is to give you a family too."

The king's smile warmed.

"Will you be my family, Hajime?" he asked, leaning in to kiss his most beautiful creation.

"I would do anything for you," Hajime promised, "I love you."

"Right now, you love me because I made you," the king acknowledged, "But let me teach you a different kind of love."

Aizen felt himself drawn out of the story and brought back to the room where Byakuya laid on the bed in front of him.

"There is no record of Hajime having a child of his own body that was made with the king?" he asked.

"No," Byakuya said, "There are references to him being _with child_ , but the records on the deep past are sometimes incomplete. We have some third person accounts, but nothing is substantiated. And everything ends around the time that the first king died."

"How did he die?" Aizen asked.

"He is said to have been attacked by a spirit demon. Hajime was reported being at his side and was infected with the demon's reiatsu as well. Their deaths are recorded, but there is no attachment evidence, so we cannot look into that time."

"Spirit demons, you say," Aizen mused, frowning, "There were some references to them in Hueco Mundo, although there was very limited information. It would seem to corroborate their existence and presence in the royal realm. It would be useful if we could gain knowledge about the demons, but that would require entrance into the royal realm, wouldn't it?"

Byakuya gave him a guarded look.

"It would."

Aizen thought for a moment.

"You were in the royal realm, were you not?" he inquired, "While you were there, you wouldn't have missed the opportunity to explore the king's archive, ne? Why don't you tell me what you found there?"

"I cannot."

Aizen's reiatsu thickened warningly.

"You did promise to help me find out more about what happened to the first king. We know that he died and that it was due to demon infection. We know that he was replaced by the weak, imprisoned king that was slain by Ywach and then replaced with another at the end of the war. If you found additional evidence in the royal realm, then I expect you will tell me! I can force it out of you."

"You can attempt to do so, but you will not be able to break through the protections on the information. You notice that I said I _cannot_ tell you. I did not say that I would not tell you. The information in the king's archive is protected by numerous enchantments. You are welcome to try to get past them, if you wish, but if you begin tampering with me, I could simply die. You could go deeper into my memory for information I've collected from other books in my own archive. There may be more that relates to what you want to know."

"I will have to think about this," Aizen said, frowning and raising his sword again.

Byakuya sat up quickly.

"What are you doing?" he gasped, trying in vain to tear his eyes away as Kyouka Suigetsu was activated.

"I said that I would give you a night with Ichigo," Aizen answered, watching calmly as Byakuya fell under his weapon's spell again and collapsed into sleep on the bed, "I did not promise to leave you with your memories after. You are too dangerous. You may earn more privileges if you continue to be useful, but I will not give you any openings to escape me…you or Ichigo. Besides," he said, smirking, "I rather like you as a shy, humble groundskeeper. It suits you."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You shouldn't call me that name," Tsuna said warningly, looking around the darkened manor gardens to make sure they were still alone, "I would rather no one connected me with Itamigiri. I have tried to leave all of that behind. I have a new life and I am happy the way things are. There is no need to go back now. You've moved on too, haven't you?"

"I have," Tetsuya agreed, "but there are things about Itamigiri that I still keep with me. Naoki's and your kindness…how we would sometimes get glimpses of the night sky…and I will never forget the night Byakuya-sama arrived to free us. Our lives were very difficult there, but it was not all bad."

"No," Tsuna agreed, giving him a warmer smile and kissing him on the cheek, "and while I don't want to be connected to the past, I haven't forgotten the pleasant things. I haven't forgotten you. I just…would like to get to know you again in our new and changed world, where you are Tetsuya-sama, proud leader of the Kuchiki clan and I am Tsuna, a dedicated protector of the daughter of Kuchiki Fumio, that's all."

"I will respect that," Tetsuya promised, "But if you ever need someone to listen. I know that however we may attempt to escape the past, it will creep back in from time to time."

"It will," Tsuna agreed, glancing back at her mistress's room, "But I must go now. Thank you for your kindness and hospitality, Tetsuya-sama."

Tetsuya watched quietly as she walked back to the house and went inside.

"Thank you," Tetsuya whispered, "It is comforting sometimes to know that I am not alone in having survived the horrors of that place."

Tetsuya turned and started back towards his room, silently contemplating the warm bath and hot food that awaited him. He was a few steps away from the walkway when he had the feeling inside of having a curtain drawn back, then he was stricken with a familiar presence that shocked his body into rigid stillness. A sobbing gasp escaped him as the feeling was joined by a voice in his mind he had been sure he would never hear speaking to him again.

 _Tetsuya…please…cousin, please hear me! Ichigo and I are alive, but Aizen Sousuke has trapped us in a pocket dimension. Sense the source and…do not come alone!_


	7. Forbidden

**Chapter 7: Forbidden**

 **(As promised for Sariniste! I am exhausted from being called in to work early and spending every extra minute sneaking in a paragraph here and a page there. I apologize for any errors. I really hope you like the new chapter. The excitement is building and there are awesome things about to happen!)**

Byakuya finished the last of his tasks and left the tower, heading down to sit at the edge of a little gurgling stream. He made his breaths silent and took in the sweet scents and soothing sounds of running water, swishing wind and chirping birds. There was, as always, great peace in nature, but he continued to ache inside with loneliness.

 _Aizen-sama is not unkind and the others who work for him are pleasant people. I suppose I just yearn for some kind of deeper connection. I do try to be content with what I have, but I cannot help desiring someone to share everything with._

He didn't mean for the handsome ginger-haired consort to come into his mind, and he felt a shaft of guilt at the way thinking about Ichigo made him feel a longing he knew was sinful.

 _I suppose it is only because I see how he connects with Aizen-sama and I want a connection like that to someone I can love. I don't think it's really that I love Ichigo-sama._

 _Although…_

 _His lovely face and his voice haunt me sometimes. I would like to know that I was going to encounter them every day. My heart feels sympathy for him right now because pregnancy has made him emotionally vulnerable and Aizen-sama sometimes seems to overlook his needs. I see them clearly and I want…_

 _I want to make him happy._

"Hey, Hajime," Ichigo's voice said suddenly, startling the groundskeeper out of his reverie and making him blush at the inappropriate thoughts he had been having, "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"I might ask the same of you," Byakuya answered, looking up at him, "Does Aizen-sama not prefer that you remain closer to the tower for your safety?"

Ichigo shrugged.

"He's not around this afternoon and I felt like exploring a little. If you're worried I'll get into trouble, then you should come with me."

Byakuya frowned.

"You know that Aizen-sama does not want me following you around and annoying you."

"Yeah? Well, he also doesn't want me walking around outside the tower alone, so I think it's fine. You know I won't tell him we were hanging around together. He can be kind of jealous."

"I would hope that we haven't given him anything to feel jealous about," Byakuya said, feeling heat on his face.

"We haven't," Ichigo chuckled, "Not like he'd really see if we did. He's been very preoccupied with something. If I knew what, then maybe I would be jealous."

"Aizen-sama would never give you cause to be jealous," Byakuya assured him, "He loves you, Ichigo-sama."

"Yeah, I guess he does," Ichigo sighed, sitting down beside Byakuya, "He just gets distracted and really focused on his work sometimes. I'm too sensitive also, because of the baby."

Ichigo's face brightened and he gave Byakuya a shy grin.

"Hey, I was able to feel his soul kind of reaching for mine today."

"You were?" Byakuya said, a smile rising on his lips.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, taking his hand, "Feel right here, see?"

Byakuya felt a sweet flutter in his insides at the gentle touch of Ichigo's hand, then his eyes began to burn as he felt the powerful flare of connection with the little soul in the consort's body. He started to speak, but was stopped by a deep vibration in his heart and a soft golden glow that emanated from the area below his hand. He knew he should withdraw his hand, but found himself frozen by the compelling connection that had opened up. He heard Ichigo make a sound of surprise, then felt the consort's fingertip brush away a tear that had escaped onto Byakuya's face.

"It's pretty intense, isn't it?" Ichigo said softly, "After losing my family and coming to the royal realm, I was lonely. Even though I have Sousuke, I miss the people I grew up with and the place I used to live, you know? You must miss your family after coming here, right, Hajime?"

Byakuya blinked slowly, his head aching strangely as he felt the foggy presence of his past as he remembered it, but was confused by a feeling that there were other things he was forgetting. He looked down at the hand that still rested on Ichigo's belly and was struck with what felt like a memory of him lying down with Ichigo on a bed and kissing him with an open mouth.

"Are you okay, Hajime?" Ichigo asked, sounding worried, "It didn't make you sad when I brought up your family, did it?"

"I do not know. I…feel…unwell," Byakuya stammered, pulling his hand away and staggering to his feet.

"Well, let me help you," Ichigo said, getting up and wrapping a supportive arm around him.

"Stop. You should not be doing that," Byakuya objected, his face burning as Ichigo's warmth and closeness made his heart pound and his loins ache hungrily, "Aizen-sama has forbidden it."

"Bullshit. We're friends. I don't care what he says about that. I don't care that you're a servant here. You're a good, decent person, Hajime, and if I want to be friends with you, I think we should be friends. I'll talk to Sousuke."

"No!" Byakuya exclaimed, "Ichigo-sama, please do not say anything to him. You will only get me fired and I will be sent away. I am sorry that I spoke to you when he told me not to. I was only trying to…"

"You were just being kind. I know," Ichigo persisted, blocking his path and placing his hands on Hajime's shoulders as he tried to escape, "Look, I'm sorry if I offended you or scared you. I guess I'm just lonely, and you seem that way too. I don't see how us being friends is a bad thing. But if it means that much to you, I won't say anything to Sousuke. I only wanted to help."

"I know you were trying to help," Byakuya assured him, "and I do not mean to be unfriendly, but maybe there is a reason that Aizen-sama has made stricter rules for our interactions."

"What?" Ichigo said, giving him a confused look.

"Were you unaware?" Byakuya went on, "The other members of the staff are allowed to converse with you at will. I have been ordered only to speak to you when you have first spoken to me. They are allowed physical contact with you and I am not. I have been told that I will be punished if I break those rules."

Ichigo frowned, a look of realization coming over his handsome face.

"I didn't get that the rules were so different for you. I mean, I heard you say that, but it didn't register that he was treating you differently than everyone else. Do you have any idea why?" he asked.

"I am not sure," Byakuya confessed, "But I have noticed that being close to you makes me realize how lonely I am. Speaking to you makes me feel comforted and happy. And when we touched…when you allowed me connection with your baby, the sensation was so beautiful that it was painful. Maybe the king has some awareness of what we are like. Maybe he requires us not to interact for our own good, because he knows it is painful for me."

Byakuya felt a powerful twinge of sympathy as Ichigo's face took on a sad look.

"I don't want to make you unhappy, Hajime," he said more softly, looking down at his rounded belly, "I just feel lonely too. And that feeling goes away when you and I spend time together."

"But…should you not be yearning to be with the father of your child?" asked Byakuya, "I am just a gardener, not a king. I did not give you your child. I have nothing at all to offer you, while Aizen-sama has given you everything."

"I don't know, exactly," Ichigo sighed, closing his eyes, "Maybe it's because even when he's with me now, it doesn't seem like he focuses on me. I mean, he meets my eyes and he says the right things, but I don't feel connected to him."

Ichigo's brown eyes opened and looked into Byakuya's, leaving him frozen in place and unable to draw in a breath.

"When you're with me, I feel cared for. And you care for me with your own hands. You don't tell someone else to help me. You really hear what I say, and you try to make me smile. And it's weird. When you touched the place where the baby is, there was that glow, and I had this feeling that I haven't had since I lost my father and sisters in the quincy war. It's a feeling like being at home…like being with family."

Byakuya swallowed hard, his heart pounding and his body shaking softly.

"I understand. I have that feeling too. But I have no right to feel that way, and if Aizen-sama discovers that I have disobeyed him, you know that he will never let us interact at all. As much as it breaks my heart and as much as I know it will hurt you, I have to stop this before it becomes dangerous for all of us. I must go, Ichigo-sama. In the morning, I will tell Aizen-sama that I have to go back to Soul Society."

"Hajime, wait! Please don't. I'm…sorry. I swear, I won't ask you to disobey him again. Just…don't go, all right?"

Byakuya started to turn away, then froze as Ichigo's hand curled around his wrist, turning him back to face the king's consort.

"Please don't go. If you leave, I won't have anyone!" Ichigo pleaded, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.

"You will have your husband," Byakuya said sadly, "and we will both keep our honor."

"But that's the thing," Ichigo managed, wiping away a tear that had leaked onto his face, "Sousuke barely notices me anymore. Hajime, I don't think he loves me…and worse. I don't know anymore if I love him."

Byakuya stared at Ichigo wordlessly, unable to act to avoid the disaster about to happen.

"When I'm happy now, it's not because I think about being with him," Ichigo said, making the feeling of dread that had come over Byakuya deepen, "It's because I think about being with you."

 _This can't be happening._

"You are just confused, Ichigo-sama."

He watched helplessly as Ichigo's tearstained face moved closer.

"No, Hajime. I know what I'm doing."

 _This can only lead to destruction._

He reeled at the explosion of emotion and realization that shattered all of the illusions around them as Ichigo stepped in front of him and their eyes locked forcefully. Helpless to resist, Byakuya remained frozen in place as Ichigo's hungry lips crashed into his. Before either could speak, both felt the dangerous, burning swell of Aizen Sousuke's anger. They broke apart, looking desperately in the direction from which their captor was coming.

"Oh my god!" Ichigo gasped, his body shaking visibly, "B-byakuya…"

"We've broken the illusion," Byakuya said in a shocked tone, "but he knows!"

"We have to get out of here!" Ichigo exclaimed. Looking around, "Byakuya…!"

Byakuya turned back to face him and placed a staying hand over his mouth.

"Listen and _trust me_!" he hissed, "Let him think it was just me who broke the illusion and became aware. We cannot take the risk of him hurting you and our baby."

"Byakuya, no!" Ichigo sobbed, stepping back on quaking legs, "He's going to kill you, isn't he? We have to run! We have to get away from him. Come on!"

Byakuya took Ichigo's face gently in his hands, making their eyes meet again.

"I have no flash step. I have no powers. He took them to make sure that we would not be able to escape him. Trust me, Ichigo! There is a reason he has been distracted. It has something to do with the true king. He isn't going to kill me. I think he needs me alive. If you just pretend that you are still under his illusions, there may be an opportunity for us to survive and escape."

"But he…"

"I know," Byakuya sighed, pulling Ichigo close and holding him tightly.

"He put his hands on me…he's been inside me."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I could not protect you. Ichigo, if you love me, please, just survive. I will be okay, I promise. Just…live for me."

"Byakuya…" Ichigo whispered in a devastated voice as Aizen's heavy presence closed in on them.

"Hajime," Byakuya whispered back, kissing Ichigo tenderly, then dropping to his knees at his feet, "Ichigo, please…"

Ichigo stiffened and went silent as Aizen appeared at the edge of the stream. He moved forward slowly, regarding Ichigo sternly. Ichigo took a steadying breath.

"Sousuke," he said uncertainly, "there is…something wrong with Hajime."

Aizen moved closer to Ichigo, taking up a position between him and the kneeling groundskeeper. Byakuya kept his eyes on the ground and held perfectly still.

"I…I don't know what happened exactly," Ichigo went on, "I was walking along the edge of the stream and I…we sort of collided. Hajime got really upset. He said that you were going to be angry with him for touching me. Then, he said you were coming, and he kneeled like that and wouldn't answer me at all!"

Aizen's brown eyes moved from Ichigo, Byakuya's bowed head, then back again. He considered quietly for a moment, then nodded.

"Why don't you go back to the tower and wait for me there, my love?" he said, kissing Ichigo on the cheek, "I will take care of Hajime."

"You can't be mad at him, right?" Ichigo asked anxiously, "He really didn't do anything wrong. It was me who ran into him."

"It will be fine," Aizen assured him, "Go on."

He waited as Ichigo left, then moved to stand in front of the silent, kneeling noble. Byakuya's breaths stopped as he waited for what he was certain was going to be a horrifying exchange. He shivered as Aizen's hand captured his chin and raised it so that their eyes met.

"Do you have something to say to me?" Aizen asked sternly, "I made my expectations clear, and yet, twice now I have found you in Ichigo's presence…and this time, just making physical contact caused my bankai to fail. Do you have any idea how powerful the illusion I placed on you was?"

"Ichigo and I have made a child together," Byakuya said cautiously, "Those bonds are very strong. I swear that I was not being defiant. It was an accident. It was a mistake."

"You know that I could kill you right now," Aizen said darkly, drawing his blade and laying the edge against Byakuya's pale throat, "I could remove your head in an eyeblink."

"And you think that I would take reckless risks with my life and the life of my lover and my child, Sousuke? I told you that it was unintentional. I am…sorry. I will not let it happen again."

Aizen's eyes narrowed and he moved the blade enough to make Byakuya flinch as it drew a thin line of blood.

"I don't know if I should believe you, Byakuya. You have been completely defiant, up to the point I made you into a servant. But even that doesn't seem to be enough."

"Sousuke, give thought to what you are asking of Ichigo and me. Ask yourself, if you were in love with someone, would you not protect that person with all that is in you? Would you not find it unbearable to know that the one you love is being held against what would be his will? Would it not destroy you inside to know that your child would never even know he was yours? How can you ask this of us? You do not love Ichigo and you have neglected him to the point that he is insecure and lonely. Is that what you want for your greatest creation? Truly, what are you so focused on, that nothing else matters to you? I am trying to understand you."

Byakuya gasped as Aizen's sword was suddenly removed and the back of the traitor's hand struck him across the face. He crashed down at Aizen's feet, panting hard, his cheek stinging as Aizen dragged him back onto his knees.

"You don't need to understand me," Aizen said icily, "All you need to understand is this. You are never leaving here alive. You are never getting Ichigo or your baby back. If you want your baby to live, you will obey me without fail, and there will be no more _accidents_."

"Very well," Byakuya answered, his jaw clenching, "I will obey you. You have my word."

Aizen nodded and offered the noble a hand, helping him to his feet.

"I will not be able to continue using my bankai on you. I am noticing that the repeated exposures are beginning to affect your reiatsu. Too many more exposures could cause you to lose your powers permanently and you could very well lose your mind as well. And I need your mind intact for the time being. So, I will have to take another approach with you."

"What are you going to do?" Byakuya asked warily.

"I have built a sturdy tower to keep my husband and child safe," Aizen said firmly, "I will lock Ichigo in the tower and I will lock you in a cell at the bottom. There will be no chance for any more accidental collisions that way. You will remain in your cell unless I need access to your memories related to the books in your family's archive."

"And what happens when you have found what you wanted?" Byakuya asked solemnly, "You have said I am never leaving alive. Does this mean I will remain a prisoner? Or are you just going to kill me after you have what you want from me?"

Aizen gave him a look of warning.

"That depends on how helpful you are to me. If you are obedient and assist me without fail, I may eventually free you. But if you displease me like you just did, I will kill you without a thought. Come now."

Byakuya loosed a long sigh and fell in a step behind Aizen.

 _All I want is to go home and live a peaceful life with Ichigo and our child. Is there no way to win our freedom? And how do I fight when I am to be locked away with no powers?_

 _I don't know what to do._

 _Tetsuya…I pray that you heard me, and that you will come to us soon._


	8. No More Games

**Chapter 8: No More Games**

 **(Lots going on today, so I will catch up on shout outs when I publish tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! Love, Spunky)**

Aizen Sousuke led Byakuya down a spiral stone stairway, into the chill depths beneath the tower. The noble remained silent, his grey eyes softer and showing the weight of his long ordeal.

"Lie down."

Smooth pale hands set thick restraints to bind the prisoner in place and a set of powerful enchantments followed.

 _It is somewhat disheartening to see a spirit like Byakuya's break, to see desperation in eyes that used to be strong. But allowing defiance is the surest way to undo oneself. I told Ywach that very thing and in the end, it did cost him his life. I won't make that mistake. I did not overcome the treachery of the sages of Central 46 and grow my powers to godhood, just to spend endless years in a cage._

 _And why?_

 _To this day, I don't know why my family was targeted. It couldn't be as simple as the fact that I was highly intelligent and had a dangerous power. If that was the case, they could have imprisoned me in the Maggot's Nest or the secret noble prisons that were operational at the time. I don't understand why we were targeted for death. The records in Central 46 when I searched them held no sign. I searched the offices of the sages thoroughly, but nothing I found provides reason for the order of execution. There is no record of the actual order, or of the person or persons directly responsible. I did search Byakuya's memories for that, but he doesn't seem to know. I discovered, to my surprise, that he went to some lengths in his youth to try to track down the carefully protected people behind the creation of the secret prisons and such killings as took my family. Unfortunately, he was as stymied as everyone else. As annoyingly aristocratic as he is, Byakuya actually respects the law. He would have fought what they were doing, had he not been a child at the time it was happening. He could have been an ally, but fate led us in different directions._

He looked down into Byakuya's quiet, solemn gaze.

 _He does have admirable courage. He has held up well, despite his continued failures to free himself and Ichigo. Perhaps if he provides something pivotal, I will allow him to take Ichigo and leave. Once I am king, I can afford to be more lenient. While I am still below the royal realm, my freedom depends on trusting no one, on sparing no one…on showing mercy to no one._

"Relax," he directed the wary noble, "Look at my sword and go back to the archive. I want you to tell me about the noble leaders in the time of the first king. Who were they and what was their relationship with the king and consort? Were there any disputes? How did the clans interact? Were there any notable power struggles? Was there anyone who might have had reason to betray the king and Hajime?"

He watched intently as Byakuya's eyes lit with the golden glow of his shikai, then the dark centers dilated and he began to travel back. The noble's memories of the archive visits played out before Aizen's eyes too. He watched carefully, taking in each softly spoken word and recording everything into a computer set at Byakuya's bedside.

 _I hear nothing in anything he is saying that relates to plots against the king, but the reports he is studying seem vague, like most of the information on that time._

 _Hmmm…_

Aizen sighed and shook his head, guiding Byakuya through several visits into the archive. He was ready to withdraw his power and end the session, when Byakuya took a deeper breath, listening as the archive door opened and light footsteps approached. Aizen stiffened in surprise as the entrant's blue eyes met Byakuya's and the young man's lips smiled in greeting.

"You've been in here a long time, Byakuya-sama," he said, looking amused, "Can I help you with your research?"

Byakuya loosed a weary sigh and shook his head.

"I have been reading for so long that my eyes are going blurry. I will go and rest now."

"I will see that Torio has your evening tea ready. Do you want a bath before bed?"

"I think so," Byakuya answered, coming to his feet, "Thank you, Tetsuya."

 _Tetsuya…_

 _I do not know him. But if he was a menial, then that would make sense. I did gather intelligence on the Kuchiki family, but someone like this could easily have been overlooked._

His heart flickering with expectation, Aizen addressed the controlled noble again.

"Byakuya, I want you to go back and tell me…about the first memories you have of Tetsuya."

Byakuya remained silent and still as his mind regressed and honed in on the requested encounter.

"I first met Tetsuya when I was eighteen and led a raid against one of the secret noble prisons. It was there that I found my mixed blood cousin, Tetsuya, a prisoner…one slated to die on the very day I arrived."

 _Tetsuya…Kuchiki Tetsuya_ , Aizen mused, staring as Byakuya's memory provided an image of a thin, filthy blue-eyed teen, _Kuchiki Tetsuya, can you really be the one?_

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya stood at the side of his tall, black Arabian stallion, his blue eyes calm, but intense as he waited in the Kuchiki Manor gardens, contemplating the situation.

 _I wonder if I am doing the right thing. I could alert the Gotei 13 to the situation, but they report to Central 46, and the sages who make the decisions are mostly noble born and mostly from the ranking families. They don't make decisions quickly, and their decisions are often biased, one way or another. One would think that rescuing the leader of the Kuchiki clan and the heir to the Shiba clan would be priorities to everyone, but I have seen the treachery of hatred that has played out in the past. I don't trust them. Their predecessors who were killed by Aizen were the ones who turned a blind eye to the secret prisons, like the one that held me. They scheme and backstab the other clans to raise their own status. No. If Byakuya-sama and Ichigo-sama are to be saved, it will be by the friends and family who they trust. Besides, not one in the Gotei 13 or Central 46 knew a way to capture Aizen Sousuke. The one man who did was one they cast out and banished._

 _And that man is now the one I need to trust._

"Everything is ready, Tetsuya-sama," Torio reported, leading a second horse, a lovely paint stallion towards him.

Renji scowled as Koji arrived from the stables leading a oddly striped red horse that broke his lead the instant he saw the redhead. He neighed loudly and galloped towards Renji.

"What the hell, _Yakkaigoto_!" Renji complained, putting his hands up defensively, "Stop, you blundering red idiot!"

"Don't talk to him like that," Rukia chided him, smirking as the red horse spotted her and skidded awkwardly to a stop in front of her.

Rukia pulled a horse cube from her pocket and fed it to the horse, while Renji shook his head and accepted a new lead from Koji.

"If you like him so much, why don't you ride that silly horse pie?" he huffed in an annoyed tone, "Man, I know that being chosen by a spirit steed is an honor, but seriously? That crazy zebra is a menace! Why'd he have to choose me?"

"They say that the spirit steeds reflect the inner spirit of their chosen riders," Tetsuya said, exchanging amused glances with Rukia.

"All right, you," Renji snapped playfully, "Don't get started, ganging up with my wife now. You may lead the clan, but you can be dealt with. And while you're pointing out how our spirit steeds are like us, maybe I should point out that your boy, Arashi, is almost as weird as mine. He won't wear tack like a normal horse. He won't sleep in the barn. And he's so damned stubborn that not even you can get him to budge when he digs his heels in. What does that say about you, huh?"

"Arashi is not like other spirit steeds," Tetsuya said, smiling back at Renji, "He is more of a familiar."

"Rrrrright," Renji said skeptically, "He doesn't look any different."

"He didn't come from the herds, like the rest of ours did," Rukia explained.

"Then, where did he come from?" asked the redhead, swatting his steed's head away as the red stallion tried to nudge him.

"Arashi first appeared during the raid that Byakuya-sama led on the prison that held me," Tetsuya explained, "We were running out of the cell block and we were attacked too quickly for Byakuya-sama to raise a defense. In that last moment, Arashi burst out of my own body and he protected us, using the power that is now my bankai. Ice blades."

"Damn," Renji mused, studying the Arabian more closely and earning an equine raspberry in reply for his staring.

"Byakuya-sama surmised that my will to survive overcame the weakness of my body and that Arashi was the manifestation of my will."

"Maybe," Renji said, ducking away as Arashi nipped at him playfully, "but however he got here, I'd say he's pretty much just like you."

Renji yelped and swore as his own horse bumped into him from behind, knocking him down onto the grass.

"Asshole!"

"Come on," Rukia said, rolling her eyes as she mounted the pretty paint horse, "We need to get going."

The paint looked back over his shoulder, his grey eye softening as he looked at her.

"Aw," Rukia sighed sympathetically, "I know. You still miss Byakuya, don't you, Ikazuchi?"

Tetsuya bit his lip gently.

"We all do."

He took a deeper breath and climbed onto Arashi's back. Renji glared at his mount warningly.

"Behave yourself. There's something important going on."

The redhead glanced at Tetsuya.

"Hey, are you planning to eventually tell us what this is all about, or are we gonna be in the dark until we get blasted off our feet or something?"

"I will explain when we reach Urahara Kisuke's shop," Tetsuya promised, drawing his weapon and opening a family senkaimon, "This is a delicate matter that will require secrecy and careful handling."

"Better not let that fool handle whatever it is," Rukia laughed, "He might drop it."

"Knock it off!" Renji snapped, swatting at her as Ikazuchi stepped to the side to avoid him.

The departing group paused as Kojika flash stepped to meet them, followed by her attendant, who sat astride a brown horse with slightly narrowed brown eyes.

"Tetsuya-chan, wait!" she called to the Kuchiki leader.

Tetsuya paused, looking down from Arashi's back as his cousin reached him.

"My apologies, Kojika-chan," Tetsuya said kindly, "I have to leave on a short mission. I will arrange for us to get together when we return. Torio and Koji have been instructed to see to your needs this morning."

"Thank you," Kojika said, nodding, "but there is something that you must do for me."

Tetsuya looked back at her questioningly.

"You must take Tsuna-san with you."

Tetsuya looked in surprise from his cousin to the female attendant who moved to join them.

"I don't understand," Tetsuya said, giving her a confused look, "Why?"

Kojika and Tsuna exchanged glances.

"We have been watching you prepare to leave, and while doing this, Tsuna sensed that you are going somewhere dangerous."

Tetsuya held her gaze and said nothing in reply.

"I see she is right," Kojika went on, "Tetsuya-chan, I know that you have your own protectors in Rukia-san and Renji-san, but I feel that you should listen to Tsuna-san and take her with you. She has very good instincts and she is a talented fighter."

"But I…"

"Byakuya-sama never left on a mission of importance without his loyal bodyguard at his side," Tsuna interrupted gently, "You need someone whose instincts are like yours, Tetsuya-sama. Please allow me to accompany you."

Tetsuya considered quietly for a moment, his blue eyes watching Arashi's ears flick back and forth. He seemed to reach a decision and nodded.

"You are welcome to join us," he said finally.

"I am honored."

"Take care of yourself, Tsuna-san," Kojika called after them.

"I will," the lady attendant promised.

Tetsuya touched his blade, invoking his power and wrapping it around the group. Tsuna watched in fascination as their bodies seemed to lose their coloring and became nearly transparent.

"What is this?" she asked curiously.

"My zanpakutou allows me the use of waterforms," Tetsuya explained, leading the group into the precipice world, "This makes it easier for me to move around without being seen, as long as I stick to the shadows."

"Making it a perfect power to conceal us as we travel," Tsuna concluded.

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed.

He studied the young woman as they continued down the dark corridor.

"May I ask what power you have developed, Tsuna-san?" he asked.

"It is an odd illusion type power," Tsuna explained, "I send my reiatsu into my opponent, causing them to hallucinate about the past. I become part of the illusion and gain an advantage through the distraction of their senses."

"Sounds dangerous," Renji muttered, giving Tsuna a curious frown, "Sorry if I seem rude, but I think illusion powers are harder to trust after dealing with Aizen."

"That's understandable," Tsuna said, nodding, "I was in the Rukongai, so I never encountered him or even saw him. But even in the Rukongai, we heard of his wickedness. It is worrisome that he wasn't recaptured after the quincy war."

"Yes," Tetsuya said, lowering his eyes, "it is."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo felt a worried catch in his chest as Aizen's footsteps sounded outside the bedroom door. He sat down on the bed, clasping his hands together and trying to breathe slowly.

 _Please…let Byakuya be all right!_

He took a steadying breath as the door opened, then looked up into Aizen's stern, shadowed eyes.

"Are you all right?" Aizen asked.

"I'm fine," Ichigo assured him, "But um, what happened with Hajime? You weren't too hard on him, were you? Like I said, he really didn't do anything wrong. I feel bad. I didn't mean to get him in trouble like that."

"There is no trouble," Aizen answered, moving towards Ichigo and sliding his arms around him.

Ichigo forced down the feeling of invasion and kissed back as Aizen kissed him.

"Ah, now, I have been looking forward all day to being alone with you."

"Y-yeah," Ichigo agreed, "me too."

He couldn't suppress a shiver as Aizen stepped forward, moving him towards the bed and kissing him harder.

"S-sousuke," Ichigo objected, pushing back against his chest, "Look, I'm not feeling well right now."

"Oh," Aizen inquired, arching an eyebrow, "Do you need to see the healer?"

"Yeah…n-no. I'm not sure. I just…my stomach where the baby is. It's been aching and feeling heavier."

"That's quite normal for one in your condition," Aizen said, seeking his lips again, "but it doesn't preclude sex if we are so inclined."

"Yeah, well, I don't think I…"

He gasped in dismay as Aizen surged forward, bringing him down and pinning him on his back.

"Get off of me!" Ichigo exclaimed, "Don't touch me, you freak!"

Aizen fixed stern brown eyes on Ichigo and made a sound of disapproval.

"What's wrong?" he asked, smirking, "You were complaining before that I had been neglecting to make love to you. Now you don't want to make love? Is this some sort of hormonal episode?"

Aizen's dark eyes turned deadly, and he climbed off the bed and glared down at Ichigo.

"Or were you and Byakuya lying when you insisted that it was only him who broke the illusion."

"I…!"

"Did you _really_ think that I wouldn't figure it out?" he chided Ichigo, "You and Byakuya are fools to think for a moment that I wouldn't know the difference!"

"What did you do to Byakuya?" Ichigo shouted.

"Calm down," Aizen said warningly, "Upset is not good for your child. I have a limited supply of Byakuya's reiatsu to give to you to stabilize you."

"Why is it limited?" Ichigo demanded, swinging a punch at the elder man, "Where the hell is Byakuya? What did you do to him?"

"That is no longer your concern," Aizen said coldly, evading the move and catching his hand, "All you need to know is that you are staying here and that you are not going to leave this place. I have placed a barrier around your room and there are guards here to make sure that you behave."

He pulled free of the ginger-haired man and started towards the door.

"Stop! You can't do this, you bastard!" Ichigo roared, jumping to his feet, then crying out in pain and grabbing his midsection.

"I would be cautious if I were you," Aizen warned him, "You are in a precarious state. You don't want to do anything to make things more difficult."

"Where is Byakuya?" Ichigo panted, holding his belly, "What did you do to him?"

"Don't worry," Aizen assured him off-handedly, "He is alive. But…he will not be if you don't cooperate. Now, lie down and wait for your meal to arrive. I will have the healer check on you, as your outburst seems to have unsettled your reiatsu. I have to leave."

"Where are you going?"

"There is some information I extracted from your lover that I need to explore. I will be back. When I return, I will know if you have tampered with the barrier or guards, so I would not try that if you want Byakuya to live. Stay here. Be quiet and cooperative."

"What about Byakuya?" Ichigo objected, "What are you going to do to him?"

Aizen turned back and met Ichigo's eyes squarely.

"That depends on how useful he proves to be and how well the two of you behave from now on. I should hope there won't be any more poor attempts to fool me. I am neither stupid, nor am I overly patient. Obey my rules or pay the price!"

Ichigo watched in dismay as Aizen exited the room and closed the door. He slid off the bed and collapsed onto his knees on the floor.

"Byakuya," he whispered desperately, "what are we gonna do now?"


	9. Crossroads

**Chapter 9: Crossroads**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(A million thanks going out to Yukino76 (Yeah, Ichigo couldn't go so far as to let Aizen have sex with him. Byakuya was aware it probably wouldn't work, but he knew that the punishment would be on him instead of Ichigo, so he was mostly just trying to get Ichigo to cooperate for the moment.), Tmp3475 (Oh yes, Aizen will be extremely shocked on both counts, in more ways than you think! His first encounter with Tetsuya will be...well, you'll see soon. Not this chapter, but very soon!), PrivateCaller (Absolutely! Here you go!), Winterheart2000 (Not to worry, the muse is still very much with me on this!), ShariBerry89 (Yup! And more is on the way. Enjoy!), Featherfoot (Yes, Tetsuya knows from experience not to trust the noble sages to be fair or impartial. He's young, but definitely made wise by experience!), Jess0409 (Glad you liked the bit of humor. I will try to give Yakkaigoto a little bit of fun stuff in upcoming chapters too. I like to lighten the mood occasionally.), Picklez80 (One chapter fix, coming right up!), Tiffany91 (Yes, Aizen will be a little floored at how this will go down. My muse has got this all planned out!), Sariniste (Wow, I am so flattered! Tsuna's story and situation will come out in the story and Aizen will be very surprised to see her. Her power will be an important and will have a big effect. Aizen's interest in Tetsuya will grow substantially as they meet and something unexpected happens. There is so much good stuff coming up! I can't wait to get to the next chapter.), Marisa Serise (I love writing Aizen! He is so amazingly complex, quite a challenge. I like it best when he remains a little wicked, but really falls in love.), and Enjali (Ah, the fate of Ichigo's family is about to be revealed!) Enjoy the chapter! Love to all, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _I feel it so strongly now…that instinct that struck me when Byakuya remade the gardens and I had the first visions that the hougyoku has given me since my capture. I see now that while I was seeing Hajime and the king, that there seems to be a connection between the Kuchiki progenitor and Kuchiki Tetsuya. Because shortly after the hougyoku gave me those historical images, I saw Tetsuya's face in my mind and he felt familiar to me, even though I am sure now that we have never met before. There is something about Kuchiki Tetsuya that the hougyoku wanted me to take note of. He is significant. The information I extracted from Byakuya seems to support this._

Aizen's feet made a soft tapping on the stairs as he descended, and his mind went back to the violent scene of Tetsuya's escape from the prison, letting it play out again as he had seen it from Byakuya's perspective.

 _We exited the prison through a broken wall that had come down in the fighting. I could feel Tetsuya's body shaking with sobs, so distraught was he was over the sudden death of his child's father. But he moved with desperation to finally be away from the place that had confined him since his birth. He held on to my hand and despite his gravid condition…_

"His gravid condition," Aizen whispered, picturing the slightly rounded belly on the escaping youth.

 _He is a breeder male, one of those associated with the repopulation after the first war of the quincies. In the wake of that war, there were too few women and children who survived. In desperation to keep from dying out, scientists of the noble family Kuchiki were able to alter a number of volunteer males, who then could either impregnate other males or could carry children themselves. When the crisis was over, the practice was abandoned…and when it was found that breeder males spawned natural breeder males as their offspring, there was widespread concern about the 'unnatural' changing of their bodies. A number of noble lords actually turned on the breeder males who had helped them and led secret vendettas against them and their children. The breeder males declined in number and those who survived were careful to hide the ability. It was this ability that made Ichigo able to carry a child…and it was this ability that made Kuchiki Tetsuya able to do so. But in the noble's prison, breeder males were killed upon discovery. Tetsuya's pregnancy with his inmate lover was discovered, and that is why he was slated for execution._

 _Fascinating…_

 _I wonder…what is the line that the hougyoku is drawing for me between Kuchiki Hajime and Kuchiki Tetsuya? Why am I feeling this obsessive pull towards finding him? The hougyoku senses the hidden desires inside souls and if that desire is obtainable, it turns the soul towards achieving that desire. How has the hougyoku read my desires? And how do mine meld with those of this half-blood former prisoner who has served as Byakuya's bodyguard…and now as his successor._

 _I have so many questions._

His mind turned back to the day of Tetsuya's escape from the prison.

 _We ran through the tumbled remains of the cell block, dodging kido blasts and heading for the protected area that my invasion team had secured. As we came over the final rise and headed towards them, two guards broke from the nearby trees and fired killing blasts of kido at us far too quickly for me to block. Tetsuya screamed once in horror, then a glow lit his body and he screamed again, more oddly, and in a way that was less human. A huge, black shape emerged from him and he collapsed at my feet, both of us staring as the blackness formed the shape of a tall stallion that threw himself in between us and killed the attacking guards in a moment with a hail of small, white ice blades that erupted from his mouth and nose. I lifted Tetsuya onto the horse's back and we reached the protected area safely. Unfortunately, Tetsuya's lover had been lost in protecting him…and his child too would die before being born. Tetsuya will always bear the weight of that day, but it is my desire to fill his future with new hope._

Aizen exited the tower, pausing to lay a fresh barrier around it. Then, he turned away and headed for the dimension door.

 _The answers to my questions are in Soul Society. The answers lie with Kuchiki Tetsuya._

XXXXXXXXXX

Tessai led the four visiting shinigamis into a room with a small, low table, around which five others quietly sipped hot green tea while waiting for them. Urahara Kisuke sat at one end of the table with several pages of notes beside the tea in front of him. On his left, doctors Kurosaki Isshin and Ishida Ryuuken knelt, wearing solemn faces and talking softly. Across from them, Ishida Uryu slipped a hand into his wife's and squeezed gently.

"I know this is a shock for you," he whispered, "Orihime, he'll be all right. At least we know he and Byakuya are alive."

"I know," Orihime whispered back, her eyes dry, but deeply worried, "It's just that I was Aizen Sousuke's prisoner once and Ichigo saved me."

"Yeah," Uryu said, smiling sadly, "He did the same for Rukia when she was in trouble and me when I was trying to stop Ywach. Now, we can finally return the favor."

"But…what will they be like after everything they've been through?" Orihime asked in a shaky voice.

Ryuuken gave her a sympathetic look.

You needn't worry about what they will be like," he assured her, "We already have plans for the moment they arrive."

"That's right," Urahara said, looking up at the group entering the room.

Renji frowned.

"For the moment who arrives?" he asked, taking a seat with Rukia alongside Uryu and Orihime, "Hey guys. Who are we talking about?"

Tetsuya motioned for Tsuna to join him at the near end of the table and gave the others an apologetic look.

"I thought it better not to speak of it until we were here and we had guaranteed privacy for our discussion."

"What are we talking about?" Rukia asked, feeling a twinge of expectation, but hardly daring to hope.

"We're talking about Kuchiki Byakuya and Kurosaki Ichigo," Kisuke said, looking across the table at Tetsuya.

"You have information about my brother?" Rukia asked, turning her head to look at her cousin, "You know what happened to them?"

"I do," Tetsuya said with certainty, "And I can tell you with certainty that they were alive as of last night when Byakuya-sama's plea for help reached me."

"A plea for help?" Renji repeated, "Why the hell didn't you tell us last night? Why'd you wait until now?"

"Don't jump all over Tetsuya," Kisuke said sternly, "I was the one who advised him to keep quiet about what he heard."

He nodded at the blue-eyed Kuchiki to continue.

"Tell'em what happened."

Tetsuya took a steadying breath.

"A few years ago, I gifted Byakuya-sama with a small star sapphire charm. It wasn't just a regular charm. Inside, I placed a drop of water from my zanpakutou. The presence of the water lent to Byakuya-sama my ability to breathe under water. It also provided a way for him to speak into my mind as Arashi does. I attempted many times after the war to reach him this way, but there was never any reply. Then, last night, I suddenly heard his voice in my mind. I sensed the location of a dimension door that had opened in the precipice world, giving my cousin a few moments to relay a message to me. He told me that he and Ichigo were captured and have been imprisoned by Aizen Sousuke. Because the door to that dimension was quickly closed again, that is all that he was able to tell me, but I was able to feel that he was under great stress. Byakuya-sama and Ichigo-sama need our help."

Tetsuya turned his eyes to meet Renji's and Rukia's.

"I would go to the Gotei 13, but they are under the direction of Central 46 and both of you understand the politics of that group and how they might respond to reports of a half-blood clan leader who claimed to hear voices in his head. We cannot depend on them to help us. I can lead a group to the location of the dimension door."

"And I can give you a way to slip inside unnoticed," Kisuke offered, "I'm also going to give Tetsuya a seal that he can use on Aizen if the guy causes you too much trouble. I don't advise you to try to capture him on your own. Let the Gotei worry about that. But if the opportunity jumps out at you, I want you to use the seal to lock him away so that you can bring him back here for incarceration."

"I understand," Tetsuya said, waiting as the small charm was passed down to him.

"Place it in your body, using your water to kind of wrap around it to protect and conceal it. If Aizen gets too close, take it out and shove it into his body, preferably into his belly or heart, then focus to activate it."

Kisuke turned his attention back to the group.

"I don't think I have to tell you guys that secrecy and stealth are going to be your best allies. Aizen isn't a guy who you want to take head on. Ichigo and I managed to capture him, but that took some extremes on our part, and we don't have anything like that power right now to work with. Just go in, get Byakuya and Ichigo and get out again. And don't get dead. Got it?"

"Yeah, I think we get it," Renji said, shaking his head, "Damn…I don't like this."

"Well, at least it isn't as bad as when he had Gin, Tousen and the Espadas on his side. Who would be on his side now?" Rukia asked pointedly.

"Exactly," Kisuke agreed, "Now, we don't know if he's picked up some extra help, and I don't think it sounds like we have time for a lengthy reconnaissance. You can slip in and scout the situation, then you need to depend on Tetsuya to plan your strategy. You remember how good Byakuya was on strategy?"

"Yeah," Rukia and Renji said together.

"Well, he taught Tetsuya everything he knows. You listen to him and you can get those two out of there without any losses."

Kisuke caught Tsuna's eye, then Tetsuya's. He gave the two an appraising look.

"Who's your friend, Tetsuya? I don't think I've had the pleasure."

"This is Tsuna-san," Tetsuya explained, giving the young woman a questioning look.

Tsuna considered, then nodded briefly in assent.

"You can tell them. I suppose if we will be risking our lives together, they should know the truth."

"The truth about what?" Renji asked, frowning.

"Tsuna-san is actually a former prisoner who escaped Itamigiri when Byakuya-sama led the raid that saved me," Tetsuya told them.

"Tetsuya-sama knew me as Shika. It is the name that I know was on my records, although because of injury, I do not know when or how I was captured and brought to the prison. I just woke up there in the infirmary and was told that I had broken the law and was sentenced to time in the prison."

"Upon the emancipation of the prisoners, Shika-san disappeared and it was rumored that she escaped into the Rukongai."

"I would have looked for family, but I did not know who to look for, having no memory of the time before waking up in the prison. I was afraid to simply let myself be recognized, because I was a fugitive, so I built a new life as a trader, then as a fighter for hire, once my powers emerged. I didn't go to the shinigami academy because I feared that someone would learn about my past as a criminal."

"Although the ones in Itamigiri weren't there for actual crimes," Tetsuya pointed out, "It is more likely that you were sent there as a political prisoner. In any case, I know Tsuna to be trustworthy person. She acted on my behalf while we were imprisoned and she twice attempted escape."

"And nearly succeeded the second time," Tsuna added, "I consider Tetsuya-sama to be a friend, and I can and will defend myself and others, if we are attacked."

Kisuke gave the young woman an approving nod.

"Welcome aboard."

He looked down at the papers in front of him for a moment, then back at the group.

"I think we have the search and rescue as planned as it's going to be. A lot will rest on Tetsuya to assess the situation in that pocket dimension and to plan things from there. Keep your guard up at all times and expect some nasty tricks. While you guys are gone, those of us staying here will be preparing for your return. Orihime will be ready to handle any life threatening wounds. I'll be on hand to deprogram anyone unfortunate enough to be affected by Aizen's illusions. That'll be Byakuya and Ichigo for sure and maybe some of the rest of you. Isshin and Ryuuken will perform any necessary surgeries, and will help Byakuya and Ichigo get adjusted to being back here. I don't think any of you have any illusions about what they might be like after months of captivity. They're going to be a mess, that's all I'm going to say."

"Mess or no mess, we need to bring them home safe," Renji said emphatically, earning a nod of approval from Rukia.

"Nii-sama and Ichigo have never failed me," Rukia added, "and I'm not going to fail them either."

"Then, it's time for you guys to go. The horses are waiting and Jinta and Ururu have loaded'em up with some things you might need for the trip. Good luck and kami bless all of you. This isn't going to be an easy mission."

"We know that, Urahara-san," Tetsuya said solemnly, "but we must do all we can to free them."

Uryu embraced Orihime and gave her a look of understanding.

"I know you want to go with us," he said softly, "but you know that in your condition…"

"I know," Orihime answered, placing her fingers on his lips, "I also know that Kuchiki taichou and Ichigo couldn't be in better hands than all of yours. Just promise me that you will all come back safely."

 _She knows I can't really promise that, but she needs to hear it from me, so I'll say it, even if it might end up being a lie._

"Of course we'll come back okay," he assured her, kissing her gently, "We might get banged up a little, but then, you can fix us up if that happens. I love you."

"I love you too," Orihime whispered, hugging him tightly before stepping back and wiping her eyes, "Be careful."

"We will," Uryu promised, standing and joining the others as they started out of the room.

"Tetsuya," Isshin called, stopping the Kuchiki leader as he moved to follow, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course, Shiba-san…I mean…"

"It's okay," Isshin chuckled, "That's how you know me. Besides, I haven't decided yet what to do about all of that. There's a lot that Ichigo and I were supposed to talk about when he came back from the war. We'll deal with all of it later. What I wanted to say to you is thank you."

"But I haven't done anything yet," Tetsuya said, giving him a look of amusement.

"Sure you have," Isshin persisted, "You know, I've always noticed the way that you watched over Byakuya, and once they were together, my son too. I may not be the best father, but I do notice things like that. I just want you to know I appreciate it."

"I only wish I could have been there on the day they disappeared," Tetsuya said regretfully.

"Well, you had your hands pretty full watching over the family," Isshin reminded him, "Byakuya couldn't have left them to focus on the enemies if he had to worry about who was watching out for them. I can see you're still carrying some guilt about what happened to him. I just want to tell you that you don't need to. You have done more than your cousin would have asked."

"Thank you, Isshin-san," Tetsuya said gratefully, "And I promise you, I will do anything it takes to bring them home to all of us."

"I know you will. And once they're here, Ryuu and I will help them get themselves back together. There's going to be a lot for them to deal with."

Tetsuya nodded.

"Perhaps more than you know," he said more softly.

"What do you mean?" Isshin asked, frowning.

"What I mean is that Torio, my cousin's attendant and close confidante has informed me that Ichigo-sama was with child when they went to war."

Isshin's eyes widened and he grinned helplessly.

"He was?"

"Yes," Tetsuya confirmed, "I cannot promise that the child has survived, as we do not know their current condition beyond knowing that Byakuya-sama and Ichigo-sama are alive, but…if all goes well, they would be at about the child's due date upon their return."

"That's going to wreak a little havoc with their mental recovery," Isshin reflected, "but it would be a little miracle, wouldn't it?"

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed, "Byakuya-sama very much wanted to be a father, and he loved…l-loves Ichigo with all of his heart."

"Yeah," Isshin sighed, "Gods, let's hope this goes the way we want it to, huh?"

"It will," Tetsuya promised, "I will stop at nothing to bring them both back home alive and well."

"Just take care of yourself too, okay?" Isshin said, patting him on the shoulder, "You come back safe too."

"I will."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo stood at the door to his chamber, listening carefully until the footsteps of his attendant sounded, just outside the room.

 _I've gotta be quick, or else this isn't going very far…_

He sensed the small opening in the barrier as his attendant began to make his entrance, then he surged forward, knocking the tray violently out of the servant's hands and wrapping an arm around his throat. Breathing a shaky sigh of relief, he pushed out of the door and into the corridor, holding the terrifed man against him.

"Get back and don't come near us!" he shouted in warning, "I'll kill him! I will!"

"Ichigo-sama, please!" Toshi whimpered, "Please don't…"

"Take me to Byakuya, now!" Ichigo demanded, "Don't any of you try anything."

The guards exchanged glances and one answered him.

"There is nowhere to go," Ichigo-sama," he said with forced calm, "Aizen-sama has locked the dimension door."

"You fucking let me worry about that!" Ichigo yelled, "Just tell me where Byakuya is, now!"

"All right. Don't be angry," the guard said soothingly, motioning for his partner to sheathe his weapon, "Aizen-sama doesn't want you or your child hurt."

"That bastard doesn't give a damn about me." Ichigo snarled furiously, "You know he used his illusions to control me. You know he held me in there against my will and he raped me! He hurt Byakuya and he is going to pay for that. And if you get in my way, you'll be paying too!"

"We won't do anything to stop you from finding him," the guard assured him, "but understand that even we can't help you get him out of the cellblock."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo demanded, "Just take me to him."

"Fine," the guard said, gesturing, "Come this way. Miki, remain here and I will take care of this."

"Are you sure?"

"It will be fine. Just stay here."

"Yes, sir."

"This had better not be a trap," Ichigo warned them.

"There is no trap," the guard answered, "It's just that Aizen-sama has his own way of making sure that even if we are convinced to help you, we can't."

"Why is that?"

"Come, and I'll show you. We won't do anything to you. Please let Toshi-san go."

"You know I can't do that," Ichigo said sternly, "Just show me."

"Very well," the guard capitulated, leading Ichigo and his captive down the spiral stairs.

Ichigo kept Toshi pulled tightly against him as they descended the steps and entered the cellblock below the tower. The guard led them to the cellblock entrance, then motioned towards the lines of cells on either side.

"You see?" he said, shaking his head, "Each cell contains a copy of Kuchiki Byakuya. We do not know which is the real one. You may look and try to find him, but you will not be able to do so."

"And as soon as I walk in there, you'll lock me in," Ichigo said guardedly, "I'm not going to get caught that way."

"But we can't give him to you if we don't know which one is him," the guard argued, "And you can't tell which one is him without entering the cellblock. We are at an impasse."

"Yeah," Ichigo said, biting at his lips, "Looks like we are."

"If you go back now, I assure you, we will not tell Aizen-sama that you tried to escape. He would be furious that you could get this far and would punish us. Just go back…"

"Tell me something, what's your name?" Ichigo asked.

"Nobu, sir," the guard answered.

"Nobu, do you have a family?"

"I have parents and a younger sister and brother," Nobu answered.

"And if one of them was in trouble, you'd do anything to help them, wouldn't you?"

"Y-yes, of course," the guard answered, shifting uncomfortably, "But…"

"Byakuya is my family. I love him and we are having a child together. Aizen has held us here, and he has hurt Byakuya really badly. He looks like he's unconscious. I need to get him somewhere safe. Wouldn't you do the same if it was your family?"

"I would, but…Aizen-sama will…"

"I can't stay here anymore!" Ichigo shouted, tears forming in his eyes, "I can't stay here one more minute, knowing that he is going to kill Byakuya. If he does, it will kill me. And then, what do you think would happen to our baby? Huh?"

"Aizen-sama won't hurt him if he knows…"

"Aizen wants Byakuya dead!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo-sama, please calm down. You are going to disrupt your reiatsu."

"I just need to see him. I need to know he's okay," Ichigo said shakily, tears running down his cheeks, "Help me find him."

"I can't help you," the guard said, regret in his voice, "but if you promise to return to your room once you find him and assure yourself that he is all right, I will lock you in the cellblock with him to allow you to visit. Just…you must return to your room before Aizen-sama comes back. If he knows you were here, he will punish all of us. Now please, let Toshi-san go."

Ichigo's breath caught softly in surprise as Toshi's soft whisper reached him.

"Take me with you into the cellblock. Tell him not to let anyone know we're here."

Ichigo hardened his expression.

"I'm taking Toshi in with me," he said warningly, "If I see anyone else show up or if you try anything, I will kill him."

"I understand."

The guard turned and unlocked the cell door.

"Let me go now," Toshi whispered, "Please trust me, Ichigo-sama."

Ichigo swallowed hard, his heart pounding and his expression tormented with indecision.

"Quickly…"

Holding his breath, he set the attendant free, then watched in surprise as Toshi flash stepped forward and dropped the guard with a shock of kido.

"Go on," Toshi urged him, "Find Byakuya-san and go."

"Why did you do that?" Ichigo asked, staring at the fallen guard, "After I threatened you…"

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me," Toshi said, bowing his head, "You are a good person, Ichigo-sama. But you must leave now. I don't know when another guard might appear or Nobu will wake up. You go and find Byakuya-san. I will keep watch here."

"Okay, thanks," Ichigo sighed.

He ran from cell to cell, his mind racing and his eyes working frantically.

 _After Aizen's capture, Unohana taichou told us that she was able to see hints of something wrong in Aizen's fake body. If we know someone well, we can look closely and see if the person is really who we think it is. I just have to look closely._

He was nearly at the end of the first row of cells, when he noticed a difference in the reiatsu and look of one of the copies of Byakuya. He shouted to Toshi, who ran into the cell and shattered the noble's restraints.

Ichigo helped Byakuya to sit up and kissed him comfortingly.

"Byakuya," he managed shakily, "are you okay? You seem kinda out of it. What did he do to you? Did he hurt you? Did he punish you because of me?"

"N-no," Byakuya managed in a weary voice, leaning heavily against Ichigo, "He was just overzealous in his probing of my mind. He was determined to get information from me about my cousin…about Tetsuya."

"He wanted to know about Tetsuya?" Ichigo mused.

"It has something to do with the first incarnation of the soul king."

"Whatever," Ichigo said dismissively, "we have to get outta here. Do you think you can walk?"

"I don't know," Byakuya replied, swaying as he tried to stand on his own.

"Toshi, help me out here, okay?" Ichigo requested.

"I have him on this side," the attendant assured him.

"Do you know a way outta here where we won't be seen?" asked Ichigo.

Toshi nodded.

"Through the servant's corridor," he answered, "I'll show you."

"Thank you, Toshi," Ichigo said gratefully, "Thank you so much. I'm, uh, sorry if I scared you before."

"It's okay," Toshi answered, smiling at him, "but we should go now, before anyone comes."

"All right. Get us outta here."


	10. Star Crossed Souls

**Chapter 10: Star Crossed Souls**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Hey guys! Don't worry about the fact that reviews aren't showing up. I have received the alerts in my inbox and I've read them. I want to wait to respond with shout outs so that I can see them as I respond personally. I have a message in to support to fix the problem, but just so you know, I have read the reviews and I deeply appreciate the response. Ashesofthefirststar, I have only seen part of your message, because the e-mail alert isn't showing the whole thing, but I will read and respond, as you brought up some important, story-related points. Anyway, lots of excitement in this chapter, and a shift in the storyline from captivity to recovery. New questions will come to light, both for the ones who were rescued and for Aizen, who finds himself in a surprising situation. There is so much to come! Glad to have all of you reading along. Love to you, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Rukia and Renji stood, quietly talking, beside Byakuya's paint stallion while Tsuna motioned for Uryu to join her.

"You can ride with me, if you wish, Ishida-san," she offered.

"Thank you. And call me Uryu," he answered, watching her mount, then accepting her offered hand.

"I have heard you are heir to the quincy throne," Tsuna said, studying him over a slim shoulder.

"Yeah, sort of," the quincy sighed, "Ywach made me heir, but I abdicated after the war. When I discovered that the quincies Haschwalth and Bazzard Black had survived, and that they had a pretty good plan for rebuilding the quincy society in the shadows, I left it to them. I never really felt like a part of that group. We may all be quincies, but my family made a purposeful decision to stay here, in the living world."

"You and your father seem friendlier to the shinigamis than I'd heard most of the quincies are," Tsuna commented, "Your father looked very comfortable with Shiba Isshin."

"He should," Uryu said, smirking slightly, "They're a couple now. Well, according to Isshin, they're a couple. My dad can't seem to decide from one minute to the next whether he loves Isshin or is just irritated by him. The two of them are a little insane if you ask me. But I think they really are in love. They just have a challenging relationship…kind of like my dad and me. For a long time, we were barely speaking. I thought he despised me as much as he hated the quincies. But we've worked things out. We feel like family again. And with the baby coming, we'll be an even bigger family."

"It sounds exciting, but a little intimidating," Tsuna commented, "I suppose I had friends that seemed like family in the noble's prison. Tetsuya-sama and his Naoki were gentle people. They were kind and they had courage, even though none of us could really fight back against our captors. Once, just before the liberation of the prison, we decided that we would escape into the Rukongai together and be a family. But we were separated in the fighting and Naoki-chan was killed protecting Tetsuya-sama. I saw Kuchiki Byakuya take Tetsuya-sama with him and I thought he would be better off in Byakuya-sama's care than struggling to survive with me."

"It must have been pretty lonely," Uryu said sympathetically, "You must be glad to have been reunited with Tetsuya."

"I am," Tsuna said, smiling as Tetsuya entered the underground training area and moved to join the group, "It's funny. I know that he is grown up and has his full powers now. He is a respected clan leader, but I look at Tetsuya-sama, and I still see Tetsuya-chan, the sweet, gentle boy from the prison. He may be stronger in body, but he is still the person I knew."

"I believe that," Uryu said, smiling back at her, "I think all of us who are his friends know he's a special kind of person. He's a good, loyal friend."

Renji, Rukia and Tetsuya mounted their horses and moved forward to where Kisuke had opened a senkaimon for them.

"Hey," a deep male voice called from behind them, "are you going to leave without me?"

Rukia, Renji, Tetsuya and Uryu broke into friendly smiles.

"Chad," Uryu called to the other young man, "I thought you were out of town with your family on vacation."

"We came back early," Chad explained, "I heard you were over here and came to visit. Orihime told me that you had found information that Ichigo is alive. Is that true?"

"Yes," Tetsuya confirmed, "We are about to leave on a rescue mission to retrieve my cousin and Ichigo."

"Then, I am going with you," Chad said in a decided tone.

Tetsuya nodded.

"We are glad to have you," he said gratefully.

"You can ride with me," Renji offered, "Maybe between the two of us we can keep this nut job horse of mine from bucking me off. Yakkaigoto, this is Chad. Chad, this is Yakkaigoto."

"Yakkaigoto," Chad repeated, meeting the stallion's large, slightly crossed eyes, "It means…"

"Trouble," Renji finished, "And that's exactly what he is."

"Only because you're mean to him," Rukia chided her husband.

"I'm mean to him? He's the one always knocking me over or throwing me off."

"Well, I would too if you were always yelling at me and insulting me," Rukia said, nudging her horse closer to Yakkaigoto and patting him gently on the neck, "He's a good boy, aren't you?"

Yakkaigoto nickered softly and lifted his head to nuzzle Rukia's cheek.

"You should ride this brat and let me ride your brother's horse."

"No way," Rukia said firmly, meeting Ikazuchi's somber gaze over the paint's shoulder, "Ikazuchi and I are pledged to look out for each other until Nii-sama comes back. He doesn't let anyone else ride him."

"Great," Renji complained, "He'd just throw me off too."

"I feel right at home now," Chad dead-panned, climbing up behind Renji and sliding his arms around the redhead's waist.

"All right, guys," Kisuke said from his perch near the top of the senkaimon, "In you go. I've opened a Shihoin family senkaimon, so Kurotsuchi taichou won't be aware you've entered. Keep yourselves in Tetsuya's waterforms and stick to the shadows. The device I've given to Tetsuya will get you through the dimension door without anyone inside or outside being the wiser. Stay close to Tetsuya and try to do this quietly. I'm talking to you, Renji."

"What the…"

"Don't pull out the heavy munitions unless there's no choice. You need to be subtle."

"I can be subtle!" Renji shouted.

"Yeah, right," Rukia and Uryu whispered.

"All right, you two. Knock it off!" Renji snapped.

"Is this you being subtle?" Chad said solemnly.

"Don't you start with me too!" Renji huffed.

"Good luck," Kisuke called after them, watching as Tetsuya wrapped his waterforms protectively around the group and they became almost invisible.

They proceeded into the precipice world and Kisuke let the door slide shut behind them.

"It's really hard to see without any lights," Renji said softly.

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed, "but kido lights would illuminate the waterforms. Trust the spirit steeds. They will lead us correctly."

"Yeah, maybe yours will," Renji joked, "Don't count on meathead here. He can't find his way outta the barn."

Yakkaigoto gave a soft, unhorselike growl.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that while we're riding him," Chad suggested.

"We will be fine," Tetsuya assured them, "Byakuya-sama has trained me in non-visual tracking, so I can sense my way around obstacles by honing in on their reiatsu."

"That makes one of us," Renji commented.

"Nii-sama tried to teach Renji that too," Rukia chuckled, "but he's about as good at sensing objects' reiatsu as he is at using kido."

"Hey, _everybody_ has their strong and weak points," Renji snapped, "Ichigo couldn't sense reiatsu well either and you never picked on him about it!"

"I think he wasn't as fun to tease," Uryu whispered to Tsuna and Tetsuya, earning smiles in reply.

The group moved steadily forward, speaking only in whispers and listening carefully for any sign of others in the corridor. Several times, Tetsuya called a halt and moved the group out of the corridor, into an alcove or side tunnel to avoid a patrol or traveler. They were just preparing to leave a deep arch, when Tetsuya stiffened and drew a sharp breath.

"Someone is coming. Stay back!" he warned the others, nudging Arashi in front of them.

"I don't sense anything," Renji whispered to Rukia.

"Me either."

"I might feel something," Chad said uncertainly.

"I'm not sure," Uryu added.

"I feel it," Tsuna said with certainty, "There is someone in the corridor."

"I don't think he has sensed us," Tetsuya breathed, "Be perfectly still and quiet. Arashi, cover us with a second waterform in case mine is broken. I will conceal our reiatsu. This person feels strong."

The group waited breathlessly, only Tetsuya and Tsuna registering the footsteps that approached their hiding spot, then suddenly went silent. Tetsuya swallowed hard as he felt the heavy pressure of someone trying to sense their presence.

 _Arashi, be ready to strike if we are discovered,_ Tetsuya warned his stallion.

 _I will._

A foot tapped twice in the corridor and the hidden group held their collective breath, waiting. A few moments later, the footsteps began to recede and Tetsuya edged out of the alcove and nodded to the others.

"It is safe now. He is gone."

"That was creepy," Renji commented.

"Yeah," Chad agreed.

"Whatever it was, most of us couldn't sense it," Uryu said worriedly, "and that makes me really nervous."

"Why is that?" asked Rukia.

"Because the rest of us have all been affected at some point, by Aizen Sousuke's power…just not those two."

The others' eyes registered shock and edgings of fear.

"You think that was Aizen Sousuke?" Rukia asked.

"I think it's possible," Uryu answered.

"Well, if he's not around, that makes it easier for us to get Taichou and Ichigo outta there, right?" Renji suggested.

"It should," Chad agreed, "but we should be careful not to get reckless."

"Good thinking," Tetsuya said approvingly, leading the group on.

They continued through the darkness, led by Tetsuya's senses until the noble came to a stop and reached out to touch a place on the corridor wall. His fingers traced an invisible line, then he lifted them and looked back at the others.

"This is it. This is the location I sensed when Byakuya-sama's plea came through."

He removed a small sphere and touched it to the place he had been exploring. The sphere adhered to the wall, and a moment later, a soft click sounded and the dimension door slid open. The group stepped out of the precipice world, and into a clearing at the edge of a wooded area.

"Do you know which way to go?" Renji asked.

Rukia bit her lip, smirking.

"Maybe in the direction of the big, tall tower over there?" she suggested.

"It's good that we have the trees for cover," Tsuna noted.

"Let's get into them," Tetsuya said, removing the sphere from the dimension door and watching it slide closed.

The group moved into the trees with Tetsuya in front.

"Tsuna-san," Tetsuya said softly, "Since you and I may be most able to sense Aizen Sousuke, you take the rear guard."

"Hai," the young woman said, holding her horse back, behind the others.

"You and Uryu will fan out and attack with bows if we are sensed," Tetsuya directed them, "Rukia, Renji and Chad, stay closer to me in case we end up in a confrontation."

The horses crept forward, carrying the group in the direction of the tower. Around them, they heard only the near silence of the forest, with small swishings of wind in the trees and occasional sounds of small birds and animals. They came to the end of the forest and Tetsuya stopped them again.

"We have very little cover from here to the tower," he said anxiously, "It is cloudy now, so if we leave the horses and try using bits of brush or other things, we should be able to reach the tower unseen. I will send Arashi and Ikazuchi ahead to…"

Tetsuya stiffened and went silent as he spotted three people near the base of the tower, trying to move past a manned guard post.

"Chad, Renji, come with me," Tetsuya said warningly, "Arashi, Ikazuchi, you too. Arashi, cover yourself and Ikazuchi in your waterforms. I will use mine for the three of us. Quickly now, before those three move."

"Is that them?" Rukia said, straining to see.

"I am not sure," Tetsuya whispered back, "But whether it is or not, these people obviously want to escape the tower. If it isn't them, they may still have information we need. We have to risk revealing ourselves to them."

Tetsuya, Chad and Renji left the protection of the forest, covered by Tetsuya's waterforms and creeping along, using what cover they could find. The two spirit steeds flanked them, moving out of the line of sight of the guard post, but ready to protect the others. Tetsuya led Renji and Chad near to where the three people waited, then he focused on the pendant he had given to his cousin.

 _Byakuya-sama, I am here. Are you in the group of three who are attempting to pass the guard post?_

He saw one of the three figures move as though startled, then he heard Byakuya's relieved response in his mind.

 _Yes, we are just short of the guard post. Ichigo and I were assisted in escaping by an attendant. We will need your help to move forward. We are not able to fight due to Ichigo's condition and my injury._

 _I am coming to you_ , Tetsuya thought back.

"It's them!" Tetsuya whispered, "Stay here. I am going to bring them back. Watch the guard post carefully and attack only if we are discovered."

"Got it," Renji and Chad responded, taking up watch positions.

Tetsuya edged forward, slowly closing the distance to the three ahead of him, He waited until he had reached them, then curled his power around them, eliciting a sound of deeper relief from his cousin as Byakuya freed himself from Ichigo and Toshi, and wrapped Tetsuya in a warm, though shaky embrace.

"Tetsuya…" he whispered, his fingers brushing against the serpentine kenseiken that his cousin wore, " _Watashi no itoko_ , any debt you ever dreamed that you owed me is paid in full. Thank you."

"Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya whispered back, "I am glad to have found you and we will celebrate when we are safe. But we are still in danger. We must leave before Aizen Sousuke returns. Come."

Ichigo turned to face Toshi.

"You don't have to go with us, but you're welcome if you want to get away from Aizen. We have a friend in Karakura Town who can help you out if you need it."

"I can't stay here," Toshi said, looking back at the tower, "I would rather go with you. I can't serve a man like him anymore. I really didn't understand what was happening."

"It's okay," Ichigo assured him, "You helped us when we really needed it. It's our turn to help you. Come on."

The four men returned the way Tetsuya had come, joining Chad and Renji halfway, and under the watchful eyes of the spirit steeds. They gained the other side of the clearing without alerting the guards and slipped into the forest, where they met Rukia.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia whispered, her eyes filling with tears as Byakuya pulled free of the two men supporting him and offered his sister a momentary embrace. Ikazuchi appeared next to him, just as his legs began to weaken beneath him. He leaned against the stallion, still hugging his sister and closing his eyes against the tears that threatened.

"Let's get you on that horse," Renji said, moving in close to Byakuya and steadying him as he mounted, "Do you think Ikazuchi will mind if I ride with you, Taichou?"

"But I…" Rukia began.

"Rukia-chan," Tetsuya whispered very softly, "I think he doesn't want to show you his weakness. He is used to entrusting himself to Renji-san. It is not personal."

"I know," Rukia replied, flushing slightly, "But he doesn't have to be like that. He's seen me looking weak and beaten up."

"But he is your brother," Chad reminded her quietly, "He wants to only be strong for you."

"Men," Rukia sighed, shaking her head and climbing onto Yakkaigoto.

Renji glanced at the two and scowled.

"Sure, stand still for her and don't throw her off," he complained.

"I'm not the one who swears at him and insults him all of the time."

"Yeah, you spoil the little fool. That's why he likes you."

Renji mounted and felt Byakuya's arms wrap snugly around his waist. He felt the exhausted noble's face come to rest against the back of his shoulder and felt a worried jolt inside.

"You need a healer, Taichou?" he asked.

"I will be fine," Byakuya assured him, "We need to leave here now."

Rukia looked down where Ichigo leaned against Toshi, rubbing his rounded belly and panting softly.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" she asked anxiously, "Do you want to ride with me?"

Before she could answer, powerful reiatsu rose up in the area behind them, and they registered the hissing sound of flying arrows.

"That's Tsuna and Uryu!" Rukia gasped.

"You guys go on," Chad said, sweeping a surprised Ichigo up, bridal style, "I'll get Ichigo out."

"Hey! What're you doing? I can…"

"Be quiet, fool, and do what you're told!" Rukia snapped, making her longtime friend blink in surprise, "If they are fighting, then it means that Aizen has returned."

"Then, we need to help them!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"They will be all right," Tetsuya said, leaping onto Arashi's back, "Uryu's quincy powers are competent enough to hold him off and Tsuna-san has not been exposed to his shikai. Move now, before reinforcements come from the tower!"

Toshi flash stepped away and Chad followed at a run, carrying Ichigo. Tetsuya led the others back through the trees, honing in on the ones who were fighting and shifting the use of his waterforms as they closed in.

"My waterforms can also be used to create copies of us," he called to the others. We will use them as a distraction. Everyone, run for the dimension door. We don't need to be quiet getting out. We just need to get out and head for Karakura Town immediately!"

The others watched as dozens of copies of their running forms, flash stepped and ran through the woods, bursting out and running under the hail of arrows fired to clear their path.

"Head for the door now!" Tetsuya cried.

He felt the close presence of Aizen Sousuke and sent additional waterforms at him, sighing in relief as Tsuna and Uryu halted their attacks and joined their fleeing friends. A sudden blast of kido from Aizen's hands burst nearly half of the protective waterforms, and the rescue group scattered to safety behind whatever cover they could find.

"You shouldn't have come here," Aizen chided them, seeming to appear near the edge of the trees, then disappearing and reappearing, nearly beside Ikazuchi, "I sensed you in the precipice world and it was easy to follow you here.

The paint stallion reared and struck wildly at the traitor as Byakuya held tightly to Renji and the redhead urged the paint on past. Another blast of kido brought Yakkaigoto down and threw Rukia roughly to the ground. Tsuna flash stepped into Aizen's path as he moved in their direction. He frowned at her, as though looking for familiarity. Tsuna drew her weapon and held it diagonally across her body.

"Reflect, Hitokage!"

The man in front of Tusna froze as her reiatsu flashed across the distance between them, seeping into his tensed body and sending his curious mind into a backwards turn.

 _He heard his parents' cries and felt a jolt of fear as his sister ran wildly in the direction of the sound._

" _Shika, don't!" he called after her._

Tsuna stiffened in surprise as the memory she had caused the man began to resonate powerfully in her own mind. Satisfied that she had distracted him long enough for Rukia to escape, she nullified the illusion and flash stepped away. Tetsuya's waterforms joined with more, provided by Arashi, and the rescuers and their rescued friends closed in on the dimension door. Renji's skeletal snake rose up, screaming in defiance and blasted through, opening the route to escape. The first of the group had reached the entry when Aizen's voice called out to them.

"Stop, or he dies right now."

"Nii-sama!" Rukia howled, spotting Byakuya pulled up tightly against Aizen and barely on his feet.

"What the hell?" Renji gasped as he looked behind him and Byakuya's body suddenly disappeared from Ikazuchi's back, "When did that son of a bitch grab him?"

Aizen's eyes widened in surprise and odd excitement as Tetsuya positioned himself in front of the rest of the group, holding his blade ready.

"Let Byakuya go," Tetsuya said calmly, his blue eyes focusing steadily on Aizen's, "I won't let you hurt my cousin anymore."

"Byakuya is not going anywhere. I still have work for him to do. I want Ichigo back as well."

Tetsuya carefully covered the rest of the group in fresh waterforms.

"Do not move," he warned them softly, In a moment, I will switch with Byakuya-sama…"

"What?" Renji hissed.

"Just listen!" Tetsuya insisted, "We won't escape unless we distract him sufficiently. I can use my waterforms to escape him and hide in the forest. I will join you in the precipice world. Just…when you see Byakuya take my place, grab him and get out! I can escape on my own."

"I don't like this," Rukia whispered, shivering.

Tetsuya looked back at Aizen in challenge.

"What have you done?" Aizen mused, "I don't see the others anymore. How are you hiding them? The forms you used before were visible."

"I have a lot of secrets," Tetsuya said cryptically.

Aizen gave him a sly smile.

"I look forward to discovering all of them. In fact, you have me so curious, I am willing to make a trade."

"I will make no deals with you," Tetsuya said defiantly.

"You want your cousin to die?" Aizen asked, tightening his arm, so that Byakuya stiffened and made a sound of distress as he tried to draw a breath.

"You heard me," Tetsuya said, bowing his head slightly and focusing on the gem at his cousin's throat, "I won't make any deals with you, and I am taking my cousin back."

 _There is one more power that I can use…one that will shift Byakuya-sama to my position and me to his, using the water in the pendant. I will shift just our bodies, not our clothing, so he will be none the wiser. Then, I can strike at close range with the seal Urahara gave me._

"I almost want to see you try," Aizen laughed softly, his power swelling around the arm that held Byakuya, "But you need a lesson in negotiation. You should never raise the stakes when you are not holding a winning hand, Kuchiki Tetsuya."

 _He knows my name?_

Tetsuya sensed the danger to his cousin and swiftly invoked his waterform power. One moment he stood in front of Aizen, his sword held ready, and the next he had switched places and was pulled up against Aizen's body with the traitor's heavy reiatsu closing in on him.

Tetsuya thrust a hand into his abdomen and withdrew the sealing device as Aizen realized suddenly that the face of the man in front of him had changed. Renji's skeletal snake shot out and grabbed Byakuya, stealing him away as Aizen turned his attention to the man he held. Tetsuya used his waterform to shift his body so he faced Aizen, then thrust the hand that contained the seal towards the traitor's soft belly. Sensing the danger, Aizen raised his reiatsu to ward off the move.

The hougyoku throbbed painfully in his chest and golden light erupted between the two.

"No!" Aizen snapped as Tetsuya was enveloped in the golden light and forced away in a huge explosion, "I need him!"

"Tetsuya!" Rukia and Renji screamed, forcing the others back, then turning and running through the dimension door as the fiery swell from the blast rolled towards them. They fled through the door and down the corridor as heat from Aizen's power melted the reiatsu laden walls behind them.

"Run! Keep running!" Uryu cried.

"What about Tetsuya?" Ichigo objected.

"You saw that power that struck him," Chad said sadly, "He couldn't have survived. He sacrificed himself."

"Let's make it worth the sacrifice," Uryu said, choking on the words, "Let's get Byakuya and Ichigo back to Karakura Town."

Aizen Sousuke stood at the edge of the forest, staring as the fire from the explosion slowly died. His brown eyes registered surprise as they found a strangely undamaged, naked body, lying on the ground in front of him. He moved forward, his eyes narrowing and his senses piqued. He reached the collapsed man, pausing to marvel for a moment at his lovely white flesh and the unburnt waves of raven colored hair. He reached down and turned the man over, then caught a hissing breath in surprise as he spotted something implanted in the young man's chest.

 _It wasn't there before he tried to attack me._

 _And this…_

He reached down and brushed his fingers against the round orb embedded in Kuchiki Tetsuya's chest.

 _This is the hougyoku that Urahara Kisuke made…the one I fed to the hougyoku that I made._

 _The hougyoku…has made Kuchiki Tetsuya also immortal?_

 _Why?_


	11. Deeper Wounds

**Chapter 11: Deeper Wounds**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Thanks to everyone still reviewing despite the site's failure to fix the posting problem. These things usually work themselves out in a few days, but it might be helpful if any of you who don't mind send a note to support to encourage them to fix the problem. The more people who say something, the quicker they tend to address the problem. Anyway, I can't do shout outs until reviews post to my account, so I'll just say again, how much I appreciate everyone who is reading, fave-ing, following and reviewing! You guys are the best! This chapter is a little bit shorter, but is packed with important stuff. The characters are not yet able to fully respond to the sudden return of Byakuya and Ichigo, because there is healing and assessment going on. Lots of emotional stuff is ahead in the next few chapters. Enjoy this one! I will have another chapter for you soon. Love, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ryuuken accepted two cups of hot tea from Tessai and carried them carefully down into the underground training area below Urahara Kisuke's shop, where he found Kurosaki Isshin standing near the glowing senkaimon and gazing into it, his eyes uncharacteristically brooding. Isshin accepted the tea with a silent nod of gratitude and sipped at it absently as he continued to watch and wait.

"They will be all right," Uryu's father said calmly, "We all sensed Renji's power and that they were in the precipice world."

"We also all sensed Kuchiki Tetsuya's death," Isshin said in a low, weary voice, "It's true I want my son back, but it shouldn't be at the cost of his friend's life. I don't think Ichigo would want that either. We've just exchanged one tragedy for another."

He sighed and glanced over to where Orihime stood beside Kisuke, waiting for the rescue group to arrive.

"You don't know that," Ryuuken reminded him, "As long as they have…s-something of him, Orihime can revive him."

"Yeah," Isshin said uncertainly, "I guess."

"Have you been able to feel Ichigo's reiatsu?"

"Not yet. It's going to be weak, you know, because if he had his powers, he would have come back sooner or at least let us know he had survived."

"The lower reiatsu could just be because of the pregnancy that Tetsuya informed us about," Ryuuken offered.

Isshin shook his head and rubbed his hands over his face.

"I think we both know that if Ichigo's been with Aizen all of this time, he's going to have some problems. You don't need to bullshit me to make me feel better. I am grateful he's coming back alive. You know the hell me and the girls went through when his death was reported."

"Did you tell Yuzu and Karin yet?"

"Naw, I don't want to say anything until they're back and we see how they are. You heard Kisuke. This is going to be messy."

"Here they come!" Kisuke warned the others.

A moment later, Ikazuchi galloped through the senkaimon and into the underground area, carrying Renji and what looked to be Byakuya, wearing Tetsuya's clothing. On their heels, Tsuna's brown mount arrived, carrying Tsuna and a battered, but fierce looking Uryu. Chad ran through next, carrying Ichigo, and Yakkaigoto trotted in on his heels, bearing Rukia and a young man dressed in servant's clothes on his back. Kisuke's grey eyes met Renji's questioningly as the redhead slid down and helped Ryuuken lead Byakuya to a treatment bed that had been prepared within a triage tent.

"You guys all right?" he asked anxiously, "Anyone hurt badly? Besides, Tetsuya, I mean. We felt his reiatsu disappear. Did you…bring him back?"

He read the look of guilt and sadness in Renji's eyes.

"No?" he inquired.

"No," Renji said dejectedly, "There was an explosion and we were all fucking running for our lives. The rest of us barely made it out. We have some cuts and lots of burns, that's all. But Taichou and Ichigo are pretty messed up on the inside, I think. On the way back, Ichigo was talking like he thought his dad and sisters were dead and Taichou could barely hold on to me, he was so exhausted. Aizen really worked him over, I guess."

"The Kuchiki elders have probably sensed Tetsuya's death by now," Rukia said, looking around, "If they've sensed my brother's return, they should already be here."

"I put a barrier around the shop and grounds here," Kisuke explained, "I think Byakuya's going to need a little time to gather himself before we push him into all of that."

"I think you're right," Rukia agreed.

"So, what happens now?" Chad asked, watching as Isshin wrapped an arm around Ichigo and laid him on a treatment bed beside Byakuya's.

Byakuya's head turned sluggishly and he slipped a hand into Ichigo's.

"We're gonna heal any external damage first," Kisuke explained as he bent over the barely coherent noble, "Then, we'll clean'em up and do a full scan."

He met Byakuya's hazy eyes and squeezed the hand that wasn't holding on to Ichigo's.

"Byakuya-san, I am going to need to sedate you for just a little while to keep you comfortable while we look you over. Is that okay with you?"

Byakuya nodded.

"Do not separate us," he said, tightening his hold on Ichigo's hand, "He has been under Aizen's illusions for an extended time and is confused. My touch seems to ground him."

"Okay, we'll keep you together," the shopkeeper promised, "Tessai, will you get an IV in here?"

"Sure thing, Boss."

Ichigo gazed up at Isshin's frowning face as his father prepared an IV.

"D-dad?" Ichigo said in a shaky voice, "Are you…are you really there?"

"I'm here, son," Isshin answered, his own voice shaking slightly, "Orihime, can you focus on keeping the baby's reiatsu stable while I take care of Ichigo?"

"I will," Orihime agreed, positioning herself near her friend's rounded belly.

Her hands trembled as they pushed back Ichigo's yukata, baring the area, then pressed lightly on the place just above the spirit chamber.

She smiled as her fingertips registered the strong presence of the baby's reiatsu.

"Hi there," she whispered to the baby, "I'm Orihime. Ichigo and I are good friends. I'm going to take care of you."

Her smile brightened as she felt the reiatsu beneath her fingers vibrate slightly in response to her soft words and gentle touch.

"I'm having a baby too," she whispered, "You'll be born a while before my baby, but I bet you'll be good friends like Ichigo and I are."

Ichigo shifted restlessly, blinking and staring at Isshin.

"Dad?" he mumbled, reaching out to touch his father's worried looking face, "Are you really there?"

"Yeah, I told you that, son. I'm here."

"Yuzu? Karin? Are they…they're…n-not really dead?" he asked, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, "Damn! I don't wanna wake up if I'm dreaming."

"You aren't dreaming," Isshin assured him.

"How do I know?" Ichigo asked in a small sounding sob, "Everything for so long has been one lie after another! Wh-where's Byakuya? Is he all right?"

"Byakuya's fine," Isshin said reassuringly, "He's right next to you, see?"

He gently turned Ichigo's head so that his eyes came to rest on his sleeping lover.

"He just can't talk to you because we had to put him under to heal him completely. But, he's still holding your hand. Do you feel that?"

"Yeah," Ichigo answered, shivering and turning his head back to look at his father, "It's the only thing I can really trust, you know? Byakuya broke the illusion that was controlling us. He…"

"He's keeping you here with us," Isshin acknowledged, "Just trust him, okay? I know it seems like the rest of us are a little unreal after what you've been through, but you'll be okay. Now, I'm gonna need to make you sleep while we scan and clear your body of Aizen's reiatsu. You all right with that?"

"Y-yeah, okay," Ichigo managed, shivering harder, "J-just…don't take Byakuya away."

"We won't," Isshin promised, "Where you go, he goes."

"Th-thanks, Dad," Ichigo whispered, closing his eyes as the sedative began to relax him into sleep.

"I have a lot of Aizen's reiatsu echoes here in Byakuya's body," Ryuuken said unhappily, "His mind has been probed unmercifully. He's lucky not to have had a complete mental collapse."

"That's Aizen for you," Isshin said dryly, "What a bastard…"

"I wonder what he was looking for," Kisuke mused, "It doesn't bode well that he had pretty much unlimited access to whatever Byakuya knew. Byakuya's the recorder of Seireitei history, and keeper of the largest and most diverse archive in Soul Society."

"Well, we are going to have to save asking him about what Aizen wanted until he recovers," Ryuuken said firmly, "He is teetering on the brink of insanity as it is. Any more mental pressure and there won't be anything in there for him to remember."

"We'll fix him up," Kisuke said, an edge of worry in his voice, "Let's just work on that."

Across the room, Jinta and Ururu worked at healing Rukia, Toshi and Tsuna.

"You look a little shaken up," Rukia said to Tsuna, "Did Aizen hurt you when you were distracting him? Thanks for that, by the way. I would have been in real trouble if not for you."

"He didn't hurt me," Tsuna assured her, "It's just that…my shikai acted strangely when I used it on him."

Rukia frowned thoughtfully.

"Strange how?" she asked, "What happened?"

Tsuna brushed several errant strands of thick brown hair away from her troubled eyes.

"My shikai causes the target to relive an illusion of something in his or her past. It fools the senses so that the target feels as though really there. It provides a distraction in which I can attack, shift position quickly or escape an attacker. Usually, I also can see the illusion, so I can time my movements strategically."

"But this time, something was different?" Rukia asked.

"Yes," Tsuna confirmed, "The illusion felt different. It felt real to me also. Usually, I can feel that it is just a reflection of the event. This time, it was as though it was happening to me too. I felt an odd resonance inside."

"Maybe it's because your power is an illusion power like Aizen's," Rukia suggested, "Two like powers can sometimes conflict with each other."

"Maybe that's it," Tsuna said, sounding less than convinced.

"Well," Rukia said, looking over at the beds where Ichigo and Byakuya laid, "we should just be glad this is over for now."

"Is it?" Tsuna inquired softly, "Aizen said that he still needed your brother for something. That means that he could try to abduct him again. We have already lost Tetsuya-sama. I wonder what the cost will be if this continues."

"Don't worry about that," Rukia said bracingly, placing a hand on the other young woman's forearm, "Remember that Aizen abducted Nii-sama and Ichigo in the chaos of the end of the quincy war, when we couldn't mount a proper defense. Things are different now. We know more about Aizen's powers than we did before, and we can protect my brother and Ichigo in ways that we couldn't while things were such a mess. It will be all right, Tsuna-san."

"I suppose," Tsuna said, her eyes sad as her thoughts returned to Tetsuya.

Rukia read her downcast expression and sighed, lowering her eyes.

"I understand you are upset over my cousin's death," she said somberly, "I am too. He was a good person, who had already endured too much."

Tsuna nodded, her voice catching as she replied.

"You didn't know him as a child. He was small and frightened easily. Naoki-chan and I were sure that he would not survive. We looked out for him, but life was very hard. He proved to be stronger than we knew…and seeing him so strong and leading the Kuchiki clan? It made me feel so very proud. Few survived the prisons, and none went on to do what he did. He was an example to all of us…"

"Yes," Rukia agreed sadly, "he truly was. I know that losing him is as hard for you as it is for us, who were his new family, but it is comforting to know that Tetsuya died honorably, and protecting the person who did the most to make him the strong person he became."

"That is something," Tsuna said, closing her eyes against the burning in them.

"It is something," Rukia agreed, a tear leaking onto her face.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You told me before that you have many secrets, Kuchiki Tetsuya," Aizen said, setting Tetsuya's naked body in gentle, but sturdy restraints and using a kido spell to keep him from regaining consciousness, "While you don't have nearly as many as you might have thought, you still have many I want to explore. I know now that you are the son of Kuchiki Takao and Kiko of the Rukongai, that you were born in the prison where your parents were incarcerated, and where they died. I know that Byakuya led the raid that freed you, and that when you were in peril, a spirit steed emerged from your body and protected you. I have extracted from Byakuya the workings of your powers and the nature of your connection with Arashi. I will tell you something that Byakuya knows, but that he did not tell you. You are not a normal shinigami. From the beginning, you have had within you, the potential for great power. And when you stood in front of the hougyoku and attempted to seal us away again, instead of killing you, the hougyoku embraced that potential in you, and it opened the pathway to you becoming even stronger. Now that you have come to me, we will take those next steps together. We will walk the trail that leads to our future, joined because we are alike now."

He smiled, imagining the response such a statement would have earned from Byakuya's more impetuous cousin.

"You might point out your relative purity, and judging from what I extracted from Byakuya, yes, you are more pure, but we both bear the weight and power of the hougyoku. I have to say, I was rather lonely in carrying that weight alone. I know this isn't a path you would have chosen, but you seem to be a person able to adjust and evolve so that you can survive. I think you should know that just because the orbs grant us immortality, it isn't a guarantee that we will not die. As much as we might have found a way to thwart death…death is an insidious stalker. There are many working to undo the power of the hougyoku. Even in our transcendence, we must be cautious. I will certainly be cautious with you. You are truly unique."

Aizen's hands slid over the expanses of lovely, white flesh and his eyes watched the monitors that scanned and relayed to him every detail about the body laid in front of him.

"Ah, good, the shock from the explosion did not damage your spirit centers, so we needn't wait before beginning to awaken your transcendent powers. I am curious to see what they are. I am sure that they will be impressive. But what form they will take exactly? That is one of those elusive secrets that only time and training will reveal."

Aizen's palm touched Tetsuya's forehead, and he closed his eyes and sensed the disturbing dreams that made Tetsuya frown and twitch softly in his deep sleep.

"I know you will not be pleased to wake and find yourself here. Perhaps you will wish that the hougyoku had simply killed you, but that would be too simple a fate for one as complex and shaded as you, Kuchiki Tetsuya. You are meant for more than a useless sacrifice. I say useless because you could not protect Byakuya from me if it was my desire to really kill him. Luckily, all I wanted was to probe his mind further. But…given that I know now that you have spent almost as much time in the Kuchiki family archive, perusing the tomes there, I can instead find the information I need by accessing your memories. The hougyoku that was placed in you will make you less vulnerable to the pressures of that exchange. Still, I will proceed with extreme caution. You are one of a kind…one to be evaluated with care not to damage any part. After all, as my counterpart, you will be ascending with me. Yes, our fates are entwined now. There is no denying that. But…what will it take to convince you to accept your new place? We shall see…"

Aizen's hands move to the restraints and loosened them, then he laid his hand on Tetsuya's cheek and slowly lifted away the kido that had prevented him from waking.

"Tetsuya," he said quietly, "open your eyes."

Tetsuya's eyes moved beneath his closed eyelids and a discomfited moan escaped him.

"I have attempted to relieve any pain you might feel, but do you need a pain block?"

"N-no," Tetsuya managed, forcing his sapphire eyes open and trying in vain to make the jumble of blurred images resolve into something he could comprehend, "I am n-not in pain."

"Good, I am glad to hear that."

"Where am I?" Tetsuya whispered dazedly, "I don't know how I got here. Who are you?"

Tetsuya blinked and squinted, gradually bringing Aizen's smirking face into focus, then inhaling sharply as he sat up and cringed away, raising his reiatsu defensively.

"You don't need to do that," Aizen said, watching him, but making no move to stop him, "You are not in restraints and your powers are intact. I have done nothing but assess your condition and restore your reiatsu."

"How do I know what you've done to me?" Tetsuya demanded, "You could have hypnotized me and everything you tell me could be a lie!"

"It could be," Aizen agreed, "but it is not. Tetsuya, I have been anxious to meet you."

"You wanted to meet me?" Tetsuya repeated, his expression one of confusion, "How do you even know me? I mean, I know that you were probing my cousin's mind for information about me. What I don't know is how you learned of me, and why a simple half-blood shinigami would be of interest to you."

"You are not a regular shinigami," Aizen corrected him, "I think you have always suspected this. And unless I miss my guess, I think that you have been noticing lately that something odd was happening. I would be willing to bet that you have heard an odd voice in your mind that is not the voice of your stallion, and you have seen visions that you cannot understand or explain."

Tetsuya stared back at Aizen wordlessly.

"The answers," Aizen said softly, placing his fingertips on the hougyoku embedded in his own chest, "are right here."

He moved his fingers to touch the hougyoku that had fused itself to Tetsuya's body and watched as the young man's blue eyes found the orb, then rounded in obvious distress.

"And here..."

"What is this?" Tetsuya gasped in horror and dismay, "Aizen Sousuke, what have you done to me?"


	12. Lost Knights

**Chapter 12: Lost Knights**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 ****Warning: There is a little spoiler related to Ywach's fate and bits of the aftermath of the war, stuff related to the soul king, that is revealed in the new Japanese language book, _We Do Knot Always Love You_.****

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, also for your patience while the site fixed the problem with your reviews showing up. The problem's fixed now, so onward! My gratitude to Picklez80 (You are most welcome!), Winterheart2000 (More is here and even more is on the way!), Jess0409 (Oh my! :0 I guess I'll have to make sure there's plenty to enjoy. Glad you love the story!), Aizenfan6969 (I will keep things moving, no worries! The muse is strong with this one.), Wildwind13 (Ah yes, Aizen will reveal his interest in Tetsuya, but even he doesn't have the whole truth yet. That will be another adventure!), PrivateCaller (Here you go!), Yukino76 (Yeah, that's going to be a hard one for Tetsuya, but Aizen will make no bones about what he sees.), Enjali (Yeah, being immortal sounds great in theory, but it's got some weight. and for Tetsuya, it means being with Aizen forever...), Sariniste (Oh yes, Tetsuya is not pleased at all and will be more than happy to express that, but Aizen has some insights that will keep him from making too brash a move. Byakuya and Ichigo will continue to be in a bit of a haze. They have a ways to go healing-wise, but life doesn't want to wait for them to catch up!) and Tiffany91 (Ah, Tetsuya will come face to face with someone he knows in a future chapter, but under interesting circumstances!) Enjoy the new chapter! Love, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"What have you done to me?" Tetsuya demanded, his fingers shaking as he touched the hougyoku embedded in his chest, "Why? Why would you do this, Aizen Sousuke? Why? Why me?"

Aizen gazed back at the shocked noble, considering his words carefully.

"I did not do anything to you," he said finally, "except try to kill you while I was mistakenly thinking that you were Byakuya."

"Damn you!" Tetsuya cried, forgetting his nakedness and lunging at the elder man, "You're lying to me! Of course you did this! Who else would have done it? What I want to know is _why_?"

Aizen braced his hands on Tetsuya's upper arms, holding him barely away and glaring into his enraged eyes.

"Tell me," Aizen said in a calm, collected tone, "what do you know of the hougyoku, Tetsuya? What have you heard about its powers?"

"What does that matter? And why do you need to ask me anything? If you want something from me, won't you just take it, like you did from my cousin? I _saw_ the condition that Byakuya-sama was in. You hurt him. You could have destroyed him!"

"I wouldn't have destroyed him," Aizen assured him, "The information he was providing me with is extremely important. I only decided to kill him when your group refused to surrender."

"The information he was providing? The information about me?" Tetsuya demanded angrily, "I told you, I am _nobody_! I don't know why you would go to so much trouble to bring me here and do this to me. I wouldn't even have been made clan leader if you hadn't abducted my cousin! Why are you so interested in me? I've never done anything to you. I don't even know you, beyond knowing what a monster you are. I wasn't involved in either of the wars, except in the capacity of protecting the family while Byakuya-sama was away. But you lured me here and…"

"I saw you in a vision, Tetsuya."

"In a vision? What vision?" Tetsuya exclaimed, "I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Oh, I think you do," Aizen said, glaring down into Tetsuya's eyes and backing him up to the examination table, "When I said the word, _vision_ , I saw the instant reaction in your expression, Tetsuya. You have seen something also…something you don't understand, so you wish to put it aside and deny it. Tell me, what visions did you see?"

Tetsuya started to speak, only to be stopped by Aizen's warm fingertip touching his lips in a gesture of warning.

"Don't bother denying it. Even if you don't admit it, I know, Tetsuya. I had the visions too…the ones of the first soul king and his blue-eyed creation, Hajime."

Tetsuya drew in a hissing breath, making Aizen's eyes grow almost frighteningly aroused.

"You _have_ also seen these visions," he persisted, curving a hand around Tetsuya's cheek as the noble blushed and tried to look away, "Tell me what you saw."

"I don't feel very comfortable being undressed and with you standing so close to me, demanding things," Tetsuya objected, his heart pounding as Aizen's face moved closer to his.

"Of course," Aizen answered smoothly, still holding a palm to Tetsuya's flushed cheek while reaching over with his other hand to take a clean, white yukata from a peg on the wall and hand it to the flustered young man.

Tetsuya pulled the garment around his slim body and tied it at the waist, then waited silently, avoiding Aizen's imposing gaze.

"You will have to pardon me," the traitor said appreciatively, "You have me dreadfully curious. I have a scientific mind and you are an oddity that has captured my attention in a way little else has."

"I am well acquainted with the behavior of wicked scientists and their inhumane actions," Tetsuya said darkly.

"Yes, I believe you are," the elder man acknowledged, "Don't worry. I have no intention of hurting you, Tetsuya. At very least, you know I won't kill you. You are now an immortal, as I am…made so by the hougyoku."

"I don't feel very reassured. And I didn't ask to be made immortal. I didn't ask for any of this. I was happy with the way things were."

"Were you?" Aizen asked pointedly, "Remember, I have seen your past, Tetsuya. I know all about how you spent your childhood locked up in a cold, filthy cell, what horrid things they did to you there, although I am sure there are things about your days there that you have not even told your precious cousin."

"Yes," Tetsuya admitted, unsure why he made the confession, "we all have secrets, don't we? He knew enough, and he helped me to grow beyond Itamigiri."

"Yes, he did," Aizen agreed, "And you have matured into a lovely, talented young man…the pride of the Kuchiki family, ne? Or…have they not fully embraced you, even as you have become the image of what a good noble boy should be?"

Tetsuya flinched slightly at the barb, but only glared back at him.

"You have learned to be like them, as Byakuya carefully taught you to be so that you would be grudgingly accepted, even allowed to lead them, but you know that many of them would happily see you locked back in a cell and forgotten, don't you, Tetsuya? For no better reason than the content of your blood and the ability of your body to carry children, they would do this to you!"

Tetsuya's heart skipped painfully at the words and he turned his head away as Aizen's lips moved to where they gently touched his earlobe.

"You are not one of them, though you have learned to play the part. You have been walking among them and trying to be like them all of your life, but yours is a feral soul, Tetsuya, isn't it?"

"What would you know about my soul?" Tetsuya asked, his voice catching, "Even with what you stole from my cousin's mind, you couldn't begin to understand me…and I can't say I know why you would waste the time. I told you, I am no one."

"I understand your soul more completely than your cousin or anyone else ever has," Aizen whispered, his heated breath making the skin along the side of Tetsuya's pale throat flush, "You were locked up because you were different, hated because you were different. You were tortured, raped and treated like an animal, Tetsuya, _because you have always been different_! You were never one of them. From the beginning, you were an exceptional soul. And that is why when I struck at you, thinking you were Byakuya, when I intended to kill, the hougyoku read our desires…and instead of allowing you to die, it raised you. It marked you and prepared you to stand as my equal. At that moment, your life as Kuchiki Tetsuya, ended."

"But it hasn't ended, I am standing here alive, though I know I should have been blown to pieces."

"Oh, you were, I assure you," Aizen said, smirking, "It is just that the hougyoku put the pieces back together and left you lying at my feet. I must say, I underestimated your resilience. You regenerated quickly, considering the power I used to destroy you. I can't help but appreciate how easily you shrugged off my killing power."

"Because the hougyoku made me immortal. It doesn't mean I am different," Tetsuya argued, "Who knows why that thing _chose_ me. It doesn't make me different. It just destroys me in a different way."

"Yes," Aizen agreed, "you understand, don't you? You know that you can't go back to them now. As much as you could hide yourself among them as a false shinigami, you cannot keep that lie going as a full-fledged immortal. You would frighten them to death, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya stared back at him wordlessly.

"You know that if you left here and went back, it wouldn't be long before they realized that your reiatsu doesn't feel the same. As much as you might be able to conceal the orb at first, eventually, they would realize that something was wrong. And somehow, someone would discover just what. And as soon as they knew, they would vilify you. They would find a way to call you a criminal…because Central 46 doesn't like anomalies. They don't allow those who are different and more powerful than them to just exist among them. What Central 46 cannot control, they kill or they imprison. If you think that Itamigiri was a vision of hell, then why don't you imagine being locked up in _Muken_!"

Tetsuya stiffened and inhaled in surprise and horror as Aizen's glaring eyes caused quick flashes of the traitor's memory to play themselves out across his terrified mind.

"You were a criminal!" Tetsuya managed, his body shaking hard at just the thought.

"And you are a threat," Aizen breathed, closing his eyes and enjoying the younger man's closeness, "In all of the time that you spent with Byakuya, you must have learned how Central 46 responds to just the threat of chaos. You can't go back. You can, of course, try. I won't stop you…although, now that we share these orbs, there is no more distance. There is nowhere you can go where I cannot find you…no place you can be hidden from me. Maybe that frightens you right now, but you will learn to embrace it. You are never alone anymore, Tetsuya…and neither am I."

Tetsuya's face paled and took on a tortured expression.

"I understand how this must feel," Aizen went on, "I understand because there was a time when I, too, did not realize that I was not a normal shinigami. I was exceptional, and because of this, my family was murdered by Central 46. They tried to kill me as well, but my powers allowed me to escape them."

"What are you talking about?" Tetsuya asked, looking confused, "I was Byakuya-sama's bodyguard and I was given everything on you that the taichous of the Gotei 13 received. Your history doesn't mention anything about your family being murdered. It doesn't mention your family at all!"

"It only says _identity, status and location unknown_. Isn't that right, Tetsuya?" Aizen said sternly, "You know it isn't because they didn't exist, but because _they were erased_! And that is what Central 46 is going to want to do to you. My question to you, Tetsuya, is are you going to let them?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo felt soft, cool fingers tracing the lines of his face and breathed in the calming, familiar sakura scent of his lover.

 _I want to open my eyes, but I'm afraid it won't be real. Everything around me since the war was a lie. I was happy being surrounded by those lies, because I didn't know they weren't real. I let that bastard, Aizen, take Byakuya's place in my mind, in my body…in my heart. How could that happen? How could I let it happen?_

He felt tears escaping his still-closed eyes, then the touch of Byakuya's fingers as they brushed the offending moisture away.

"Don't cry, _anata_ ," Byakuya whispered in his ear, "We are safe now. We are home. The people you love are all here. Will you open your eyes?"

"I don't know if I can," Ichigo whispered in a shaky voice, "I don't want you to go away again."

"I am not going anywhere. I promise you."

"That's not what I mean," Ichigo answered, sniffing softly as fresh tears threatened, "I don't want to forget you again. I remember thinking that Aizen was my lover. It was like he took your place in my head. I didn't know what was happening at the time, but I do know now. I remember him kissing me, touching me, making love to me. And I let him do that while you were his prisoner and he was hurting you!"

"It wasn't your fault," Byakuya assured him, kissing him gently, "None of it was your fault. He trapped you in his illusions. He took advantage of your condition that made you more vulnerable to him. There was nothing you could have done. He could have done the same to me or to anyone else."

"But he hurt you, Byakuya! Are you all right now?"

"I am fine. Open your eyes and look for yourself."

Biting anxiously at his lips, Ichigo forced his eyes open. A moment later, a hard sob escaped him as he took in his lover's paler, thinner body, the weary look about him and the softer, more shattered look behind his usually stern grey eyes.

"Oh my god, Byakuya!" he managed, grabbing and hugging Byakuya tightly, "What did he do to you? What did he do? He hurt you! He really, really hurt you!"

"I did a great deal of damage to myself," Byakuya insisted, "I was trying to escape…to find you and get you away from him. I nearly did, several times. Sousuke… _Aizen_ was not pleased with that. He was just expressing that to me. But he did not kill me. I was injured, yes, but I am healing just as you will."

"It's my fault," Ichigo sobbed harder, "You came looking for me, didn't you?"

"Ichigo, what are you saying?"

"After Ywach died, you came down from the royal realm. You rushed down here, looking for me! I know you did!"

"Would you not have come back for me?" Byakuya asked, shaking his head, "Ichigo, we had just learned that we were going to have a child."

"But he wouldn't have hurt you if you hadn't come! He wanted to take just me. He didn't need you."

"You are saying that I should have let him take you and our baby, Ichigo?" Byakuya asked in a wounded tone, "I could not ever do that and live with myself. It is difficult enough to stomach having failed to protect you, then to fail again at saving you. You…you in your condition. You had to free me. And it was Tetsuya who saved us both. It was Tetsuya, Rukia, Renji and your friends from the living world. In the end, I did nothing but hand over huge amounts of information that Aizen will probably find a way to use against us."

Byakuya gave a shuddering sigh and rested his face against Ichigo's damp cheek.

"I think that the only good that came from Tetsuya's sacrifice is that it will protect him from whatever plan Aizen was hatching that involved him."

"Aizen was making plans to capture Tetsuya?" Ichigo asked, shivering and snuggling closer to Byakuya.

"I am not completely sure. He probed my mind for every detail I knew about my cousin. I think that his sudden interest in Tetsuya was what took his concentration off of you. You were upset that he was seeming distant with you."

"Please don't talk about that," Ichigo pleaded softly, "It makes me sick to think I was sad about him neglecting me. That I actually missed having him…"

"Shh," Byakuya soothed him, nuzzling his cheek and kissing him tenderly, "I know it torments you that he took advantage of you."

"I feel sick when I think about it," Ichigo said, quivering and placing a hand on his swollen belly, "I just wish I didn't have to remember it. I wanna go back and scream at him to stop. I want to fight back like you did when he tied you up and hurt you. At least you fought him. I just…"

"No," Byakuya said firmly, "You did not give in to him. He used his illusions to overcome your will. What he could not have taken honorably, he stole from you. Do not ever blame yourself for that."

Ichigo swallowed hard and laced his fingers together with Byakuya's.

"Unohana-san said before that if you knew a person really well, Aizen's power could be seen through. I should have seen through it."

"You did see through it," Byakuya said firmly, "When he made me over into Hajime, using his bankai, we both were able to break through. We just needed each other to do that. He did not let me near you for most of the time we were his prisoners."

"Yeah," Ichigo admitted uneasily, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," Byakuya said, smirking very slightly, "So, I do not want you blaming yourself anymore."

"I'll try not to…if you don't blame yourself for what happened with you."

"That is wholly different," Byakuya said more softly.

"Oh yeah? How?" Ichigo asked, a measure of calm returning to his voice.

"I knew what he was doing to you. I knew that you needed me. But, try as I might, I failed, again and again to reach you. All of my strength was not enough and none of my plans worked. I am a military officer with nearly fifty years of experience leading one of the 13 divisions. Yet, nothing I learned in all of those years about strategy, escape or resistance made any difference. Aizen imprisoned me and took you away from me."

"He took you away from me too," Ichigo interjected softly, "Byakuya, he raped my body and he raped your mind. But…the minute we were together, we found a way."

"You mean, _you_ found a way."

"No," Ichigo said, shaking his head firmly, "I wouldn't have had any opening if you and I hadn't finally broken his power over us together. _We_ overcame his power. _We_ finally got out of there and back to the people we love. Tetsuya sacrificed his life to make sure that we got away. None of us should be feeling bad about our role. We all did everything we could."

Byakuya nodded wordlessly, starting to curl up against Ichigo's side, but stiffened as a tapping sounded on the door to their guest room, then the door opened to admit Rukia and a worried looked noble elder.

"Nori!" Byakuya exclaimed, freeing himself from Ichigo and starting to sit up.

"No," the old man said, holding up a hand, "Lie down, my boy. Don't try to get up. I know you have been through something terrible. I am…glad you have returned…although the price has been high."

Byakuya glanced at Rukia.

"No one else knows?" he asked.

"No," Rukia assured him, "I did exactly as you said. I made sure that Nori was the only one to see me, and I brought him here without anyone knowing."

"Good," Byakuya said in a relieved tone, "I am not ready to return to the Seireitei yet, but I know that we have to do something about the fact that Tetsuya's death was sensed. Nori, has the council taken action on this?"

"We have enacted general council control until the situation is more clear," Nori reported, "We did sense Tetsuya's death, but no one has sensed your return as of yet."

"This needs to be handled carefully," Byakuya said thoughtfully, "I am not in a proper state for an appearance before the council, but something must be said before disagreements break out between the subfamilies."

"I can handle all of that," Nori assured him, "But first things first. Are you all right, my boy? Urahara-san assures me that he has been able to heal you, but he did say that…"

"He probably told you that the limiters I was subjected to and the continuous use of heavy kido to restrain me has caused damage to my spirit centers. It is healing and I will make a full recovery, but…"

"But it wouldn't be good to show any weakness," Nori acknowledged.

"Weakness?" Ichigo said disbelievingly, "Byakuya's not weak! Anybody else who…"

"Easy…easy, young man," Nori said bracingly, "I was not insulting Byakuya's strength. I know that what you're saying is true."

"He only means that I must appear strong, even if I do not feel that way. It is for the good of the clan. If I show weakness, it will invite speculation that I am not up to leading."

"I don't believe this!" Ichigo snapped, "They should be damned glad that Byakuya came back alive!"

"They will be, my boy," Nori said quickly, "That is why I am here. And if you will just be a little bit patient with an old man, I will help you both. Now…"

Nori paused and smiled as he looked down at Ichigo's swollen abdomen.

"I will need to verify the paternity of the child."

Byakuya nodded and placed a warm palm on Ichigo's belly. He focused briefly as Nori's hand came to rest over his, then he nodded approvingly.

"With a child on the way and marriage to a powerful partner like Kurosaki Ichigo…"

"Whoa! Wait! What's this about marriage?" Ichigo demanded, "Who says we're getting married?"

Nori exchanged glances with Byakuya.

"A child born out of wedlock will not be approved as a Kuchiki heir," Byakuya explained, "You do not have to marry me, of course, but if we do not marry, then…"

"I get it. You still have no heir."

"But I will still have a son," Byakuya assured him, "We are only talking about choices here, Ichigo. You do not have to marry me if it is not in your heart."

"So, what happens to our kid if we don't get married?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya sighed.

"I will be allowed to acknowledge him, but I cannot raise him at Kuchiki Manor," the noble explained, "The boy would stay with your family. Perhaps you might find that more…desirable, given your general disapproval of the ways of the clans."

 _Unless I decide to reveal my connection to the Shiba family._

Ichigo shook his head dismissively.

"Look, I love you, Byakuya. And loving you means that I'm not going to pretend that you're not a Kuchiki or a leader. You are who you are, and that's who I fell in love with. I will marry you. I just…you know, it's so soon after Aizen…"

Byakuya nodded in understanding.

"Given that we have a confirmed heir on the way, the consummation rule is not applicable. We do not even have to have a ceremony. Nori brought paperwork for us to sign now so that our child's rights are upheld, and we can have a ceremony later, when we are ready."

"Okay," Ichigo answered, his voice shaking, "It's fine. Whatever we need to do."

"You are sure that you want this?" Byakuya asked, squeezing his hand, "It is not easy being a member of a noble clan. You have told me often enough how little you approve of them."

"Yeah, well…"

Nori shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat softly.

"Byakuya, Ichigo," he said solemnly, "There is something that you both need to know, and it may affect what you feel about this."

"What is it?" asked Byakuya, frowning, "What has happened?"

Nori sighed anxiously.

"It's about the official account of the end of the war…the one that Central 46 has forwarded to Kyouraku soutaichou and to the heads of the noble families. I…don't imagine that Tetsuya was able to pass this on to you, so it falls to me to explain."

"I don't get it," Ichigo said, looking confused, "They killed the king and Renji, Aizen and I killed Ywach."

Nori shook his head.

"No?" Ichigo said, looking at Byakuya, "But that's the truth. You mean, they're lying to everyone about what happened?"

"Please try to understand," Nori said unhappily, "None of us likes this, but imagine if the commoners learned that the king was dead and that our worlds almost ended."

"You just tell them you seated a new king and…"

"I'm afraid that is not the way it happened," Nori explained, "You see, it was decided that since Ywach is a fallen enemy who caused great damage, and because, even dead, he emits huge amounts of spiritual pressure, that squad zero would make his corpse act as the new soul king and nothing would be said about the old king dying."

"What?" Ichigo gasped, paling, "They're just…lying to everyone?"

"Central 46 fears panic if it gets out that our forces failed and the soul king died," Nori went on, "My boy, I happen to agree that it is awful, but Central 46 didn't want panic to break out. They feel that…the populace just needs to be reassured. You killed Ywach. You are a hero to everyone."

"This also means that Central 46 will be forced to drop any inquiry into your role in the soul king's death, Ichigo," Byakuya informed him.

"You know about that?" Ichigo asked, "How…?"

"Squad Zero sensed it and they swore all of us going back to secrecy," Rukia explained, "They did it to protect you in case Central 46 might want to have an investigation. They know you were forced to do it…that you wanted to protect the king."

"I see," Ichigo said in a troubled tone.

"I know it is little comfort," Byakuya said quietly, "but events will be recorded truthfully in my clan leader diary. Only clan leaders who follow me will have access to that information."

"Okay," Ichigo said uneasily, "I guess I don't really have anything to do with all of that. If you think it's best, Byakuya, I won't say anything different. I just…I wanna go on with things. I wanna just…forget about the war. All I want is to focus on you and our baby."

Byakuya nodded.

"I feel the same."

"Then," Nori said, producing the papers from within his clothing, "if you will sign the papers, I will return to the council and get things started settling them. I will tell them that you are with the bearer of your child and that you will be here several days. Hopefully, your reiatsu will be at a more normal level by then."

Nori waited as Byakuya signed the papers, then handed them to Ichigo.

"I feel bad," he chuckled half-heartedly, "I didn't get you a wedding gift."

"You are all the gifts I need," Byakuya said, wrapping his arms around Ichigo and holding him tightly, "I love you. I am…grateful that we can have a life together with our son now. I only wish that it had not come at the cost of losing Tetsuya."

"Yeah," Ichigo said sadly, "me too."


	13. Night Terror

**Chapter 13: Night Terror**

Ichigo felt Byakuya's gentle hand caressing his baby bump and felt the tickle of his lover's hair on his cheek. Byakuya's comforting scent lulled him and he started to drop off to sleep, but just as his mind began to lose awareness, he heard a low, melodic sound and registered that Byakuya was singing very softly in his ear.

 _Beneath the crawling vine, near the blooming rose,_

 _Beside the reaching sakura, where the silvery stream flows,_

 _This is where I'll meet you, when the day is done,_

 _When your cares are put away, when your work is done._

 _I will be the breath of wind that lifts your silken strands_

 _I will be the one to soothe your heart with these healing hands._

 _Your narrowed eyes watch over the world. Mine watch over you._

 _You lay out the pathway, I will keep it true._

"What is that?" Ichigo asked, opening his eyes and looking up at his surprise mate, "Byakuya, that's really beautiful. It's a love song, right?"

Byakuya colored slightly and nodded.

"I did not know you were still awake."

"What?" Ichigo chuckled, sitting up and running his fingers through the ginger spikes of his hair, "You're too embarrassed to sing to me while I'm awake? You shouldn't be. You have an amazing voice. And that song you were singing was pretty. Where did you learn it?"

Byakuya's eyes softened.

When I first brought Tetsuya to Kuchiki Manor, he suffered for a while from terrible nightmares…night terrors, actually. We had to keep a limiter on his powers because they had been sealed away for most of his life and he had to adjust gradually, but the night terrors caused him to shatter the limiters sometimes. Anyway, I used to lie next to him to help him fall asleep and he would sing one of the verses from this in a whisper, over and over again. I asked him once where he had learned it, and as I had suspected, it was his mother who had taught it to him. I searched our family archive and found that it was written on papers discovered in the king's consort, Hajime's possessions after his and the first king's deaths. It was his love song to the king. He was said to have sung this to the king at their wedding, and he sang it to him every night before they fell asleep."

"Wow," Ichigo said appreciatively, "You really are connected to your family's past, aren't you?"

"The Kuchiki family is tasked with the collection and recording of the Seireitei's history," Byakuya said quietly, "It is important to know where we have been so that we can decide how to move forward."

"But I mean that you feel connected strongly to your family," Ichigo said thoughtfully, "You get pissed at them and you don't like everything about them, but you care about them and you try to do what's best for them."

"I do," Byakuya agreed, "But you also care about your family. I am sure that as we continue to cohabit together as spouses, you will share your family history with me."

Ichigo took a deeper breath and sighed.

"About that…"

"Ichigo," Byakuya interrupted, "you do not have to tell me everything right this minute. We have time now. We can reveal ourselves more slowly. We were only beginning to go beneath the surfaces before the war. Our physical relationship sort of got ahead of everything else."

"It was pretty explosive," Ichigo agreed, blushing.

"Passions have always run hot between the two of us, even when we first met and we were trying to kill each other."

"Yeah," Ichigo laughed softly, "you've got that right."

Ichigo's brown eyes clouded and his expression took on a troubled look.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked, sensing his discomfort.

"Do you think we'll get that back? What we had before?" Ichigo whispered, "I mean, I still feel attracted to you. I love you and I want to be touched by you. I noticed you've been careful to only kiss me, and when you touch me, you just hold me or touch where the baby is. You don't…"

"You were abused by Aizen Sousuke over a long period of time," Byakuya explained, "And even though you did not register that it was abuse while it was happening, your mind is coping with that now. You need counseling and you need my support. We will be comfortable with each other again sexually…but it just may be a while."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just let me comfort you and get well, Ichigo. That is what matters to me."

"Thanks, Byakuya," Ichigo said, offering his husband a warm kiss on the lips, "And uh…getting back to the talk about our families, I think there's something you need to know about mine."

Byakuya looked back at him curiously. Ichigo started to speak again, but the door opened and Isshin entered, sliding to a stop as Byakuya and Ichigo's eyes came to rest on him.

"Did I come at a bad time?" he asked, noting their slightly piqued expressions.

"Ah, no, actually," Ichigo said, scratching the back of his neck, "Byakuya, I guess you saw when we were being triaged before…you've met my dad, haven't you? I mean, he used to be a taichou."

"Shiba Isshin," Byakuya said, eyeing the elder Kurosaki disapprovingly, "I did see you when we arrived, but I was sure I must be imagining things."

"Byakuya, it's good to see you again," Isshin chuckled, "I'm actually here to take vital signs and such. I can come back later…"

"No," Ichigo said, shaking his head firmly, "I haven't had time yet to tell Byakuya what you told me when Ouetsu sent me back from the royal realm to talk to you. So, I think now is the time. Byakuya, my dad left Soul Society and his life as a shinigami behind because of my mother."

Byakuya looked back at the two uncertainly.

"She was a human?" he asked.

"Yeah," Isshin confirmed, "She and I met when I was attacked by Aizen Sousuke and a strange hollow he made...one he called _White_."

"Dad was attacked and my mom sensed the hollow and came to fight it."

"Your mother had shinigami abilities?" asked the noble.

"Not exactly," Isshin corrected him, "Kurosaki Masaki was the last living member of the noble family, Kurosaki."

Byakuya frowned.

"There…is no noble family by the name of Kurosaki. I would know if there was."

"Yeah," Isshin said, running his fingers through his hair, "Masaki was the last living member of the _quincy_ noble family, Kurosaki."

Byakuya took a clipped breath.

"I begin to understand why you did not come back. You would have been arrested immediately for interacting with a quincy that way."

"Weeeeeell," Isshin drawled, chuckling, "I kinda had to get together with her. You see, Masaki didn't just save me from Aizen's crazy, fucked up hollow, she got injured when it exploded and infected her. She started to hollowfy."

"Quincies cannot hollowfy," Byakuya said, looking confused, "One would become unstable and suffer…"

"Soul suicide," Isshin finished, "Yeah, that was what was gonna happen. And seeing as how this beautiful girl had just saved my life…"

"And she was hot…" Ichigo said dryly.

"That too," Isshin snickered, "Anyway, I couldn't leave her that way. Ryuu and I…Ryuuken is Ishida Uryu's father. He was supposed to marry Masaki to keep the bloodline going or some noble crap like that, but when she was hurt by the hollow, the only way that Urahara Kisuke could stop the soul suicide was by using my soul to balance hers. He gave me a special gigai that would help me keep her in balance. It required me giving up my shinigami powers for as long as she was alive. There was nothing for it, then, but for me to disappear from Soul Society."

Isshin and Ichigo exchanged glances and looked to Byakuya for some sort of response.

"You would be thrown into the Maggot's Nest or maybe even imprisoned by Central 46 for even half of this," he said, scowling, "The recklessness just fits with that of your banished noble clan, doesn't it?"

"Ouch," Ichigo said, wincing.

"But," Byakuya went on, glancing at his husband, "given that you are technically now my father-in-law and it would bring dishonor to the Kuchiki clan to drag you back to Soul Society in chains as duty clearly suggests I do, instead, I will overlook that you are here…unless you intend to return. You know that if Ichigo reveals his connection to the Shiba clan, your clan could be reinstated and allowed to rejoin Central 46, based on the fact that he did save all of us."

"That's not my call," Isshin said, glancing at his son, "That's for Ichigo to decide."

Isshin paused and did a doubletake.

"Wait a second. Did you say I'm your father-in-law?" he asked, frowning.

"Yeah," Ichigo answered sheepishly, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, "A little while ago, this old…erm, elder of the Kuchiki clan came and told us that if we weren't married…"

"Oh right, the kid," Isshin said, shaking his head, "Wouldn't want any more of a scandal, right, Byakuya?"

Byakuya gave him a derisive look and said nothing in reply.

"Well, welcome to the family, Byakuya. You'll have to come and meet your new sisters-in-law sometime."

"I want to see Karin and Yuzu," Ichigo said, brightening, "Do you think Byakuya and I are well enough to walk over to the house for a little while?"

"Are you sure you are up to that, _anata_?" Byakuya asked uncertainly.

"He's okay to go," Isshin said approvingly, "It's good for him to reconnect."

Byakuya nodded.

"Then, of course we will go."

XXXXXXXXXX

Dark, inquisitive brown eyes observed a monitor that was tuned in to the room where Kuchiki Tetsuya laid, sleeping. The noble shifted and turned restlessly, moaning softly and incoherently. His blue eyes opened several times as he struggled to rest, warmly wrapped in blankets and curled around soft pillows, but unable to shake the vivid dreams that possessed his haunted mind.

 _He held a hand to his bleeding chest, flash stepping wildly to escape the terror that followed closely behind him. Tears streamed from his desperate eyes and he would have been crying if he hadn't needed his lungs for fleeing. What was behind him was too horrible to imagine. And there was no one to help him._

 _But it wasn't hopeless, he was sure. There was one place he could go._

 _Sharp claws raked across his back and he tumbled forward, firing a kido blast as he fell that took the beast behind him off its feet. He was off and running again almost instantly, and closing in on the healing pool. If he could reach it…_

 _The thing behind him snarled wickedly and slashed at him, bringing him down just short of the pool. He turned to face it, gasping and panting, scrabbling backwards as the beast closed in. He reached back with one hand, gathering a bit of the water as the creature slashed at him._

Tetsuya sat up screaming in terror, his blue eyes wide, tear-filled and unseeing as the door to his room opened and Aizen moved to his side. Tetsuya's wild eyes met his and rounded.

"Don't touch me, _anata_!" he howled senselessly, "Not when you're like this!"

"Tetsuya," Aizen said calmly, "Tetsuya, you are dreaming. Wake up."

He stood beside the bed, watching silently as Tetsuya's eyes blinked and began to regain some cognizance. He held a pillow tightly against his chest, panting hard and sweating profusely. His lips moved and Aizen strained to hear the verse he whispered repeatedly.

 _Whatever darkness closes in, whatever demons seek you,_

 _Air and water, fire and earth in balance now will keep you._

 _You gave the power to these hands to keep these forces stable_

 _No matter the evil threatening, together we are able._

"Tetsuya," Aizen called again, sliding onto the bed and sitting beside him, "I want you to try to hear me."

He slipped an arm carefully around the younger man, moving closer and embracing him as Tetsuya turned instinctively towards him. He continued to hiss out the same verse, his voice shaking and mingled with small sobs. Very slowly, his distress subsided and he rested heavily against Aizen's shoulder.

"You must be exhausted," Aizen said in that same, low, calm voice, "I know that you have, in the past, suffered night terrors, but they came less often after Byakuya rescued you. I suppose it makes sense, given your sudden bonding with the hougyoku, that you might have such a reaction. Just rest."

Tetsuya's head turned and his blue eyes fixed on Aizen's, as though searching. His breath caught for a moment and he quivered. Then, he breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed against Aizen's shoulder again.

"What was that?" Aizen asked softly, "You looked frightened for a moment. What did you see when you looked into my eyes?"

Tetsuya hesitated, then forced out one word.

"Evil."

"Well, I am that," Aizen confessed, smiling into Tetsuya's soft, sweet hair, "But you don't have to fear me. Not anymore. I am not dangerous to you."

Tetsuya frowned in confusion as an odd feeling of familiarity came over him.

"You are always dangerous," he whispered, sure that he had said the same thing to someone before, but not able to register when, "as long as the evil is in you."

"Will you let me help you to sleep?" Aizen asked, "I can surround you with my illusions and give you dreamless sleep or dreams of whatever kind you wish."

"No!" Tetsuya gasped, shuddering.

"I give you my word that I will do nothing but help you to sleep," Aizen promised.

"I can't believe a word that comes out of your mouth!" Tetsuya said hotly, regaining a measure of his composure as he recovered, "I will be fine. I have suffered these night terrors before. I can handle them. I just need to…"

"You need to feel grounded," Aizen supplied, "Byakuya used to do this for you…then your attendant."

Tetsuya's lips stiffened, but he said nothing as Aizen held him close and spoke softly into his ear.

"Breathe slowly. Feel the breaths go in and out of your body. Hear their passage. The night air has a fresher taste, a deeper scent. It is colder. The night is darker. Burrow and sleep."

He watched as Tetsuya calmed until he remained rested against Aizen, breathing softly and barely awake.

"That verse you were repeating," Aizen whispered, "You learned it from your mother?"

"Yes," Tetsuya whispered back, "She used to sing the full song to me, to comfort me after the guards beat me. And after she died, I would repeat it to myself, so that I wouldn't forget."

"Do you know the song's origin?"

"No."

"Byakuya did."

"Did he?"

"It was the oldest known love song, made by Hajime…for his king."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya stood alongside Ichigo in the dressing area of their guest room, working at the tie on his yukata, when someone tapped on the bedroom door and entered.

"Just a second," Ichigo yelled, "We'll be right there."

"It's all right," Byakuya assured him, "I've sensed it is my attendant, Torio."

"Byakuya-sama!" Torio exclaimed, rushing into the dressing area as Ichigo scrambled to cover himself, "S-sorry, Ichigo-sama. I just…"

"Naw, go ahead," Ichigo laughed, blushing, "I get that you dress him and everything. Do you want to be alone?"

"No, it's okay. I'm just so happy that Byakuya-sama is alive!"

Byakuya read the expression on his attendant's smiling and teary face and embraced the young man warmly.

"Sorry," Torio apologized again.

"I get it. It's okay, really," Ichigo assured him.

Torio slipped the yukata off of Byakuya's shoulders.

"Things are really chaotic at home, with everyone now preparing for your return," he reported.

"How is your brother coping?" Byakuya asked in a concerned tone, "I imagine Tetsuya's death has been very difficult for him."

"He is still beside himself," Torio said sadly, "He would have come, but…"

"I understand," Byakuya said, nodding.

"He did send something for you," Torio remembered, reaching into his clothing and removing a dark blue, leather bound book.

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Tetsuya's clan leader diary," Byakuya mused.

"Tetsuya-sama gave my brother a permission token to enter the archive. Koji and I both thought that you would want to know what had been happening during your absence…and that you would want to know before reaching home."

"That was very astute of both of you," Byakuya said gratefully, his fingers sliding the book open as Torio continued to dress him.

 _I barely know where to begin. To say that I never imagined that I would, even for a moment, lead the greatest of the noble clans is an understatement. To have come so far and to have reached such a place of honor is beautiful and terrible both. I am proud. I know that my parents would also be proud of me. But this dream that I am living is bought with great sadness. It has cost me the person who guided me from the deepest darkness of imprisonment, through the firestorm of growing my powers and to the pinnacle of leadership that is now mine. Byakuya-sama, I grieve so deeply at losing you. I will obey your wishes this last time and take on the mantle of leadership. The serpentine kenseiken I wear represents the winding pathway that guides all of us. I will do my best to bring honor to the Kuchiki name._

 _But I will never forget that I am only allowed to wear that name and stand in this place because of you._

Byakuya paused, closing his eyes against the burning he felt in the corners.

"Are you all right?" Ichigo asked, touching his arm, "You know, we don't have to go over to the house now. We could go later, if you want."

"It's fine," Byakuya assured him, flipping forward in the book and scanning a few of the pages, "I will have time to catch up on things after we get back."

He frowned and honed in on a passage that caught his eye.

 _The Kyouraku and Shihoin clans have both made good will overtures, but Terazawa Koshiro has been notably silent beyond in-council greetings. I have never felt comfortable in that man's presence. It is probably because his family was active in the creation and running of the secret noble prisons. Looking into his eyes is very strange. I never told Byakuya-sama because I did not want to worry him, but when I look into that man's eyes, I see something that feels like…evil. It is not like anything I've ever felt when looking into anyone else's eyes. This feeling is chilling, and makes me shiver to think of it. His smile is snakelike. In that way, he reminds me of my cousin, Orochi, who abused me in the prison. But even Orochi never gave me the feeling of danger that Koshiro does. It is a feeling that resonates like the coldness of a stalking death._


	14. Naked Truths

**Chapter 14: Naked Truths**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Thanks going out to Beaker (Love you too!), Aizenfan6969 (The next one's on the way!), Tiffany91 (I was listening to Byakuya's Japanese voice actor singing as him while writing. Awesome! Hey, the first chapter of your long ago requested story should be ready tomorrow, hopefully along with another chapter of this!), Picklez80 (What's funny is that although I know in general how things will go, weaving the pieces together leave me on the edge of my seat too!), TehWonderer (Will do!), Sariniste (Whew! Got through this one. It was a little harder to write because I had to think of how exactly to move the pieces all in complementary directions. I am glad you like the song. I enjoy writing poetry and occasionally find it handy in stories.), Yukino76 (Aizen is becoming aware that he is changing little by little, but he has some serious challenges. There are reasons that evil is inside of him.), PrivateCaller (I will be trying to weave in more Isshin and Bya interactions. They are funny!), Winterheart2000 (Tetsuya is understandably wary of Aizen, but he is also intrigued by him. The two are connecting in a way that surprises Tetsuya and has him asking a lot of questions. Those questions will lead in dangerous directions!), Jess0409 (Sleep? What is this 'sleep' you speak of?) and Enjali (Central 46 is...well...just I can't find the words...) Enjoy the new chapter! Happy holidays everyone, whatever you're celebrating! Love you, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The last of his duties seen to, Kuchiki Koji walked down an interior hallway of the main house of Kuchiki Manor. As he made his way along, his emerald colored eyes looked up at the paintings that decorated the walls, depicting historical scenes dating back as far as the soul king's first creation. He paused when he had reached a representation of the soul king's first incarnation.

 _I think of Tetsuya-sama whenever I see this painting of Hajime and the king._

He smiled sadly as his eyes traced the delicate looking lines of the Kuchiki progenitor's slender body, his dark blue eyes and the intensity of his expression as he regarded the king. In his hand, he held a bright blue steel sword.

 _His zanpakutou even looks like Tetsuya-sama's Re-kuhime. Except for the tsuba, of course. Tetsuya-sama's was in the shape of a drop of rain, symbolic of his use of the element, water. Hajime's is square and sectioned into four parts…a raindrop, a tongue of fire, a whirlwind and a hand sprinkling bits of soil. Hajime-sama's steed looks similar to Arashi, but is white instead of black and has the feathery wings and the sharp horn of an alicorn._

 _Looking at Hajime-sama makes me miss Tetsuya-sama even more._

He walked slowly towards his bedroom, his body weary and ready for sleep, but his heart aching with loss.

 _It doesn't feel like he has gone._

Koji's fingers sought a small, raindrop shaped pendant that hung at his throat.

 _I still feel his presence in my heart and in this protection charm he gave me after his powers went out of control during a night terror and he injured me. He gave this to me so that I couldn't be harmed by water or ice. I still feel power inside the charm, but it will slowly fade, now that he has died._

Koji glanced back down the hallway, then he turned, not into his own quarters, but into the hallway that led to the master suites. He proceeded past Byakuya's suite that had been given to Tetsuya upon his ascendance to leadership, to the smaller suite that had been Tetsuya's since his arrival at the manor following his emancipation from the prison. Koji smiled at the fact that it looked much the same as it had in the years Tetsuya had occupied the room.

 _He never moved all of his things, but left much here. And I know that sometimes he came in here to lie down, to close his eyes and remember. It was terrible for him after Byakuya-sama was reported killed. It was worse that there was no closure._

Koji stood in the doorway to the room, his mind going back to the night Tetsuya had arrived at the manor, and had been placed in the soft, warm bed and left in Koji's care.

" _It is important that you realize that Tetsuya was born in the prison," Byakuya told him, "He has lived all of his life there and he has no idea of the expectations of civil life. He will be awkward and he may not be able to express to you that he just needs guidance. Be patient with him and do not make him feel distant from you. Be kind to him and explain things that you do and why you do them. Whatever happens, make him feel accepted. However he began his life, he is a family member and must be treated with dignity and respect."_

" _Of course, Byakuya-sama," Koji said, bowing, "I will make sure that Tetsuya-san learns all he needs to know."_

A tear slid down the attendant's soft cheek as his mind replayed each mistake and each lesson they had shared, from the shaky beginning to the end, where Tetsuya had faced his arranged wedding with the expected grace and empathy of a clan leader for his wife-to-be.

"Koji-san?"

Koji blinked in surprise at the presence of Kojika, framed by the open garden doors of Tetsuya's old room.

"I thought you had gone home, Kojika-sama," he said, brushing the tear away.

"My father was meeting with the elders here," Kojika explained, "They are staying the night."

"Are they?" the attendant asked, frowning, "I wonder why Matsuko-san did not assign me to attend them."

Kojika smiled and took his hand in hers.

"I think Matsuko-san believes you are working too hard, trying to keep yourself from thinking about him."

Koji sighed.

"I suppose I am," he admitted, "It's just hard to believe that he isn't coming back. Tetsuya-sama had grown so strong and so brave, I just never thought."

Koji's emerald eyes closed and his head bowed.

"But he always said that he owed Byakuya-sama for giving him his freedom that day and saving his life. Tetsuya-sama left us the way he would have wanted to…protecting the one he loved most dearly."

"He was a kind and loyal person," Kojika recalled, "And when I was afraid because we were going to be forced to marry, he was gentle and reassuring. It was like he understood exactly how I felt and he spoke to my heart. I know he did not ever want to marry a woman, but I could have loved him, Koji-san, if we had married."

"I think he would have loved you too," Koji reflected, "Tetsuya-sama only feared hurting you. He saw too much in the prison. It left him determined never to see harm done, especially to women or children."

"He knew too well the evil of hatred that those people had," Kojika agreed, "My father has told me. And I learned a secret from Tsuna-san. I will tell you because Tetsuya-sama trusted you, but you must not tell anyone, Koji-san! Do you promise?"

"Of course," Koji promised.

Kojika moved in close to whisper conspiratorially. Koji caught his breath softly at her sweet scent and her closeness, and he turned his head slightly, so she couldn't see the little blush that came onto his face.

"Tsuna-san told me that she didn't always live in the Rukongai," Kojika whispered, "She told me that a long time ago, she was a prisoner in Itamigiri."

"What?" Koji exclaimed.

"Shh! You promised, Koji-san!" Kojika scolded him.

"Sorry. I was just very surprised. You say that Tsuna-san was a prisoner with Tetsuya-sama? Did they know each other?"

"Yes. She knew that Tetsuya-sama would probably recognize her when she came to us, but she said that her dreams haunted her after she met us in the Rukongai, so that is why she accepted work with my father and came here. She had a vision that made her go with Tetsuya-sama when he went to save Byakuya-sama and Ichigo-sama."

"She is lucky to have come back alive," Koji said sadly, "I hear she protected Rukia-san when she fell from her horse."

"I overheard that she came face to face with Aizen Sousuke, and she used her illusion on him!"

Koji's eyes widened.

"She must be powerful to do that."

"She is. That's why I offered to let her stay and serve Byakuya-sama. She feels bad that Tetsuya-sama was lost, and she wishes to carry on protecting them as he would have wanted."

"That is…incredible news," Koji whispered, "I shall make sure she is given a room near Torio and me. Did Byakuya-sama indicate that he would accept her as a bodyguard?"

"He still needs to meet her. He messaged my father to say that he wanted her to remain in Karakura Town with them. You should go there."

"What?" Koji said, looking surprised, "Oh, I can't. I am…"

"You are what?" Kojika asked, crossing her arms, "Staying here and being sad, Koji-san?"

"W-well…"

"I know you really miss Tetsuya-sama," Kojika said, taking his hand in hers, "And I think you should be with other people who are missing him too. Go to Karakura Town, Koji-san."

Koji looked back at her with a thoughtful expression. Kojika gave him a cute smirk.

"Besides, I also know something else about Tsuna-san."

"What?" Koji asked.

"She likes you."

"Wh-what?" Koji asked, looking startled as the young woman flash stepped away laughing merrily, "Kojika-sama!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya turned off the guest room light and joined Ichigo in bed, curling up next to him and nuzzling his cheek affectionately.

"Did you have fun meeting my sisters?" Ichigo chuckled, "I know Karin was a little loud. She's like that. I thought Yuzu was going to hang onto you, talking to you all night."

"She is an affectionate person. She was pleasant to talk to."

"Well, she couldn't get enough of you. Did you really like what she made? I know it wasn't gourmet or anything, but…"

"It was exceptional. She has obviously spent time learning how to cook well," Byakuya assured him.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo said skeptically, "You're not just being nice because she's my sister?"

"Of course not," Byakuya said dismissively, "And I will be honest that your friend, Orihime's, dessert was…"

"It was awful!" Ichigo snickered, "I tried to warn you. You were really nice to her about it, though."

"You also ate it without complaint," Byakuya pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm knocked up, so I don't mind eating just about anything," Ichigo laughed, "I feel bad for you, though."

"It was only good manners to be polite and to say nothing negative. Besides, the young lady did stabilize our baby and make sure he was all right, while you and I were unconscious. I am grateful to her."

"I am too, but I don't know if we need to be _that_ grateful, eh?"

"You seem to be in good spirits," Byakuya said in a pleased tone.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, nodding, "I do feel better. I guess it's getting back to where it feels like home. It was a little weird stuffing myself into a gigai, since I couldn't use my human body while I'm like this."

"You will be able to use your human body again, soon enough," Byakuya assured him.

"I don't know. Kon's so used to animating it, he might just wanna keep it."

"I will help you take it back," Byakuya said, his eyes betraying a hint of lust.

"What a guy," Ichigo breathed, nipping at his lips, "I'm lucky."

"I am much more fortunate," Byakuya whispered, making a line of kisses up the side of his throat. He sank into Ichigo's mouth hungrily, his hands shaking slightly as he forced himself to hold back taking things any farther.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo panted softly, "gods, I really, really want you."

"I know, _anata_ ," Byakuya answered, burrowing into his husband's shoulder, "but it is too soon. I do not want to hurt you."

"But you want me too. I can feel that. I just want you to touch me."

Byakuya nodded.

"I will touch you, but I will not penetrate you," he promised.

Warm fingers traced Ichigo's soft cheek, following the line of his jaw, then sliding along his throat, where Byakuya had been kissing him. Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle brushing of his lover's hands as Byakuya gently caressed his shoulders and chest, carefully avoiding direct contact with his husband's erogenous zones. Byakuya's comely face rubbed against his, and handsome grey eyes held Ichigo's as Byakuya's hands curved over his belly, infusing the area with stabilizing reiatsu. His lips touched Ichigo's brow, then cheek, then lips and Byakuya smiled as he realized that Ichigo had drifted off to sleep. He curled up against Ichigo's side and dropped off quickly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well aware of the continued touch of the eyes that observed him, Tetsuya left the tower and strayed out into the tower gardens, his mind wandering back to Aizen's words from earlier in the day.

" _Do you know the song's origin?"_

" _No."_

" _Byakuya did."_

" _Did he?"_

" _It was the oldest known love song, made by Hajime, for his king."_

Tetsuya walked along a small, rushing stream, following it until it came to a larger waterfall. He stood at the top, looking down and thinking. Several moments later, his soft voice augmented by the sound of the falling water, he began to sing.

 _Beneath the crawling vine, near the blooming rose,_

 _Beside the reaching sakura, where the silvery stream flows,_

 _This is where I'll meet you, at the setting sun,_

 _When you put your cares away, when your work is done._

 _I will be the breath of wind that lifts your silken strands,_

 _I will be the one to soothe your heart with healing hands._

 _Your narrowed eyes watch over the world. Mine watch over you,_

 _You lay out the pathway, I will keep it true._

Aizen's watching eyes widened as a soft, blue mist rose and swirled around Tetsuya's body, making his yukata disappear and revealing his slender, naked body while he continued to sing.

 _Night comes just as sure as day and our time comes now too,_

 _In light, I am your shadow, At dark, lie down with you._

 _Round and round our worlds will turn and in the black collide_

 _When the sun comes up again, it finds us side by side._

 _But if you get lost in dreams, and in nightmares entwined,_

 _I will throw the curtain back and your hands unbind._

 _Only 'tween your parted lips, let my name reveal,_

 _The samurai to keep you safe with heart and sword and shield._

A sound of surprise escaped Aizen Sousuke's lips as mist swirled in the shape of the mentioned armaments, and for a moment, Tetsuya took on the consort's shape, standing at the side of a white mist horse and holding his blue steel sword ready. His gaze intensified as he honed in on the sword in Tetsuya's hand.

 _Whatever darkness closes in, whatever demons seek you,_

 _Air and Water, Fire and Earth will in balance keep you._

 _You gave the power to these hands to keep these forces stable,_

 _No matter the evil threatening, together we are able._

"Air and water, fire and earth," Aizen repeated, focusing closely on the raised markings on sword's silvery tsuba, "It is a _full elemental_ blade."

 _Day by day and night by night, from the start to end,_

 _I will be there at your side, on my strength depend._

 _From the worlds' beginning and through all their days,_

 _We will be the love and light that nothing e'er betrays._

… _We will be the love and light that nothing e'er betrays…_

Tetsuya let the last words trail off and he sent the mist swirling more fiercely around him before shaping it into a royal blue yukata the wrapped itself around him and he tied at his waist. He stood quietly as Aizen stepped out of the nearby trees and joined him in looking down into the splashing water at the base of the waterfall.

"That was lovely," Aizen complemented him, "You bring Hajime back to life sometimes, and…your performance gave me several insights."

"Oh?" Tetsuya inquired softly, breathing in the misted air.

"The references to air, fire, earth and water," Aizen went on, "Hajime had a full elemental sword, didn't he?"

"I am not sure," Tetsuya admitted, "I did notice in paintings he was shown with a sword that had markings for each element on the handle. But there is no way to know if that bit of the story is truth or myth."

"His song also mentions balancing," Aizen continued, "The elements may reflect different kinds of life. The king crafted beings from the elements and loosed them into the worlds. It may have been Hajime's responsibility to give balance to the elements that formed different kinds of life. He was made in the king's gardens and he remained connected to them. Your relatives all have the ability to make things grow, even where they should not."

Tetsuya frowned, still keeping his blue eyes focused on the falling water.

"Why are you so interested in this? Is it just because of the visions we have had?"

"Everything happens for a reason," Aizen said, moving closer to him, but carefully not touching him, "We have had these visions for a reason. Those visions caused me to realize that Ichigo was not the one I was meant to be with."

"What?" Tetsuya said, turning and giving him a surprised look, "I thought you enjoyed keeping Ichigo-sama as your sex slave."

"He was not a sex slave," Aizen countered, "Ichigo was perfectly happy with me. I treated him very well and I never hurt him at all."

"That is a lie," Tetsuya objected, "One without will cannot feel honestly. Only one whose heart is left free can truly love. And forcing someone into submission is not loving them. I was forced for years to submit to the will of my horrible cousin, Orochi."

"But he hurt you, Tetsuya."

"You did hurt Ichigo," Tetsuya insisted, "You know what state he is in now."

"That is because…"

"That is because the lie of your love was revealed and the truth of his love for Byakuya-sama overcame your lies. So, I would ask. Do you intend to repeat your lies with me?"

"No."

Tetsuya gave him a skeptical look. He watched as the elder man's hand extended and his fingertips touched the hougyoku embedded in Tetsuya's chest.

"There is no lying when it comes to you."

"You are attracted to me?" Tetsuya asked, "Is this just because of this thing in my chest? Is it because I resemble Kuchiki Hajime? Is it because you still ache with loneliness, Aizen Sousuke? I want to know. What exactly do you want from me?"

Tetsuya blushed and bowed his head as the elder man's hand curved around his face.

"I have become obsessed with everything you are, Kuchiki Tetsuya… _you_ , not Hajime. I want to explore every part of you. I want to know all of your secrets. And I want to do this with your blessing, Tetsuya. Tell me honestly that you have no interest in me at all…that the visions haven't made you equally curious. You have looked into my eyes and seen more deeply than I have allowed anyone to ever look."

"I looked and I saw evil," Tetsuya said somberly.

"Yes," Aizen agreed, "You see it and you actually think that it doesn't belong there, don't you?"

Tetsuya looked back at him with a haunted expression.

"No one can change another person to be what they want," he said firmly, "I will not try to change you."

"No," Aizen agreed, "But you will understand me, and if you are right and that evil doesn't belong inside me, maybe, Kuchiki Tetsuya, you are the one who can do something about it."

"What are you saying?" Tetsuya asked, looking confused, "I still don't know what you want from me."

Tetsuya reeled with colliding sensations of danger and the feeling of coming home as Aizen Sousuke's arms curled gently around him and his lips touched Tetsuya's tenderly.

"I want you… _heart and sword and shield_."


	15. Forever

**Chapter 15: Forever**

 **(A little shorter chapter, but with a necessary transition. There will be more Bya/Ichi in the next and something regarding Gotei/Central 46. I will catch up with shout outs then as well. I have found the comments helpful and insightful, thanks! Love to all, Spunky)**

Tetsuya's eyes remained closed as his soft lips were warmly taken and Aizen Sousuke's voice purred in his ear.

"What are you thinking?"

 _This is the man who pretended to be a leader, a comrade, a friend. He took everyone in and deceived them, even turning friends and family against each other. It wasn't just that he defected from the Gotei 13. It was the viciousness with which he murdered the Central 46 sages, how he used one supposed friend against another, how he betrayed even Momo, who was a kind and innocent person. He also captured and imprisoned Byakuya-sama. He has treated Ichigo-sama like his property and he doesn't even seem to understand it was wrong. How can I ever give my heart or pledge sword and shield to such a man?_

"I am confused," Tetsuya admitted, "I know who you are and what you have done, but unlike you, I have no insight into the past."

"And you think that knowing about the past would give you some kind of peace about the decision you have to make?"

"I cannot make a balanced decision without knowing more," Tetsuya explained, "You say that you desire me and you can say that with some conviction. Your decision is based on what you know about me and what you have experienced. I know little about you and what I have experienced is frightening. You tried to kill me before."

"I tried to kill Byakuya. You got in the way. I had no intention of killing you."

"I understand that. But you must understand what it was like to look into your eyes and see that killing intent. It leaves an impression that is wearing on me. I don't think that I can move forward until I feel more comfortable that I know you."

"You want to know me?" Aizen asked, nuzzling his cheek, "What do you suggest I do about that, Tetsuya?"

The younger man furrowed his brow, thinking carefully. His mind went back to the weary expression he had seen on his cousin's pale face just before their exchange on the battlefield.

"I understand that you were able to use your powers to extract information from Byakuya-sama's memories. Are you able to use them to also share your own memories?"

"I am," Aizen answered, approval in his voice, "If you wish, I will allow you to look into my memory. What is it that you think you will find there, Tetsuya? I know strategically, you could search my past for things like full information on my powers or a way to destroy the hougyoku, but even if you learn the specifications of my power, it won't help you since I cannot die and as far as the hougyoku, I will just tell you that I have found no way to destroy it. But if you still think it of value, I will share information like that I retrieved from Byakuya. I have no reason to withhold it, especially not from you."

Aizen sat down and leaned back against a small plum tree, facing the misted waterfall. He gestured for Tetsuya to join him.

"To be sure that I am not subject to your illusions and thereby denied the truth, I will need to be in contact with your blade," Tetsuya reasoned.

Aizen gave him an amused smirk.

"Of course."

He summoned his blade to his hand and watched as Tetsuya's soft palm came to rest on the flat of the silvery blade.

"What is it that you would like to see?" Aizen asked.

Tetsuya looked out over the waterfall, breathing in the misted air and watching a white bird drop out of one of the tall trees and soar low, over the lake beneath them. He considered carefully, then settled back into Aizen's embrace and closed his eyes.

"What were you like as a child, Sousuke?" he asked, "And when was it that you realized that you were going to have strong powers?"

Tetsuya noticed the unusual silence that followed his request and opened his eyes again. He glanced over his shoulder, studying the curious look that the traitor was giving him.

"What is it?" Tetsuya asked, frowning, "You look surprised. Don't you think it's natural that I would want to know about your childhood?"

Aizen considered the question silently for a moment.

"You know," he said finally, "I can tell much about a person by the first question they ask, when freed to be completely unrestrained."

Tetsuya gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, take your cousin, Byakuya, for example. When I first brought him here, I kept him unconscious and bound. But at some point, I needed to wake him to ask him questions regarding Ichigo's care. The first question that he asked me was _Why are you doing this?_ When Ichigo broke through the illusion I placed over him, he demanded to know _Where is Byakuya?_ When I showed Gin the actual strength of my powers and asked him to join me, he asked, _What kind of monster are you, Sousuke?_ Tousen asked me _Can you help me find justice without unnecessary bloodshed_? Urahara Kisuke said, _You saw him too, didn't you_? In reference to the former soul king. Each of these questions reveals something about the person asking. Byakuya wanted to understand my motivation so that he might be able to form a strategy to free Ichigo and himself. Ichigo wanted only to protect someone he loves. Gin wanted to understand my powers so that he could overcome him. Tousen was willing to follow me, only if it was the least bloody path to his enlightenment. Kisuke was trying to understand what was fueling my vendetta against the king. And you…you, Tetsuya, your question tells me something too."

"What is that?" Tetsuya asked, turning to face him.

Aizen's dark brown eyes narrowed and he leaned forward to breathe his next words into Tetsuya's ear.

"Innocence."

A creeping blush began at Tetsuya's soft earlobe and quickly spread across his face and throat.

"One would think that you had your innocence stolen from you at a very young age," Aizen went on, his words making Tetsuya's heart dance chaotically in his chest, "The ones who imprisoned you did their best through beatings and punishments to force you down and shatter your beliefs about yourself and everything around you. You never got the chance to experience the wonder and enchantment of the outside world. They put you in an icy, small cell and kept you locked away from everything. They stole your sexual innocence too, initiating you into their perversions and making you a slave to their sick desires. And yet, even with all of that wickedness poured into you, you did not become like them. You didn't hate them. And you never gave up believing that you would escape them. This internal miracle is something that I explored deeply in Byakuya's memories. He too, wondered why many to most of the people who were rescued from the prisons, either went mad, committed suicide or ended up acting out against others in vengeance. But through everything, you did none of those things. Your parents were killed, your lover was killed and your baby succumbed to the weakness they inflicted on you. And yet, you did not just survive, you made yourself strong and you built the life you couldn't have in that place."

"I didn't do those things alone," Tetsuya said softly, "I always had someone. In the prison, I had friends, other prisoners who helped me."

Aizen nodded.

"And you had Naoki, who took your innocence gently before your tormentors could steal it. He protected you and your child, when you became pregnant."

"I didn't know I was a breeder male. We had no idea that would happen. But I was happy when it did. Our baby was…"

"Innocent," Aizen whispered, "That innocence that was taken from you was something that you could take back in the form of your child."

"But that child was stillborn."

"Yes. That bit of innocence did not survive, but again, someone intervened in your life and helped you, when you might have lost hope."

"Byakuya-sama."

"His efforts and those of the two brother attendants, Torio and Koji were instrumental in healing you. You became strong and you reached a place of power and respect that was unprecedented for a simple half-blood who had begun life as a prisoner. And now, the hougyoku has marked you for greatness of a different kind. And given that, you looked into my eyes…and you told me you saw…"

"Evil," Tetsuya answered.

"But your question to me betrays something else…something else that you saw in me that surprised you."

Tetsuya sat, frozen, a shudder going through his insides as two words escaped him and seemed to echo in the air around them.

"Stolen innocence."

Tetsuya's eyes widened at the sudden feral look that overtook those of the man facing him. He made a sound of surprise as his mouth was suddenly invaded and his body was brought down onto the soft grass and very slowly bared.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, wondering at the way his body moved so easily with the other man's, as though they were well acquainted and were being reunited.

The hand that parted his thighs was warm and assertive, but lacked the forcefulness of the monster Tetsuya expected. He quivered and made a sound of distress as Aizen's wetted fingers began a purposeful invasion.

"Do you want me to stop?" Aizen asked, his voice resonating wildly in Tetsuya's confused mind.

 _Is he using his powers to subdue me?_ Tetsuya wondered.

He felt something cool and smooth touching his hand and realized that Kyouka Suigetsu was rested beneath his palm.

 _This is no illusion._

 _This is real._

 _I know his touch, even though I have never met him before. I know it and it warms me inside. I feel alive…every part of me is alive! I have never felt anything like this, not even with my Naoki._

"Tetsuya," Aizen's voice whispered breathlessly, "Tetsuya, answer me."

Tetsuya's lips moved in response and his body relaxed suddenly in Aizen's arms. Dark sapphire eyes entranced the elder man's, rounding and glowing eerily as their bodies were joined. Aizen Sousuke felt a jolt and then a deep, ringing feeling of familiarity at the words his newly claimed lover released.

" _Watashi wa anata no mono_!" (I am yours forever!)

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya left Ichigo peacefully sleeping in their guest room and walked down the hallway and into the dining room, where Tsuna waited for him, kneeling at a low table and pouring tea for the two of them.

"Thank you for meeting with me," Byakuya said, kneeling across from her, "I did want to extend my gratitude to you for your efforts in Ichigo's and my rescue. Rukia has told me that you were able to stun Aizen Sousuke momentarily to help her escape him."

Tsuna nodded.

"I am glad to have helped, Kuchiki-sama."

"I understand from my relative, Fumio, that you wish to serve my immediate family more directly. You have certainly proven yourself capable and Fumio and his daughter have vouched for you. Still, I do have questions."

"I am sure that you do," Tsuna acknowledged, "Please allow me to explain."

Byakuya's grey eyes registered surprise, but he said nothing and only nodded for her to continue.

"The truth is that my name is not Tsuna," the young woman confessed, "My name is actually Shika, and I was a prisoner in Itamigiri."

Byakuya's eyes widened at the revelation.

"You were imprisoned with Tetsuya?" he asked, "Are you, perhaps, the girl he referred to, who defied the guards and several times tried to escape?"

"Yes."

"Tetsuya and I did not know that you had survived," Byakuya informed her, "What happened to you when we liberated the prison?"

Tsuna sighed and looked down into her teacup.

"I was nearby when Naoki-chan was trying to lead Tetsuya-chan out of the prison through the secret tunnel that Orochi sneaked us into. We knew that he was going to try something."

"Did he?" Byakuya asked, his pale hand extending and his fingertips touching the back of Tsuna's hand, "Did you witness Orochi interfering with Tetsuya's escape?"

"No," Tsuna answered, "He had a strange attachment to Tetsuya-chan. He was abusive, but he didn't let anyone else touch him without permission. When he learned Naoki-chan had fathered Tetsuya-chan's baby, he was angry and punished Naoki-chan, but in the end, he decided that he didn't want Tetsuya-chan left alone when he could not be there. He had a strange obsession, but he did not want us dead. We were separated when there was an explosion and part of the tunnel collapsed. I was trapped, but they couldn't hear me. I saw Naoki-chan step between an attacking guard and Tetsuya-chan. I watched him die. Then, you found Tetsuya-chan crying over him and led him away. I was freed a short time later by a relative of yours. He directed me to the safe area and I went there, planning to reunite with Tetsuya-chan."

"We have no record of a woman rescued," Byakuya said quietly.

"No," Tsuna agreed, "I watched you caring for Tetsuya-chan and I knew he was in good hands. I didn't know what to do at that point. I knew if I asked, you would help me, but I didn't feel safe. I didn't know anymore who I could trust. I had never been told where I was from. I was attacked and brought to the prison, and I remembered nothing of my life from before. I felt the safest thing for me was to get as far away from the noble families as I could. I went into the Rukongai and I made a new life as a trader, and later a fighter for hire, after my powers emerged. I did not attend the shinigami academy because I feared being recognized. It was better, I thought, to stay away."

"But rescuing Kojika changed your mind?"

Tsuna smiled.

"It was partly that. But that wasn't all. You see, after I rescued her, Kojika told me who she was and I asked if she knew Tetsuya-chan. I wanted to know how my old friend was coping, and she told me that he was serving as your bodyguard, and that he had mastered his bankai. I was lucky to be asked to join their family's security team. I admit that I did not reveal then that I had been a prisoner, but I was well respected by the people I knew in the Rukongai, so I could be vetted for service in the family. I was aware that Tetsuya-chan might recognize me, but our paths didn't cross. I did see Orochi on some occasions, but he never looked directly at me. I was preparing to go to speak to Tetsuya-chan when the war interfered and we were forced into hiding. When we emerged and your death was declared, Tetsuya-chan was made leader and I was concerned that revealing myself might revive bad sentiments or make others mistrust him. I remained with Fumio's subfamily until Kojika was chosen to marry Tetsuya-chan. I only revealed myself to Tetsuya-chan, then to Kojika, after their wedding was stopped by the strange behavior of the binding medallion."

Byakuya's frown deepened.

"Tetsuya's wedding was stopped?" he repeated, "Tell me exactly what happened."

Tsuna took a steadying breath.

"The head elder was giving the blessings and he wrapped the chain from the binding medallion around their wrists, but the medallion flashed strangely and everyone gathered heard a strange jumble of voices say that the marriage could not be sealed. Specifically, it said Tetsuya-chan was promised to _him_ , although no one knew who the voices could be referring to."

"That is very strange," Byakuya mused softly.

"Do you have any idea what it could have meant?" asked Tsuna.

"The sealing medallion was one that was used to bind the first soul king to Kuchiki Hajime, our progenitor," Byakuya explained, "It has been used ceremonially for official weddings of highly ranked and respected individuals within the family for many years. I have never heard of it stopping a wedding."

Byakuya went silent for a moment, his mind replaying his last interactions with Aizen.

 _"Relax," he directed the wary noble, "Look at my sword and go back to the archive. I want you to tell me about the noble leaders in the time of the first king. Who were they and what was their relationship with the king and consort? Were there any disputes? How did the clans interact? Were there any notable power struggles? Was there anyone who might have had reason to betray the king and Hajime?"_

Tsuna noted the odd, distant look on Byakuya's face and leaned forward.

"Byakuya-sama, are you all right?"

Byakuya said nothing, his mind continuing to turn over the details.

 _"Byakuya, I want you to go back and tell me…about the first memories you have of Tetsuya."_

Byakuya's breath caught softly.

 _What does this mean?_

 _Does it mean that the spirits connected to the medallion knew?_

 _Did they know somehow that Aizen Sousuke was going to claim Tetsuya's life?_

 _But it didn't say that his life belonged to the indicated person._

 _It said that Tetsuya was…promised…_


	16. Seed

**Chapter 16: Seed**

 **(Happy New Years Eve Day to all! Thanks to Sariniste for the nudge to finish this chapter despite many, many distractions. I am so happy for the beginning of the new year...well, at least the part where it's January, Byakuya's birthday month! I will have lots of good stuffs coming soon. Take care, everyone and have a safe and fun celebration. Love, Spunky)**

"Byakuya-san," Tessai said, looking into the room where the noble knelt in front of a low table, conversing quietly with a female attendant, "Kisuke asked me to bring you back to your room. Ichigo is in some distress."

A strong inward twinge of worry touched Byakuya's insides as he nodded and quickly took his leave of Tsuna.

"What happened?" Byakuya asked, "Was it another nightmare? He is barely able to sleep without having them."

"It was that," Tessai explained in a worried tone, "But it is also that when he wakes, it is difficult for him to ground himself because of Aizen's interference with his perception of reality. He is very focused on you, very concerned when he wakes, about knowing where you are and being able to connect with you, using his senses."

"But even when he does, he continues to doubt what they are telling him," Byakuya sighed wearily, "I remind him that his awareness of the situation and our close relationship make him capable of seeing through Aizen's power. He seems to accept that, but as soon as he falls asleep again, the cycle begins anew."

"It is like walking in the darkness, knowing a place is familiar, but wondering if things are the same as one remembers. And it is that way every time he wakes," Tessai suggested, opening the door to the guest room as they reached it.

The discomfited feeling in Byakuya's core deepened as his eyes found a teary-eyed Ichigo looking horribly pale and his white hands gripping the bedding tightly as he listened to Kisuke speak to him in a low, quiet voice. The shopkeeper spotted Byakuya and gestured for him to move closer. Kisuke slowly rose and Byakuya slid onto the bed, curling his arms around his distressed husband, sinking soft fingers into his hair and whispering into his ear.

"It is all right. I am with you now."

"Is that you, Byakuya?" Ichigo asked in a shaky voice, "Is that really you?"

"I am here," Byakuya assured him, letting his hands slide over Ichigo's sweat dampened face and kissing him comfortingly.

"How do I know?" Ichigo asked, swallowing hard and closing his eyes, "It could be an illusion, couldn't it?"

"This is no illusion," Byakuya promised, his insides aching at the hard, fast beating of Ichigo's racing heart, "Remember what was learned after the war? Aizen's illusions can be seen through when you know someone very well. This is why he tried to erase me from your mind. He knew that I could reach you. Use your senses and you will know."

He cupped Ichigo's face in his hands.

"Look at me, _anata_. Look closely. You are fully aware and you are looking at someone you know well. If it was not me, you would see inconsistencies. Something would not seem right to you. Look at every detail."

Byakuya held one of Ichigo's hands, guiding the quivering fingertips to run down the side of his face.

"You see my skin is pale. You feel that, like you said to me before, it is as soft as sakura petals and my flesh smells as sweet to you. You hear my voice every day. You know how it sounds, exactly the way it sounds."

"Y-yeah," Ichigo managed, panting softly and blinking, "it all seems right. But I don't really know, do I? I mean, Aizen fooled me for months into thinking he was the one I loved, the one I knew. When I'm awake, I can keep telling myself that I know you. I wouldn't be fooled into thinking he was you. He didn't even try to do that."

"What he did was much more insidious," Kisuke said in a low, angry voice, crossing his arms and watching closely as Byakuya continued to embrace Ichigo, rubbing his back and nuzzling his cheek, "He probably knew damned well you'd be able to see through it if he just took on Byakuya's image and tried to trick you that way."

"That, and the man is a complete narcissist, who wanted Ichigo to return his affections willingly," Byakuya added, his teeth clenching, "He didn't want Ichigo thinking about me at all, but wanted to make me disappear."

"It's a blessing Ichigo was having that baby," Kisuke sighed worriedly, "Otherwise our buddy, Aizen, would have had a much easier time of it. But the baby is linked to Byakuya, and when Byakuya is here, Ichigo can ground himself, given time. Guys, this isn't going to be easy for you, but with time, these episodes will come less frequently."

"I can't close my eyes without waking up and wondering if I'm awake or asleep," Ichigo said dispiritedly, "And even if I am awake, I can't tell what I can trust and what I can't."

"But you know when your senses touch me," Byakuya reassured him, lacing their fingers together, "You know me very well. If I am here, you can sense that it is really me. Aizen Sousuke could not fool you about that. Ichigo, please trust yourself. Trust us. We will get through this."

Ichigo blinked slowly and nodded, unable to answer and so tired that he leaned heavily against Byakuya and started to drift off again. Kisuke waited until he had fallen asleep, then motioned for Byakuya to join him outside. Byakuya carefully extracted himself and followed the shopkeeper out of the room, leaving Tessai sitting quietly by the bed.

"He is not improving," Byakuya said with certainty, "It is like every time he sleeps, he wakes up and is completely disoriented again. He eventually comes out of it and regains his confidence, to the point of seeming better, but it disappears again every time he sleeps. He can't sleep well at all. When he does, he suffers nightmares, and waking only makes him wonder if maybe the nightmares are reality. Urahara Kisuke, I thought that breaking Aizen's illusions, his control over Ichigo's mind would help him. It's not going to do any good to have broken the controls if every time he wakes, he has to decide all over again what is real and what is not."

"I agree. He is extremely disoriented," Kisuke said, shaking his head, "But look at what happened with poor Momo. That girl has been in therapy ever since before the Arrancar conflict and she is just now really getting out from under it."

"It's strange," Byakuya mused, "When he is awake, he is lucid. He knows and accepts what is around him. It is only when he sleeps that he goes into this cycle of waking and having to question all over again what he senses."

"Honestly, he's lucky to be that grounded," Kisuke said, shaking his head and scowling, "Look, there are some therapies I can try. I can also send for Kotetsu Isane to consult, although if you don't want your family to know how bad it is…"

"The elders would think him a danger to our child," Byakuya said in an unsettled tone, "They would put pressure on me to institutionalize him…"

"Which would make him even more unsettled," Kisuke sighed.

"I have no intention of doing such a thing. But with me just returning out of death, you have to understand how it will be. I will have the general support of the council, but there were likely those who were positioning themselves to take advantage if Tetsuya had shown any weakness. I must not be perceived as weakened or in any way compromised or I may be facing down a challenge to my leadership when I can least afford it."

"You've got that right."

Byakuya glanced back through the door at his sleeping partner.

"I do not know what to do."

Kisuke started to answer, but stopped again and stiffened as he spotted someone entering the hallway from within the candy shop. Byakuya stepped back very slightly, gathering himself as he locked eyes with the man approaching them.

"Kyouraku soutaichou," the noble said softly.

"Byakuya," Shunsui said in a low, unusually official sounding voice, "I am really glad to see that you and Ichigo are safe. I speak for all of the taichous in welcoming you home and hoping for your swift recovery."

"Arigatou," Byakuya said guardedly, "But I think you are here for more than just to welcome us back from the dead."

Shunsui let out a troubled breath.

"It's unfortunate, but you're right about that. I'm afraid that you and Ichigo need to come with me. Central 46 has ordered you and Shiba Ichigo to be returned to the Seireitei for a full examination and debriefing."

" _Shiba_ Ichigo?" Byakuya repeated, his frown deepening, "So…someone has made public what was only known to Ichigo and his father, Urahara Kisuke and Squad Zero? I suppose I do not need to ask who it was who informed you."

"No, I think you know."

Byakuya nodded.

"Squad Zero."

XXXXXXXXXX

Aizen Sousuke woke as the sun was beginning to rise over the top of the rushing waterfall, beside which he laid, holding Tetsuya's warm, naked body against his. Tetsuya remained in a state deeper than sleep, unmoving except for the breaths that passed softly, in and out of his curled, faintly glowing form.

 _I hadn't planned on things progressing so quickly between us. And Tetsuya's surrender was not heartfelt. I could see it in his eyes and feel it when I made love to him, that he was not completely in control, although he seemed quite aware of what was happening. It will be interesting to see how he responds when he wakes._

 _I expect he will be agitated._

 _I have to admit, I also feel displeased at having taken this step sooner than I wanted to. Was this the hougyoku affecting us?_

Aizen's fingertips brushed against the orb and his lips curled slightly.

 _I have likely impregnated Tetsuya._

He looked more closely at Tetsuya's lovely and calmly resting body and an odd feeling of deep affection seemed to resonate in his chest.

 _I never desired true love, marriage or children. To love in that way invites weakness that can be exploited. If you love, then you can lose. You must be willing to sacrifice everything or you will eventually run into the enemy who will find your weakness. Aren't these things that should have stopped me? But I did not hesitate. It was like being taken back to something old and familiar…something that was sorely missed._

His dark eyes narrowed.

 _If this is your intervention, hougyoku, then you are fortunate that you made him immortal. I would have killed him to avoid the complication. But this makes things interesting indeed. If Tetsuya and I are immortal, will our child be so as well? Logic suggests that. This makes me curious. I need to follow up on this._

He touched a palm to the sheathed sword that rested beneath Tetsuya's hand.

 _Watch over him. I don't know what exactly is happening, but I know not to simply accept it. Tetsuya is vulnerable to forces other than death. Makes sure he is kept safe._

He felt a shimmer of response in his sealed weapon.

 _I will._

Aizen carefully extracted himself from Tetsuya's clasping arms, watching as Kyouka Suigetsu glowed for a moment, then a tall, thin man with black, neatly trimmed hair and deep green eyes manifested in front of him.

"Kyouka Suigetsu," Aizen greeted him.

"Master," the man said cordially.

"I promised Tetsuya that he could look into my past. Show him."

The sword spirit nodded.

"Is there anything that you want held back?"

Aizen hesitated, thinking, then shook his head.

"Show him whatever he wishes to see. He was right. I have the advantage of him. That will still be true, whatever he witnesses. It is just better that he knows the truth. What illusions remain in between us need to be shattered."

"As you wish," Kyouka Suigetsu answered, kneeling at Tetsuya's side and watching as his master turned and left the gardens.

The sword spirit looked quietly down at the deeply slumbering shinigami.

"You _are_ with child," he commented, "You are everything my master tried to avoid in his life…at least in the parts that you already know. But…you would not have asked to see his past if you did not suspect already. Let me show you, then, Kuchiki Tetsuya, the man to whom you have been bound."

The fingers that rested on the hilt of Aizen's sword flinched and Tetsuya breathed in more deeply. Kyouka Suigetsu's head bowed and gradually the illusion of Aizen's past began to form in his mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kyouraku-san," Kisuke said, smiling disarmingly, "I couldn't have just heard you say that you want Byakuya-san and Ichigo-san to leave here, could I?"

"Regretfully, that is what I said," Shunsui sighed, adjusting his hat, "If I had my way, I would be more patient, but I think you and I know that there is more going on here than just two taichou level shinigamis returning from the dead. These men were affected by Aizen's illusions and could prove to be dangerously compromised. The sages feel that both of them need to be questioned and freed of any of Aizen's tampering."

"And what is your feeling?" Byakuya asked, stepping forward, "Do I look to you to be out of my mind?"

"No, no, you look worn out and like you need a lot of rest, but then, you have to admit, Aizen is a scary man. We all saw what he is capable of, ne?"

"We did," Byakuya agreed, "And Ichigo and I were just treated to months of his manipulations. We are being treated for our injuries at this time and will return to the Seireitei as soon as Urahara Kisuke deems us recovered enough to do so."

"I am keeping detailed reports," Kisuke added, "I will be happy to forward them to Central 46, so they can get the information as it becomes available."

Shunsui sighed again and his head bowed so that his eyes were barely visible beneath the rim of his hat.

"I already suggested that to the council," he informed them, "and I objected strongly to one of my officers being treated like a criminal after facing such an ordeal. Especially when that officer also leads the greatest of the noble clans and some among the council members could be slanted in favor of seeing that he does not regain his place."

"You were very direct with them," Byakuya observed, looking mildly surprised.

"I come from a great clan too," Shunsui reminded him, "and I was dealing with these people before you were ever born. If I take you back with me, something bad is going to happen. And if I don't, something else bad is going to happen. But maybe I won't feel as bad about it as I would seeing you and the savior of Soul Society get shafted by those guys."

"What're you saying here, Kyouraku-san?" Kisuke asked, giving the captain commander a knowing smirk, "You're hoping I have something up my sleeve?"

Shunsui smirked back at him and his power began to blossom around him.

"I will be very disappointed if you _don't_ have some kind of plan," he chuckled, "See, as leader of the Gotei, I do have to obey the dictates of the council in the debriefing of military personnel. But as a relatively decent soul, I am willing to, as they say, give you a head start."

Byakuya's head bowed and he lowered his eyes.

"I am afraid that I am not able to elude capture, as I have not yet recovered my flash step," he said defeatedly.

"Huh," Kisuke huffed, removing a small green candy from his pocket, "Do you really think I'm gonna let you make it that easy for him?"

Before Byakuya could answer, the shopkeeper flicked the candy at him and raised a protective barrier between them and the oncoming captain commander. Kisuke watched as Byakuya swallowed the candy and the power of a reigai blossomed around him.

"That thing won't last long, so you need to get moving and find a safe place. Hurry, grab Ichigo and get the hell outta here!" he exclaimed.

"But I cannot take him with me now!" Byakuya objected, flinching as Shunsui's counterattack struck the barrier and began to crack it, "Ichigo is still under great emotional stress and he is about to have our child!"

"Damn, Kyouraku-san is good," Kisuke said, strengthening the barrier, "Byakuya, just go. I'll find you. Keep Ichigo from waking until I get to you."

"But Ichigo needs competent medical care. With him so close to his due date…"

"It's okay. I'll be along. Really. I won't let you down, I promise."

Misgiving still in his eyes, Byakuya flash stepped back into the bedroom and bent over Ichigo, touching his face gently and using a kido spell to deepen his sleep. He lifted his slumbering husband into his arms and headed towards the bedroom window, only to have a barrier snap into place in front of him as Soi Fon and a number of her soldiers appeared outside the window.

"This way!" Kisuke directed him, sending him hurrying out of the room and down the hallway as the shopkeeper set another barrier, "Get out through the underground training room and be sure to use a family senkaimon. Oh, and don't get caught, okay?"

Byakuya gave him a dark look in reply, then turned and flash stepped away. He dropped down into the training area and skidded to a stop as he spotted Torio, Koji and Tsuna waiting for him.

"We've opened a senkaimon!" Torio said quickly, "Come, Byakuya-sama."

"Squad Twelve will be monitoring the precipice world," Koji added, "but I can use my ability to cover us with shadows."

"Where do you think we should go, Byakuya-sama?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Kuchiki Manor," Byakuya said hastily.

"But they will be expecting that," Torio objected.

"We need to reach the family archive," Byakuya insisted, "We cannot be followed into that place except by those given permission by me."

The three attendants spread out around him and Koji drew his sword.

"Kieuseru, Kumo!"

Koji's blade slowly dissolved and melted into a blackness that expanded and wrapped around the group. They wasted no time, but ran immediately into the opened senkaimon, pressing against the wall, their hearts pounding, as a group of Squad Two soldiers ran by them. Noting Tsuna's surprised reaction, Koji explained as the group slipped quietly away.

"Kumo is a ghostly zanpakutou. He allows me and whoever his power surrounds to pass beneath notice, using the shadows. When touched with light, we will appear as a dark cloud, so we will be visible, but if we stick to the shadows, we can avoid being seen."

"Would you like me to carry Ichigo-sama?" Torio asked, noting the slight dragging in Byakuya's steps, "You have not fully recovered…"

"I am fine," Byakuya said shortly, "Let's go!"

The group moved on through the precipice world, turning into corners and pressing close to the walls to avoid the roaming patrols that searched the darkness for them. Torio remained close to Byakuya's side, while Tsuna followed close to Koji.

"Your power is impressive," she commented, "but it would have to be for you to be chosen to serve the leader's family. I understand from Kojika-sama that your subfamily provides most of the head family attendants."

"We do," Koji affirmed, blushing slightly, "My eldest brother, Torio, serves Byakuya-sama and our younger brother serves Rukia-chan. I serve…"

Koji broke off and looked down at the ground as he continued walking.

"I _served_ Tetsuya-sama from the day he arrived."

"I have heard," Tsuna said appreciatively, "I understand that you were very good to him and helped him learn to fit in."

Koji blinked away threatening tears and nodded.

"My years with Tetsuya-sama were mostly very happy ones. He did struggle to fit in at first, but he became such a strong person, given time and patient training."

"And the affection of his close friend," Tsuna added, smiling in a way that made him feel as though a hell butterfly had invaded his chest and was skittering around inside him.

The blush on his skin deepened.

"We were very good friends," he acknowledged, "I miss Tetsuya-sama so very much."

"Ah, Tsuna sighed sadly, "I feel the same. I don't know if you are aware, but I knew Tetsuya-sama when we were both prisoners in Itamigiri."

She gave him a curious look at the lack of surprise in his expression.

"I must confess that Kojika-sama told me about your past."

"She did?" Tsuna mused, "I wonder why she would do that. She knew I didn't want people to know."

"I would never tell anyone…except I couldn't be withholding things from Byakuya-sama."

"It's all right," Tsuna assured him, "He already knows. I told him. I needed to so that he would understand why I wanted to act as his bodyguard in Tetsuya-sama's stead. I cared a lot for my friend and now that he is no longer here, it is important to me to honor him by protecting Byakuya-sama, who he most loved."

"Me too," Koji agreed, "We have that in common."

Tsuna smiled and Koji felt another little quiver move through his insides.

"We do," she agreed.

The group slowed as they reached the exit into Kuchiki Manor. Koji covered the opening of the door in shadows and peeked out to examine their intended landing area, a few steps from the archive.

"There are several guards who are not familiar," he reported, "They are wearing Central 46 guard uniforms."

"It seems they are expecting me to come here," Byakuya said in a troubled tone, "It makes sense. The archive provides me with direct access to the royal library. It also gives me a way to interact with Squad Zero, the only ones who can overrule the will of the sages and defy Central 46."

The attendants' eyes widened.

"You are going to ask for help from Squad Zero?" Torio asked, exchanging glances with the others.

Byakuya considered quietly, biting at his lip gently.

"I do not know yet," he admitted, "While they can overrule Central 46, I would want to be sure that there is no reason for them to work against us."

"Why would they work against the leader of one of the great clans?" Koji asked anxiously.

"They are concealing much that I know about," Byakuya said cryptically, "And I am sure that they are concealing much more. I must think on this further and decide then what to confide in them. But, at very least, they could be of assistance to Ichigo. They owe him that."

Byakuya examined the movements of the Central 46 guards, waiting until all of them were facing away from the archive.

"Go now!" he hissed softly.

The group moved out of the archive, moving swiftly as the natural light touched Koji's shadows and lit them like small, dark clouds. They hurried to the archive door, then followed Byakuya inside. The noble gave a sigh of relief and handed Ichigo over to Torio.

"Please make Ichigo comfortable," he instructed his attendant, "and try to keep him asleep. Kisuke will arrive soon to assist him. I am going to enter the royal archive."

"Do you think that's safe, Byakuya-sama?" Koji asked in a concerned tone, "You indicated before that you don't trust Squad Zero."

"I don't completely trust them," Byakuya agreed, "but I trust them more than I would trust Central 46, and I will need their help if we are going to learn what we need to know. I want the three of you to remain here. I cannot bring anyone who is not of the royal family or a member of Squad Zero through this entrance. This is to prevent me being used to bring enemies through this gate. Wait here and care for Ichigo. I will be back."

Byakuya left the others and moved past the rows of books and display cases, to a golden door at the back of the archive. He touched a palm to the door and bowed his head, radiating his reiatsu around himself. A moment later, a soft click echoed through the archive and the way opened for him. Byakuya stepped through and immediately paused, staring at the tall, black-haired man who faced him.

"Kirinji Tenjirou," he said solemnly, looking into the man's commanding eyes.

"Hey, Byakuya," the taller man said in a casual tone, "Good to see you're back alive. I was thinking it was cheeky as hell of you to die after all of the work I went to, trying to save you before. You look kinda ragged. Why don't you let me go and collect Ichigo and you and I can have a talk, okay?"

Byakuya considered carefully before answering.

"I will retrieve Ichigo and be back in a moment."

"Heh, whatever," the Squad Zero taichou huffed, nibbling on the end of a long stick, "You wanna overwork yourself, go ahead."

 _I have no intention of giving them access to our family archive until I know their leanings_ , Byakuya mused inwardly as he passed back through the doorway and quickly found Ichigo resting in bed with Torio at his side, _I need to have at least one place where we are safe from both Squad Zero and Central 46. I have to play my cards carefully._

"Byakuya-sama?"

"Torio, I have permission to bring Ichigo into the royal realm for healing. I want you, Koji and Tsuna to remain concealed here. Do not leave here for any reason. I will be back soon."

He carried Ichigo to the golden doorway, pausing to take a steadying breath before passing through again.

 _There is a balance of power here. Squad Zero can only enter the archive with my permission and I can only bring someone through with theirs. So are the worlds' histories and the king protected. I must distract Squad Zero for long enough to search here for information. I know that here is where I will find information on Hajime and the king…if that information still exists._

"Well, it's about time," Tenjirou chuckled good-naturedly, stealing Ichigo and tossing him carelessly over a shoulder.

"Be careful with him. He is about to have our child," Byakuya snapped.

"Cool it. He's fine," the Squad Zero taichou scolded him casually, "You just worry about staying on your feet and not fainting before we get to my place. Don't expect too much. It looks like hell and we're still defrosting and rebuilding. But the hot springs are working again. I'll throw you two in for a bit and we can talk about everything else after you're pepped up and fed. How's that?"

"That will be satisfactory, thank you," Byakuya replied stiffly.

"Well, don't fall all over yourself with gratitude," Tenjirou said dryly, "C'mon, hurry up, will you? I need a bath."

He tilted his head back and sniffed the air.

"I think you do too," he joked, earning a look of disapproval from the piqued noble, "Hey, lighten up. I was just kidding. Relax, Byakuya-kun. We've got your back. Everything'll be fine now."

Byakuya said nothing in reply as he followed Tenjirou out of the royal library.

 _We shall see how things are and make our plans from there._

 _As to this group having our back, I would not presume to guess their intentions at this point._

 _These are the ones concealing the fact that the former king is dead and the dispatched body of Ywach sits on the throne. Who knows what other secrets they are guarding…and the lengths they would go to, to protect those secrets._

 _We are in great danger…_


	17. End of the Beginning

**Chapter 17: End of the Beginning…Beginning of the End**

 **(Happy, happy new year! And all the best to my fabulous readers. My motivation is high, so here's a second post today! We'll see if I can conjure up a third before bedtime. Things are moving quickly towards a climax in this one, with everyone looking for pieces of a wicked puzzle. This chapter will unlock some critical pieces and the lies told for thousands of years will begin to unravel. Seatbelts on, please. This will be a bumpy ride! Love to all, Spunky)**

Ichigo began to emerge from sleep, and he immediately felt the heavier reiatsu, signifying that he must have been taken to the royal realm.

 _But I thought that people rarely went to the royal realm. I wonder what's going on._

He could feel that his body was wound warmly around another. He thought he scented sakura, but his mind immediately began to question.

 _Aizen convinced me that we were in the royal realm_ , he remembered, shivering in the arms that held him, _Has he taken me back? Where is Byakuya?_

The man next to him moved and Ichigo heard a garbled voice.

 _If I open my eyes, who am I gonna see?_

Ichigo shivered harder and he felt whoever he was with hug him comfortingly.

"You are all right, my love," Byakuya's voice whispered in his ear, "We have come to the royal realm for healing. You are all right now. Please, Ichigo, open your eyes. Look, you will see. I am…right beside you. Look at me!"

Still shaking visibly, Ichigo forced his eyes open and let out a sob of relief as he spotted Byakuya and hugged him back, breathing in his scent and connecting with his reiatsu.

"It's really you," he managed, quivering.

"It is," Byakuya assured him, brushing several longer hairs away from Ichigo's eyes.

"Okay," Ichigo sighed, leaning against him and working to slow his breathing, "then, it's all right. We're all right."

"We are."

"Byakuya," Ichigo whispered, his fingers clutching at his husband's yukata, "Byakuya, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. All of this is hurting you. You don't deserve that."

"You are getting better, _anata_ ," Byakuya said, kissing away his objections, "That time, you settled significantly more quickly, wouldn't you agree, Tenjirou Kirinji?"

"Told you the complete reiatsu replacement and recharge would help him. He is better able to sense things around him. Now, he probably just needs a few hundred years of therapy and he'll be good."

Byakuya shot him a disapproving look.

"Ichigo is receiving competent emotional support from Urahara Kiuske and from his friends and family. He is healing as well as can be expected."

Ichigo started to speak, then went silent for a moment, before grabbing at his belly and groaning.

"Right on time," Kirinji chuckled.

"Wh-what?" Ichigo exclaimed, "You mean, you knew this was gonna happen? What the hell? Can the baby be coming already, Byakuya?"

He grunted and huffed softly through a second painful tremor in his midsection.

"Ugh! Byakuya!" he panted, sweat breaking out on his forehead.

Byakuya laced their fingers together and kissed Ichigo bracingly.

"You and the baby are both fine," Byakuya assured him, "It is just that, being in the royal realm and being exposed to high spiritual pressure, the maturation process has finished at an accelerated rate. The baby is fine, but he needs to be born. I want you to relax and hold my hand. I will stay with you through the birth."

"O…okay," Ichigo managed, clenching Byakuya's hand tightly, "Just, ah…t-tell me what to do."

"Slow down your breathing before you pass out," Tenjirou directed him, "unless you wanna miss the moment of truth."

"Huh?"

"The birth, dipshit," the spring demon scoffed teasingly

"Knock it off!" Ichigo yelled, squirming as another pain radiated in his midsection, "Ugh, damn it, I'm trying to have a baby here!"

"Slow down your breathing and ignore him," Byakuya said, taking his husband's face in his hands, "You are doing fine, Ichigo, trust me."

"Okay," Ichigo panted, "I trust you. But, is it supposed to hurt so much?"

"I am sorry," Byakuya said sympathetically, "The pain is caused by the loss of cohesion in the cells over the birthing site."

"You're lucky you weren't in your human body or you would be an even bigger mess," Tenjirou snorted, leaning over Ichigo and caressing his rounded belly.

"Stop it, you asshole!" Ichigo complained, his chest heaving harder, "I know I could only have this baby in soul form. I knew that from the beginning. You aren't fooling me!"

Byakuya gave the man a scathing look.

"Cease taunting my husband," he said sternly, "You said that you would help him."

"I'm doing it," Tenjirou said, raising a hand in a warding off gesture, "Keep your boots on. We'll get the tyke out. Then, you two can be thanking me for yanking out the little bundle of joy."

"C-can't we go back to uh…to Kisuke's?" Ichigo pleaded wearily.

"I am sorry, but we cannot," Byakuya said in a troubled tone, "I am afraid that we are now wanted by Central 46 and the Gotei 13 for questioning regarding our abduction and imprisonment by Aizen Sousuke."

"We got fucking kidnapped!" Ichigo shouted, "Why does everyone freaking want to act like we d-did something wrong? Did they hurt you, Byakuya? How did we get outta there? How did we get here?"

"HEY, you wanna shut up and pay a little attention, here?" Tenjirou snapped, "This kid's not going to have himself!"

"I am fine," Byakuya assured Ichigo, ignoring the spring demon's frustrated outburst, "Urahara helped us escape and Kyouraku soutaichou did not try very hard to capture us anyway. We were able to reach my family archive, and from there, we entered the royal realm."

"Whoa, whoa, wait! You had an entrance to the royal realm in your house the whole time? Byakuya, why didn't we just go that way during the war when we needed a way in?"

"I was unconscious," Byakuya explained, "and I have to be aware to pass through the gate."

"But, we could have carried you. And what about when you and the other taichous came back? You didn't use it that time either!"

"I was not near Kuchiki Manor or Sakura no Kaiyou, the properties we own where there are entrances, and also, I cannot take others with me, so I would have been going through alone, denying the others the use of my reiatsu to power the Tenchurren."

"Hey, you guys, the baby's starting to emerge," Tenjirou scolded them, "You wanna keep yapping or do you want to see your kid?"

Byakuya and Ichigo kept their hands clasped together tightly, watching with widened eyes as Ichigo's bared belly began to glow brightly from within.

"C'mere," Tenjirou coaxed Byakuya, "Why don't you do this part?"

Wordlessly, Byakuya let go of Ichigo's hands and moved closer to his glowing abdomen. Tenjirou's hands guided his carefully as the bright glow erupted into a sharper light and the spirit chamber in Ichigo's body opened. Byakuya's hands captured the glowing, golden reiatsu cluster as it began to emerge. He made a sound of shock and his hands trembled as they wrapped around and lifted the cluster to hold it against his chest. He moved to Ichigo's upper body, letting his husband's hands join his where they held the little golden cluster. Both watched raptly as the cluster resolved into a tiny shinigami baby with a shock of raven-tipped ginger hair with large grey eyes that were centered with a golden starburst.

"Oh my god, he's…just beautiful!" Ichigo gasped, touching the baby's soft cheek as the infant turned his head and squawked loudly.

"Sounds hungry," Tenjirou chuckled, "You'd better feed that little reiatsu monster of yours."

"You have something to give him?" Ichigo asked.

"No," the spring demon answered, "but you do."

"I do?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya bit his lip gently and said nothing. He watched as Ichigo made a slightly choked sound of realization and blushed brightly. His teeth clenching, he brought the baby close to his breast. The tot's head turned instinctively and he latched on and began to suck hungrily. Ichigo bit down on his tongue, keeping his eyes fixed on the baby and not looked at Byakuya directly. Byakuya let out a soft breath and nuzzled close to his anxious mate, kissing his cheek affectionately.

"You both look lovely," he said sincerely, "You look beautiful feeding our child."

"You think so?" Ichigo asked, still not meeting his eyes, "It feels kinda strange…not bad. I mean, it makes me feel close to him."

"That is good," Byakuya said approvingly, "I love you so much, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled and lifted his eyes to meet his husband's.

"I love you too, _Sousuke_."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya began to surface slowly, his mind still spinning and his heart pounding at the stunning realizations that had come with them.

 _There is so much that we did not know about him! And…Shika-san! She is…what will she think when she learns she is Sousuke's sister? But, Sousuke doesn't know and I wonder if he should be told. It would be a terrible weight, perhaps, for Shika-san to bear. And maybe she would be better off not knowing._

 _What should I do?_

 _At very least, I need to go and talk to Byakuya-sama. He needs to know about Sousuke's past with Central 46. It is clear that Central 46 erased the existence of Sousuke's family and incarcerated Shika-san. We need to know why they were targeted! We need to…!_

"You seem very agitated, Kuchiki Tetsuya," a deep, male voice spoke softly.

 _That voice sounds familiar…_

Tetsuya's blue eyes opened, and he made a sound of surprise as he found himself in his own ever-night inner world. He jumped as something nuzzled his cheek, then calmed as his hand came to rest on his stallion's quizzical face.

 _Are you all right, Master?_ Arashi's wispy voice whispered into Tetsuya's mind, _You do seem anxious._

Tetsuya caught sight of a tall man sitting at his side. He studied the man's slender body, his black, short cropped hair and deep, hypnotic green eyes.

"Are you…Kyouka Suigetsu?" Tetsuya asked softly, brushing errant strands of black, wavy hair out of his own eyes.

"I am," the spirit confirmed, "You still sleep, Tetsuya. Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm feeling very confused!" Tetsuya exclaimed, "Why didn't I wake up? Why am I here? And how did you get in here? Did Re-kuhime let you in?"

"Re-kuhime?" the tall man repeated.

"My zanpakutou's spirit," Tetsuya explained, "Her name is Re-kuhime."

Kyouka Suigetsu's head turned suddenly, so that his eyes caught the emergence of a small, blue-clad pixie, who erupted from the water and launched herself in his direction.

"Who are you?" the little spirit hissed, "You are not…!"

She skidded to a mid-air halt as she reached the other spirit, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"You know me?" Kyouka Suigetsu asked curiously as Re-kuhime hovered in the air, her translucent wings humming and her sapphire eyes staring.

He reached out and touched her cheek with cool fingertips, and the little spirit blinked and stared more closely. Her small body began to shine brightly, making Tetsuya yield a sound of concern.

"What are you doing to her?" he gasped, "Stop it!"

The light shined brighter and neither spirit said a word. Arashi neighed an objection and Tetsuya lunged to his feet, calling his weapon to his hand.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted, swinging his blade at the green-eyed male spirit.

He loosed a sound of dismay as Kyouka Suigetsu's hand caught his blade, mid-swing, stopping it and making the blade shine as brightly as the body of the little pixie spirit.

"Re-kuhime!" Tetsuya howled, blanching as the light exploded and blinded him, forcing him back and tearing the sword from his grasp.

He turned to calm his frantic stallion and the two watched as the light enveloped the two zanpakutou spirits, then very slowly faded. When he could see again, Tetsuya's eyes found Kyouka Suigetsu standing alone and gazing down at Tetsuya's fallen sword.

"What did you do to her?" Tetsuya demanded, moving forward and looking down at his sealed sword, "Where is…?"

Tetsuya's breath left him and he stared wordlessly at the tsuba that no longer looked like a teardrop shape. Instead, it was square and had four sections, each one bearing a different marking.

"This is not Re-kuhime," he said with certainty, "I know this sword. It belonged to the first king's consort, his samurai. This blade…belonged to Kuchiki Hajime!"

He looked back at the male spirit and felt sharp chills run down his spine as he realized that the man had changed too. He was taller and his green eyes glowed golden at the centers.

"You are different too," Tetsuya said shakily, "Do you even remember who you are?"

"I know who I am," the man said in a strange, echoing voice, "Do you know who you are?"

"Do I…?" Tetsuya began.

He screamed in terror as the male spirit's hand shot out and shoved him away, sending him plunging down, out of his inner world to crash back down into his body. He sat bolt upright, his eyes flying open and looking around. His heart quaked in his chest as his gaze came to rest on two sealed swords. He grabbed his weapon, staring at the tear-shaped tsuba.

 _I was dreaming? It…wasn't real?_

Arashi appeared beside him, neighing encouragingly.

"You've recovered," Tetsuya sighed gratefully, "I wasn't sure how long it would take for you to come back. Arashi, we need to get out of here. I know that Sousuke will follow, but I need to take Byakuya-sama the information I've learned. There is something very strange going on! I think I may have had my inner world invaded by Kuchiki Hajime's power!"

 _I was forced out of our inner world too_ , Arashi reported, _And I am unable to enter now._

Tetsuya paused and focused inward, trying to connect with his inner world, but feeling that same sense of disconnection.

"I can't enter there either!" he whispered in dismay, "Arashi, what is happening to us?"

 _I don't know, but I do agree that we should go to Byakuya-sama. He will know what to do._

"It's been a few days," Tetsuya reasoned, "He should be home by now. We will go to Kuchiki Manor. But, Arashi, we cannot let ourselves be seen by anyone. We are thought to be dead. We will only reveal ourselves when we reach Byakuya-sama. Not before."

 _As you wish_ , Arashi agreed, wrapping his waterform around the two of them, _You are still recovering. Let me provide cover for us._

"Thank you, Arashi," Tetsuya said, climbing onto the horse's back.

The stallion carried him into the trees, heading back to the dimension door. Tetsuya clung to his back tightly, his mind replaying several things at once.

 _I think that the memory he gave me was reliable. I was touching Kyouka Suigetsu, so the visions weren't manufactured. His family was targeted by Central 46 for termination and erasure. When I lived in the prison, I overheard mention of them doing this. I wonder if the ones who held her in the prison with us knew who she was. It's possible. But…I wonder if they ever made the connection between that family and Aizen Sousuke. There was no mention of it in anything I ever saw. But maybe Byakuya-sama will have been privy to information I was not._

Arashi slowed as he passed through the devastated area that had burned when the hougyoku had attacked Tetsuya. He proceeded cautiously to the broken dimension door and poked his head into the precipice world, only to duck back as a bright light nearly illuminated his waterform.

 _What is that?_

"They are looking for the dimension door," Tetsuya breathed softly, "but I sense that Sousuke has left illusions to confuse them. Just evade them. Stick to the shadows."

 _Yes, Master._

"Make very sure we are not seen."

XXXXXXXXXX

Calm, dark brown eyes read carefully, and Aizen's hand turned the page, revealing the next. He paused as footsteps sounded in the room and his zanpakutou's spirit appeared in front of him.

"What is it? Is Tetsuya awake?" he asked.

"He is awake," the spirit reported, "And he left the pocket dimension in a hurry."

"Hmm," Aizen mused, his finger tapping the page he had been reading, "He probably was surprised that my family was targeted, and that they were really erased by Central 46. He didn't trust me when I explained this to him. He didn't believe me. Not that I blame him. He will likely go to Byakuya, and they will begin to work together on finding out what happened."

"Will you go after him now?" the spirit inquired, "Or do you maybe want me to watch them?"

"No."

"Master?" Kyouka Suigetsu said, his face displaying confusion.

"There are things being revealed here that have to come out in their own ways," Aizen said cryptically, "If I interfere with them now, I could make them fail to gain necessary information."

"But what if Tetsuya is caught? They will put him in Muken!"

Aizen gave him a curious look.

"And this concerns you? The pain of my lover…reaches you?"

Kyouka Suigetsu's head bowed.

"Tetsuya is innocent. He has been dragged into this, and he doesn't understand what is happening. Even Re-kuhime and I have only discovered traces. And again, they all go back to the first king and his consort."

"Yes," Aizen agreed, "We have been constantly frustrated by our inability to learn what happened back then. But with the pieces moving and Tetsuya going to Byakuya, the two might gain access to information we could not. And if they do, they will also attract the enemies who will try to imprison or hurt them. It is then that Tetsuya will need my intervention. And to be sure that I will be able to give that assistance to him, I will stay right here."

"Very well. As you wish, my master," Kyouka Suigetsu said, earning a small, approving smile from Aizen.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry!" Ichigo said quickly, blanching as he realized what he had said, "Oh, I'm really sorry, Byakuya. I didn't mean to say that. I know it's you with me. I'm sorry…so sorry, it just slipped out."

Byakuya gave him a bracing look and kissed him comfortingly.

"Let it go," he breathed into Ichigo's ear, "It means nothing. You will have moments when you say something like that, and you will have some times when you lose track of what is real. It is all part of your healing, Ichigo. And you will get better. Don't let yourself be discouraged by a little setback. Stay focused on me, on us…on this little miracle we have made together. Think of only that and nothing else, my love."

"But it hurt you to hear that."

"No."

"It did!" Ichigo insisted, tears coming to his eyes, "I saw it before you looked away."

"It was nothing, _anata_. That man means nothing, now that we are home. We are safe. We have each other. And we have this lovely child who is the best of both of us. Now, let this go and let's name our baby."

"I didn't think it would be so soon," Ichigo mused, letting the thought distract him away from his guilt, "I don't really know. What do you think?"

Byakuya smiled.

"This child brings the light back into our lives…like morning brings an end to night. We have lost so much recently, and we need that kind of light to help us move forward. What about Akemi?"

"Akemi, beauty of dawn," Ichigo whispered, "I like it."

"It is just a thought. If you have a different name…"

"No, I like Akemi," Ichigo decided.

"Akemi," Byakuya addressed their son, "Welcome to the Kuchiki and Kurosaki families."

"And the Shiba family," Ichigo added.

"A dubious honor," Byakuya said dryly.

Ichigo giggled and tickled their son under the chin.

"Did you hear that?" Ichigo laughed, "Your dad just made a joke."

The two looked up as the door to their room opened and Hikifune's large form peeked in.

"How are we doing?" she asked, smiling.

"Baby's born. Everyone's alive and kicking," Tenjirou reported, "Ichigo needs some rest. Why don't you take Byakuya out and feed him. He looks a little ragged."

"I am fine," Byakuya said off-handedly.

"You'd better not put the lady off," Tenjirou snickered, "She'll sick Senjumaru on you. You don't want that, right?"

Ichigo flushed at the mention of the Squad Zero taichou's name.

"Maybe you'd better go," he laughed, "Don't want her giving you trouble."

"Come on, Byakuya-kun," Hikifune coaxed him, taking his hand, "We'll have you back in no time at all."

Byakuya stiffened, but he kissed Ichigo on the cheek and allowed himself to be herded out of the room.

"Is there something wrong?" Byakuya asked anxiously, spotting Senjumaru, Oetsu and Ichibei also waiting in the hallway for him, "Is something wrong with Akemi or Ichigo?"

"No, no," Ichibei assured him, "Nothing like that. It's just that…for the protection of the king, we need to ask you a few questions."


	18. Kin to Evil

**Chapter 18: Kin to Evil**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Thanks so much to Yukino76 (Yeah, he's going to love the Shiba crowd!), Ashesofthefirststar (*wicked gleam* Oh, be careful what you wish for. Ichigo and Byakuya have been recovering and distracted away from Ichigo's issues, but what happens if...?), Tiffany91 (The most challenging part of this story is remembering who knows what and when I want each piece to break off and be revealed. Multiple agendas and many plans are working here. My brain hurts...but in a good way!), Winterheart2000 (If I could clone myself, I would have more than 81 of my 251 stories completed. I'll look into that!), ShariBerry89 (You are most welcome!), Picklez80 (BRILLIANT question! I will be exploring the rules of entry to the archive and royal realm!), SilverSerpentine (Yup, Bya's in trouble!), Guest (Byakuya was hurt too, but you know how he hides everything. He knows how guilty Ichigo feels about it and didn't want him to be in pain. That was hard to write too!), PrivateCaller (And here's more!), Aizenfan6969 (Thanks so very much!), Febri (Yup, Ichigo slipped and said Aizen's name by accident. It was poor confused Ichi who got it wrong.), Enjali (Pray that I continue to be so merciful as we near the climax! lol), and Sariniste (Secrets begin unraveling now. They will not all be revealed to everyone, but readers will learn a few important things working in the story. Glad you are enjoying it!) Off to write more! Love to all, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Torio set out hot tea and a small meal in the little kitchen set at one end of the Kuchiki family archive. He looked around briefly, but not seeing the others, he walked back to the golden door that led into the royal realm and found Koji and Tsuna standing near it and talking softly.

"You know," he said, smiling to break the tension, "you two don't need to guard the door. I am sure that Byakuya-sama and Ichigo-sama will be back soon. I've made something to eat. You will probably want to keep up your reiatsu while you wait."

Koji gave a troubled sigh and exchanged glances with Tsuna.

"I guess you're right," he answered, stretching, then following his brother back across the archive with Tsuna at their side, "I'm just worried because it's been a long time."

"I am also," Tsuna admitted, "I don't like feeling like there's nothing I can do."

"Yeah, I know," Torio agreed, "I felt helpless that way when Byakuya-sama was declared dead. I didn't want to believe, and I did slip away to the battle site sometimes to search for any clues that might have been missed. It was really hard. I can't imagine how worried you two are after losing Tetsuya-sama to also now feel like we might lose Byakuya-sama and Ichigo-sama again. I think it's terrifying. But we have to think positively and be ready to act. Byakuya-sama is smart and skilled. He survived being Aizen's prisoner. He will be all right now. After all, Squad Zero called them in to heal them."

Koji gave his brother a skeptical look as the three took their places at the kitchen table and began to eat.

"You know that more than healing will go on," he said, shaking his head, "As soon as they are recovered, they will be interrogated."

"But interrogation is to be expected after being in the hands of an enemy," Tsuna reasoned, "Anyone else would do the same. Still, we don't know any better than the ones doing the interrogating about what exactly happened while they were prisoners."

"And with Ichigo-sama carrying a child," Torio added, "pushing an interrogation too far could be dangerous."

"I'm sure they will be careful," Tsuna said bracingly.

"Yeah," Koji said half-heartedly, "I just wish we could be there to make sure."

"Me too," Torio replied, patting his brother's arm, "Hang in there."

The three finished their meal in near silence, then Torio rose and began to collect the dishes. A sharp clicking had the three flash stepping towards the archive entrance, and they reached it just as the door opened to admit a cloaked and hooded Urahara Kisuke.

"Relax, guys," the shopkeeper chuckled, "It's just me. It took me awhile to slip away from Soi Fon and her crew."

He looked around and frowned.

"Where're the others?" he asked the three.

"Byakuya-sama wanted to examine books in the royal library," Torio explained, "He was met by Kirinji Tenjirou and he said that he would heal Byakuya-sama and Ichigo-sama."

"Probably a good idea for them to do that," Kisuke said approvingly, "although…"

"It's been a long time since they went in and they still haven't come back," Koji added, "We think that Squad Zero may be interrogating them."

"Yeah," Kisuke agreed, "I figure. But, they're also probably delivering Ichigo's baby."

"What?" Torio mused, looking surprised, "But the baby is only…"

"You have to remember," Kisuke explained, "reiatsu in the royal realm is more dense. There is much more spiritual pressure. The ones of us that went there to fight had to also adjust when we got there. That extra pressure and reiatsu rich environment will speed up the gestation process. So, them being late is likely because Ichigo is delivering the Kuchiki heir."

"I'm glad there's another explanation," Torio said in a relieved tone, "although I'm still worried about how any questioning will go."

"I guess that all depends on what they learn from Byakuya-san and Ichigo," said Kisuke, "I am concerned that they may use some more aggressive methods to make sure that nothing escapes them. I deprogrammed both of them and I'm pretty sure that there isn't anything that Byakuya or Ichigo knows that will worry them. Still…we'd best be on our toes."

"Why does it matter if we're on our toes?" Torio asked in a troubled tone, "We can't get in, and until Squad Zero lets them, or they escape, they can't get out."

"Yeah," Kisuke sighed, "well be ready for anything anyway."

"We will," Torio, Koji and Tsuna said together.

XXXXXXXXXX

Frustrated by the lack of progress he was making in learning anything useful about the first soul king and his mate, Aizen Sousuke reclined in his chair in front of his computer, blinking slowly and considering.

 _There are just no leads. Someone, or several people, went to a great deal of effort to conceal this information. It is the same level of methodical treatment as was given the execution of my family. Who is responsible for this? It has to run deeper than just the sages I killed. I almost regret having killed them, but it wasn't a decision I could have made differently. Not after what they did. But it seems there might well be a connection between what happened to the first king and what happened to my family…although I haven't as yet divined what. Oh, it has occurred to me that perhaps Tetsuya and I are somehow related to the first king and consort. Tetsuya is a Kuchiki and his history as recorded is suspect. I have no history left beyond being the traitor of Soul Society. It only exists in my memory._

The words triggered a sudden moment of recall. He saw again the young, brown-eyed woman who had stunned him for a moment as Byakuya and Ichigo had escaped, and he closed his eyes, thinking carefully about that moment.

 _It was an interesting power she had. She used illusion, as I do, but it related to my own past. It was fascinating how real it was. She had a look of surprise on her face as it took effect. I thought it must be that she didn't expect her power to work so well on me, though I can't be sure. I wonder who she is._

He considered quietly for a moment, then his fingers began tapping at his keyboard again.

 _Byakuya revealed a great deal of information, including access codes to private information. I can research this woman and check into her past._

He pored over the files of all of the main family staff, noting with frustration that there was no record of the woman. He scanned several additional personnel files, then new hires. He was almost ready to halt the effort, when a communication from Byakuya to the house and guard staff appeared on his screen.

 _A note to staff:_

 _Upon my return to Kuchiki Manor, I will be accompanied by my new bodyguard, Tsuna, of the Rukongai. She has previously served in Kuchiki Fumio's employ and has been fully vetted by Fumio, himself. She is to confer with house staff about my safety plans and will accompany me at all times when I leave the manor._

He found the woman's picture and a small biography.

 _She seems to have appeared in the Rukongai while Byakuya was still a teen. She worked as a trader and then realized she had shinigami powers. She opted against going to the shinigami academy, and instead, honed her powers on her own and earned her place with Kuchiki Fumio's family when she rescued his daughter from a hollow attack. Her power is the ability to cause an illusion in her target, and to insert herself into one of the people in that memory, so as to use it against the target._

 _But…she didn't appear in my memory. I clearly saw only my parents, Shika and me. Does this mean that even though I didn't see her, she was there? I did feel her presence. This is odd…_

He paused, sensing a flutter in Tetsuya's distant reiatsu.

 _He has reached Kuchiki Manor. It shouldn't be long until he meets with Byakuya. I think it best not to interfere, but I will move closer._

 _I want to be near him if anything should go wrong._

He left the tower and headed through the trees, pausing as he reached the place where he had met the Kuchiki attendant who had been made Byakuya's bodyguard in Tetsuya's place. He sensed a little trace of her reiatsu and touched his fingertips to the leaf that had brushed against her.

 _I wonder if just her reiatsu still has an effect. I still sense my sister's presence in this woman's reiatsu. I wonder if it is because this trace was taken while she was using her ability…_

He looked for other traces and found a few, all with the same similarity to the sibling he remembered.

 _But I saw Shika take a slash to the throat..._

He thought back to the picture he had viewed on the computer, and how both there and when he had met her, she had kept that area carefully covered.

 _Is it possible?_

 _Could Shika have survived?_

 _If she did, she wouldn't have had any way to know that I was also alive. I hid myself, using my illusions. I never revealed to anyone except to Byakuya why I killed the sages of Central 46. Unless this woman somehow got the story from him, she couldn't know. But given that, I wonder how it would be for her to know that she was kin to Soul Society's most wicked traitor. On the other hand, if she has a place near Byakuya, she is on a collision course with the truth. This is even more reason to be sure I am nearby._

He left the pocket dimension, easily evading the eyes of the ones still searching for the entrance to his hideout. Passing through the precipice world, he exited near Kuchiki Manor, then he walked in, heading for the family archive. He took up a position outside and watched in silence, smiling as time passed, and finally, Tetsuya appeared near the archive door.

XXXXXXXXXX

"There now," Shutara said, gazing down at the soft restraints that bound Byakuya's hands as she injected him in the arm and watched him flinch in reaction, "You see? No one here wants to see you harmed. You are very important to the protection of Soul Society and her king. It must have been a shock to have to accept Ywach's dead body as that new king. Relax now. Relax and just let the words come out."

"I don't feel so good about this," Oetsu complained, "Wasn't too long ago, we were all dropped, and this guy was one of the ones who did our job for us. No denying his abilities are necessary. But I don't think he'll want to use them the way we want if we don't show the man some respect. He is Soujun's boy, after all, and Ginrei's grandson. That family is still more important to the balance of souls than they even know."

"Shh, you're breaking his concentration," Shutara scolded him, "Let him talk to us. Byakuya, why don't you start at the beginning and tell us everything that happened from the moment that you were abducted by Aizen? Where did he take you and Ichigo? What information did he want from you? What did you tell him?"

Byakuya panted softly, his dark eyes going hazy and his lips moving, but only loosing small breaths.

"Did he do something to keep you from talking to us?" Shutara asked.

"H-he was not interested in you at all," Byakuya said unsteadily, "He took us to a pocket dimension, so that we could no longer be sensed, and so that no one would know we were alive."

"And what happened there, dear?" Hikifune asked gently, "We could tell that you were abused by him, although not sexually, as Ichigo was. What did he want from you?"

"He made Ichigo believe that they were married and he was king," Byakuya managed, choking slightly on the words.

"Easy," Tenjirou cautioned him, "Don't struggle against this compound too much. It could be rough on you if you do. We don't want to have to resort to that, you know."

"What did Aizen want to know?" Ichibei asked, leaning over the noble and gazing into Byakuya's confused eyes, "What exactly did he ask you?"

"He wanted to know about how to care for Ichigo," Byakuya answered reluctantly, "He used his illusions to make Ichigo docile and cooperative, but he needed me to provide reiatsu for infusions, and to answer questions about how to take care of him and about his likings."

"He was trying that hard to charm Ichigo?" Ichibei asked, looking surprised.

"Usually, he wouldn't care that much about anything or anyone," Shutara said dryly.

"Ichigo, he said, was his greatest creation. He said that was why he wanted Ichigo to stay with him. He planned to use me as long as he had to, then he was going to kill me."

"You had a lot of damage done to that body I healed after the quincy, As Nodt trashed you," Tenjirou commented, "He hate you that much for stealing his sweetness?"

"I was injured when I tried numerous times to escape…and there were punishments."

The taichous paused as Ichigo's frantic voice sounded in the hallway and something struck the chamber door, smashing it inward.

"Damn it!" Tenjirou shouted angrily, "I told those fucking scrubs to keep an eye on that kid, not to let him run rampant! He just gave birth. He's gonna kill himself!"

"What's going on, Ichigo-kun?" Hikifune asked, stepping in between Byakuya and him, "You should be resting now. Go on back and lie down. I'll bring you something."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Ichigo roared, "Damn you, Aizen! Tell me where you have Byakuya! Tell me now!"

The Squad Zero taichous exchanged dismayed glances.

"What the hell?" Oetsu whispered, "What's wrong with the boy?"

"It's nothing I did!" Tenjirou snapped, "I gave him a little sedative."

The taichous froze as Byakuya panted out a few more words.

"He…l-loses touch with reality when he sleeps and becomes agitated if he wakes up and I am not there. Let me go, so I can calm him."

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea at all," Shutara said in a low voice, her fingers gathering several needles.

"I told you to tell me where Byakuya is, you bastard!" Ichigo howled, swinging his sword and sending a huge swell of white power at the group in the room.

Tenjirou raised a watery barrier and Shutara rose and came around Hikifune's side.

"It's all right, Ichigo," Ichibei said calmly, "We just needed to know if Aizen Sousuke had tampered with Byakuya. We don't want him hurt. We don't want either of you hurt."

"Shut up!" Ichigo roared, "I know what you're doing. But I'll show you what happens when you fucking try to use your illusions on me, Aizen!"

"Whoa, hey! It's us!" Oetsu yelled, flash stepping out of the way of the blast as Hikifune scrambled to protect Byakuya.

The blast destroyed the examination table Byakuya was lying on, just as Hikifune freed him from it. She tumbled to the floor, shielding as Ichigo's power broke over them, forcing them roughly into the wall.

"Are you okay? You and Byakuya…" Tenjirou called out, turning as Ichigo stalked across the room, preparing his sword for another strike.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya called out weakly, "Ichigo, I'm here!"

"GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!" Ichigo stormed, loosing another dangerously powerful blast.

"Protect Byakuya!" Ichibei shouted.

Heavy reiatsu rose up against Ichigo's, preventing another impact, but under the pressure of the pounding reiatsu and injured from the first attack, Byakuya went limp in Hikifune's arms. Ichibei fumbled in his clothing and removed his brush, then he swiftly wrote a symbol in the air.

 _Friend_.

Ichigo stared at the word in confusion, his dazed mind trying to make sense of it. As he remained frozen, Shutara quickly stitched restraints around him that held him still.

"Friend?" he repeated, blinking, "You're my…friends?"

"Yeah," Tenjirou said, exchanging troubled looks with the others, "Look, we're not the bad guys here. We do what we have to do, but it's all to protect everyone. You get that, right?"

Ichigo's eyes found Byakuya's collapsed body in Hikifune's arms and a hard, anguished sob escaped him.

"You hurt him?" he asked.

The Squad Zero taichous stared back at him silently as Ichigo's face registered realization, then horror.

" _I_ …hurt Byakuya?" he asked weakly.

"You've been through a lot," Oetsu said, trying to sound calm, "Anybody'd be confused. We didn't mean to freak you out, but we had to know what information Aizen was looking for. We found out it wasn't what we were worried about, so we don't need to do anything more. We're gonna let you go now, and you can take him back to the hot spring. Tenjirou'll sort him out for you."

"I hurt Byakuya?" Ichigo whispered, tears running down his face as he moved forward, dropping to his knees and taking Byakuya's limp body into his arms, "I'm sorry! I didn't know. I thought that…"

Don't worry, pumpkin," Hikifune said sympathetically, "We'll have him awake and okay in no time. You can…"

"I shouldn't be anywhere near him!" Ichigo sobbed, "I should be locked up, where I can't hurt anyone! I could hurt our baby! I could kill somebody!"

Ichigo stiffened as Ichibei moved forward and used his brush to write 'sleep' in the air in front of him. He stared for a moment, then quivered and collapsed, just missing Tenjirou's outstretched arms and crashing onto the floor.

"That's two screw-ups today!" Oetsu snapped, "You were supposed to keep Ichigo outta here!"

He was fine when I left him, sleeping like that baby of theirs," Tenjirou argued, picking up Ichigo, then retrieving Byakuya, "Who the hell would know he'd break the sleep spell…speaking of which, you'd better make yours double-fucking-strength, Ichibei, or he's gonna wake up and start round two!"

"My power will hold him," Ichibei assured them, "Go and take care of them. And make sure they are together when Ichigo wakes up!"

"Got it!" Tenjirou said shortly.

"You sure o' that?" Oetsu asked, crossing his arms.

"SHUT UP!" Tenjirou yelled, stomping out of the room, carrying the two unconscious men and slamming what was left of the door.

"Man," Oetsu sighed unhappily, "I _do not_ like doing this!"

"And what would be our alternatives?" Shutara asked archly, "What do you think will happen if we let a god corrupted with a spirit demon onto the throne? It is our _job_ to protect the three worlds and we all agreed that this was our only path to doing that."

"But, see, the thing is…he's the first one who lived this long and gained immortality," Oetsu argued, "We can't kill this one. And if he found the other one, we may not be able to kill him either. Guys, this may be the time we need to start thinking about other options. Sure, we can seal them away forever, or we can try to toss'em back into the cycle of rebirth. Hell, that's what Hajime did when his sword broke and he couldn't purify the king."

"You don't know that," Ichibei said, frowning, "You don't know if that old story is real."

"I tell you, the broken sword _told_ me!" Oetsu snapped furiously, "I talk to sword spirits all of the time! Why won't you fools listen? Aizen is free. You know what that means."

"What it means, is that we have to get him put back into Muken," Shutara said icily.

"We need to find the Kuchiki descendant and we need to awaken him!" Oetsu argued, "I can give him what he needs to balance Aizen's power so he can eradicate the demon spirit. You know I can!"

"And do you think that is enough?" Ichibei asked in a low, quiet voice, "Oetsu, I know you must realize that even once the demon spirit is gone, we are still dealing with an angry god who was betrayed and murdered by some of his own creations. About the only one who _didn't_ betray him was Hajime. Aizen, too, has known the pain of lies, secrets and betrayals. The demon made him more vicious, but even if removed, he will still be crafty, powerful and he will have every reason, as well as the ability to destroy everything. We just escaped near destruction. Do you want to start all of that again?"

"No," Oetsu said firmly, "I don't want it to start again. We have done this over and over and over again, until it doesn't make sense anymore. Let me find him. Let me train him. If he isn't strong enough, we can still overpower him and either imprison them or send them back into the cycle."

"How would we even find him?" Hikifune asked, shaking her head.

"We know he's a Kuchiki," Oetsu explained, "And we know that he won't have a proper sword. It won't have been made by me."

"But Kuchiki Tetsuya was the only one we were watching for that reason," Ichibei reminded him, "And that young man was killed by Aizen, himself. If he was Hajime's new incarnation, then Aizen just destroyed his own path to redemption."

"Was he killed?" Oetsu asked, "Or was he raised? And if he was raised, what are we gonna do?"

The question hung in silence for several minutes.

"It comes down to this," Ichibei said finally, "If he is alive, he will come here. If he reaches here, we will decide them how to handle him. If he doesn't reach here, there is no question. His destination will be with Aizen in Muken."

"We still have to be careful," Shutara said, frowning at the others, "There is still the matter of the other demon."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya waited and watched, concealed in a waterform, as the guards moved in familiar patterns around the area. He tensed slightly, waiting for the right moment, but was suddenly distracted by the slow emergence of Aizen Sousuke's reiatsu.

 _I can only sense him because of our connection. Others will not know he is coming here. I wonder if he is angry. But it doesn't feel like he is. He seems calm…as though I haven't surprised him with my actions at all. No, he must think it is useful for me to return to Byakuya for information. But I don't have time to worry about his plans now. I have to focus._

He watched the guards carefully and emerged when no one would be looking in his direction. His flash steps carried him swiftly to the archive door.

 _I don't know if Byakuya was formally restored yet as leader. If he was, the change of leadership would revoke all former permissions and I would not be able to enter._

He blinked in surprise as Kyouka Suigetsu's voice sounded in his mind again.

 _Do you know who you are?_

"If I don't get in here, I am going to be the next resident of Muken," he scolded himself.

He laid a palm on the door and inhaled sharply as a click sounded and the door slid open. Immediately, he heard flash steps and felt his waterform shatter as a sword touched his throat. Gasps of surprise and Koji's terrified sob sounded and Tetsuya stared silently for a moment at the people facing him. His eyes registered relief as they found Urahara Kisuke.

"Are you for real?" Kisuke asked, holding his sword tip at Tetsuya's throat, "Tsuna, here, witnessed your death. We all felt it."

"I wasn't killed," Tetsuya explained, holding perfectly still, "May I show you?"

Kisuke took a steadying breath and withdrew his weapon, still holding it warningly. Tetsuya's hand loosened his clothing, exposing the wicked looking orb implanted in his chest.

"I wasn't killed," he repeated, "The hogyoku that you made…and that Aizen Sousuke fed to his hougyoku has chosen me. Urahara-san, please, will you help me?"


	19. No Yesterday

**Chapter 19: No Yesterday**

 **(Really, really sleepy, but had to get this out for Sariniste before going to bed. Night-night...more tomorrow. Love, Spunky)**

"Please, Urahara-san," Tetsuya said again, "I need your help."

Koji's hands clenched and he stepped in front of Tsuna and Torio protectively.

"We can't believe him!" he exclaimed, "You see the hougyoku right there! It's Aizen trying to fool us."

Torio gave his brother a look of confusion.

"But…the protections on the archive wouldn't be fooled by an imposter. It can't be Aizen."

"Unless he found a way to either mimic or steal Tetsuya-sama's reiatsu signature," said Tsuna.

"And, that's never actually been successfully done," Kisuke noted, "Although, if there's a guy out there who'd be the first to achieve that, it'd be a tossup between Aizen and me."

"Well, we can't just let him in," Koji insisted, "We need a way to know he is who he says he is. We need a way that Aizen couldn't tamper with."

Tsuna considered briefly, then stepped past Koji.

"Hey, wait!" Koji objected, placing a hand on her arm to stop her, "What are you doing? He could be dangerous."

"It's all right," Tsuna assured him, giving him an encouraging smile, "Remember, my power affected Aizen when we met. If I use my power to cause him to see something from his memory, I can also share what he envisions with all of you. That way, we will know it is him, based on what he sees. He can't alter what my power exposes."

Kisuke arched an eyebrow and nodded.

"You are full of surprises, aren't you?" he commented, smirking, "I think we ought to listen to her. I had some time, back at the lab, to study her power a little. Let's let her give it a try before we take an action we can't take back here."

"Go ahead," Tetsuya invited her, "Whatever you wish to see."

Tsuna thought carefully.

"Byakuya-sama told me that Aizen forced him to speak about Tetsuya-sama's past, but even though he learned the events, he wouldn't be able to make the memory appear in full color. So, I will conjure a memory that Tetsuya-sama and I would have from the prison, and we will see how vivid the memory is. Then, we can judge if we are being told the truth."

"I am ready," Tetsuya said calmly, standing quietly in place as the young woman removed her weapon and held it ready.

"Reflect, Hitokage," Tsuna said, looking into Tetsuya's blue eyes.

Tetsuya, Tsuna and the others watched in wonder as each saw in their minds a sharply drawn image of a dark, cold cell with a filthy bed of rotting field grasses, in which they seemed to be lying, and looking up at a gentle looking brown-eyed boy.

" _Tetsuya-san, don't cry. Please don't cry! I have a little healing ability. I can heal you if I am touching you. Please let me take care of you."_

 _Tetsuya's slender hands pushed his away, and he dragged himself towards the cell door._

" _She shouldn't have done that! She'll be beaten too! She'll be beaten worse than me!"_

" _Shh! Tetsuya-san, please come back," the other boy pleaded, pulling gently on his bruised arm, "Don't make it be for nothing. You don't want to get beaten any more, not in your condition."_

 _The brown-eyed boy wrapped his arm around Tetsuya's shoulder and guided him back to their bed._

" _Rest now, Tetsuya-san. It will be all right."_

The illusion began to fade and Tetsuya felt a touch of relief at the more welcoming looks he received. He started to speak, but was halted as a second vision rose up in all of their minds.

 _Tetsuya stood protectively in front of the group of rescuers and Ichigo, watching as Aizen Sousuke held Byakuya against him. There was an odd feeling of disorientation and suddenly, it was as though their view had shifted so that they were looking back at the rescue group. Golden light erupted suddenly from Aizen's chest as he saw the change that had taken place and made a sharp exclamation. The light swallowed Tetsuya, seeming to incinerate his body, then burning out. Surprisingly, Tetsuya's body remained, naked but unburned, and collapsed onto the ground._

The others looked back at Tetsuya expectantly.

"So, the hougyoku prevented you from dying, just like you said," Kisuke concluded, "You are who you say you are…and I'll just be honest with you. I have no idea how to help you."

"Tetsuya-sama?" Koji said more softly, his green eyes filling with tears and his face going white, "It…really is you?"

Tetsuya tied his clothing back in place to cover the orb in his chest, then he approached Koji slowly and slid comforting arms around him.

"I thought you were gone," Koji managed shakily, his voice catching on the words, "After everything you survived, I thought that you weren't coming back this time."

"I am here," Tetsuya whispered, hugging him tightly, "I haven't left you."

"I am sorry that I didn't believe you," Koji apologized, burying his face in Tetsuya's shoulder, "Of all people, I should know you. I…"

"You were protecting our friends," Tetsuya reminded him, "And I can't blame you for suspecting me when you saw the hougyoku. I am just glad that you won't mistrust me now," Tetsuya sighed.

"We might trust you," Kisuke said warily, "but remember that I created the hougyoku that has fused with you. I made it, then I realized how dangerous it was, and I wanted to destroy it."

"I know," Tetsuya said, lowering his eyes, "I understand the weight of bearing it and I know better than to share my return with any but you and Byakuya-sama."

Koji gently extracted himself from Tetsuya's arms and frowned as he extended his senses.

"It's no wonder I wasn't sure about you," he commented, "I can't sense your reiatsu anymore."

"That's because he's become an immortal," Kisuke explained somberly, "Like Aizen, his reiatsu resonates at such a high level that we can't sense him. But…Aizen can. And you can bet that Squad Zero can also. The only reason they may not be sensing you now is because this archive actually isn't in Soul Society and it isn't in the royal realm either."

"No," Tetsuya agreed, "Byakuya-sama explained to me that the Kuchiki Family archive has entrances from Kuchiki Manor and Sakura no Kaiyou and it has a doorway our leader can use to enter the royal realm, but the first king placed the archive in a sealed and protected dimension so that only the Kuchiki leader and royal family members could enter it or sense what was concealed in it."

"Right now, no one can sense any of us," Kisuke added, "But, the thing is, Squad Zero may know you're here, Tetsuya. And the second you enter the royal realm or go back to Soul Society by leaving the archive, you will probably be captured."

"And if I am captured, I will be put in Muken," Tetsuya said, meeting Kisuke's eyes tentatively, "I have already spent my childhood in imprisonment. I will not allow that to happen."

"Neither will we," Koji said, glancing at Torio and Tsuna, "We will help you, Tetsuya-sama. We will find a way!"

Kisuke gave the four a troubled look, then focused on Tsuna for a moment and sighed, closing his eyes.

"I don't know what good it will do, but I will give you what help I can."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Byakuya?"

The waking Kuchiki leader felt a deep, inward jolt at the shattered sob that finally dragged him from the blackness that had surrounded him. He took a shaky breath and opened his eyes to find himself in a comfortable bed in Hikifune's palace and being held tightly in Ichigo's quaking arms. Byakuya's breath caught in dismay at the deathly pale color of his husband's face, his red, teary eyes and devastated expression. He tried to speak, but at first his voice wouldn't sound.

"Byakuya," Ichigo sobbed again.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked, blinking to clear his vision, "Ichigo, why are you crying?"

He gave the younger man a stymied look as Ichigo ran trembling fingers through his hair.

"Ichigo?"

"I'm sorry," Ichigo whispered in his ear, "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"You hurt me?" Byakuya repeated, frowning, "Ichigo, what do you mean? I am fine. I was not injured."

"What? Are you kidding? I knocked you out cold! I could've killed you if they hadn't protected you. Byakuya, I was so out of it, I didn't even see you!"

Ichigo crumpled, laying his head in Byakuya's lap and sobbing silently.

"Ichigo," Byakuya called worriedly, touching his damp cheek and stroking his hair, " _Anata_ , I am fine! Look at me. I was not hurt. You did not hurt me."

"I did," Ichigo insisted, "Byakuya, I don't know what happened. I woke up and you weren't there. I asked the guy in the room where you were and he wouldn't let me go to you. I got scared that you were being hurt and…and I don't know…I just…I just _lost it_! I was sure that it was a trick…th-that it was Aizen and he was lying to me to keep me from looking for you. I was looking for you. I was trying to f-find you!"

"Shh," Byakuya said softly, pulling Ichigo into his arms and running his fingers through the short strands of his husband's ginger hair, "It is all right. I am here now. You haven't hurt me. I am fine, _anata_. I am fine, I promise you."

"But, I lost control. Don't you get it? I'm getting worse!"

"No," Byakuya said firmly, "Ichigo, you have been improving steadily since we were freed. This is…just a setback. You will be all right, but you must calm down. Stop crying Ichigo. It is going to be all right."

"I tried to tell him that," Hikifune said from the doorway, appearing in her more slender and buxom form, "You have both been fully healed. There is just one thing we need to do to help Ichigo begin to heal more effectively."

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"You know how to help him?" he asked hopefully.

"It will not heal him instantly, but it will help to shorten the time it takes him to recover. It will help ground him more firmly so that he can feel more comfortable that he is in touch with reality."

"But I don't know if we should be trusting you," Ichigo said, clinging to Byakuya, "When I came into that room, you had Byakuya barely conscious. You were drugging him! What were you doing to him? How are we supposed to trust you if you do things like that?"

Hikifune paused, looking down at her hands and wearing a guilty expression.

"I apologize for that," she said sincerely, "You see, we had to be sure that Byakuya was not programmed or otherwise tampered with by Aizen Sousuke. You remember how difficult it was to deprogram Hinamori Momo after Aizen worked his wicked illusions on her."

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "I suppose it is understandable."

"But, they _drugged_ you!" Ichigo objected.

"Yes, they did," Byakuya admitted, "But if you think about the situation, there might have been information that Aizen had programmed me to hide, or actions he instructed me to take."

"Then, they should have drugged me and questioned me too," Ichigo argued, "Why did they do that to you?"

"Aizen was not wanting to do any permanent damage to you, Ichigo," Hikifune explained, "But he was planning to kill Byakuya. It was entirely possible that he might have either influenced Byakuya to hurt himself or others. We needed, not just to question him, but to dig deeper to find if there was additional programming that could have been dangerous."

"Byakuya's not gonna hurt anyone," Ichigo persisted, "Kisuke made sure that we were okay. There was no reason to drug him. None."

"Perhaps we went too far," Hikifune said bracingly, "Still, we have to protect the soul king. And sometimes doing that requires us…"

"THE SOUL KING IS YWACH'S DEAD BODY!" Ichigo yelled, clenching his hands, "Do you even _know_ how fucked up that is? What do you need to protect a dead body from? And besides, Yoruichi as much as said that if one king dies, they can just get another. It seems like the only goddamned thing you are here for is to LIE to the people in Soul Society that everything is fine when it sure as HELL isn't! Tell me honestly. Was there ever even a real king or is that a fucking LIE too!"

"Ah," Hikifune said somberly, "there was a living soul king and consort, but…they were killed and this is what we have now. It is not perfection. Even we don't enjoy the way things are. But it is better than letting the worlds end, and it is better than letting someone monstrous be king. We have no choice, pumpkin. This is how things must be."

She shook her head, dismissing the subject.

"But I was going to tell you how we could assist you in your healing."

"Don't try to change the subject," Ichigo said angrily.

"Ichigo, it is just as well to let it go," Byakuya said, touching his arm, "As Hikifune said, there isn't anything they can really do. I do not like the lies either, but there isn't anything we can do, at this point. I think we should allow them to complete your healing, and then, I think we should go home."

Ichigo's lips stiffened rebelliously, but he held himself back from objecting again.

"Okay," he said unhappily, "if you think that's best."

"I do," Byakuya said with certainty.

"Good," said Hikifune, "Now, to help Ichigo."

"How are you going to do that?" Ichigo asked, "I've been deprogrammed by Kisuke and I am supposed to go to counseling when we go home. What more can you do?"

"Actually, I, that is, Ichibei and I can help Byakuya to help _you_ to ground yourself more effectively. Isn't it true that you and Byakuya had romance flare between you rather quickly?"

"We did," Byakuya confessed, "We did not have the chance to spend a lot of time alone together before the war tore us apart."

"But," said Hikifune, "even though you had little time, yours proved to be a profound connection, one that was partly responsible for you getting pregnant with that adorable little boy of yours."

"What does any of this have to do with Akemi!" Ichigo demanded.

"That you were almost immediately impregnated by Byakuya just shows how strong the bond between you is. When we were questioning Byakuya…"

"You mean, _interrogating_ Byakuya," Ichigo said, crossing his arms, "Let's just be honest, why don't we?"

"Very well, when we were interrogating Byakuya and you came flying in, we all sensed something about the two of you."

"What's that?" Ichigo said warily.

"I would like to know as well," Byakuya added.

"Well," Hikifune said, clasping her hands together and glancing at the door as it opened to admit Ichibei, "we sensed that your bonding had been interrupted."

"Interrupted how?" Byakuya asked.

"You began with a strong resonance," Ichibei said with certainty, "And if you had continued to bond, you would have reached a powerful state known as _true resonance_."

"True resonance!" Byakuya exclaimed softly, "Are you sure?"

"What is that?" Ichigo asked.

"It is a bond," Ichibei explained, "a bond that is so very strong that it causes a phenomenon that we call soul bonding to occur. If you had been allowed to stay together and Aizen hadn't separated you for so long like he did, then your souls would have connected even more closely as you conducted the infusions and your souls would have opened to each other."

"Our souls…would have opened?" Ichigo mused, glancing at Byakuya, who was looking back at him with a quiet, thoughtful expression, "What does that mean?"

"Why don't you let me show you?" Ichibei said, extracting his brush from within his uniform and painting the words _open and connect_ in the air in front of them.

Bright power wrapped around their bodies and the two men fell back, collapsing onto the bed and lying still, with their eyes wide and watching. As they looked on, something that looked like a golden, braided rope attached to each and reached in the direction of the other. And as the two braided ends touched, they wound together, opening up a connection on the level that neither Byakuya nor Ichigo had ever experienced.

"Soul bonding is the highest form of connection that two souls can experience," Ichibei explained as the two reeled with the intensity of their internal closeness, "When souls are bonded, it means that their inner worlds will collide and join, so that each of you can appear in the other's inner world and you can sense each other to the point that you can see through each others' eyes."

"Doing this," Hikifune added, "will make the two of you truly as one. And what that means for you, my dear," she said, patting Ichigo gently on the face as the power sweeping over them slowly retreated again, "is that, because some part of Byakuya belongs to you and lives in you, you will always know when you look at him, that you will see the truth. You can have confidence that if you just see his face, you cannot be fooled by Aizen's ability any longer."

Ichigo stared at Byakuya curiously and found his husband smiling warmly at him.

"Do you feel it?" he asked, placing his hand over his heart, "Ichigo, this is…?"

"This is what was going to happen if Aizen hadn't interfered?" Ichigo asked wonderingly, "I really do feel you with me. M-maybe it can be better now."

"You will still suffer times when you feel confused and you may have some setbacks, but you have Byakuya in a place as close as your own heart when you need him."

"This is…unprecedented!" Byakuya exclaimed softly.

Ichigo frowned.

"But it doesn't excuse what you did to Byakuya," he said sternly, "I think you should apologize and you should promise never to do anything like that to him again!"

"Ichigo, they have…"

"They hurt you," Ichigo insisted, "They drugged you and they separated us while they interrogated you. It made me go nuts when I woke up and you weren't there, so they caused a situation where I could have killed you. I want them to…"

"You both have our deepest regrets," Ichibei said sincerely, "And…you are free to go."

XXXXXXXXXX

Outside the entrance to the Kuchiki Family archive and well hidden in the brush of the lovely gardens, Aizen Sousuke waited silently for something to happen.

 _I am curious about what is happening inside. I can no longer sense Tetsuya. I believe this is because the archive must be in a pocket dimension, much like the one I have been occupying. I must wait here until he emerges. Fortunately, since our lovemaking, our reiatsu seems to have intensified to the point that it resonates at a level too powerful for anyone but the strongest shinigamis to sense. And even then, I have an ability to blend in with my surroundings. I…_

His thoughts were interrupted as flash steps suddenly sounded, and a long, whiplike cord wrapped around each of his wrists, making him stare at them in surprise. He found himself staring at a late middle aged man with hardened grey eyes and mingled black and silver hair.

"I know you," Aizen said, his eyes narrowing, "Your father was among the ones I murdered when I killed the sages of Central 46. I am curious. How did you sense me, Terazawa Koshiro?"


	20. Faces

**Chapter 20: Faces**

 **(Intermittent power outages have been a pain! I just want to get this out before anything else happens. My deepest gratitude to everyone reading and reviewing. You guys are the very best! Spunky loves ya!)**

That's an interesting look you're wearing, Koshiro," Aizen said smoothly, glancing down at the binding that had wrapped around his wrists, "To think that you would come here, and alone…as though, first, you had sensed me, even in my transcendent form and secondly, as though you were entertaining the thought that you are a match for me. Is that how it is then?"

Koshiro's grey eyes darkened into an abyssal black with golden centers and the binding around Aizen's wrists turned the same electric golden.

"You have no idea who or what you are dealing with," the Terazawa leader hissed, his features darkening warningly, "I will tell you only this. You can't defeat me."

"Is that so?" Aizen asked in a cool, unruffled tone, raising his reiatsu so that the ground around them shook softly and the sakura and plum trees trembled, "But tell me something. If you are more powerful than me, where were your powers when I cut your father's throat? Where were they when the bulk of the Gotei 13 was falling at my feet? And…more recently, where were they when I was the one called upon to assist in stopping Ywach from reaching the royal realm? If you are more powerful than me, why would you wait until now to act? Truly, there are secrets beneath those damning eyes, aren't there?"

"Don't trifle me with your pointless questions," Koshiro growled softly, "My forefathers and I have waited for this moment for many, many years."

"Many, many years, you say," Aizen mused, his dark brown eyes glinting at the information, "But that doesn't tell me why you had to wait so long. I was here for a long time. I can understand you waiting until you were aware of me, but you failed to kill me. And after failing to kill me, you failed to stop me from becoming immortal. Granted, now, you did imprison me for awhile. But during all of that time, you never approached me. You never revealed yourself to me. What changed?"

Koshiro glared back at him hatefully and gave no answer.

"The only things that have changed since the quincy war…are that I freed myself and found a place where I could not be sensed and…someone significant came to me and has been acknowledged by the hougyoku. Now…if it was just that I was well concealed, then you could have reached me on my way here, you being so eager to meet me. But…you met me here. You met me now. And even now, you are not attacking me. You are just holding me here."

"Shut up, you animal," Koshiro said, his lips curling, "Shut up and don't move."

Aizen gave him a tolerant smirk.

"I think I know what you're waiting for," he said smoothly, "But, before we get to that, why don't I just…test a hypothesis."

Aizen's flash step sounded and a sword slashed through the air, only to be caught in one of Koshiro's hands. Another cord lashed out from his body and wrapped around Kyouka Suigetsu.

"Oh, this is an interesting turn," Aizen observed, gazing at his entwined hands and bound blade, "What is this power you are using, Koshiro? It doesn't feel like a shinigami power."

"That's because it isn't a shinigami power," the Terazawa leader explained in an icy tone, "But, you wouldn't understand that, because you have been blind for too long. Don't worry, Aizen Sousuke, your eyes will open soon…very soon."

His eyes crept to look at the closed door that led into the Kuchiki Family Archive and Aizen's smile widened.

"I see," he said softly, "It's as I expected, "You weren't waiting just for me. You were waiting for _him_ also. You sensed him when he left the pocket dimension we were in, and you arrived here and found me instead. This is all very interesting and I do hope you will indulge me. Tell me, why are you waiting for Kuchiki Tetsuya? Are you going to try to kill him?"

Koshiro's eyes darkened even more, and his thin lips smiled, then parted to reveal wicked fangs.

"A small correction," he laughed softly, meeting Aizen's eyes teasingly, " _I_ am not waiting to kill him. _We_ are."

"Is that so?" Aizen said, laughing softly, "And how do you propose to kill an immortal?"

"Well," said Koshiro, "I suppose it's not really killing him. All I really have to do is to break his sword. Once I do that, the two of you will be easy to defeat. After all…that's the way it worked the last time."

Koshiro gave Aizen a condescending look.

"It must be taxing not to know your own history," he said, shaking his head, "You might actually have a chance if you knew it. But remember that no one, not me, not Central 46 and not Squad Zero have any reason to share with you what we know. There's a reason that information has been carefully hidden. It's so when Tetsuya comes out, this will all be over quickly and we can just wait for the cycle to repeat itself. If I'm looking bored, it's because I've already killed you, time after time after time."

"Hmm, interesting," Aizen said quietly, looking down at his bound hands and sword, "So, you admit that Tetsuya and I are…connected to the first king and consort who were somehow killed and managed to fall into the cycle of rebirth, is that it?"

"I have nothing more to say to you," Koshiro said coldly.

"I touched a nerve. I must be getting close," Aizen said, his smirk returning, "And does this touch another? I suspect that your clan had to do with the misfortune that felled the first king and consort. I would say that if you were trying to conceal the past, you've done a much better job of revealing it. I have most of the pieces here. I only need to wait for Tetsuya to return, and then…I will have all that I need."

"You will have nothing!" Koshiro snapped, sending a flash of power through the binding cord and leaving scorch marks on Aizen's flesh that flickered and stung.

"Odd," Aizen mused, gazing curiously at the markings, "My injuries usually heal. This is strange. How did you do that?"

"Do you think I'm going to tell you?" Koshiro said haughtily, "If so, you are mistaken. Trust me, when Tetsuya arrives here, I'll do more than burn you. I will destroy you both!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya stood in front of the long desk, on the back of which were collected, the entirety of the Kuchiki clan leader diaries.

 _From the first Kuchiki leader, Kuchiki Kazuki, all of the way to me, and now back to Byakuya-sama again. Byakuya-sama promised me that I would never be forgotten. At the time, he didn't know I would end up leading, even if for only several months. He meant that he would remember me in his diary. He was true to his word. When he was presumed dead, I was made leader, as was his wish, and as leader, I was able to read what he wrote about first learning of my existence, then about my rescue and rehabilitation, all from his perspective. I lost my parents at a very young age, but he did also. And in a way, he took the love that his father and grandfather gave him, and he used it to help me grow. Like the child he so wished that he and Hisana could have had, I took in all that he taught me and grew strong under his direction. He was so proud._

Tetsuya smiled.

 _He is proud._

"Tetsuya-sama?"

Tetsuya looked up and found Tsuna standing near him. He glanced around her and saw Kisuke and the two attendants searching the archive shelves for helpful information.

"What is it?" he asked, frowning.

Tsuna took a steadying breath.

"I wanted to tell you that I am grateful for your sacrifice."

She saw Tetsuya look down in the direction of the hougyoku and hastened to stop him from answering.

"I know that the hougyoku saved you, and because of that, you came back to us. But that doesn't change the fact that you thought you were laying down your life to save all of ours."

"I only did what I felt was right," Tetsuya whispered, sliding a hand beneath his top and touching the orb with tentative fingertips, "Byakuya-sama would have given his life to save me. Naoki _did_ give his life to save mine. The lives of our family and friends are precious. It's right to be willing to sacrifice everything for them."

"It is right also to respect those who would die for our protection. You have my deepest respect and now, when you are faced with something difficult, I want to protect you."

"Except that, because of this…I do not really need protection," Tetsuya said somberly.

"Of course you do," Tsuna said firmly, fixing her dark, intelligent eyes on his, "You may not need me, or anyone else, to keep you from dying, but I can see that you are afraid of losing yourself."

Tetsuya sighed and closed his eyes.

"I do not even know myself anymore," he breathed dispiritedly, "I wonder if I ever really did. I never fit in anywhere. I was in the prison because I was an abomination…a hated blending of different classes of people that many of my kin could not accept. And even when I was their leader, there were those who still viewed me as an outsider. The hougyoku chose me. It came out of Aizen Sousuke's body and it fused with mine. But, where Sousuke had a choice about his fusion with it, mine just happened. I don't know why. And now…I am more distant from everyone and everything than I was already."

"But, you're not," Tsuna said, sitting down in a chair facing his and taking his hands, "Tetsuya, don't think about the ones who never accepted you. What they think doesn't matter. It couldn't keep you locked up in that prison. It couldn't keep you from growing strong. It couldn't keep you from leading the Kuchiki clan. And it won't keep you from finding whatever fate belongs to you."

"You speak as though my being fused with the hougyoku is a good thing," Tetsuya mused, "How can you do that when the hougyoku is a creation of Aizen's."

Tsuna gave him a curious look.

"Didn't you say that the hougyoku that fused with you was the one made by Urahara Kisuke?" she asked.

"Yes, it is," Tetsuya confirmed, "But, you also heard him say that after he created it, he wanted to destroy it. He didn't see how any good could come of it. And I feel the same."

Tetsuya took a slow, steadying breath.

"I have learned something about it, though," he confessed softly.

"What is that?"

Tetsuya met her eyes again hesitantly.

"You remember, during the wedding ceremony, when the binding medallion reacted strangely and we all heard those mingled voices saying that I was promised to someone else?"

"Yes," Tsuna said, nodding.

"The hougyoku that has fused with me has spoken into my mind, and the voices sound the same."

Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Tetsuya…!"

"What this tells me is that my fusing with the hougyoku is no coincidence. And it also tells me that the one I was promised to…is Souske."

He noted the more wary look Tsuna gave him upon hearing his use of the traitor's given name.

"Did he…hurt you in some way?" she asked worriedly.

"No," Tetsuya assured her, "He didn't hurt me at all. He was curious about me. He had interrogated Byakuya-sama to find out more about me, so he already knew my history. And strangely, although he didn't have to do so, he instructed Kyouka Suigetsu to let me see his past. I was in physical contact with his blade the whole time, so I know that what I was shown was the truth."

"You look troubled. Was it what you saw?" Tsuna asked, "I also saw a small bit of his past when I used my power to protect Rukia-san. I saw that his family was attacked. But…the vision felt strange. It was different from the way my power usually works."

Tetsuya gave a deeper sigh and considered his words carefully.

"I think I know why that happened," he confessed softly, looking down at where her hands were still holding his, "Tsuna…"

He looked around to make sure no one else was within hearing.

" _Shika_ ," he went on, "You have told me in the past that you don't remember how you came to be imprisoned in Itamigiri with the rest of us."

"That is true."

"And you also said that when you used your power to look into Aizen's past, it worked differently?"

"Yes. Part of what my power does is to place me in the vision. In this case, I was in the vision, but instead of appearing as his family member, I was myself…just…younger."

Tetsuya's eyes took on a heavier look.

"Shika, when I looked into Aizen's past…I also saw you there. I saw you in your younger form as well."

Shika stared back at him, lost for words.

"I wasn't seeing your illusion," Tetsuya went on, "I was witnessing what really happened. Sousuke used to live in the Rukongai with his parents and his younger sister, Shika."

Shika's eyes rounded.

"Their family… _your_ family, was targeted by assassins sent by Central 46."

"What are you saying?" Shika objected, "Why would Central 46 send assassins to kill innocent people? Whole families? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Doesn't it?" Tetsuya inquired pointedly, "Shika, Sousuke survived because Kyouka Suigetsu protected him. But he was not aware that you survived. However, he will discover it eventually. And at such time as you meet again, you must decide how you will handle that moment."

"I'll tell you how I'll handle it," Shika said in a stormy tone, "Aizen Sousuke is a murderous, backstabbing traitor! If I have the misfortune to have been born his sister, then I will abandon everything associated with him! I have already left my name behind and any connection to that past that he showed you. Even if I was his sister? I am not his sister anymore. I am a servant of the noble families and I am your friend."

Tetsuya looked back at her angry expression through tormented eyes.

"You remember what was said at the wedding," he said softly, "I am promised to him. I have been given to him by the hougyoku…and he has already bound us sexually."

Shika gave him a savage look.

"That _animal_ raped you?" she demanded, laying a hand on her weapon.

"No," Tetsuya said more softly, lowering his eyes, "we were both affected by something much deeper that we don't understand. Sousuke and I are somehow related to the first king and consort. When we met and the hougyoku chose me, I began to feel as though another consciousness was working through me. It was like, being partly myself, but partly someone else. Sousuke, too, was affected by this…and because of it, we became intimate."

"Tetsuya…" Shika whispered, touching his face, "You? With that horrible man, you…?"

"It wasn't me, exactly," Tetsuya explained, "I felt another consciousness that was yearning for connection to a soul that was everything to him. I think that something awful happened to the first king and Hajime, his consort. Sousuke and I have both had dreams about this…and about something terrible happening. And everywhere we turn, we find nothing that explains what specifically happened back then. We are trying to piece together a past that has been carefully hidden…and we must do this together. There is…great danger in doing so, even though Sousuke and I are now immortals. We can still be killed, but will just cycle back through rebirth and occur again in the future with new identities, if we die now. I think this may already have happened. It may have happened many times."

Shika paused and quivered as a distressing thought ran through her mind, leaving it in ribbons.

"You are saying that Aizen Sousuke is the returned soul of the first soul king?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes," Tetsuya affirmed, "I think that we have lived many times as different people, and each time, Central 46 or other people have sensed us and killed us, causing us to be reborn again. But this time, we have reached immortality and have the hougyoku in both of us."

"And what happens next?" Shika demanded, "Are we supposed to put Aizen on the throne? You know that no one wants that!"

"But," Tetsuya said in a devastated tone, "what if he is the rightful king?"

Shika gazed back at him wordlessly.

"You know that the 'king' we have now is just Ywach's dead body," Tetsuya reminded her, "What if the reason for that is that something happened long ago that killed the king and now Central 46 doesn't want him to return?"

"Then, I would say that, for once, Central 46 was being wise," Shika said bitterly, "Tetsuya, you have to forget all of this. You have to get away from him!"

"And where do you propose I go, when Sousuke is connected to me by the hougyoku and he can follow me anywhere? I have no choice about what I must do. I have to find out what happened to Hajime and the first king. There is great danger in me not doing so."

"And there is great danger in you doing so," Shika sighed sadly, "I have no interest in putting Aizen on the throne, whether or not he is my brother. But…I do still want to protect you. I will find a way to do that…somehow."

"Thank you," Tetsuya said, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it gently, "Thank you, my friend."

XXXXXXXXXX

"They let us go? Just like that?" Ichigo mused, looking back down the white hallway he and Byakuya stood in, "What the hell? I thought they were questioning you."

"They were," Byakuya said, touching a palm to the scanner at the royal archive's entrance and watching as the door to the king's library opened, "Fortunately for me, you stopped them before they compelled me to confess everything that Aizen was asking me about when I was his prisoner. And I was able to confirm that Squad Zero…"

"They are worried about people like us finding out about something," Ichigo finished, "They told me, although they didn't really say what it was they didn't want us to know."

Byakuya led Ichigo into the library, then shut the door behind them.

"I think that what they are concerned about has something to do with whatever happened that brought about the death of the first king and consort. There is a reason that the king we have is a dead body."

"The king before him didn't look more than barely alive," Ichigo remembered, "He looked like a prisoner."

"We need to find out why," Byakuya said, indicating the endless rows of bookshelves in the room.

Ichigo gave him a stymied look.

"We have to go through all of those books?" he mused, "We'll die of old age before we figure out anything!"

"Or maybe you can have a look in here," a male voice said as Oetsu stepped out from behind one of the bookshelves, "I will give you this book…if you will take me to Kuchiki Tetsuya!"


	21. First Balancer

**Chapter 21: First Balancer**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(This chapter is full of info, so less action, but it has some exciting things happening too. Thanks going out to PrivateCaller (Here you go!), Aizenfan6969 (Sorry about the wait. Had some struggle getting through this chapter. There was a lot of information to include. It's all critical to the story, so it just had tobe done carefully. The next one will be another hard one to write, but from there it will be easier.), Tmp3475 (Oetsu is the God of the Sword and the creator of the zanpakutou. He also knows that Aizen and Tetsuya are probably the reincarnated king and consort. Although Squad Zero was convinced that bringing back the true king was too risky, Oetsu has been having doubts and has finally jumped ship. The book he is bringing is a very significant one.), Periwinkle (Aww, thanks! I will keep it going!), Winterheart2000 (I looked closely at the manga chapter in the last arc where Aizen appeared and tried to keep his behavior in line with that. He is corrupted and he's always going to be Aizen, but things will come out in this chapter that will express just why he needs to be taken back to the RR.), Tiffany91 (You're too darned smart, kiddo!), Enjali (Oetsu has reason enough to take either s** **ide, so he is really a wild card and very dangerous.), Yukino76 (You're right! Those boys can't stay out of trouble.), Sariniste (Aizen and Shika will meet and Aizen will also see Byakuya and Ichigo and reflect on what he did to them. I think that you'll find his reaction both Aizenlike, yet respectful of the beginning of his realization of who he actually is and why he has been hunted. Tetsuya will have a huge task in recovering Hajime's power, but once he does, the final conflict will begin.) Enjoy the new chapter! Love, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo stepped in front of Byakuya, glaring at the Squad Zero swordmaker and laying his hand on his suddenly manifested blade. Byakuya held Akemi against him, turning his body to shield the baby.

"Well, hello Zangetsu," Oetsu said, in an oddly conversational tone, "It's been awhile. You look a little different than you did when I last saw you. Has your hotheaded wielder been disrespecting you again?"

"Don't you come any closer to us," Ichigo warned him, "Ichibei said that we could go. You have no right to interfere with us anymore!"

"Shh," the swordmaker said, waving him off and looking more closely at Ichigo's weapon, "we're talking."

Ichigo gave him a stymied look.

"Aww, come on!" Oetsu laughed, "You know I can talk to any sword I crafted. And who wouldn't be curious when a sword I made has changed so much?"

"I don't know why he changed," Ichigo admitted grudgingly, "He just came back that way after Ywach stole my powers and Tsukishima restored them."

"Yeah," Oetsu mused, nodding, "that's weird. Did you uh, think of asking him what happened?"

"Huh?" Ichigo said, blinking in confusion, "Erm, no. No, I didn't. See, I've actually been held captive for months and months after the war, and my mind was stuck in some freaking illusion that Aizen and I were king and consort! So, I couldn't really talk to my zanpakutou."

Oetsu's brown eyes widened.

"He said you were his consort?" he asked, frowning.

"Yeah," Ichigo said off-handedly, "He said we were in the royal realm and his illusions made me believe him."

"Were you allowed to speak to your sword?" the swordmaker asked.

"No," Ichigo explained, "Aizen said that part of becoming immortals was that we no longer needed swords to manifest our power."

Oetsu scowled.

"No respect," he muttered.

"Look," Ichigo said sternly, "Byakuya and I don't want any more trouble. We've been through enough, and we just wanna take Akemi and go home. Get outta the way unless you want me to cut a path through you!"

"Now, you don't have to get nasty," Oetsu reasoned with him, "I wasn't trying to stop you from going back."

"Then, what are you doing here?" Byakuya asked, moving forward slightly and frowning as Ichigo shifted, placing himself between the two again, "You were offering to give us that book you are holding, if…"

"If you'll take me to Kuchiki Tetsuya," Oetsu repeated, "But, we really shouldn't dilly dally, because in a few minutes, the others are going to figure out I'm gone. And when they do, they're gonna know that I'm helping you."

"Tell me something," Ichigo demanded, "Tell me why a guy who was helping those assholes drug and interrogate Byakuya before would suddenly want to switch sides and help us out now. Tell me _that_!"

"Okay," Oetsu said, holding his hands up defensively, "Keep your britches on. I'll tell you. But it has to be the quick version, because the longer we stand here, the more the chance that you won't be going back through at all. I have information I think you are very much in need of knowing…and I have something that I have been asked to give Tetsuya."

"Who exactly _asked you_ to give this thing to Tetsuya?" Byakuya demanded, "You have said that the others would oppose you doing this. Who then? I know it was not that dead body that is acting as our king!"

"Nope," the dark-skinned taichou confirmed, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, "Unfortunately, I can't tell you who asked it. That soul, for the moment, has to remain anonymous."

"Then, how can you expect Byakuya and me to ever trust you?" Ichigo asked, glowering at Oetsu, "You've shown us you'll stop at nothing to protect whatever information you were worried we'd find. Maybe this is a trick."

"If it is," Byakuya added, "it is a poor one. After all, you must have felt it. My cousin, Tetsuya, was killed in the effort to free Ichigo and me. We watched Tetsuya's body be blown apart and it was swallowed up in flame."

Byakuya paused, swallowing hard and blinking against the burning feeling in his eyes.

"You should have sensed the disappearance of his reiatsu."

Oetsu gave the two men a guarded look.

"The thing is," he went on, lowering his voice conspiratorially, "I did sense it. But…it was _after that_ when this soul spoke to me and asked me to find him. I think your cousin's still alive. If so, you need to find him and you need to bring him to me. But if you want me to be there to give him what that soul sent, then I need permission to enter your family archive."

"Why would I give you that, after what you did to me?" Byakuya asked more softly, "We are _king's protectors_! We are _hogosha_! And yet, you treated me like an enemy!"

Oetsu lowered his eyes and extended the hand holding the black, leather bound book.

"Well," he said somberly, "maybe we're not all protecting the same king. Go ahead. Look. But, look fast. We can't be caught here."

Byakuya started to extend a hand, but Ichigo shifted suddenly, taking the book from the dark-skinned taichou's hand, and then passing it to his surprised husband.

"Don't touch him again," Ichigo warned Oetsu, "I'm not letting you guys touch him again."

"Sure. Cool," Oetsu answered, watching closely as Ichigo took Akemi from Byakuya, then watched as the Kuchiki leader opened the book.

Instantly, Byakuya's dark eyes rounded.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked quickly, "Byakuya…"

The three men stiffened and Akemi gave a loud, shrill squeal as something heavy struck the outer library doors. Oetsu's eyes darkened as they met the others' warningly.

"We have to go now."

Ichigo glanced questioningly at Byakuya, who nodded and swiftly opened the doorway. The three passed through into the Kuchiki family archive, just as the inner doors gave way, giving the one fleeing a quick glimpse of the concerned faces of the others.

"Oetsu, stop!" Tenjiro snapped furiously, "Think about what you're doing!"

The inner door slammed shut behind the men and they found themselves standing in the back of the Kuchiki archive.

"Whew!" Oetsu said, mopping his sweat dampened brow, "That was damned close."

Flash steps sounded and Urahara Kisuke appeared, holding his sword ready, flanked by Torio and Tetsuya on one side and Koji and Tsuna on the other.

The three entering the Kuchiki archive froze, staring in surprise at Tetsuya.

" _Watashi no itoko_!" Byakuya hissed softly, holding the book that Oetsu had given him against his chest, "Tetsuya…is that really you?"

He moved out in front of the others as Tetsuya moved forward to meet him.

"H-how?" Byakuya breathed, touching Tetsuya's face gently, "Tetsuya, how are you here? We saw you die! We saw your body blown apart and disappear into the flames."

"Yeah," Kisuke said, relaxing and sheathing his sword in his cane, "Funny story about that. Well, not really that funny. But, ah, you guys should talk."

"Ichigo-sama!" Torio exclaimed, flash stepping to the ginger-haired man, "you've had your baby!"

"Yeah," Ichigo said, kissing Akemi on the forehead and handing him to Byakuya's smiling attendant, "This is Akemi. Akemi, Torio is gonna take care of you for awhile, okay?"

"Everyone's just full of surprises," Kisuke observed, giving Oetsu a tentative nod of greeting, "What's this guy doing here?"

"Nimaya taichou has made an agreement to share information with us," Byakuya explained, "But…I must warn you all. What is in this book is information that has been carefully hidden from everyone for thousands of years. I have only had a glance at it, but it appears to be the consort, Hajime's diary!"

"Hajime!" Tetsuya exclaimed, staring at the book.

Tetsuya felt a throbbing begin deep in his chest, where the hougyoku was fused with him. The others gasped and stepped back as a bright blue glow erupted out of Tetsuya's chest and began to resonate all around him. Mingled voices filled the air all around the ones in the Kuchiki archive, whispering an odd sounding incantation. The book in Byakuya's hand began to glow the same bright blue. It loosed itself from his grasp and floated towards Tetsuya, until it hovered just in front of him, the pages open and bluelit. The ones gathered in the archive gasped and made exclamations of dismay as the jumble of voices softened and joined, slowly becoming one soft, male voice that sounded similar to Tetsuya's. And as the voice spoke, the brightness and the book spun together, faster and faster until they morphed into the shape of a young, slender man with misbehaving black hair that fell to slim, white shoulders and deep, intelligent blue eyes.

"Hajime!" Tetsuya whispered, staring raptly as the ghostly form of his ancestor approached him.

The young man nodded and smiled at Tetsuya.

"You have done well," he said approvingly, "to be so challenged and to have come so far. None of our other incarnations were able to do this. Only you, Kuchiki Tetsuya!"

"I have so many questions!" Tetsuya mused breathlessly, placing a hand on his abdomen and keeping his eyes fixed on Hajime, "I need your help, Hajime!"

"I will help you," Hajime promised, "I sense the orb inside you. You have…found him?"

"Yes," Tetsuya answered, moving his clothing to reveal the hougyoku in his chest, "and when we met, the hougyoku within him chose me!"

"What is that?" Ichigo asked in a shocked tone, glaring at the orb, "What the hell is going on? Is this even Tetsuya?"

"I admit that his reiatsu feels different," Byakuya added, "What is going on? Urahara Kisuke, is this really my cousin?"

"Yeah," Kisuke affirmed, "It's Tetsuya. But, like he said, when he was attacked by Aizen, the hougyoku chose him."

"What does that mean?" Byakuya demanded, "It _chose_ him!"

"You remember that Aizen made a hougyoku of his own," Kisuke explained, "He based it on the hougyoku that I made…the one that I hid inside Rukia. When he stole the hougyoku I made, he fed that orb to the one he had made, thereby bringing his own to full power. Then, he fused that hougyoku with his own soul. Strangely, it seems that when he met Tetsuya and attacked him, the hougyoku acted to protect Tetsuya. For its own reasons, it expelled the hougyoku that I made and that fused with Tetsuya's soul. It has bound Tetsuya to Aizen Sousuke."

"You are bound to that monster?" Byakuya whispered, giving his cousin a heartbroken look.

"It is true that the king's reincarnation has been further corrupted," Hajime explained, "Tetsuya will be able to cleanse and balance him. But first, you must all be told the history. For, as you know, those who do not learn from their history…are doomed to repeat it!"

"What are you asking us to do?" Ichigo asked, glaring at the orb in Tetsuya's chest, "Are you telling us that Aizen is the king's descendant? How can that be? Aizen is a wicked, disgusting criminal! He betrayed his own people, turning friends and family members against each other in the Winter War. He beat Byakuya and used his powers to force information from him. He lied to me and used his illusions to imprison and rape me! That man is no king!"

"He is not worthy of the throne, as he is," Hajime agreed, "His majesty was corrupted with the incursion of a demon soul."

"A _demon_ soul!" Byakuya repeated in a hissing whisper.

"The demons," Hajime explained, "are an aberration of the soul making process. Shinigamis, hollows, humans, quincies…in actuality, all sentient life forms are elementals. They consist of earth that provides the materials to make their bodies. Water runs through them inside. The process by which they make and use energy is related to fire. And they breathe air. They are… _we_ are elementals. It was when the king began to make these souls that he realized some of the souls were in some way, out of balance. One element or another, sometimes several, were too strong or too weak. Sometimes, an element was not present. And when that happened, the soul would become unstable. The king would have to destroy the soul. He grieved having to do so. And his desire for a better answer resulted in the creation of my sword… _Shi no Tsuriai_ , Balance of Four. My sword was able to affect an unbalanced soul and to bring it into alignment, so that the soul could be saved."

"You said that the king's soul was corrupted with a demon soul," Kisuke said thoughtfully, "How did that happen?"

"You all know that the king came to be through unknown circumstances. He existed in a place without form, without color or sound or light. His innate power brought about the worlds we know…the worlds in which we experience everything, based on our senses. Once those worlds were formed, his majesty first created me…a being meant to be the first of many that would populate the worlds he had made. But…as he made additional beings, I remained always beside him and soon we were inseparable. So, although he first made the noble lords and meant all of us to grow our clans in Soul Society, he was not willing to let me depart the royal realm, and I did not want to leave him. He decided then that instead, he would make additional Kuchikis from my reiatsu and send them in my place. I remained with the king and became the balancer of souls. The contact between the royal realm and the noble lords was open and frequent."

"Not at all like it is today," Kisuke observed.

"The corruption of his majesty's soul changed everything," Hajime said sadly, "The original form of what is now Central 46 began with five sages, one from each of the great noble clans, whose first leaders and their mates were all made in the king's gardens. Other family members grew from souls born in Soul Society. The king and I would create the souls and place them in a device called the soul well that cycled them in to be born, either to noble families or to peasant or living world families, whose first members were made in those places. As these societies grew, the king relied more and more on the noble clans to govern Soul Society and regional leaders to manage Hueco Mundo and the living world. The original noble leaders slowly drifted away from the king. And there was jealousy as the Kuchiki clan was prized by the king, because of my place at his side. This caused one of the noble lords, the first leader of the Terazawa clan to make a horrible choice that would change everything."

"It was the Terazawa leader who betrayed the king?" Tetsuya asked.

"It was," Hajime confirmed, "Ichiro was a powerful man, but he believed that he was being held back from even greater power. He blamed this on my clan and it led him to think that he could steal greater power from some of the unbalanced souls the king made and he could use that to overpower both the king and me. He slipped into the gardens and stole two unstable souls I had not yet brought into balance. He used one to raise his power and one to infect the king so that he would be distracted and unable to resist. The king was stunned and overwhelmed. He tried to fight the corruption and he came to find me so that I could use my power to bring his soul back into balance. But Ichiro used the demon in his own soul to rile the one within the king, and this made his majesty lose control. Cornered by the two demons, I was unable to stop them and my sword was broken in the fighting. I led his majesty to the soul well and I was able to pull him inside. Being immortals, our souls lived on, but we were returned to life as different people. Ichiro's wicked deed was discovered, and in desperation, he also entered the soul well and was reborn as his own descendent. The family has preserved their connection with the demon spirit, with each leader passing the demon soul on to the next descendent. And in that way, there was always one of their clan to sense and destroy us. When Aizen Sousuke's powers began to emerge, Kishiro sensed him and used his connections in Central 46 to have him assassinated."

"I'm curious," said Ichigo, "If you and the king were able to come back again and again, why didn't Terazawa Ichiro?"

"He wasn't an immortal," Hajime explained, "so although he could pass through the soul well and take on a new life with the demon inside him, he was unable to return to the well, as his misdeed had caused their clan to be disgraced and the way to the royal realm to be closed off from Soul Society. The other noble leaders managed to make a substitute king that could continue to balance the souls between the worlds, but souls could no longer be made."

"But if souls are no longer being made," Kisuke said worriedly, "then…"

"Then, eventually, the souls that his majesty and I made will run out," Hajime said sternly, "While Squad Zero has been able to stabilize things somewhat by creating artificial souls, the king and consort need to be returned to the throne before the souls are gone."

"We have to put that monster on the throne?" Shika said in a low, angry tone.

Hajime looked back at the young woman with sympathetic eyes.

"You carry a heavy weight," he acknowledged, "And I know you do not want Aizen Sousuke elevated. But...you will travel your own path...and I hope it will help you find peace. Please trust me when I tell you that all of this is necessary. Tetsuya can balance him. It will not change everything about him, but it will destroy the demon that accounts for his most vicious behavior. The one you remember is somewhere beneath the surface. And he will need something that you possess, before this ends."

Hajime's troubled eyes touched on Shika, then Byakuya and Ichigo.

"I know you have all suffered greatly at this man's hands. But beneath the demonic soul that has had greater control is the soul of the being who created our worlds and all of us. I assure you that the king will not be of a mind to destroy what he has made. Once brought into balance, he and Tetsuya will fill the soul well with new souls and will maintain the balance of souls in our worlds. He will remain in the royal realm and will no longer have any reason to harm his own people."

"Not like he needed a reason to torture us before," Ichigo sighed unhappily, glancing at Byakuya.

"I know you have doubts," Hajime said sympathetically, "but if you want the worlds to continue, then we all need him to return. The measures used to this point will eventually fail, and the soul well will be empty. The balance of souls in the three worlds will tilt and the worlds will end. And there is also this…there is a reason why Tetsuya, although he has suffered greatly, has remained inwardly pure. Just as he is able to balance the souls that are made, he also balances our king and his power. Once Aizen Sousuke is free of the demon and is taken back to the palace and installed, the imbalances that caused his wicked behavior will be gone. His heart will be peaceful…for as long as they reign."

"So," said Kisuke, "it seems like we don't have much choice. We don't know if you two would cycle through again before the soul well was empty."

"You are right," Hajime affirmed.

"So, how do we help Tetsuya destroy that demon?" the shopkeeper asked.

"There are _two_ demons," Hajime reminded them, "Both the one in the king, and the one that is now inside the Terazawa leader. Aizen Sousuke will need to be suppressed while Tetsuya braces the Terazawa leader. Then, and only then, can he address the demon inside the king."

"But I don't have a full elemental sword!" Tetsuya objected, "Since Kyouka Suigetsu entered my inner world, I cannot return to it. Something forced us out. And now, I have no powers at all!"

Hajime nodded.

"You must recover my power, and that can only be done, using the remnant of my sword."

"But we don't…" Tetsuya began.

A blazing flash step sounded and Tetsuya was forced back against the wall as Oetsu's hand drove something into his spirit core. Tetsuya gasped and choked, his eyes rounding as they stared down at his impaled abdomen, then at the Squad Zero taichou in dismay.

"What have you done?" Ichigo managed, "If you kill him…"

"I'm not killing him," Oetsu explained, "I'm lettin' him bond with the blade remnant…and then, I'm gonna reforge that sword right here!"

"But…"

"It's okay," Oetsu went on, "It's gonna be fine. After all, it's what the blade asked me to do."


	22. A Moment in the Storm

**Chapter 22: A Moment in the Storm**

"Your eyes have changed, Terazawa Koshiro," Aizen noted curiously, "They look more aroused."

"Do they?" the Terazawa leader asked in a mocking tone, "If so, it must be because I am sensing that our time is coming. Don't you feel it? But then, why would you? You have the same wickedness in you, but you haven't fully embraced it. So, it hasn't grown in all of this time."

"You like to speak in riddles," Aizen said, tilting his head and smiling, "But you should be careful because the scientific mind thrives on solving riddles…day in, day out…I feed on mysteries that others can barely comprehend. Yet, yours is almost tedious. It may interest you to know that I have already become aware that Tetsuya and I may be direct descendants of the first soul king and consort."

"You are immortals?" Koshiro laughed, "You don't have comprehension of that word. It may guarantee that you won't die, but I will be happy to show you that there are worse things than death, Aizen Sousuke!"

Koshiro disappeared in a flash step and his sword barely missed its mark as Aizen shifted to evade it. Koshiro smiled, showing his fangs.

"You moved that time," he taunted Aizen, "You remember that I can actually damage you and you don't quickly regenerate. You are wise to fear my attack."

"I didn't move because of fear," Aizen answered calmly, looking down at the bindings still wrapped around his wrists and blade, "Just curiosity. You are growing more powerful, all of a sudden. Why is that?"

"Do you think I'll just tell you? I'll only confirm that I am getting stronger. But…right now, I am inhibited from using my full strength. You see, if I take my most powerful form, the reiatsu would destabilize this world. Maybe you wouldn't mind destroying the world, but I would like a kingdom and people left to rule."

"What an unkind thing to say," Aizen said sedately, "I am not an animal like the quincy king was. Such destruction was never something I wanted. I would have destroyed Central 46, the Gotei 13 and the noble families, but I never had any intention of destroying our worlds."

"But you don't care if they are destroyed," Koshiro said, lifting his sword and gazing at his reflection on the bright silvery surface, "Deep down, I mean. Down in your utmost center, you are monstrous, Aizen Sousuke…and, it is time for me to bring that monster out."

Aizen watched curiously as Koshiro raised his sword, tip down and drove it into the ground, leaving the traitor tethered and staring raptly.

"Stay right there for a moment," the Terazawa leader said, letting his reiatsu swell around his body, "I need to change a little more."

Aizen's dark eyes took on a look of intense wonder as the reiatsu around Koshiro's hands darkened, and very slowly, his pale hands blackened and lengthened into sharp, dangerous looking claws.

"Oh," Aizen breathed, "another clue. This transformation is terribly interesting, and I do feel that it has increased your power again. And you say this is not your most powerful form?"

"Don't worry, you'll see that too," Koshiro laughed, "But for now, this is enough."

He gave Aizen a playful, sneering look.

"Are you ready to fight now?"

Aizen blinked in surprise.

"You wish to fight…me?" he inquired, "I thought that you were waiting for Tetsuya."

"Well," Koshiro said haughtily, "look who doesn't know everything after all. I _am_ waiting for that baby transcendent. But I may as well do something useful while I'm standing here, ne? I need to warm up."

"And you feel it's necessary to leave me bound while you _warm up_ ," Aizen mused, "Are you trying to flatter me?"

"Oh, I wasn't going to leave you like that," Koshiro snickered, "It's only so that I can give you a little taste of what's coming."

Aizen's breath caught and he moved aside as Koshiro disappeared and passed by him, the powerful movement leaving a wind trail. A thin cut opened up on Aizen's smooth cheek and his already narrowed eyes roiled at the centers with pure hatred. He started to speak, then went silent as a burning feeling began, deep down in his chest and his reiatsu began to pulsate oddly.

 _What is this?_

Aizen drew a hissing breath, watching raptly as the bonds fell away from his wrists and weapon.

"You are unwise to release your hold on my sword," he growled his eyes glowing a strange mingled red and golden, "Shatter."

He made a sound of surprise as he realized that the sword remained sealed, even after the release command.

"Surprised?" asked Koshiro, remaining at a distance and watching him closely.

"Not very," Aizen answered, looking from the sword in his hand to the one that his opponent had left sheathed in the ground, "although, I admit that it took me a moment to digest what you were telling me."

Koshiro flash stepped forward, slashing with his clawed hands. He made a sound of surprise as he realized that Aizen hadn't moved and that Kyouka Suigetsu was also sheathed in the ground. His clawed hand rose, barely fending off Aizen's and he flash stepped back, gaining distance, then stopping and staring. A thin wound opened up on his cheek in the same exact position as the one he had given Aizen.

"Bastard!" he hissed furiously.

"Did you think I wasn't going to figure it out?" Aizen asked coldly, looking down at his own clawed hands, "You as much as told me that I have the same strange power that you do. You said that _we_ would kill Tetsuya. And you also chided me for not knowing my own history, which would seem to refer to my connection to the first king, but what _you_ meant to refer to the history of how this power was placed in me. It is likely not a power I desired, but rather one that was forced on me. Shall I go on?"

Aizen blocked and countered swiftly as Koshiro attacked again.

"Oh, not wanting to talk now?" Aizen chuckled, smirking, "That's probably for the best if you have secrets you would rather keep."

The two moved into a heavy barrage of kicks, slashes and strikes that dealt no damage, but left both men breathing hard and glaring.

"You're able to match my speed and agility so quickly?" Koshiro snarled, "You _are_ a real monster!"

"I hope this means that you are going to stop toying with me," Aizen taunted him, "Now, is there more to this power than darker, enhanced reiatsu and sharp claws?"

"You should worry more about the kind of power it is," Koshiro warned him, "If you are not careful, you will give up too much control, and then we will be endangering this world."

The two men turned as a woman's hearty laugh sounded and swift flash steps brought four shinigami taichous into view.

"Don't you worry now, boys," Hikifune chuckled, spreading her hands and making the ground tremble under the two men.

Huge trees shot up, out of the ground, enclosing the area around Aizen and Koshiro and cutting them off from the rest of Kuchiki Manor. Hikifune remained standing in one corner of the tree enclosure as Tenjiro appeared in another. The hot spring demon's water swirled and wrapped around the trees, then Senjumaru appeared in a third corner and swiftly stitched secure, watertight walls around the enclosure. Ichibei appeared in the fourth corner and he added a final layer to the constructed barrier.

"Hey," Tenjiro shouted, "you assholes can fight now. Fight as hard as you like. You won't hurt the three worlds. This enclosure is plenty big enough and the barriers will keep you from wrecking shit. Go on. Give it a try. We're already here."

Aizen glowered at the four, his lips curling as he answered.

"And why is Squad Zero coming here to protect Soul Society? Isn't it your job to protect the soul king?"

Tenjirou shrugged.

"C'mon, a smart son of a bitch like you has figured out that the king doesn't need protecting. If he dies, we'll just get another one."

Aizen paused and placed a palm over his suddenly enraged heart, his eyes losing the red in them and glowing bright golden for a moment.

"Touch a nerve?" Tenjiro asked coldly.

"I was just wondering," Aizen mused as his body began to swell with fresh energy, "When you were disrespecting the king just now, were you talking about the weakling figurehead who occupies the throne at this moment…or…were you perhaps insulting _me_?"

XXXXXXXXXX

The ones gathered in the Kuchiki archive watched warily as Tetsuya dropped onto his knees and was captured by Oetsu and laid gently on his back. Oetsu examined the collapsed shinigami for a moment, then looked back at the others.

"I think you know there will be a confrontation when he wakes up again. It's time for you to rest and make sure you are healed and your powers are fully restored. You heard Hajime. We have two demons out there who were already able to overcome the soul king and consort once. If we are going for it, we need to not get our asses kicked. I'll take care of getting the sword ready and it looks like Hajime's got Tetsuya's back. The rest of you need to get ready. We're gonna have one hell of a beastly fight on our hands."

"Pretty much everyone wants Aizen dead," Kisuke acknowledged, "and we all have every reason not to want to see him prevail. It's a matter of remembering what we're fighting for. We're not fighting for him. We're fighting to protect our worlds and the people we care about. That's what matters when it comes down to it. Now, Tetsuya's going to make sure that the threat Aizen poses to us all is neutralized. We just have to give him every shot at doing that. As much as we've seen Aizen's wickedness, the soul well needs to be refilled and only he and Tetsuya can do that. So, even though I know you're tempted to say _Fuck the world. I want Aizen to die,_ remember the people who will suffer and die if we play the selfish card. I'm going to stay here and watch over these two. I think if anything happens, I'm best suited to do something about it."

"Torio, will you please care for Akemi?" Byakuya requested, "Ichigo and I have already been fully healed and our powers restored. We do, however, require rest."

"Hai," Torio said, bowing and heading for one of the archive's recesses.

"Koji and Tsuna," Byakuya said, glancing at the two, "If you will please watch the entrance that comes in from Kuchiki Manor."

Koji and Tsuna frowned in confusion.

"You remember that I told you, only the Kuchiki leader and those given his or her permission, _or a member of the royal family_ , may enter here," Byakuya explained.

The attendants' eyes widened in understanding and distress.

"He could come in here?" Koji asked worriedly, moving closer to Tsuna, "Aizen Sousuke could enter the archive?"

"He could," Byakuya confirmed.

"Then…maybe I should not be placed on duty," Tsuna said, bowing her head.

Byakuya gazed at the young woman questioningly.

"While you have been gone, I learned that Aizen Sousuke is my lost brother," Tsuna confessed softly, "I did not know this because by the time I was taken to Itamigiri, I had been injured and I had no memory of him or the rest of my family…myself, or what happened to us."

"You are Aizen's sister?" Ichigo mused, giving her a look of sympathy.

Tsuna seemed to deflate further at the gentle treatment.

"I don't know why, but my family was targeted by Central 46 for a secret assassination."

"I think we begin to see why," Byakuya sighed, "Someone with power within the Central 46 council manipulated things."

"I guess we know now who it was," Ichigo added.

"Terazawa Koshiro," Tsuna said sadly, "We had done nothing. And they attacked with no warning. From what I saw in the vision that both Sousuke and I saw when I used my power on him, he was protected by Kyouka Suigetsu and I lived because my captors first thought I was dead, then when they realized I was still alive and Sousuke had escaped, I might be of some use. That appears to be why I was imprisoned in Itamigiri…so that when they found him, they could use me to manipulate him."

"Only Aizen reinvented himself," Byakuya surmised, "He became unrecognizable as the boy you grew up with."

"And I was without my memory and even if not, was a captive."

"You're free now," Ichigo said bracingly, "Look, I've been in a place similar to yours. I was captured by Aizen and without my memory for a long time. Now I'm free, but…it's like, in my head, I'm still fighting to feel like it's all real."

He glanced at Byakuya and slipped a hand into his.

"Whatever you need, Byakuya and I will help you. It can't be easy, being related to someone who is nothing like the person you remember. But, you have friends."

"We are here for you," Koji promised, taking the young woman's hand in his, "Please let us help you."

"Why would you want to?" Tsuna whispered, closing her eyes for a moment, "I am his sister and I don't want to see him become king. I wish he'd never been born. The only reason I'm doing this…helping him, is because if I don't, everyone will suffer even more as the worlds end."

"We are all fighting for that same thing," Byakuya assured her, "You have never given us cause to mistrust you. You should not be judged by who your brother is."

"If we were judged that way, then I should have been killed by the shinigamis for being a quincy," Ichigo said, smiling sadly, "Byakuya's right. He may be your brother, but you aren't defined by him."

"You are whoever you choose to be," Koji said, squeezing her hand, "Since we've met, I've only seen a brave and caring person in you. And you heard Hajime. He said that you will have something important to do before this is over. You are in a position to do something. Some of us feel as though we're a little helpless to do anything."

"You aren't helpless," Tsuna said, kissing Koji on the cheek, "Don't forget who kept us safe on our way here."

"And, who has cared for Tetsuya and helped him to prepare for this day that none of us could anticipate was coming," Byakuya said, nodding in approval, "We are not helpless. Each of us can make choices, even now, that will affect the outcome. The future of the worlds needs all of us. We need to be ready."

Koji nodded and continued to hold Tsuna's hand as the two headed towards the archive entrance. Ichigo turned to Byakuya.

"What do you think we should do?" Ichigo asked.

He gave Byakuya a half-hearted smile.

"We've been so busy, what with escaping Aizen, running for our lives, just trying to stay safe."

"We have," Byakuya agreed, sliding an arm around his, once again slim waist.

Ichigo looked down at his abdomen and shook his head sadly.

"You and I fell in love, got married and had a baby, and I kinda feel like it all went by in a flash."

"It really did," Byakuya agreed, "But…after this conflict, we will be able to slow down and enjoy a quieter and more peaceful existence."

"You think so?" Ichigo asked, blinking as tears rose in the corners of his eyes, "Because, I'm not so sure. Look at what my life has been since Rukia shared her powers with me. I've barely stopped running from one crisis to the next. The only thing that's been constant has been you."

"Ichigo," Byakuya whispered, bringing his face close to his husband's, "I know it has been difficult. So much has been asked of you."

"It's okay," Ichigo said, sniffing softly, "I want to protect everyone. That's all I've ever wanted, all along."

"But, you are human. You need time to relax and just enjoy being alive."

"I don't think any of us have had that for awhile."

"We have not," Byakuya agreed, "But I promise you that when we have done what we need to do, I will take you to my estate at Sakura no Kaiyou and we will have time to be a family…you, me, Akemi and any others you would like to invite. We will go there and have peace, for as long you need."

"What about you?" Ichigo asked, curving a palm around Byakuya's soft cheek, "Squad Zero might have erased the physical damage, but I can feel you're still broken inside. From all of those days and nights that Aizen locked you up and hurt you."

"I am not…"

"You are, Byakuya," Ichigo insisted, "You're broken too. You just don't realize how much because you can only see me and my pain. You're like that. You just…don't take care of yourself at all."

"But I do," Byakuya assured him, "If there is one thing that being defeated by As Nodt taught me, it is that I cannot protect anyone if I do not value my own life and well being. I am doing what I can to maintain myself."

"You can't do it alone," Ichigo whispered, blinking and sending tears sliding down his face, "I had to admit that to myself. When I came back, I had to let other people help me. You need to do the same. Let me take care of you. I'm messed up, but I can still be here for you. I'll hold you when you get scared because you wake up and have to wonder for a moment if you're still a prisoner. I'll comfort you when you wake up, shaking all over because your nightmares take you back and hurt you all over again. I'll kiss you and let you know you're not alone, unlike those times when I walked in on you and Aizen and didn't even see you because of his illusions. You don't have to do carry everything by yourself. You can lean on me too. That's what a husband is supposed to do for you, right?"

Byakuya's breath caught suddenly and he looked back at Ichigo with an expression of realization.

"You are…right," he admitted quietly, taking Ichigo's hands in his, "I have not treated you like a husband. I have kept my pain hidden because I did not want to burden you when you had your own pain to deal with. But I see now that I have not been sparing you. I have only made you worry more. I am…so sorry, _anata_."

"It's okay," Ichigo whispered, looking into his husband's dark, penitent eyes as Byakuya's soft fingertips brushed his tears away, "You're really with me now."

His hand came to rest over his heart and slowly curled into a clenching fist.

"I feel you in here and I know that neither Aizen nor anyone else will be able to do what he did to us before. I feel better because I know I can protect you in a way I couldn't then."

"We can protect each other," Byakuya replied, continuing to hold Ichigo's hand and turning towards one of the archive bedrooms, "Come. I think we need each other."

Ichigo followed him into the bedroom, keeping his breaths slow and even as the door closed behind him. The two slowed as they reached the bed and Byakuya turned towards Ichigo, wrapping strong arms around him and holding him tightly.

"I am not just holding you this time," he promised softly, "I am holding on too."

Hungry, devouring lips met and their mouths opened into a deep exploration. Slow hands peeled their layers of clothing away, piece by piece, until the two men stood, naked and pressed up against each other, enjoying a long denied closeness that even their rescue hadn't eased. Ichigo's pale face wore a tormented look and he stared into Byakuya's soulful eyes with an edge of desperation.

"What can I do?" he asked in a barely audible whisper, "You look fine out here, but I can feel the hurt that's on the inside!"

Byakuya met his lips again lingeringly.

"Then…come inside," he answered, lying down and bringing Ichigo down on top of him, "All that I have felt inside for the longest time is the darkness I was kept in, the chill of that empty room, the torment of fighting against unforgiving bonds, fears about what he was doing to you. My own anger became a sword I impaled myself on and hatred turned inward because there was nothing I could do to save us. There was a loneliness like an abyss and I felt no hope. I was useless to you."

Ichigo met him for a long, passionate kiss, then shook his head firmly.

"You were my inspiration," he said in a decided tone.

"You did not even remember I existed," Byakuya chided him, touching his face gently, "Had I died, you would still be happily living as Aizen Sousuke's husband."

"No way," Ichigo said, his lips curving upward and his fingertip tracing Byakuya's cheek, "Have you forgotten how his illusions kept cracking? I'd feel something, sometimes…like you were reaching for me and it was getting through, even if barely. And even when he took your memory, the illusions kept failing. Byakuya, part of the reason he hurt you so much is because he couldn't stop us from finding each other. He would have killed you, because no matter what he did, you kept reaching me."

"I…"

Ichigo stopped his words with a longer, deeper kiss and started to spread his thighs to wrap around Byakuya's slender body. Byakuya shifted, holding Ichigo's naked hips and spreading his own thighs instead.

"You are still not ready for me to be with you that way," Byakuya said firmly, "But…I find that I very much need your warmth with me."

Ichigo's lips curved upward and he nuzzled under Byakuya's chin to find the vulnerable flesh of his throat.

"Okay," he answered.

 _There is finally something I can do to help him. I couldn't remember him. I couldn't see or sense him while he struggled to survive. But he never gave up. He used all of his strength to survive and he fought his way back to me. His body is healed and his powers are restored. All that is left is to heal what hurts inside._

 _I'll do that._

 _And I'll keep on doing that for the rest of our lives._

Ichigo's biting mouth found Byakuya's again and warm, wetted fingers began a slow preparation.

 _I don't know why, up to now, I never took him. I liked the way it felt, surrendering to him, looking up into his eyes and watching them get all hazy and lusty. I felt a lot of things, but the strongest thing I felt when he was inside me was…safe._

 _I felt safe._

 _I want to make him feel safe here too._

He sat up and pulled Byakuya onto his lap, holding his husband's hip with one hand and positioning himself with his other. Ichigo's heart skipped at the sharp, breathy sound Byakuya made at the first warning touch, and the sudden tension that gripped his sweating body as he was penetrated. The way his hands clenched suddenly on Ichigo's shoulders made the Shiba heir's loins throb hungrily and caused an almost painful thumping in his chest.

 _Did I hurt him?_

 _Is he afraid?_

He closed his eyes, panting into Byakuya's trembling shoulder.

 _He always does the same thing. He slides one hand down my back and encourages me to relax my body._

His hand shook very slightly as he curled an arm around Byakuya's softly heaving torso, then let his warm palm trail down the length of his husband's spine.

"Relax your body."

The words caused an instant reaction. Byakuya took in a slow, shaking breath, then relaxed in long exhale, settling against Ichigo with their bodies fully joined.

"Are you okay now?"

He felt Byakuya nod silently into his shoulder, and moved his hips experimentally. Byakuya's comely face remained buried in his shoulder, but he moved easily with Ichigo in a series of increasingly ardent undulations.

"I love you, Byakuya."

 _He's usually the one who sounds calm when we make love. He's always the one who has perfect control of himself. Just once…_

His hips bucked upward and Byakuya gasped and his body recoiled in reaction.

 _Show me!_

 _Show me your face._

 _I want to see._

As if he had heard the thought, Byakuya lifted his head enough so that Ichigo caught the barest glance at his flushed cheeks, widened eyes and an unusually vulnerable expression.

 _I've never seen him look like that._

 _I've never felt him hold on so tightly before._

 _He's always trying to be strong for other people. Byakuya never lets down and depends on me like this._

 _It feels…_

"I love you too, Ichigo."

The coil deep in Ichigo's core snapped wickedly, catapulting him into a powerful climax. Byakuya writhed and panted, stiffening for a moment as he was overcome and sent into a flurry of heavy shudders. He collapsed against Ichigo's sweat dampened shoulder, keeping their bodies connected as they exchanged slow, finishing kisses.

When their bodies had calmed, Byakuya carefully pulled away and slipped out of bed, pulling his yukata around him.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo objected.

"T-tea," Byakuya said distractedly, "I…"

Byakuya tried to move, but found himself frozen as Ichigo climbed to his feet and approached him from behind.

"Byakuya?"

 _He's shaking._

 _Did I hurt him?_

"Are you…okay?" Ichigo asked, reaching out and turning him gently.

Ichigo stared in shock as he spotted tears running down Byakuya's oddly stoic face.

"Byakuya!" he exclaimed, hugging his husband tightly, "What is it? Did I hurt you?"

"No," Byakuya answered, forcing calm into his voice, "It is just that I had forgotten what it was like to feel so… _safe_."

"You're always safe with me," Ichigo promised, closing his eyes and burying his face in a sea of dark, sweetly scented hair.

"I know. And that is why I could shed tears in front of you."


	23. Shi no Tsuriai

**Chapter 23: Shi no Tsuriai (Balance of Four)**

 _This is where it began_ , Hajime's soft voice spoke into Tetsuya's hazy mind, _It is where we must return, because when I was sent into the cycle of rebirth, this is what was lost. It makes sense that without this piece, the connection between his majesty and us must be frightening for you. You and I are, in one way, still the person that the king created first, within the gardens, but we are also Kuchiki Tetsuya, who has only ever known the face of his majesty that is called Aizen Sousuke._

Tetsuya felt a warm hand curve around his cheek and felt a powerful presence somewhere above him. Firm lips pressed against his, not kissing, but parted and blowing gently. The long breath filled his lungs and made his eyes open slowly. The first thing he saw was a pair of powerful golden eyes looking down into his and a welcoming smile that sent warmth all through his newly made body. The man's face was fine sculpted and lovely, radiating the intense beauty of Aizen Sousuke's, but on a celestial level and lacking the air of slyness the shinigami traitor possessed.

"Hajime," the handsome man said to him, touching his face with appreciative fingertips.

The other's hand captured his and helped him sit up so that he could see that he was in a lovely garden, surrounded by fragrant green grass, bright flowers and blossoming trees. They sat at the side of a warm, bubbling pool, into which flowed a large waterfall.

"Hajime," the king's creation repeated, trying his softer, slightly higher pitched voice.

"Hajime means _beginning_ ," the man next to him told him, "I have created worlds, and put into them as many different plants and animals as I could imagine. But…you are the first like me."

Hajime frowned.

"I am not like you," he objected, "The color of our hair and our flesh? Our size? We are different."

"We are not like the things that are in our worlds," the man explained, "We are different from the plants and we are different from the animals."

Hajime glanced down at his naked body, studying himself, then looking at the trees and plants.

"I am made from things that are here."

"Yes, you are."

"And you were not."

"No, I was not. I simply am."

"Then, we are different, are we not?" Hajime asked.

"Very well, we are different," the other man chuckled, "But…we are more like each other than the things around us, ne?"

"We are," Hajime agreed, matching the man's smile.

He watched as the other man looked at his reflection in the water.

"Who are you?" Hajime inquired curiously, "And why do I know how to speak to you? How do I know what I am seeing in front of me, if you just made me?"

"So many questions," the other said, sounding pleased, "First, I have no name. I was born alone and there was only me. I needed no name. I suppose that if I am to make more beings in this image, I should give them a way to refer to me. I suppose that, as I have made everything here, I am this world's king."

"Why did you make me?" Hajime asked, "You did not need me for your survival."

The king thought quietly before answering.

"I had eyes, but nothing to see, ears, but there were no sounds. There was nothing for my fingers to touch, no lovely scents to smell and no foods to taste. What you see around you, I made to touch those senses."

He tilted his head, reaching out a hand to touch Hajime's comely face.

"When everything was made and I had something to touch my senses, I realized that I had another need."

"What need is that?" Hajime inquired, leaning forward and letting his fingertips play in the warm water of the pool in front of them.

The king observed Hajime, enjoying the feeling of fullness in his heart at having someone with whom to share his creations.

"I was lonely."

 _This_ , Hajime explained to Tetsuya, _is why we were created. But his majesty also related that he wanted to fill his worlds with more like us to enjoy them. So, together, we created the soul well, the passage that souls would travel through to be born. His majesty also created a group of gifted men, nobles, as he called them, to govern and protect the living world and Soul Society. He made our clan, the Kuchiki clan, then the Shihoin, Shiba, Kyouraku and Terazawa clans. Those became known as the great clans, and they named more families as lesser clans to help them as the worlds' populations grew. The noble lords of the great clans passed readily between their worlds and the royal realm. They met with the king to advise him on the needs of his creations. I was not sent into the other worlds, but remained at his majesty's side to help him maintain the balance of souls. It was while we were creating souls together, that I first learned of the demons._

Hajime knelt alongside the king, next to the soul well in the king's gardens. At the king's request, he lent his reiatsu to the process, smiling as the new soul formed and took on a humanoid shape. He paused and squinted as he sensed a darkening near the core of the spirit they were making, then he gasped in surprise as the soul snarled and struck at him, leaving a long, red welt on his arm. The king sent a jolt of killing power through the construct, his eyes stern. The soul shuddered and collapsed, hissing as it faded away.

"Wh-what was that?" Hajime whispered shakily, staring at the injury on his slender arm.

The king's eyes lost their deadly glow and became calm again before seeking Hajime's.

"It felt…different. It felt out of balance."

"You were able to sense it?" the king asked, smiling at him appreciatively and reaching towards his injured arm.

Hajime gasped and drew back, his blue eyes wide and showing an emotion they had never expressed before. The king stared in surprise, then he caught his breath in realization.

"You are afraid…of me?" he asked, "My Hajime?"

Hajime swallowed hard, his gaze fixing on where the errant soul had been and beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"I had to destroy it," the king explained, "It was unstable and it could have seriously injured you."

Hajime hesitated, then nodded tentatively.

"You didn't enjoy destroying it," he acknowledged.

"No."

The king touched the place on the ground in front of him where the demon had been, then he turned his head, studying Hajime carefully.

"You care."

Hajime shivered and nodded.

"I want to help."

The king's responding smile melted the damage from his creation's injured arm. He reached for Hajime's hand, then drew a symbol in the pale palm.

"You will be a protector for all souls," he promised, "So that I will not have to destroy another after this."

Hajime stared, wide-eyed and touched a trembling fingertip to the symbol. The lines the king had drawn ignited, becoming a shining, blue steel sword that filled his hand.

"This is _Shi no Tsuriai_ ," the king told him, "When a soul I create is out of balance, now you will use the power of this blade to correct the imbalance. All souls are made of the four elements, fire, air, water and earth. Your blade will balance those forces and prevent the creation of those…"

The king paused, looking regretfully at the place where the unbalanced soul had been.

"… _demons_ ," he finished.

 _The king and I continued in our task of filling the soul well, but sometimes he would leave and go to his palace, where he would meet with the noble lords. Sometimes I would attend with him, but because I preferred being naked and felt uncomfortable with how some of the men looked at me when I dressed and attended alongside his majesty, I often chose to remain alone in the gardens, waiting for him. It was during one of these times that I overheard Terazawa Ichiro, speaking of us to his two grown sons._

"It's no wonder that he has no understanding of direct leadership," Ichiro asserted, shaking his head and swallowing half of the wine in his glass, "He spends his time wandering naked in the gardens with that pretty male lover, while we manage bickering groups that are constantly threatening war. A true king would destroy those troublemakers, so the rest of us could have peace."

His sons made sounds of agreement, lifting their glasses as their father glanced in the direction of the throne room.

"To the rise of a stronger and more powerful king!"

Hajime shrank back into the brush, holding a hand over his racing heart, as the men laughed and drank. He heard more people approaching and turned away, running farther into the trees.

 _I was confused, so when the king returned and we were sitting under the stars, I asked him about what the Terazawa leader had been saying._

The king stretched out underneath a pretty sakura tree, looking up as the daylight faded and finding the place on the strong trunk where he had removed a limb that would form Hajime's slender body. Hajime laid next to him, his blue eyes tracing patterns of stars.

"You seem weary, your majesty," Hajime commented, "but listening to those men talk must be difficult for you. I don't understand them at all."

The king gave him a curious look.

"You heard them?" he asked.

"I was soaking in the healing pool and heard Ichiro speaking to his sons. He sounded angry and he was critical of you for not destroying the ones causing trouble for the noble families."

The king gave Hajime a look of understanding.

"It must have distressed you to hear them talk of violence."

"My heart ached," Hajime admitted, "I don't like killing."

"You realize that sometimes it happens between them."

"Yes, but I don't like it."

The king sighed.

"You don't have to be afraid of dying, Hajime. Neither of us do. We are…different. We are immortals, and that means that we cannot be killed. Do you want to know why?"

Hajime sat up and looked at him questioningly.

The king extended a hand, exposing a pretty, multi-colored prism.

"This is my prism," the king explained, "When I woke and became aware, it was with me. And when I made you, I used a little of its energy, so that I would never lose you. The inhabitants of the other worlds had to adhere to the rules of those worlds, those including death. But you and I are gods. We will not die."

"But," Hajime mused, looking down at his arm where a demon had once injured it, "we can be hurt."

The king nodded.

"Even we must sometimes renew ourselves. When we need to, we can enter the king's prism and be renewed. The prism will ensure our memories, so that we will not be lost."

"But…what if the prism was destroyed?"

The king gave him a stymied look.

"I don't know."

The king smiled and patted Hajime's cheek gently.

"Don't worry, my Hajime. We are safe here," he promised.

Hajime nodded and laid down again, fixing his blue eyes on the moon.

"My lord," he said, after a few minutes of silence, "Ichiro said something strange."

"Oh?"

"He sounded like he was angry when he said it. He called me your lover."

The king was quiet for a moment.

"You understand what a lover is?" the king asked.

"I have watched over souls who were in love," Hajime answered, "Usually, they are married and make children."

"They make children because they want continuance, even if they die."

He considered the news quietly, looking down at where his fingers had laced together with Hajime's, then back up at the night sky.

"And," Hajime added, "we need neither love, nor marriage and children, because we will not die."

The king gave him a questioning look.

"Would you want to marry me and make a child, Hajime?"

The young man blinked in confusion.

"But…usually it is a man and woman to make a baby, isn't it?" he asked.

The king smiled.

"That is only in the living world, where bodies are made of solid matter. In Soul Society, a male could be altered. They just haven't discovered that yet. And here…well, if my Hajime feels love for me and would like to be married and have a child, then we will do so."

Hajime smiled and blushed.

"But…does his majesty love me?" he asked.

"What do you think?" the king asked him.

"Well," Hajime said, looking down at their joined hands, "people in love hold hands, and we like to hold hands. We spend most of our time together and we smile at each other. We do not kiss, but you did kiss me once, to bring me to life."

The king laughed softly.

"I suppose that was like a kiss, although it was just that I was breathing life into you."

"But…isn't that like saying that you loved me? You sent all of the other souls into the soul well to be born, but you have kept me with you, even though you once planned for me to go down there with the noble lords."

"Yes."

"You said you were lonely, and when people in those worlds are lonely, a lover is someone who ends that loneliness, ne?"

"It is."

"Then, maybe I have been your lover, and we have only never realized because we didn't kiss or touch each other like they do."

The king's smile warmed and he turned, leaning over Hajime's lovely body.

"Do you want me to touch you that way?"

Hajime's blush darkened and he couldn't make his voice sound. The king laughed again and placed his lips on Hajime's, this time for a long, passionate kiss that left their hearts pounding and their bodies visibly aroused. As their lips parted, Hajime found his voice again.

"I think I do want you to kiss and touch me," he confessed in a feverish tone.

The king took Hajime's hand and guided it to his handsome, smiling face.

"I want my Hajime to touch me also," he replied, running a hand along the young man's thigh and parting them gently.

Hajime's fingers trembled as they traced the lines of the king's face and sank into the soft brown strands of his hair. Throbs of growing arousal made him moan and writhe as the king's fingers teased his erect nipples and slid down to caress his sensitive genitals.

"I confess that I have wanted to touch you this way and make you yield sounds like these," the king confessed, "It was only that I frightened you when I had to destroy the demon soul. I thought that maybe these feelings would frighten you too."

"I am not afraid," Hajime assured him, "My king would never hurt me…unless he was forced to."

"Not even then."

Hajime smiled, even though he sensed it wasn't true. He closed his eyes, letting his fingernails run down the king's muscular back and holding onto his bottom as the king positioned himself and began to enter his panting lover.

"It doesn't hurt too much, does it?"

"N-no!" Hajime managed, "I…I feel…!"

His words were lost as the last barrier gave way and the king fully possessed him. Their passionate sounds filled the gardens as the two took their pleasure of each other, then collapsed together on the soft grass under the tree where Hajime had been made.

"You will have a child soon," the king promised.

Hajime gave him a confused look.

"Weren't we supposed to be married first?" he asked.

"We will be married now," the king said, climbing to his feet and pulling his lover up with him, "Come, we will dress and make our announcement in the council tonight."

 _Our wedding seemed to quell most of the talk about us and things seemed to calm for a time_ , Hajime went on, _but amidst the growing of our heir inside me, the discontent of the Terazawa leader continued, and he quietly began to plot against us. During a meeting of our leaders, whilst I was being seen by the royal healer, and my lord rested in the gardens, Ichiro stole two demon souls that were awaiting my power for balancing. He spoke to the first, promising power and riches if it would join with him. The demon agreed on the promise that before his death, Ichiro would pass the demon soul to his heir…and that the transfer would continue forever. The demon-possessed leader found the king sleeping, and he plunged the other soul into his body, corrupting him and setting the stage for our destruction._

Hajime left the palace and walked out into the gardens, smiling at the glowing report the healer had given him on the baby's development. His fingers moved to untie the yukata he wore, but they paused as he approached the healing pool and he began to feel something odd in the king's reiatsu. His eyes widened as he looked around the shadowed trees, feeling suddenly vulnerable.

"My lord?" he called softly.

Wind whispered in the tree limbs and the water in the healing pool gurgled, but the king gave no answer.

 _Could he be sleeping?_

 _But his presence feels…_

He headed in the direction he had sensed the monarch, his heart quickening as the feeling of something being very wrong continued to grow.

 _This feels so strange! It resembles the feeling of an unbalanced soul. Could the king have suffered an injury that left him this way?_

Hajime glanced down at the symbol the king had placed on his hand and Shi no Tsuriai swiftly formed. He ran then towards the place he sensed the king, panic rising inside him. A dark shape in front of him made him slide to a stop, panting and shaking. Although the reiatsu still felt wrong, he knew well it was the king and he called to the monarch softly.

"Your majesty?"

The king turned, and Hajime felt his heart fill instantly with terror. The eyes that had always been wide, golden and kind, radiated brightly with red and gold, and gave him a look so hateful, he felt his insides quiver. The loving hands that had formed his body were blackened at the ends and sharp clawed. His body that had always looked solid, muscular and strong was twisted and misshapen. His instincts screamed at him to run, but he only held his blade ready and forced his clipped breathing to slow.

"I will help you," he promised, "My lord, I can see that one of the demons has possessed you. Only let me…"

Hajime's words ended in a sharp sound of pain as something impaled him from the back, making blood explode from his breached body. A soul that could die, would have fallen, but being immortal, Hajime turned, extracting himself from what had struck him, and he found himself looking into the crazed, deadly eyes of a second demon that appeared to be inhabiting the body of Terazawa Ichiro.

"Terazawa Ichiro!" he gasped.

The possessed man gave a cackling laugh and moved forward, holding his blood covered claw threateningly. Hajime stepped back, well aware that the king was now growling warningly.

"Please don't hurt me," he said shakily, "I only want to protect you. Please, my lord."

"Do you think begging will help you…or him?" Ichiro hissed, closing in on him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Hajime demanded, "Get back! Do not dare to touch the king!"

"The _king_?" Ichiro laughed, "That _thing_ is no king! He is a monster now."

"You are a monster!" Hajime accused him, "You did this, didn't you? You attacked him, using the unbalanced souls!"

"Yes," the Terazawa leader confessed readily, "I forced one into his body and look what he became!"

"It will do no good," Hajime said, invoking the power of his blade, "Shi no Tsuriai was created to balance the demons."

He reeled as a claw slashed across his back, then Ichiro's claw struck from the front. Hajime flash stepped wildly, then crashed down, leaking blood from front and back. He forced himself onto his knees and held the blade ready, giving the release command. The blue steel began to glow brightly and the consort made a sound of approval. The two demons stalked him from opposite sides and Hajime stepped back, slowly edging in the direction that would take him back to the healing pool. Ichiro charged, only to be stricken with a swell of balancing light. He rolled out of its path and crashed into several young trees, making them explode into splinters. The king snarled and flash stepped, sending Hajime fleeing for the healing pool, crashing headlong through the brush. He was nearly there when Ichiro struck him from the side and his huge, sharpened teeth clamped down on the consort's blade, making it shudder and snap in two. Ichiro screamed as errant power exploded from the broken blade, burning him and sending him rolling away. The possessed king reached for Hajime as the consort's sword dropped from his nerveless hand and he fled in complete desperation.

"Your majesty!" he sobbed, "My lord, please stop! Y-you promised me. You said that you would not…ever…"

He fell, short of the healing pool and scrabbled backward as the possessed king closed in, baring wicked fangs and his proud chest heaving.

"This is not you," Hajime said, blinking and shedding more tears, "And I can no longer save you with the blade you gave me."

He reached back, gathering a handful of the water from the pool and splashed it in the monarch's hate filled eyes, making the king rear back and scream. Hajime flash stepped forward and wrapped his body around the king's, forcing both into the soul well, then screaming in pain and terror as darkness wrapped around them.

 _We were immortals_ , Hajime's sad voice said into Tetsuya's mind, _We did not die, but entered the cycle of rebirth. There, we were born into new bodies. Up in the heavens, Ichiro woke and found the trail of blood that led to the soul well. He removed all traces and found my broken blade. He took it back to the council and lied, saying that we were dead. The gathered noble lords were in a near panic, as, without the king, there was no one to keep the balance of souls or to refill the soul well. A scientist among the noble clans was able to gather reiatsu from the great noble lords and focus it into one of the spirits the king had made. They were careful to keep the soul unfocused, so that it would not wake. The noble lords agreed that there was no one person who should have such power as the king had, so they planned to only keep the weak construct as their king and to keep it a secret, known only to the judges and sages of Central 46. No one knew how to refresh the soul well, but there appeared to be endless souls, so scientists went to work on the problem._

 _Some years later, Ichiro's treachery was discovered, and the noble lords gathered in the royal realm to execute him for his crimes. They learned that the king and consort were in the cycle of rebirth, but had no idea how to retrieve us. Gone too, was the king's prism that his majesty had been carrying. Stymied, the clan leaders deliberated, and after much thought, they decided not to pursue the return of the king. The king, they decided, had been too powerful, and once corrupted, had even taken his consort with his wickedness. It was better, they decided, to let the king continue to be born, to live and to die, then to be reborn again, never knowing who he was. Ichiro escaped before he could be executed, and he threw himself into the cycle of rebirth, where he was reborn into his own family and was named heir. His heirs all knew, because of the demon within them, that the king could return. They hunted each incarnation of the king and of me and murdered them whenever they found them. The king could be sensed by the demon. My incarnations were not able to be sensed, but were destroyed as they found their way to the reincarnated king. The cycle repeated endlessly…until Aizen Sousuke escaped the attempted assassination, and his Kyouka Suigetsu acted to hide him from everyone._

"But, you know what he became," Tetsuya said softly, "He betrayed all of us. He killed the sages and judges of Central 46."

 _His majesty knew that it was Ichiro who corrupted him, and it shattered his heart that someone he trusted would do that to him. That betrayal stayed in his heart through each incarnation, making him mistrust the noble clans. Aizen Sousuke did not know about the betrayal, but when he found out that Central 46 was involved in the murder of his family, he was so enraged that the demon gained control and was in control when he slaughtered the sages. Your fears about him are all valid, but once Shi no Tsuriai is mended, you will have the power to balance the demon soul. You will have to also cleanse Terazawa Koshiro. And then, Tetsuya, you will need to decide what you will do. The hougyokus in your bodies will join when you both recover all of your memories. You have regained yours, but Aizen Sousuke still needs his._

"How do I…?"

Hajime stopped him with a warm smile.

 _You will know when the time comes. For now, I want you to remember. Remember and keep on remembering…who you were, who he was and what we promised each other. That promise still lives. It lives in you. When the battles are over, you will realize this and then you will be able to choose your destiny with a peaceful heart. Just be strong and trust in who you are._

The darkness around Tetsuya deepened and he let the images fill his tattered mind. In his chest, the hougyoku flickered and resonated, the voices within it speaking in a jumble, then fading into a soft buzzing.

 _Sleep. Sleep while the sword is reforged. When you wake, hold it in your hand and let it speak to you. Tetsuya, it will be all right. I promise you._

 _The king will return and…we will be a family, just as he said._


	24. The Blade in Me

**Chapter 24: The Blade in Me**

 **(Ah! It was a struggle, but I overcame the struggle of getting this together. This story is almost finished and I have to say it has been awesome enjoying it with all of you. My deepest thanks to Sariniste, who has been extremely encouraging and PrivateCaller and Picklez80, as well as Ashesofthefirststar, who have chimed in with great perspectives and advice. You guys are the best! Enjoy the new chapter. Love, Spunky)**

Kisuke watched intently as Oetsu's hand wrapped around the hilt of the broken blade that remained buried in Tetsuya's spirit core. The swordmaker's warm palm and fingers slid very slowly along its length and his head bowed in deep concentration.

"Can you tell what's happening?" Kisuke asked softly.

"Boy's holding his own," Oetsu said, closing his eyes, "We'll focus on the blade spirit. This isn't like any of the zanpakutos I've made. This is a godly sword. They're a lot more dangerous, because they're always unpredictable. But this one…she's crazy with wanting to be reconnected with her master. Problem is…if she doesn't recognize him or doesn't accept him, that boy is gonna die."

"We'd like to avoid that, if at all possible," Kisuke said dryly.

"I'll need your strongest barrier," Oetsu instructed the shopkeeper, "This is gonna bring some thunder."

"Got it," Kisuke assured him, extending his hands and erecting the protective ward.

A glowing box rose around Oetsu and Tetsuya, locking them away from the others, but leaving Kisuke the ability to look inside.

"Keep reinforcing the barrier while I work," the swordmaker directed him, "Whatever you do, don't let it fail. Cause, I guarantee you, although the archive is designed to protect the books and artifacts, all of us will burn up in a flash."

"Okay, hold the barrier, don't get burnt. No problem," Kisuke answered, smirking and rolling his eyes, "Ask me to do something hard next time."

Oetsu's head bowed and the golden glow raged around him, lighting his body in bright flashes that ran down, through the hilt and short length of the sword, touching Tetsuya's unmoving body and wrapping it in that same golden brightness. A sharp, hissing sound rose up and white steam billowed around the swordmaker's hands, curling eerily around his face and body and nearly making Tetsuya and the sword disappear.

"Talk to me again, honey," Oetsu coaxed the blade's spirit, "Re-kuhime, Hanekasai, Hanatsuchi, Arashikaze!"

Kisuke's burning eyes blinked and squinted as four pixie-like spirits rose from the four-sectioned tsuba of the sword. They spun together, whirling around Oetsu's extended hands, very slowly re-forming as one human sized being who knelt across from Oetsu and laid hands on the hilt.

"Shi no Tsuriai," the swordmaker greeted the spirit.

"Nimaya taichou," the blade spirit acknowledged him.

The spirit's deep blue eyes looked down at Tetsuya's impaled body.

"This is my master?" she asked, her blue hair fluttering slightly on the still swirling breezes.

"This is he who was Hajime," Oetsu confirmed, "This is Kuchiki Tetsuya."

"Kuchiki Tetsuya," the spirit repeated slowly, reaching down to touch the shinigami's tormented face, "I am here."

Tetsuya's sapphire eyes flew open and he gasped and grabbed wildly at the blade sunk into his body. Shi no Tsuriai's pale hands laid gently over his, stopping them.

"Kuchiki Tetsuya," the blade addressed him.

"R-re-kuhime?" Tetsuya managed in hard, broken breaths.

"Re-kuhime is the part of me that you could control," the blade spirit explained, "There was always more, but we had to hold back or we could have destroyed the worlds with our power!"

He gave Tetsuya a darker look.

"If you believe that you can master me again, then pull me from your body. But, know this. If you are, in any way, unworthy, then removing me will open up a wound in your torso, and you will die. Think carefully. Do you really want to take that risk?"

Tetsuya went silent, his anguished eyes honing in on Re-kuhime's portion of the blade.

 _I know she will accept me, but what about the others? I have some experience with air powers because I had learned that Arashi could fledge. But…_

He remembered the crushing force that had thrust him out of inner world.

 _Why did that happen? Did it happen because I was unworthy? Or…could it have happened for another reason?_

He closed his eyes, slowly poring over his own history, his birth in the noble's prison, the long years of his incarceration, the loss of his parents, then his lover.

 _It was cold. It was dark and frightening. But all along, I believed that rescue would come. Back then, I waited for Byakuya, and he did not disappoint me. Now, Hajime has given me an image of what I am fighting for. I felt the king's hands make me. Those hands were not hateful, nor evil, nor vicious. They were loving hands, and they spoke to me of his heart. He was lonely, and so he made me._

 _But, because of Terazawa Ichiro, we lost each other. We fell into a repeated cycle of living and dying, living and dying. With each life, I felt like I lost a little more of myself. Until this life arrived and we finally achieved immortality. I still have to fear Aizen Sousuke's wickedness, but with the blade his majesty gave me, and the love I feel all around me, I can help him! I can heal him! I can…_

Tetsuya's eyes opened and his hands wrapped around the hilt of the great sword.

 _Call my name!_

His teeth clenched and his body contracted in agony as he tore the weapon free, screaming the spirit's name.

" _Shi no Tsuriai_!"

White power exploded from the sword, lighting Tetsuya's slender body brightly as he surged to his feet and stared at the inexplicably restored weapon. His eyes met Oetsu's, and the Squad Zero taichou bowed his head respectfully.

"Welcome back, your highness," he said in an unusually solemn voice, "I know that not everyone will welcome you back with open arms, but this is one man who thinks that we really need the true king to return. It will restore the soul well. It will bring balance to the worlds. And it will make sure that Aizen's wickedness ends."

"Thank you," Tetsuya said sincerely, his eyes on the blade he held, "But, Shi no Tsuriai wouldn't have been healed without you. His majesty and I will not forget that you had faith in us."

Oetsu gave an amused chuckle.

"I don't know so much about that half-demon out there," he commented, "I think even without the demon, he's going to be a handful. But…I do know you and I know that sword you are holding. That's a sword that can make things right. It's not a weapon made for fighting. It's made for healing."

Tetsuya nodded.

"My first incarnation did not ever enjoy fighting or violence. Hajime was a peaceful man, who wanted to make things right. I will bear him close in my heart as I face Aizen Sousuke."

Oetsu crossed his arms and his face grew more stern.

"Just you remember that you, my boy, are facing _two_ demons. Before you and that sword of you go walking out those doors, you'd better make sure you have a plan."

The two looked out of the barrier at the place where Byakuya, Ichigo, Koji and Tsuna stood alongside Kisuke.

"Luckily for you," the swordmaker went on, "you've got probably the only guy smarter than Aizen on your side. Yeah…Urahara Kisuke. Trust me, he'll come up with a way."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Squad Zero," Koshiro addressed the four that had taken up positions within the corners of the protected space, "I expected that you could decide to be troublesome. But, I should warn you that none of you stand a chance against us. You should give up now. You weren't here when the king and consort were put down."

"Yeah?" Tenjiro huffed, "Well, neither were you, you little pipsqueak!"

Fire exploded from Koshiro's body, which slowly stretched and darkened as the flames wrapped around. Aizen made a sound of surprise as the conflagration wrapped around him also, making his own body alter as the Terazawa leader's had.

" _I_ may not have been here," Koshiro laughed, "but the demon spirit in me was. It remembers, and because it remembers, _I_ remember! I remember all of the plans that my ancestor made…how he waited for Hajime to leave the king in the gardens, how he stole the demon spirits and infected himself, and then the king. I know also how he used the king, himself, to overcome Hajime's balancing power. We did this before and we will do it again. Now, prepare to be destroyed, because not with all of your powers combined, could you withstand the power of _two_ spirit demons!"

"You shouldn't be so full of yourself," Ichibei warned him, "We are not here to fight you, and in fact, you cannot reach us, as we are protected by a barrier between us and you. We are simply here to contain all of you until either you or the consort is defeated."

"And what will you do then?" Koshiro asked sarcastically, "You have been aware all along of the presence of the demon in my family, and of the fact that the true king and consort were endlessly being reborn and killed. You didn't seem to have a problem with it before. Why do you now?"

He glanced in the direction of the archive door.

"Do you really think that Tetsuya has any chance of fighting both of us? Even if the balancing blade is restored, he has never used it. He doesn't know, as Hajime did, how it works. And before he figures it out, the two of us will overpower him. You will be forced to work with me to overpower Aizen, then, and we will throw them back into the soul well to start the cycle all over again."

"Well then," Senjumaru said disdainfully, her eyes blinking slowly, "I suppose we are all waiting for Tetsuya to arrive. Or were you going to try to destroy that thing that befouled you, Aizen Sousuke?"

Aizen gazed back at her silently.

"She's right," Hikifune suggested, "You should fight him now, so that you can weaken him, then when Tetsuya-chan arrives, his chances of being able to tame that demon in you will be better."

"Whaddya say?" Tenjiro chuckled, "You're looking at the bastard that did all of this to you. You've spent lifetimes being killed, again and again, usually by him. You wanna give your little sweetheart a chance? You can't kill him, but you can weaken him. Go for it!"

"Who would have thought?" Aizen said coldly, "Squad Zero rooting for someone they have called _evil incarnate_."

"Oh, don't get too full of yourself," Tenjiro taunted him, "We would've been glad if you and that pretty Kuchiki had just died again, like you were supposed to. We would have gone on forever, keeping you down to keep demons from having any shot at the crown."

"It's funny," Aizen said calmly, "You would have me believe that it would be better for me to just die and let the lies and murders continue endlessly. But…I told you before. I _will_ stand on top. And when I do, it will be on my own terms. You will not have a dead body or a prisoner or a pretender as king. You will have the king that _made_ these worlds, but he will not forget that his own noble lords were the ones who destroyed him!"

"How do you know what happened?" Ichibei pointed out, "I doubt very much that this demon has told you everything. Don't you think that before you go laying claims to past and future, you should know the whole story?"

"And who could I believe to tell me everything?" Aizen sneered, " _Him_? He admitted that his ancestor, a noble lord who swore allegiance to me, instead, betrayed and corrupted me! You? All of you have conspired with the noble families and Central 46 to wait for me and to continually murder me to keep me from regaining what is rightfully mine! The only people with clean hands in this are Byakuya, Tetsuya and Ichigo. I know because of my interrogations of Byakuya that they knew nothing of all of this. I imagine that they were shocked to learn of the lies and multiple betrayals. Or…have you kept them from knowing?"

Aizen took a closer look at the ones within the barrier.

"Interesting," he commented, "I know there are five of you. So, who is missing?"

He studied each of the gathered taichous and his his smile widened.

"Nimaya Oetsu," he said softly, "The god of swordmaking, and creator of the first zanpakuto. He is…helping Tetsuya?"

Aizen's keen eyes caught the look that passed between the taichous.

"Ah, he has gone rogue," the traitor continued, "You would have wanted to just keep the lies going, but he forced your hand somehow, and now, he is working with Tetsuya to defeat the demons."

A moment of silence rose up between Aizen and the Squad Zero members.

"What happens then?" he asked, "When the demons are gone and Tetsuya has healed me, will you support our return to the royal realm and to leadership, or will you try to force us back into the soul well and start this, yet again?"

"It wouldn't be a bad idea," Tenjiro snapped softly, "No matter what the Kuchiki boy does, I don't think he can take the evil outta you. You would be evil, even without a demon in you."

"Maybe," Aizen answered, smirking, "but something in your behavior tells me there's more to the story…something you're not saying and something that may yet work in my favor."

"You keep dreaming," Tenjiro jeered, "But while you're at it, why don't you beat up on that demon for us?"

"Oh," Aizen said icily, turning back to face Koshiro, "don't worry. I fully intend to destroy him."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okay," Kisuke said shakily, his mind still reeling with the revelation of Tetsuya's true identity.

He looked around at the others' still stunned faces, reading the mixtures of shock, confusion and intense anger.

"So…all along, Hajime and the king have been blindly reborn, unaware of who they are or of the fact that, not only did a noble lord betray them and start all of this. Central 46 and Squad Zero have conspired to keep all of this a secret."

"I think they were too distressed by the state that the king was in, and by the fact that Aizen Sousuke is a wicked man," Tetsuya suggested, "But after meeting my first incarnation and reliving the past, it is in my heart to cleanse and restore the king. This is not just my feeling because of what was done to us. We know now that the soul well may run out of souls to keep the balance and for new souls to be made, we either have to cleanse and raise the king we have, or hope blindly that we can find a real replacement."

"I would usually think that I might be able to come up with something," Kisuke said in a troubled tone, "But the way things are…I really think we should just give Tetsuya a chance to fix this. What do the rest of you think?"

The others gazed at each other in silence. Finally, Koji stepped forward.

"I will support Tetsuya-sama," he said, moving to Tetsuya's side.

"I don't trust Aizen," Tsuna said, glancing for a moment at Byakuya and receiving an encouraging nod, "but I have known Tetsuya-sama for a long time and I believe that he can do this."

She joined Koji at Tetsuya's side.

Ichigo met Tetsuya's eyes with a clouded look.

"Aizen put Soul Society through hell," he said in a low, tensed voice, "then he put me and Byakuya through a more personal one. A part of me thinks that Squad Zero and Central 46 had it right not to want the corrupted king that became Aizen. I don't really know how much of his evil is from the demon and how much is just him. But, I do know that what happened to the first king and Hajime wasn't right, nor was what happened to Aizen's family.

He turned his eyes to meet Tsuna's.

"You are Aizen's sister," he said softly, "You knew him when he was a kid."

"I still don't remember," Tsuna said sadly, "and I don't know what I would feel if I did. His acts since that day have been horrible."

"But something more horrible will happen if we don't try to set things right, "Ichigo sighed, "Taking this opportunity to ensure that the soul well will be filled and getting rid of the demons now seems like the only way that really makes sense. We don't know that we'll get another opportunity before time runs out. So, I will do whatever I can to help you, Tetsuya."

"Me too," Kisuke added.

Byakuya moved to stand in front of Tetsuya, his deep gray eyes fastening on Tetsuya's sapphire ones. He slid his arms around his cousin and hugged him tightly.

" _Watashi no itoko_ ," he whispered, brushing his cheek against Tetsuya's, "I knew when I found you that your fate would never be simple. You were already struggling because of your mixed blood, yet you have always handled your trials with courage, grace and strength. I know that you are capable of bringing the king back into balance, and I will help you in any way that I can. It may be difficult for you to adjust to the idea that you and Aizen Sousuke are bound this way, but…that you are the balance of him is…reassuring."

"But, if Aizen returns to the throne, I will be his consort again," Tetsuya said solemnly, "I will lie down and make children with the one who imprisoned you and Ichigo and…"

Byakuya drew back slightly, touching his face to stop him.

"And _you_ will make sure that he never does anything of that nature again," he said firmly, "You are the rightful consort and the one to bring balance, but more than that, Tetsuya, you will be the king's heart. I think that you always were."

"Even if everything goes right, I will have to go to the royal realm and stay with him."

"Yes," Byakuya acknowledged, "but even before all of this, you were headed in that direction. You had mastered your bankai and you were beginning to show signs of divine power. You would have left here to join the king's Kishu anyway, I think. Besides, if all of this works out and the king's heart is made peaceful again, then…maybe some of the things that were stolen from you in your incarceration at Itamigiri will be returned to you. You will have a family of your own. That will make you happy, ne?"

Tetsuya swallowed hard, hugging Byakuya and blinking back tears.

"No matter what happens, _you_ will always be my family!" he promised.

"But if we want any of that to happen," Kisuke said, directing their attention to the archive entrance, "we have to be ready for what's out there. So, I have a plan that might work."


	25. Opened Eyes, Opened Heart

**Chapter 25: Opened Eyes, Opened Heart**

Aizen Sousuke felt a deep, compelling warmth begin to swell in his chest, making his possessed eyes darken and the demon spirit inside him resonate an insatiable rising fury. He placed a hand on his breast, keeping his watchful eyes on Terazawa Koshiro as, at the edge of Squad Zero's barrier, the door to the Kuchiki family archive began to glow warningly. Still protected within the barrier they had constructed, the four members of Squad Zero watched with stern eyes as the door began to open. Koshiro's wicked laugh echoed through the area and he advanced on Aizen, earning a growl of warning from the traitor.

"Don't come any closer," he warned Koshiro, "I will destroy you if you attempt to even touch me."

"You will destroy me?" Koshiro repeated haughtily, "Haven't you noticed? I have been forcing your demon spirit to affect you, and I haven't had to touch you at all! Just watch. As soon as Tetsuya arrives, I will show you just how we will destroy him and send him back into the soul well. You have regained your immortality this time, so your current incarnation can't be killed, but throwing you back in the soul well will cause you to lose your memories and have to start over again. The cycle we have been through will continue, whether you like it or not! And even if you don't appreciate that I did betray you, you have to know that it's better for everyone if you are destroyed. You are a menace, Aizen Sousuke. You are no king."

Aizen glowered at the Terazawa leader as the archive door continued to slowly open.

"I was king enough to create the worlds you live in," he answered in a low, angry voice, "and I was king enough to create every soul that exists. None of you would be here without me, and the fears you have about what I would do only grow with each new insult. You have plotted against me. You have betrayed me and even convinced my own former protectors to follow your unwise example. And, in a brilliant twist of irony, this wickedness has caused me to hurt the only people who could help me regain my place in the heavens. But, I am about to show you that, despite your plans and your manipulations, you have underestimated me."

"Oh?" Koshiro mocked him, "I think I have anticipated you very well."

Aizen gave him a chilling smile.

"Like my illusions, yours may seem very real. And it has begun to seem so real that you have convinced others to believe it. Still, the doorway opens and your eyes are about to open as well. You will see how everything hinges on, not me, but this one who I made."

Koshiro's cackling laughter rose up as a slender form emerged from the archive, surrounded in blinding light.

"You really think that Kuchiki Tetsuya will be enough to defeat me? I defeated you and Hajime when you _knew_ who you were and you understood your powers. There is no way that I will lose to you, when you don't even have the whole story and you don't comprehend or control your own powers! Go ahead and try now, but I am telling you that you will only lose."

Koshiro turned his attention to the one who had emerged from the archive, and was now moving forward and coming into focus. Koshiro waited until he registered that it was Tetsuya's face, then dark power exploded from his clawed hands, wrapping around the person and causing his body to explode. Koshiro's laughter rang through the protected area again, but faded as the light from the explosion winked out and a huge eruption of water splashed to the ground.

Flash steps sounded all around the chamber and Koshiro growled as he scanned the area and spotted a number of barely visible intruders.

"I think you have made a serious mistake, underestimating Tetsuya and me," Aizen chided the Terazawa leader, "The power you just saw is Tetsuya's, and have no doubt that he has not only escaped that pitiful attempt to destroy him, he has positioned his allies around us. Whatever advantage you thought that you had has disappeared!"

"You fool!" Koshiro snapped, "It doesn't matter who he has brought with him. Whoever and however many they are, they will all fall to the power of the two demon souls in us! So, let them come! Yes, come out of the shadows and fight. Let us see what capability you have."

The two men paused, looking on expectantly as one of Tetsuya's waterforms emerged from the shadows and walked directly towards Aizen Soususke. Aizen gave Koshiro an amused smirk.

"Maybe you had better not destroy this one," he advised the Terazawa leader, "Tetsuya may have set a hundred escape forms in multiple positions around us. With us not knowing exactly how many allies he has or how many empty escape forms he has set, we wouldn't know which waterforms to attack."

"We'll see about that!" Koshiro replied hotly, "But first, let's see what your little playmate has to say!"

He blinked in surprise as the person who emerged from the approaching waterform turned out to be a young woman, whose arrival made Aizen stiffen and glare curiously.

"You know this woman?" Koshiro inquired, "Who is she? You don't look very happy to see her."

"You probably shouldn't be worrying about who she is," Aizen said quietly, "It would be more intelligent to wonder what will be done using her as a distraction."

"A distraction," Koshiro repeated, looking around, "Yes, that much is obvious. But, I wonder what Tetsuya will do when his bluff is called!"

Koshiro stepped away from Aizen, letting his reiatsu swell around him. Billowing clouds of black smoke and brilliant fire exploded from his body, rolling outward and beginning to fill the fighting chamber. Aizen's breath caught at the sight, and he swept towards his sister, taking hold of her and heading for a protected corner of the chamber. Skidding to a stop as he reached the edge, he pushed the young woman behind him and turned back, raising his reiatsu toward off the oncoming fire blast. To his surprise, a calm male voice sounded near them.

"Bankai, Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Aizen watched with oddly appreciative eyes as the pink swords of Byakuya's senkei fell quickly into place around them. Byakuya appeared then, standing at the far edge of the fighting area he had created, with his back to them.

"Interesting," Aizen observed calmly, "I would have expected that you would separate me from Koshiro, but I thought Tetsuya would also be in the chamber with the plan of balancing the demon in me, so that we could fight Koshiro together."

Byakuya glared at him, over his shoulder, out of the corner of one angry grey eye.

"That strategy was tried before," Byakuya said in a cool, off-handed tone, "and it failed. We have decided to move along a different path."

Aizen turned his attention to the woman who remained standing quietly and watching him.

"So," Aizen said, looking into his sister's eyes, "you have brought my thought-to-be-dead sister here, endangering her life so that, what? Do you think that I will be distracted with protecting her. I don't even know her anymore."

"And yet, you have already protected her," Byakuya pointed out, "But, that is also not our plan."

Aizen's eyes narrowed.

"You want her to fight me?" he asked, his lips curling, "What a strange thing for you to do."

"I am not going to fight you," Shika said, drawing her sword, "Urahara Kisuke told me that I have a power that is capable of reminding you who you are."

"Who I am, you say?" Aizen chuckled, smirking, "Do you mean that stupid boy, who actually thought that, even though he was overly powerful and could think circles around the people surrounding him, he could be accepted?"

His brown eyes darkened threateningly.

"I have to warn you, I left that child behind a long time ago."

"Then," Shika said in a determined tone, "we have both changed, "I'm not the person you remember either. I don't even remember you, beyond the moment that we both saw when I used my power on you before. That day, I was almost killed. But after your Kyouka Suigetsu took you away, I was found still alive, by someone who must have realized that the only way to you, then, was through me. I was taken to the noble's prison, Itamigiri, where I woke with no memory of who I was."

"Itamigiri," Aizen mused, "That is the prison where…"

"Where Tetsuya-sama was held," Shika finished, "Tetsuya-sama and his Naoki and I were friends. We protected each other as much one could. And when Byakuya raided the prison, I escaped. Unlike Tetsuya-sama, I had no one to protect me, and I was not sure why I had been imprisoned. I slipped away and went to live in the Rukongai, first as a trader, then as a protector for hire to people traveling through the more dangerous areas. One of Byakuya's relatives was passing through the area and was attacked by hollows. I came to his daughter's rescue and was hired by him to act as bodyguard to his daughter from then on. No one knew who I was, until Byakuya-sama went missing and Tetsuya-sama became leader of the Kuchiki clan. Tetsuya-sama remembered me and agreed to keep my secret. This is why I was present on the rescue mission to save Ichigo-sama and Byakuya-sama."

"Ah, yes, and that is when you used your power on me and we were both reminded of what we once were," Aizen concluded, "But that brings us back to the uselessness of this as a strategy. I would have thought that Urahara Kisuke would have anticipated me more skillfully than this. To assume that I would be swayed by emotions to protect you…"

"When did I say that I was here to remind you of who you were in _this_ incarnation?" Shika asked, raising her sword in front of her, "You see, right now, I couldn't tell you about who _I_ used to be, and I wouldn't care if you died, even though I know you can't really be killed. What I do know is that the key to giving you what you need in this battle, is for you to go back farther, for you to experience just a taste of the king you once were."

Aizen gave her a rare look of wonder.

"Fascinating," he mused, "I must admit, you have taken me by surprise. But then, you were always bright, yourself. You only failed to see it because the light around me was always so blinding. You are exceptional, indeed, in your use of your powers if you could even stun me for a short time, as you did before."

"Then, you are as curious as I am to know what makes you worth saving," Shika said, a hint of sadness touching her eyes, "So, I should be able to go deeper into your past and we can see more. Just…do not resist me."

Aizen gave her a charming smile.

"I have no intention of resisting," he assured her.

"You may not," Shika said sternly, "but the monster inside you might."

"You need to begin now," Byakuya said suddenly, looking back over his shoulder at them, "It goes without saying that once Koshiro realizes that we closed you and Aizen away in here, he may divine that we have good reason for doing so. He may decide he wants the demon in Aizen to assist him. And the power of the demon in Koshiro will join with his own, providing enough force to break even my senkei. Whatever you are going to do, I recommend that you do it quickly."

Before Aizen could answer, a heavy blast struck the pink sword enclosure, making the area ring with the screech and clanging of the impact. A few pink blossoms broke away from the swords surrounding them and floated down to the ground. A flash step sounded, and Koji appeared at Byakuya's side, holding his sword ready.

"You were able to protect the ones out there with your shadow ability?" Byakuya asked the attendant.

"Yes," Koji answered, "and he doesn't seem any the wiser. I can watch and manipulate the shadows from in here."

"Very well. The clock is ticking," Byakuya warned them, "Use your power now, Shika!"

Shika met Aizen's eyes and breathed her sword's release command.

"Reflect, Hitokage!"

Shika's eyes watched closely as her power ignited and began to wrap around them. But as the first images began to form in their minds, the two felt a third presence rise up and begin to fight her.

 _Withdraw your power_ , Aizen's voice spoke into his sister's mind, _The demon is beginning to fight this. You can't expect to use your power if it interferes._

He made a soft exclamation of surprise as his sister's voice answered him.

"Kisuke thought of that, and he prepared for it."

Aizen's brown eyes registered genuine surprise as Tetsuya appeared in front of him and pulled him into a close embrace. As he started to speak, he felt a strange impact in his back and looked on in surprise as a shining blue sword passed through him and entered Tetsuya's abdomen, impaling and connecting their spirit cores, but surprisingly, leaving no sign or pain of injury. Tetsuya gazed calmly up into Aizen's widened eyes.

"This is not a sword made for battle," he explained, "I have never enjoyed killing. At the core, you created a healer when you created me. I am going to balance the demon soul in you, while Shika restores your memory."

Aizen's eyes calmed and looked intently into Tetsuya's.

"You look different than I remember you," he commented, cupping Tetsuya's face in his hands and kissing him gently.

"I didn't know myself before," Tetsuya answered, returning his kiss tentatively, "And because I didn't know myself, I couldn't remember you."

"And how did you finally remember?" asked Aizen, glancing downward, "Was it this blade that showed you?"

"It was," Tetsuya confirmed, "After _Shi no_ Tsuriai was restored, she allowed my former self, Hajime, to appear to me, and he showed me what was lost as I passed through the soul well to be born into Soul Society. Now, let me balance the demon in you, as I longed to do so long ago, but failed."

"You didn't fail," Aizen assured him, "I don't remember yet, but I see it in your eyes. You couldn't balance the demon, for some reason, but you did _something_ , didn't you?"

"I did," Tetsuya agreed, "Now, please let me balance the demon. Look into your sister's eyes and remember…remember _everything_!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Koshiro watched closely as the fire faded and the black smoke slowly cleared. His eyes widened at the sight of Byakuya's pink senkei enclosure, then he scanned the area around him, looking mildly surprised.

"There is no one out here?" he mused aloud, flexing his clawed fingers, "They have _all_ entered that enclosure?"

He moved forward, studying the powerful construct closely.

"But…it seems odd that they have done this and think that I can't just break in."

He looked around for Aizen and his eyes darkened wickedly at not seeing the traitor. He took aim on Byakuya's senkei, releasing another shattering blast of black cloaked fire. To his surprise, a flash step sounded and the fire strike was swallowed up in a bright flash of white reiatsu. The whiteness blinded him for a moment, and as his eyes cleared, he found himself looking at a lone shinigami with ginger hair and an all too familiar sword.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he said, scowling, "where did you come from? I know that I destroyed the waterforms that Tetsuya created to conceal you."

"Wrong," Ichigo said, smirking, "You didn't destroy a damned thing. We weren't hidden in Tetsuya's waterforms."

"No?" Koshiro mused, his head tilting curiously, "Then, how did you conceal yourselves? I am sure that none of you has a power like Tetsuya's…"

"No, we don't," Ichigo chuckled, "We didn't need to."

"This is not possible," Koshiro growled, his reiatsu strengthening around him again, "My fire would shatter anything that you hid behind…water, earth or construct of any kind! What is this that concealed you?"

"You think I'm gonna tell you that?" Ichigo answered scathingly, "How stupid do you think I am?"

"You must be stupid to think that you could defeat the power of a strong shinigami that is mingled with the added power of a demon," Koshiro hissed, "My power is on the level of godhood! You haven't got a chance of defeating me! You are just another distraction. Now, where is Kuchiki Tetsuya? I know he is here, somewhere, poised to strike. Where is he?"

"You shouldn't be so quick to dismiss me or this sword," Ichigo chided him, "Zangetsu and I found a way to defeat Aizen Sousuke, and we managed to kill a real god together. I'd say that I like our chances. I think you'd better surrender now."

"You filthy little misfit!" Koshiro seethed, his eyes growing deadly, "You dare to insult me? You had better hope that you and that blade are as powerful as you say, or you are going to die right here!"

"Zangetsu and I are more than enough to keep you busy," Ichigo scoffed, raising his reiatsu, "Go ahead and attack, then, if you think you can beat me."

Koshiro scowled, but made no move to attack. Instead, he met Ichigo's stern gaze squarely.

"It's strange," he commented, "I must admit, you have me a little confused. Are you actually defending Aizen Sousuke?"

Ichigo's eyes darkened.

"I'm protecting my friends," he said in a low, angry voice.

"But you are taking an action that will put Aizen Sousuke on the throne, aren't you?"

"So what?"

Koshiro gave him a sneering smile.

"Wasn't he your tormentor? I understand that he tortured Byakuya and he made you his sexual slave, using his illusions. If I were you, I would not believe for a moment that putting him back on the throne is a good idea. Or has he fooled you into thinking that it's the only choice?"

"I'm not doing this for Aizen! I told you…!"

"Ah yes, you exited the archive with Kuchiki Tetsuya. He must have found a way to convince you. But, are you sure that you want to believe someone who is controlled by Aizen?"

"He's not…"

"Of course he is," Koshiro huffed, shaking his head, "Aizen obviously hypnotized Tetsuya and got him to convince you to do all of this. You are all being made his fools. How long do you think it will be before he has you back under his control…"

"I think it's time for you to shut up," Oetsu said suddenly, flash stepping out of a shadowed corner and slicing at the demon, "and leave that boy alone."

Koshiro hissed viciously as a cut opened up on the back of his shoulder. He glared at the Squad Zero taicho derisively.

"What are _you_ doing helping them?" he asked accusingly, "I thought Squad Zero was in favor of preventing Aizen from getting on the throne. Or, did Tetsuya taint your thinking too?"

I didn't get the truth from the Kuchiki boy," Oetsu said, watching the blood drip from the end of his sword, "You know I'm a man of swords. I got the truth from a blade your ancestor tried to break."

Koshiro made a sound of surprise and fury.

"Hah!" he seethed, expelling fire from his nostrils and mouth.

"Yeah, you know the blade I'm talking about," Oetsu taunted him, "You broke it, but you didn't kill it. That was your inner demon's worst and last mistake. Now, if you know what's good for you, you're gonna do what Ichigo said and surrender right now!"


	26. Ties

**Chapter 26: Ties**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Thanks going out to Sariniste for being my ongoing cheerleader on this story! And my gratitude to PrivateCaller (How's this?), Wildwind13 (You've got it, kiddo!), Picklez80 (Hey, I'm here for you!), Winterheart2000 (Thanks so much!), Aizenfan6969 (Here you go!), Enjali (Me too! I love Oetsu!), Tmp3475 (Yup, he's definitely not shy about pointing out his superiority! And yes, it will be a difficult battle.), Tiffany91 (Yeah, Koshiro is cocky like Aizen, but if Aizen gets full control, they both know who's toast!), and Yukino76 (Yes, definitely, the demon has gotten a goodly amount of control, and it may just prove to be a terrifying mistake to have let that happen!) Enjoy the new chapter! It's a little shorter, but packed with important stuff! I will have another up soon. Love to all, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _The memory chosen by Hitokage's power is usually random_ , Shika's voice spoke into Aizen's mind, _But, when I explained this to Urahara Kisuke, he suspected that it was random because I had never asked it to be specific. Obviously, when wanting more specific memories, one must know what to look for. That means that the target is going to have to be someone known…like a brother._

 _Unfortunately, I don't remember growing up with you. I don't remember you at all. That means I can't direct my zanpakutou to hone in on any of our memories. With a little bit of testing, Urahara-san and I were able to learn that if the target is willing and offers the memory, my power can make it emerge. There was still the problem of going back to lives before your current one. Each time you entered the soul well, your former life was lost and a new one began. That means you can't guide me to your memories of being the first king._

 _Luckily, Urahara-san had an idea about that as well. He reasoned that what we need is someone or something connected to that former life that can trigger the memory. The person or item in question must be something that existed in that time, and is connected to the memory, so to help you remember, I have decided to attempt using Shi no Tsuriai. Tetsuya has driven the blade through you, and as long as there is physical contact with you, I can connect with you through the sword spirit's memory. Look into my eyes now, and let the memories come._

Aizen's commanding brown eyes gazed steadily down into his sister's as a golden light emerged from Shika's sword and seemed to blind him.

 _For our safety, we will regress slowly,_ Shika instructed him, _Think of something more recent, then think of progressively older memories…going as far back as you can remember._

Aizen's eyes blinked and a vivid scene rose up in front of him.

 _He stood on a battlefield, surrounded by collapsed shinigamis and in the company of the slaughtered remains of Ywach. He shook his head, admonishing the dead quincy._

" _So, you join the ranks of those of us who have underestimated the ability of my greatest creation."_

 _He looked down at the ground, where a battered Byakuya knelt in front of Ichigo's unconscious form, holding his blade ready and looking up at the traitor warily._

" _What is that expression, Byakuya?" he asked, smiling disarmingly, "You look like you expect me to attack you."_

" _The understanding was that you were only released to assist in killing Ywach. No one agreed to let you go," Byakuya reminded him._

" _Ah," Aizen said smoothly, "but now, you lack the ability to restrain me, and I would be a fool to simply allow myself to be collected and locked away."_

 _He took a step in the exhausted noble's direction and Byakuya tightened his grip on his sword until his hand shook._

" _Just go, then!" he said in a low, rough voice, "I do not care where. Just leave here and do not come back!"_

" _Oh Byakuya," Aizen said, smirking and drawing his sword, "you don't really think I'm going to leave without my creation, do you?"_

" _Do not come near him!" Byakuya snapped, rising onto shaky legs, "He just saved all of us. Leave him be."_

" _I am sorry," Aizen replied, the smile fading from his lips, "Shatter."_

The scene went grey and Aizen blinked, bringing Shika's troubled face into view.

"My apologies for offering something unpleasant. Unfortunately, the more recent years were plagued with such moments.

"It's nothing," Shika said stubbornly, "Try again. Go back a little farther."

Shika's power rose up again, taking him back in time.

 _He wasn't sure how long he had been in the darkness. He only registered that it was ironic that his power was manipulating the senses. And he still retained that ability. So, even though his eyes were covered so that he couldn't see and earplugs filled his ears so that he could hear nothing, even though his nose and mouth had nothing to scent or taste, and even though his body had grown so cold that he was numb, he could comfort himself endlessly. The restraints locked the power inside his own bound form, but that gave him latitude to use his ability to imagine beautiful gardens, sweet scents and flavors, the touch of breezes and the sounds of birdsong. And, illusions or no, it would keep him from feeling physically uncomfortable. He could even conjure company, so sometimes he conjure an image of Gin to entertain him, sometimes an image of Kurosaki Ichigo. He carefully avoided certain remembered people, although they sometimes appeared to him anyway. Images of his mother, his father and his sister…all dead._

The vision shattered suddenly, and Aizen gave his sister a sympathetic look as she swallowed hard and rubbed tears away from her eyes.

"Perhaps we should stop," he suggested.

"Are you crazy?" Shika objected, "There is a demon out there that is going to kill us regular people if we don't give you back your memories."

"But, don't you realize what's happening?" Aizen inquired, "The other demon is attached to me. It has been with me through everything, and it is exerting pressure for me to remember things that will be painful for you. This may be why the memory that you triggered when you first met me was of your own supposed death. It is trying to hurt you, Shika."

"Then, if that makes a difference to you, fight it!" Shika shouted at him, "We're going back farther."

 _Aizen stood on torn ground, facing what had been Kurosaki Ichigo, but was now a slender, white body that was surrounded in billowing blackness. He turned his eyes onto the transformed Aizen and uttered a single work the made everything explode around them._

" _Mugetsu."_

"Go back farther!" Shika's strained voice demanded.

 _He stood in a little clearing, lit by moonlight, watching as a collection of taichous and fukutaichous screamed and began to hollowfy._

"Farther!" Shika cried.

The two found themselves back at their home, moments before the assassination squad arrived.

"Farther!"

"Your reiatsu is weakening," Aizen noted, "Shika, we may not be able to regress all of the way. I don't know if your body is strong enough. You…do realize the danger or these repeated regressions, don't you?"

"I know what I am doing," Shika answered determinedly, "Let's go back farther!"

 _He found himself back in his teen years, exiting the schoolhouse and following a short distance behind Shika and two of her friends. As they approached a little bridge over a stream, three bigger boys emerged from the brush and blocked the way. The three girls slowed, their eyes widening as the boys laughed._

" _You wanna cross this bridge, pay the troll!" one of the boys laughed._

" _That's toll, stupid," Shika said in a low, angry voice, "And we're not paying you anything!"_

" _Oh, you're not going to pay money?"_

" _Leave us alone Shuji!" one of Shika's friends demanded, "Let us go by."_

" _Sorry, no can do," Shuji countered, "You give us money or we'll throw you little pipsqueaks in the water!"_

" _Don't you dare!" Shika yelled, stepping out in front of the other two girls and raising her reiatsu._

" _Aw, look," Shuji said sarcastically, "she's using her amazing powers. Watch out, guys!"_

 _The boys laughed and moved forward, not seeing as Sousuke looked out from the trees and silently added his reiatsu to his sister's. The bullies made sounds of dismay as the ground suddenly rumbled under their feet, then the three were thrown down and rolled unceremoniously into the water. Shika and her friends shouted with laughter and scampered across the bridge. Shika turned her head to look back and winked as Sousuke appeared on the path behind them and smiled at her._

" _Thank you, Nii-san," she mouthed._

"Again!" Shika panted.

Aizen's eyes closed and he felt a mental wall rise up inside him.

 _She said that Shi no Tsuriai would take me back farther. I think I have reached as far back as my current memory will go…my birth as Aizen Sousuke._

He focused on the place where the blade rested in his spirit core and reached out to the blade's spirit.

" _Shi no Tsuriai_ ," he said softly, inviting a closer connection, "I don't think that Shika can continue much longer. This is wearing on her. Please, if you can, take us back to the gardens."

 _I'll take you back farther!_ the spirit exclaimed.

Aizen felt a sensation like falling, and suddenly everything around him melted away, fading into blackness.

 _He floated in darkness and silence, a strange ache resonating in the body he knew he had, but couldn't see or feel. He drifted aimlessly, feeling a growing dissatisfaction and longing for something to awaken him. He felt something hard and smooth in his hand, an item that he knew he had created from his thoughts. It was a crystal prism, a focus through which to put his power, one that could shape things to enrich his surroundings._

Aizen was broken out of the memory as Shika screamed and put her hands to her head.

"Hurry, Brother!" she urged him.

Aizen sank back into the past.

 _He sat beneath a lovely sakura tree, enjoying the vibrant colors around him and listening to the sounds of the birds and cicadas. But although there was contentment in finally having something to stimulate his senses, he felt an emptiness. He scanned the worlds he had made, trying to decide exactly what was missing. Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine something that would make his worlds even more enjoyable. He tried to imagine what this thing would look like, how it would behave and what it would do._

" _I have created worlds full of creatures and plants. I have my every need met," he mused, "but something is missing."_

 _He saw it then, in the back of his mind…a slender, pale body, large, bright blue eyes and a warm smile. He picked up the prism he had used to form the worlds and, taking a limb from the sakura tree he sat beneath, he began to sculpt the beautiful young man he wanted to share it all with._

Aizen's eyes opened again and looked down into Tetsuya's, reading the look of recognition and acceptance in them.

"I remember," he whispered, touching his lips to Tetsuya as the rest of his memory came flooding back, "I made you to end my loneliness. And when we were parted, every life I lived, I felt the loneliness and I looked for you. Only this time were we able to find each other. But I promise you, Tetsuya, this will end now, and we will go home."

Tetsuya smiled up at him, but his smile faded as Shika groaned in distress. Her legs trembled underneath her, and she started to collapse, only to be caught up and eased to the ground by Koji.

"Are you all right?" the attendant asked worriedly, "Using your power like that seemed to take a toll on you."

"I will be all right," Shika assured him, "but I might not be much use in the rest of the battle."

"I want you to take Shika and go back into the archive," Aizen said to Koji, "As soon as Byakuya negates his senkei or it falls, go back inside and wait for the end of the battle.

"But, I don't want to go," Shika objected, "Using my power like that…I started to remember things too. I remember that you weren't always a wicked man. You were my brother, and that used to mean something to us."

"That was a long time ago," Aizen said quietly.

"But it still _happened_ ," Shika insisted, "And if we win this battle and you regain the throne, then you will be leaving again."

"Moments ago, that thought wouldn't have bothered you," Aizen mused, his brown eyes reflecting something that looked like regret, "Wouldn't it have been better not to remember?"

"No," Shika said wearily, "because going back, remembering like that, it reminded me that you used to love me. You used to laugh and talk with me. You used to protect me. Like you, I haven't had that since our childhood. To feel it again was…I don't know how to describe it. I know you've changed, and I know what happened to our family made you conclude that it was better not to be close to anyone. But, I like remembering being close to you. Let me fight alongside you until you have to go."

"It is too risky," Aizen answered gently, "I can't even be sure that I, myself, won't hurt you."

"I know," Shika said solemnly, "so I will stay with Koji. I will be careful. But, I'm not leaving you."

"It seems that you've made up your mind," Aizen said, smirking, "And, as I recall, you were quite willful as a child. You don't seem to have changed in that."

He nodded at Koji.

"Do not let anything touch her," he instructed the attendant.

"I will protect her with my life," Koji promised.

Aizen turned his attention to Tetsuya, who was wearing a discomfited look.

"Are you all right?" he asked, "Is your power bringing the demon into balance?"

"It is proceeding, but slowly," Tetsuya confessed, brushing sweat from his forehead, "This demon has been bonded with your soul for more than a thousand years. It will take time to balance it completely."

The group turned their eyes to Byakuya as another heavy impact shook more petals loose from his senkei.

"There is a terrible battle going on out there," the noble said worriedly, "Even though they are capable, Ichigo and Nimaya taichou are struggling because of Koshiro's extensive connection with the demon spirit in his body."

"Perhaps you should negate your senkei and let me confront him," Aizen suggested.

"But the demon in you, although weakened, is still likely to affect you!" Tetsuya objected.

"Urahara Kisuke still has not entered the fight," Byakuya informed them, "Once he does, we will be near the final confrontation. If he cannot contain that demon, then I will have to end use of my senkei and we will all have to fight the demons."

As if to punctuate his statement, the area outside of Byakuya's senkei rumbled furiously and all within felt the rise in the shopkeeper's reiatsu. Shika and Koji moved to Byakuya's side, watching through the spaces between the noble's swords as the fight outside continued.

Outside Byakuya's senkei, Ichigo dodged a wicked flash of fire, turning and offering a blazing retort.

"Getsugatenshou!"

The chamber shook wildly, forcing Koshiro and his opponents to flash step wildly to keep their balance.

"You see, you can't win!" Koshiro taunted them, "You are both injured and you've barely put a mark on me."

"Put a mark on you, you say," Kisuke repeated, stepping out from the shadows that had been hiding him, "An interesting choice of words. What do you say to me putting a few marks on you?"

Koshiro sent a fireblast at the shopkeeper, then frowned as the fire simply died before reaching him.

"Bankai," Kisuke said calmly, "Kannonbiraki Benehime Aratame."


	27. Stitches

**Chapter 27: Stitches**

 **(Just getting this out before I have to leave for work. Enjoy! Love, Spunky)**

"Bankai, Kannonbiraki Benehime Aratame," Kisuke said solemnly.

Koshiro's demon-possessed eyes flared hatefully as large stitches formed on the ground in front of the shopkeeper and began to surge towards him.

"What is that?" Koshiro hissed, his agile body evading the crawling stitches, "What are you doing?"

"Are you spooked?" Kisuke asked in an amused tone, "That is probably the safe reaction. I know, it's unnerving, seeing those crawling lines creep towards you. But if you think they're creepy now, just wait."

Koshiro dodged a blast by Ichigo and a second by Oetsu. He nearly stepped on one of the stitched lines on the ground as he landed and he stepped back defensively. Another of the stitches crept up behind him, touching his left foot. Koshiro howled in pain and distress as he watched a dark crevice open up along his foot and leg, beginning to travel up the side of his body. He flash stepped away, fending off another blast of Ichigo's power.

"Ah," Kisuke observed, "you're quick. And it looks like you've noticed that Benehime has a range. I'll have to keep moving to keep you in that range, but the chamber that Squad Zero made to contain us for this battle will keep you from getting away. Eventually, I will corner you and we'll see what happens then, okay? But, you've probably already noticed that you've slowed down a little, right?"

Kisuke watched through calm, quiet eyes as a slash from Oetsu's sword opened up a long wound on Koshiro's arm. To the shopkeeper's surprise, the Terazawa leader barely reacted, and a moment later, the wound began to knit itself closed again.

"Your power may have slowed me down a little," Koshiro sneered, firing a blast back at Oetsu and sidestepping Benehime's advancing stitches, "but even though your comrade can hit me, he can't kill me. The reiatsu of the unformed soul is transformative. That means that, unlike ours, it can reshape itself quickly. It has to be that way, because when the Soul King makes souls, they have to be able to take on whatever physical form they will have when they reach Soul Society or the living world. As they pass through the soul well, they are rewritten and brought to life. They lose that transformative ability. But, these demons are souls that never made the journey through the soul well. Their cells can transform. And as a descendant of Terazawa Ichiro, I was given the knowledge of how to expertly employ that knowledge to avoid just such a nuisance as your transformative bankai!"

Kisuke's eyes refected a moment of surprise as Koshiro flash stepped away at an unexpectedly faster speed.

"You see? I can undo your changes in mere moments after you make them!"

"I see that," Kisuke answered, frowning, "I guess that means I'll have to step up my game a little."

Koshiro slipped past simultaneous attacks from Ichigo and Oetsu, stepping carelessly on the advancing stitches, then jolting away as they opened up his right leg and his back. The Terazawa leader snarled and launched himself away, landing in a crouch and glaring warningly at his three opponents.

"Sorry," Kisuke apologized, "That probably hurt a lot. But you nullified some of my less painful options by making me have to choose something that doesn't need to have a lasting effect."

"What?" Koshiro asked, staring down at his body and taking another step back.

He loosed a low, guttural groan and panted in agony as a tearing sensation ripped through him," What have you done? I'll…!"

"Unless I miss my guess, there isn't a lot you can do about the change I made this time. You see, you've told us that your ancestor bonded the demon souls to himself and to the king. And that power was, at some point, detached from Ichiro and bonded with you, right? So, it must be possible to separate you and the demon. Benehime just began the process. Unfortunately, you're pretty fast, and in addition to not holding still for me, you're strong too. It'll take a few tries to get you separated. But, since the little bit that was separated is also liberated from the demon in you, it won't bond with the demon again right away. Am I right?"

Koshiro snarled and spit a tongue of fire at the shopkeeper, making him flash step clear.

"You think you're so smart!" Koshiro snapped, raising his reiatsu until the chamber rumbled and shook ominously, "I can win this battle in a heartbeat! But, you'll see in a moment, won't you?"

Kisuke's breath caught, and he and the others fighting the Terazawa leader dove for cover as fire exploded outward from the Terazawa leader and caused a resonant jolt that struck Byakuya's senkei and sent the petal spinning in all directions. Kisuke reacted instantly, shielding Ichigo and Oetsu with a red shield that emanated from his blade and curled protectively around them.

"Bakudo number 81," Byakuya said, motioning for Koji and Shika to move closer to him, "Danku."

A bright white shield rose up, protecting the three as the fire blast struck, shaking the enclosure. Behind them, Shi no Tsuriai's power swelled, creating a bright blue barrier that repulsed the flame.

 _Shi no Tsuriai's power is that which balances the elements_ , Tetsuya remembered, _so it can nullify the fire by compensating with the other elements._

Tetsuya looked up into Aizen's eyes, but made a sound of surprise and dismay as they went suddenly red and an eruption of mingled ice and rock violently forced Aizen's body away from his. Aizen stared for a moment at his clawed hands in confusion as Tetsuya raised his blade and fended off another billowing wave of Koshiro's fire. The Terazawa leader closed in on the two, wrapping his fire around Aizen and glaring at Tetsuya meaningfully.

"You have failed again, Hajime," Koshiro sneered, "You weren't able to balance the demon soul in him, and now all of you will see just how advanced my understanding of the demons souls has become!"

Golden fire wrapped around Koshiro's body as well, then the two fire-enshrouded demons rose up, above the shingami comrades. Byakuya turned and forced Koji and Shika back against the far corner of the chamber, hastily constructing a heavy barrier around them.

"Remain here," the Kuchiki leader warned them, "Do not enter the fight unless there is no other choice."

"But, Kuchiki-sama…" Shika began.

"You have done well," Byakuya said, more warmly, "You have helped Aizen remember something of who he truly is. We may need your power again, so rest and restore yourself. Koji, you are not to let this woman be harmed."

"Hai, Byakuya-sama!" Koji called back.

A flash step sounded near Byakuya and Ichigo appeared and joined him.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked, "Usually when a bankai is broken, it has to be fixed and it's never quite the same. Isn't that true?"

"It is true with some exceptions," Byakuya said, keeping his eyes focused on the fire cloaked demons above them, "In my case, my bankaki is able to break into simple petals, so that its power is not diminished. I control the petals, so I can re-form the blade or any of its manifestations at will."

"So, what you're saying is that it wasn't really broken?"

"Exactly. I merely shifted it from larger swords to small petal blades as it was struck and it was not damaged. I used the same strategy in our battle, when I used Shuukei Hakuteiken and you broke it."

"Well, I'm glad you're all right," Ichigo said, smiling at him.

He followed Byakuya's gaze to the two demons.

"This is going to get pretty ugly," he said more quietly, "But as ugly as it gets and whatever happens, it beats the hell out of being helpless."

Byakuya gave him a look of mingled appreciation and sympathy.

"You were never helpless, Ichigo," he answered, moving closer to nuzzle his husband's cheek affectionately, "We broke Aizen's illusions together, and as soon as we did, you got us out of danger and back home. And I very much look forward to taking our son and going home again. That is why I will stay here beside you and fight this battle with you. We will protect what we love together."

"Right," Ichigo agreed, "and we'll win!"

Kisuke joined Oetsu and the two watched as the reiatsu around the two demons intensified.

"I don't suppose that your buddies would consider helping us out now, would they?" Kisuke asked, glancing at the four Squad Zero members who were maintaining the protective enclosure.

"I think they're more favorable now," Oetsu reasoned, "This is, they've gotta hold enclosure around us so that the demon reiatsu doesn't get into Soul Society. It could do serious damage to our worlds. The reiatsu of the souls was sent through the soul well to give them a safe body that was built for wherever they ended up going, be it Soul Society or the living world. It wasn't meant to enter either place in raw reiatsu form, because the transformative reiatsu can affect reiatsu around it. It's too strong and it will crack the foundation of those worlds if it strikes at full power. Naw, they're gonna stay put and let us fight."

"Nice of'em."

"Well," Oetsu chuckled, flashing Kisuke a winning smile, "It's better'n them killing all of us, right? Because, they could have just destroyed us all, then dropped Aizen and Tetsuya back into the soul well."

"Koshiro would die," Kisuke observed.

"Ah, yes, but the demon has a pact with the Terazawa family, see," Oetsu explained, "If he just dies, then the demon is passed on to his heir. Ichiro sealed that in blood. So, we have to make sure that Tetsuya is able to use his sword to balance the demons. That's the only way to really fix this."

"That is a tall order," Kisuke sighed.

"Well," Oetsu said, smirking, "we do have an advantage here that we can work."

"Oh? What's that?" asked the shopkeeper, "Is it that we're still alive? I'm not very inspired."

"It's more than that," Oetsu assured him, "We've got on our side, the only mind that ever outthought Aizen's, and we have the creator of the zanpakutou. Add to that, the Kuchiki boy's probably the most strategic mind of the taichous and Ichigo? Well, we haven't found an enemy that he can't fight his way around. I think that with those things in our favor, we can find a way to give Tetsuya the time he needs."

"Let's get to it then," Kisuke said in a determined tone, "It looks like those two are going to pop out any time now."

"Yeah," Oetsu agreed, "and when they do, we'll be ready for'em.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aizen laid, suspended within the demon's fire and hearing Koshiro's voice in his mind as the fire teased the demon spirit that had been bonded with him.

 _You probably wonder how I am doing this_ , the Terazawa leader mused, _how I've taken control of the demon in you and forced it to obey me. I don't mind explaining. When Ichiro stole the two unbalanced souls, he realized that one was stronger and one was weaker. He took the stronger demon into his own body to make him able to withstand the power of the king. The other demon, he subjugated, destroying its own will and leaving it mindless. What that means is that it has no mind of its own. That is why it mindlessly obeys my commands._

"It obeys your commands," Aizen answered aloud, "Does it really? Does it realize who is commanding it? I think not, because I was able to harness its power and to use it to fight you before."

 _That's true. You were able to do that_ , Koshiro admitted, _But it was more because I wasn't prepared for that circumstance. Now that I am, watch just how quickly I use the demon in you to destroy your precious Hajime!_

Aizen felt his own reiatsu rising sharply, then he made a sound of disapproval as fire erupted from his clawed hands and blazed towards Tetsuya. Tetsuya lifted his sword, easily blocking and extinguishing the fire.

"You forget," Tetsuya said, moving forward aggressively, "When Ichiro damaged me before, it was because I wasn't expecting it. You were right in thinking that I was naïve before. I had never known beings of darkness and treachery. As Hajime, I was innocent. But…in the lives I have lived since then, I have learned of the darkness of man's greed, his jealousy, his evil. By your own hand, you taught me that it isn't my innocence, but a wicked man's heart that is the reason for my failure in the past. And just as I can balance the elemental forces in the demon forms, I can also affect a wicked heart if I merely touch it with Shi no Tsuriai's purity.

Koshiro scowled, swirling the fire that surrounded his body and Aizen's.

 _You won't get near us! And we'll break that blade, just like we did before! Watch now, as I use the demon in your lover. My unbalanced element is fire. I wonder if you can divine what his could be._

"He used fire to attack before," Tetsuya mused.

 _I was using him as a conduit for my own power. He has a power of his own. Would you like to see?_

"Shit, I don't like the looks of that!" Oetsu exclaimed, "We need to get in the way of his control over the demon in Aizen's body!"

"Okay," Kisuke agreed, "So, I'll hit him with Benehime, and Byakuya, I want you to focus your blades on cutting Koshiro's soul away from the demon's. He'll restore their connection, but we'll shock him for a moment."

"Ichigo, you and I need to provide distractions. I'll work on Koshiro and you try to protect Tetsuya.

"Got it!" Ichigo shouted, flash stepping away.

Tetsuya backed away a step as Aizen moved forward, his shinigami body disappearing completely and the darker, more menacing body of the demon emerging. Its wild, red eyes glared hatefully at Tetsuya and its mouth opened, expelling a hard, shrieking sound that threw Tetsuya back against the barrier and pummeled him. The sound exploded through his body and the sword in his hand, battering physically as the sound tore across his terrified mind.

Ichigo struck Aizen from behind, taking his attention away from Tetsuya, who collapsed onto his knees, dropping the sword and holding his hands to his head. Koshiro's laugher echoed through the chamber.

 _Do you understand now, descendant of Hajime?_ he asked mockingly, _His unbalanced element is air. He is using sound waves to injure your body and unhinge your mind. And you might not want to let him near you again. Because, what he gives, he can also take away!_

"Kami!" Tetsuya managed as Ichigo appeared in front of him and took up a protective stance, "Ichigo, look out! He is going to…!"

Tetsuya's face turned from fearful to complete horror as the demon Aizen's mouth opened, this time sucking in the air around him. Ichigo and Tetsuya stiffened as the very air began to be sucked out of their lungs.

 _You can't fight without air, can you?_ Koshiro mocked him, _Think quickly or you will be destroyed and sent back into the soul well. You don't want to lose again, do you? Think quickly then, descendant of Hajime!_

Tetsuya gritted his teeth his fading vision flickering as he focused on Shi no Tsuriai and crawled towards the sword, extending a shaky hand towards it.

 _Oh, I don't think so…_

Tetsuya screamed as a blast of fire erupted from Koshiro's hands and threw him away from the sword.

Oetsu and Kisuke reacted instantly, sending their attacks at Koshiro, while Byakuya surrounded Aizen with his petal blades, breaking his demon's concentration and allowing Ichigo and Tetsuya to recover.

"Ichigo!" Tetsuya gasped, crawling back onto his knees, "Ichigo, I have to…reach…"

"The sword," Ichigo panted, agreeing, "You need to use it to resist Aizen. It can protect you from elemental attacks, can't it?"

"Yes, but I am just learning how!" Tetsuya cried, wrapping his hand around the hilt.

"It's okay," Ichigo assured him, "Listen, when I was trying to train my bankai, I learned that when you are trying to master an ability, the best one to help is the spirit in the blade. You may not know Shi no Tsuriai very well yet, but the sword knows you. Open your heart to it and ask for what you need. Zangetsu was there for me when I needed him, and I know your blade spirit will be there for you. Try it! Go on!"

Tetsuya's lips stiffened and he nodded and focused on his sword.

 _Shi no Tsuriai_ , he called out mentally, _I need you to show me the way. I have to balance the demon in Sousuke's body to free him, but he is striking at my very ability to breathe. Will you help me?_

Tetsuya felt the sword vibrate softly beneath his hand and heard the spirit's voice answer.

 _I can help you, but you must open your heart to me completely. Trust me, no matter what happens._

Tetsuya looked down at the blade and smiled.

"I trust you, Shi no Tsuriai," he breathed.

Tetsuya's eyes lifted as fresh power exploded from the demon Aizen's tormented form, scattering Byakuya's petals and throwing Ichigo aside. The demon closed in on Tetsuya, its mouth opening wide and sucking away his breath again. Tetsuya gripped the blade tightly, turning himself over to its power completely.

"You have lost again!" Koshiro cackled, evading Oetsu's strike and moving to strike Tetsuya with his fire.

Tetsuya's unbowed form disappeared into the flames for a moment, making Koshiro laugh harder. But a moment later, fresh power formed around Tetsuya, slowly radiating outward. The fire died instantly and Tetsuya sucked in a fresh breath of much needed air.

"What is that?" Koshiro asked, his grin fading, "What did you do?"

All eyes in the chamber rounded in surprise as Tetsuya's body shimmered and began to change.


	28. Return of the King

**Chapter 28: Return of the King**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Whew! Sorry for the loooooooong wait for this. My work schedule just ballooned, so I am barely having time for anything but my job. I love my work, but I go stir crazy if I don't write, so I am madly finding moments here and there to get some publishing done. This story is almost done and I'll say right now that I couldn't have gotten this together without so much support from all of you reading and reviewing. And Sariniste, you are an Aizen-loving GODDESS! Your constant support and enthusiasm is deeply appreciated. Okay, another chapter, I think to wrap up loose ends and to focus on each of the pairings. I will try to get that done asap. Thanks again, you guys! Spunky loves you.)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"What in the name of kami?" Oetsu whispered, lowering his sword and staring as Tetsuya began to transform, "Dang!"

As the combatants looked on, Tetsuya's slender body began to glow a bright, celestial white. An equine squeal sounded, and a tall black Arabian stallion burst free of his white-lit body, but immediately began to shine with the same white light.

"Whoa!" Kisuke breathed, shaking his head in wonder.

Byakuya appeared next to Ichigo and the two looked on as Arashi's body began to grow larger, and long, black, feathery wings sprouted from his withers. He threw his head back, squealing again as a spiraled, shining black horn erupted from his forehead. Tetsuya's slender body flickered and seemed to melt, spreading over the stallion's face to form a protective blue mask, onto his chest to create a shining, spiked chest plate and onto each dainty hoof to edge them with more of the dangerous spikes. The stallion gave an ear splitting shriek and the two demon possessed men attacked immediately, striking at him with billowing fire, stabbing winds and sharp, slashing claws.

 _You won't be able to hurt me anymore with your elemental attacks_ , Tetsuya's voice spoke into their blood crazed minds, _I am one with Shi no Tsuriai, which is master of the elements. You can continue your physical attacks, but you will find this body is much stronger that my former one!_

Kisuke watched for a moment as Aizen and Koshiro continued their vicious attacks, as though they had forgotten the others in the chamber. Then, he nodded to the others.

"We need to try to distract Koshiro," he suggested, "It looks like Tetsuya is attempting to corner Aizen."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to go after Koshiro first, since he's controlling the demon in Aizen?" asked Ichigo.

"Maybe," Kisuke said, his eyes fixed on Tetsuya's wheeling equine form, "But, if I read Tetsuya's intentions right, I think he's only concerned with balancing the demon inside Aizen for now. I don't know, maybe he wants Aizen to deal with the demon and Koshiro himself."

"That certainly makes sense in terms of how Hajime showed his loyalty and respect for his king," Byakuya added, "He would have wanted to free the king, then to allow him to deal directly with the ones responsible for his corruption."

"So, we go after Koshiro?" Oetsu asked, holding his sword ready.

"Yeah," Kisuke affirmed, "I'll use my bankai to continue to cause a tear in the link between Koshiro's soul and his demon's. You guys need to wear Koshiro down, so that the demon gets pissed and just takes over."

"But, will it not be more dangerous to face the unrestrained demon?" Byakuya asked.

"The demon's the brawn of that operation," Oetsu said, nodding, "Koshiro's the brains. Without him controlling things, the demon's behavior will become more erratic and it won't have as much control over the demon in Aizen."

"So, it may be more dangerous for us, who are holding back Koshiro, but once Tetsuya frees Aizen, I think Koshiro's going to find he bit off more than he can chew."

"All right," said Kisuke, readying his bankai, "Let's get to it!"

He sent Benehime's ghoulish stitches crawling across the ground, heading for Koshiro as the others stalked the Terazawa leader from different directions. Ichigo and Oetsu struck together, opening up the rent between Koshiro's soul and his demon's and screening him from seeing Byakuya's incoming petal strike that wrapped around the Terazawa leader, then collapsed inward on him. Koshiro and the demon screamed in fury and pain and fiery reiatsu erupted from his damaged form as he bolted away.

"A few more like that and we'll have him!" Kisuke called out.

The three men blinked in surprise as Koshiro drew back, hissing, his fanged mouth smiling, then he suddenly disappeared.

"Watch your backs!" Oetsu shouted, looking around.

Kisuke's eyes widened as the Terazawa leader reappeared unexpectedly in front of him, grabbing him by the throat and instantly blasting him with rolling tongues of fire.

"Kisuke!" Ichigo howled, launching himself in the shopkeeper's direction, only to be forced back by the intensity of the flames, "Damn it!"

"Two can play at the disappearing game," Kisuke said, appearing out of what looked to be a fold in space and slashing at Koshiro.

Koshiro staggered back, panting harshly as blood leaked down his stricken form.

"Looks like we're pushing him," Kisuke observed, "Keep the pressure on!"

On the other side of the chamber, Tetsuya's winged unicorn form moved forward, carefully working Aizen's possessed body towards a corner of the fighting chamber. He lowered his pointed horn and charged, just missing as Aizen slipped away and slashed at him, his claws making sparks as the slid across the Alicorn's protective chest plate. Tetsuya turned swiftly and struck again, this time catching Aizen's shoulder as he swept by. Aizen put a clawed hand to the area and quickly healed the wound, then he turned and launched himself at Tetsuya, hissing hatefully.

 _I think that the key is in awakening his majesty's own power_ Tetsuya reasoned, _I tried balancing the demon within him, but something was slowing my ability to do that. I think it is the errant forces of the demon reiatsu working against me. The king's own power is strong. If I can awaken it, then he can help fight off the demon. I thought helping Sousuke remember himself would be enough. But there seems to be one more element to it that hasn't been addressed. I have to figure out what that is._

He considered carefully as he dodged another vicious, clawed strike. A moment later, Aizen's body seemed to disappear, and copies of Tetsuya's comrades appeared all around him.

 _What?_

"Tetsuya, look out!" Shika howled, from where she and Koji still waited behind the barrier.

At the sound of her voice, the possessed monarch turned and launched a wild wind blast that struck the heavy barrier, making it shudder and crack. Koji stepped in front of Shika protectively.

"It's going to break if he hits it again," he warned the young woman. I'm going to wrap my shadows around us. We'll be in danger from the other fighting, but at least we won't be sitting ducks in here!"

Before Shika could answer, Tetsuya's equine form thundered by, and a slashing claw tore across the already weakened barrier, ripping it open and leaving the two completely vulnerable. Koji breathed a quick command, and the two suddenly disappeared, leaving the possessed Aizen hissing and swiping wildly, until a scream of pain sounded and Shika reappeared, kneeling near the chamber border and holding a bleeding shoulder. Unexpectedly, Koshiro tore away from the ones seeking to reach him, and he flash stepped towards the injured woman, letting elemental fire swell around his hands. Tetsuya's equine form blocked the fire, but Koshiro danced aside of a blast of ice blades and slashed at Shika. At the last moment, Koji burst from the shadows, stabbing at Koshiro and screaming in pain as the Terazawa leader's claw raked across his chest. He fell into Shika's arms, panting and coughing, unable to speak as Shika urgently called his name. A moment later, Byakuya flash stepped in front of the two and raised a defensive swirl of pink petal blades. He turned his head slightly, regarding the two out of the corner of one dark eye as he continued to peer through his petals to watch the flow of the battle.

"Is Koji alive?" Byakuya asked quietly.

"Y-yes," Shika managed, choking on her words, "but he is badly hurt, Byakuya-sama!"

Byakuya nodded.

"I will provide cover for you, but you will have to do your best to calm and heal him. We are going to need all of our combined strength to combat the demons."

"Yes, Byakuya-sama," Shika agreed, bending over Koji.

 _I need to calm him…_

Shika looked down into Koji's wide, frightened eyes, carefully applying pressure to as much of the large, bleeding wound as she could.

"It's going to be all right," she promised, "Byakuya-sama is protecting us. Relax now, I am going to heal this."

To calm him further, she quickly invoked her shikai, wrapping the young man in recent memories of their budding friendship. Koji's eyes lost their fearfulness and his body went limp in her embrace as Shika flowed healing reiatsu into his wound.

"You're going to be fine," she promised, bending to kiss him on the forehead.

She felt Koji's trembling hand squeeze hers in affirmation.

On the other side of the chamber, Oetsu and Ichigo struck at Koshiro together, forcing him back, then Kisuke sent his stitches sliding in to further attack the binding between the Terazawa leader and the demon within him.

"Behind you, Kisuke!" Ichigo shouted, barely fending off a slash aimed at the shopkeeper's exposed back.

Aizen charged past Tetsuya, landing a blow that made blood explode from Ichigo's side, and sent him crashing to the ground. Byakuya's eyes widened, and he sent a flurry of petals to hold Aizen at bay, while Tetsuya charged towards the possessed king, lowering his head and aiming his bright horn at Aizen's spirit core. The strike was nimbly deflected, but scored a glancing blow on the hougyoku. To everyone's surprise, Aizen howled in obvious pain and clenched at his chest as the hougyoku began to glow brightly and to pulsate. At the same time, the hougyoku in Tetsuya's equine chest flashed and pulsated, as though in response. Tetsuya felt the heavy presence of the orb in his mind, and was suddenly shown a flash image of what he was sure could only be the fabled king's prism.

 _Of course!_ He realized, reeling as Aizen dodged him and turned to attack from the side, _That has to be the missing piece! The king's prism is what Sousuke used when he created our worlds. He used it when he created me. That is what has been the constant in the stories. And the hougyoku._

He glanced down at his chest, where the orb that Kisuke had made shined brightly

 _The hougyoku is connected to the king's prism._

He thought back to his returned memories of the gardens, the king and the day of their fall from the heavens.

 _The king's prism was never found._

He wheeled out of the way of twin strikes from Aizen and Koshiro, spinning and honing in on the orb in Aizen's chest.

 _The only explanation that makes sense is that the king's prism entered the soul well with us. It fell through…and…because it was such a powerful item, it had to be reconstructed, just as Sousuke and I had to be born. It took, not one, but two great minds to conceive of it, and it was made in, not one, but two parts…two orbs that, when joined with us and connected by the power of Shi no Tsuriai, would restore the king's prism and give the king back his mind!_

 _That is it!_

 _I have to restore the king's prism and free Sousuke to fight the demons on his own._

He twisted out of the way of another blazing attack and fired his body directly at Aizen, lowering his horn and aiming at the hougyoku embedded in Aizen's chest. He struck it squarely, and felt a moment of sheer panic as he waited to know what would happen with the release of Shi no Tsuriai's elemental power.

A jarring jolt went through their bodies at the impact, and Aizen's demonic, red eyes rounded, glaring hatefully into Tetsuya's. His fingers clenched and grabbed wildly at the orb in his chest as it flickered and vibrated in reaction, then flared with sudden, melting power. Tetsuya's equine body disappeared into the celestial light, as did Aizen's. The orbs in their bodies cracked loudly, and a blinding wave of power rolled over the ones in the fighting chamber, driving them all roughly to the ground. Dust exploded throughout the chamber, making it even more impossible to see as the entire chamber quaked with the exchange of power.

Tetsuya felt his equine form break apart again, and he and Arashi were freed and lowered gently to the ground. Tetsuya buried his face in the stallion's mane as the dust continued to swirl. He tried to sense Aizen's direction, but found himself too thrown off by the obstruction all around him.

"S-sousuke!" he coughed, squinting and turning his head to peer into the gloom.

Slowly, the dust began to clear, and Tetsuya spotted Byakuya carefully protecting Shika and the fallen Koji, as well as Ichigo, who appeared to have struck a barrier wall and collapsed. A battered Oetsu stood alongside an equally rumpled Kisuke, blinking and holding his blade ready. Aizen knelt at Tetsuya's feet, holding his chest and heaving with the attempt to breathe. Koshiro moved in from his side, watching Aizen carefully, then turning a disdainful eye on Tetsuya.

"You have failed," he said coldly, "You shouldn't have ever thought that you were strong enough to defeat me. And now, I am going to kill all of you!"

He glared at Aizen expectantly.

The others exchanged wary glances, their hearts pounding.

"What are you doing?" Koshiro snapped, "I am controlling the demon in you. You should be moving!"

Aizen's eyes lifted slowly, revealing, not the demonic red they had been, and not the deep brown of Aizen Sousuke's, but the bright golden of the king. One curled hand lifted away from his chest, revealing a small, iridescent prism in the place that the hougyoku had been, one that caught the light and cast colorful reflections all around the chamber. Tetsuya looked on in wonder, the colorful lights reflecting in his eyes.

"Thank you, Tetsuya," Aizen said gratefully, "Using the two hougyokus to restore the king's prism has fully restored my memory and powers.

Koshiro stared in surprise.

"That…is not possible!" he gasped, watching in dismay as power began to glow in the prism's center.

Aizen glanced at Tetsuya, who looked back at him through trusting blue eyes.

"You understand," he said quietly, "I would have spared these souls from destruction, such is my love for you. But…they have been put to dastardly use over hundreds of years, and they have lost any humanity that we could have given them."

Tetsuya swallowed hard.

"I know," he said softly, "I felt it when I employed Shi no Tsuriai's power."

Aizen nodded.

"Please turn away, Tetsuya."

"NO!" Koshiro shrieked, bursting forward and taking aim on Tetsuya's unprotected back as Tetsuya complied with the king's request.

He was nearly there when Aizen's hand shot out and grabbed him by the throat. Koshiro choked and sputtered as the restored king tore away the demon soul that the combined attacks of the other fighters had loosened. He threw Koshiro to the ground, then used his free hand to tear the demon soul from within his own body. He held the two corrupted souls up and glared meaningfully into Koshiro's hateful gaze.

"Treacherous one," Aizen addressed him, "Spawn of Ichiro, the betrayer of the king. The responsibility for the fate of these damaged souls belongs to you!"

Power erupted from Aizen's bare hands, wrapping around the two demon souls and burning them into ashes that floated to the floor of the chamber. Aizen approached Koshiro in slow steps, pausing in front of him where he still knelt, staring up at the king.

"The original sin is Ichiro's," he surmised, "but each generation of your family has compounded that sin."

Aizen looked over his shoulder at Tetsuya.

"Come, my love."

Tetsuya moved to his side and turned his wary gaze onto the Terazawa leader.

"I will give you one opportunity," Aizen said to Koshiro, "to atone for your family's betrayal by renewing your vows to me, and to retain your status as a noble clan. If you accept, you will be lowered from the status of a great clan, but you will still have your honor."

"And if I refuse?" Koshiro asked in a low, angry snarl.

"If you refuse, your life is forfeit as payment for your family's debt. And your name will be disgraced. Consider carefully. You hold the fate of your family in your hands, Koshiro."

Koshiro's head bowed and his reiatsu seethed within his body. He said nothing for several long minutes. Finally, he looked up at the king, pure hatred in his eyes. He shot up from a crouch, attacking recklessly, but found himself suddenly impaled on a great sword that had blossomed in Aizen's hand. A sound of distress escaped him, then he disappeared in a puff of wicked looking black smoke. Tetsuya's lips stiffened, but he kept his expression calm as Aizen turned his attention to the four royal guards, who held the protective barrier around them.

"So," he said quietly, "how is this to end? Do you plan to open the way to the palace, or will you attempt to block it?"

"Maybe you should tell us your intentions, before we answer," Ichibei suggested.

"My intentions?" Aizen answered, looking at Tetsuya's bowed head, "I _intend_ to take my consort's hand and proceed into the Kuchiki archive to pass through, into the royal realm, where Tetsuya and I will restore the palace, as well as all of your cities."

He smiled at Tetsuya.

"My consort and I have a great deal of catching up to do. We will add souls to the soul well, so that the worlds can continue to be carefully balanced. Beyond that, my only wish is to enjoy what gifts my union with Tetsuya can bring."

Tetsuya's blue eyes rose and met his questioningly. Aizen smiled and moved closer, capturing Tetsuya under the chin and holding his gaze raptly.

"When we left the palace and fell into the soul well, there was something that we lost."

"Y-you mean, our child?" Tetsuya asked, his eyes rounding.

"Yes," Aizen agreed, "You were with child, and we were poised on the edge of what adventure that would bring. That was stolen from us, but I will tell you that our dream has been restored."

"It…has?" Tetsuya whispered, looking down at his slim abdomen.

"We sowed those seeds when we were together in the pocket dimension. We were strangers there, but even in our lost state, we reignited that dream and set ourselves on the path to its fruition. We need only take a few steps and we will be home. We will have back everything that was stolen from us on that day."

He turned back to face the others and spotted Shika kneeling at Koji's side, holding his unconscious body against her. He moved forward to stand in front of her, reaching down to touch the attendant's face and instantly healing his wounds. Koji stirred and opened his eyes, smiling as they found Shika's dampened ones.

"Thank you, Shika," Aizen said sincerely, "You were instrumental in bringing about my restoration. Thank you as well, Kuchiki Koji. I hope you will always protect my sister with this kind of courage. I am grateful. Both of you are welcome to join Tetsuya and me in the palace, if you wish."

Aizen turned his attention to Byakuya and Ichigo, who stood, watching him through troubled eyes.

"Byakuya and Ichigo," he addressed them, "Both of you suffered greatly at my hands while I was corrupted. There is simply no way to undo the damage that has been done. Bodies are easy enough to heal of their wounds, but broken hearts are much more elusive. I hope that with time and care you will find peace again. You and your families will be honored with the monarchy's highest award for services to the crown. And from this day, you are released from all expectation. You have suffered enough for several lifetimes. Go home and embrace your new life with your child. If you are ever in need, I will see that your needs are fulfilled."

He nodded at Kisuke.

"Urahara Kisuke, you are invited to join us in the royal realm as a royal strategist," Aizen offered, "Perhaps if we had employed someone with your capacities, we would not have ended up as we did. I hope your presence that will serve as a failsafe against us suffering another like betrayal."

Aizen turned back to Tetsuya and slipped an arm around him.

"Come, it is time for us to go."

Tetsuya nodded in acceptance, but broke free of him and approached Byakuya. Byakuya looked back at him through proud eyes and his lips almost smiled.

"Tetsuya, how can I say this? You are…nothing and everything I could have imagined. Knowing that you are watching over us gives me great peace."

Tears leaked onto Tetsuya's face as the two embraced, then Tetsuya moved on to hug Ichigo tightly.

"Thank you, Tetsuya," Ichigo said sincerely, "Thank you for coming to save Byakuya and me…for sacrificing yourself to save us, and for fighting so hard to protect us. I still don't feel so good about Aizen being king, but with you up there…I feel a little safer."

"I'm glad that brings you comfort," Tetsuya said sincerely, "Good-bye, Byakuya. Good-bye, Ichigo. You are always welcome to enter our home by way of the Kuchiki archive."

Tetsuya returned to Aizen's side and the two entered the Kuchiki archive and passed over into the royal realm. The four squad zero taichous holding the barrier breathed a collective sigh of relief and let the barrier fade. Oetsu returned to stand with his comrades, who faced Kisuke, Byakuya, Ichigo and the others.

"We've gotta scram," the swordmaker informed them, "And don't you all worry. We'll keep an eye on ol' Aizen. He seems to have been purified, but we'll guard against another corruption. Thank you again for your help."

Ichigo nuzzled under Byakuya's arm as Ichibei conjured a stairway for them to follow, and the five royal guards began to climb upward.

"We can go home," he sighed wearily, " _Finally_ , we can go home."


	29. In the Aftermath

**Chapter 29: In the Aftermath**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(A short and sweet ending to a story I have really enjoyed writing! Thanks a million to Sariniste, who has kept me motivated all of the way through with her sweet reviews and enthusiastic PMs! Could not have done it (at least, not to quickly) without you. Thank you also to Tmp3475 (Ah yes! Shika will have made her decision in this chapter!), Yukino76 (Ichigo and Byakuya have some special plans for the future. :) They will begin here.), Enjali (Yes, Ichigo will be happy to get home and he and Byakuya will have the life they've dreamed of. Aizen will do something much needed to help with that.), Tiffany91 (This chapter looks a little bit forward and hints about what is yet to come for them.), and *blows kisses to* Aizenfan6969, PrivateCaller, Picklez80, Winterheart2000, ShairBerry89, Jess0409, Willow, and Wildwind13...oh, and anyone else I neglected. I hope you've enjoyed this one. I won't promise a sequel, but Picklez80, I am considering your idea...) Love you all, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya stood proudly at the head of the Kuchiki delegation, leading the noble gathering in honor of the king and consort's installation. Dressed in a handsome navy colored formal kimono that was decorated with a dance of bright red and pink sakura blossoms, he was the picture of noble grace and beauty. Ichigo stood silently at his side, dressed in black and gold and wearing the Shiba family crest. In his arms, he held the couple's wide-eyed baby boy. Akemi blinked and squealed at the sound of the music that played as Aizen Sousuke appeared in the grand ballroom's entrance, dressed in formal white and carrying his zanpakuto at his hip.

Aizen paused, looking to the side as Tetsuya entered through a side door and was led by his adoptive father to the new king's side. Kuchiki Sadao kept his expression calm, but his eyes shot Aizen a look of warning as he set Tetsuya's hand in the king's.

 _Do not ever hurt my son._

Sadao's dark eyes blinked in surprise as the king's answer sounded as a calm whisper in his mind.

 _I would not destroy my first and most loved creation. My heart is safe with him, and Tetsuya is safe with me._

Aizen accepted Tetsuya's slender hand, and the two proceeded towards the front of the room, with the gathered high nobles and the taichos of Squad Zero admiring the royal couple's formal white clothing, as well as the tall, winged black stallion who trailed behind them, creating pretty snow flurries that swirled around the royal pair. Arashi stepped to the side as they reached the front of the room, ascending three steps to where a gathering of royal advisors waited along side the head elders of the Kuchiki, Kyouraku, Shihoin and Shiba clans, along with the grand councilor of Central 46. Aizen and Tetsuya turned to face the gathered nobles.

"We gather today to witness the return of our world's rightful king," the grand councilor said solemnly, "The wrong that was done is undone, and the name of the perpetrator has been erased and his family cast out of our number. Aizen Sousuke and Kuchiki Tetsuya, we stand ready to accept and to raise you as our king and consort."

The aged councilor moved to stand in front of Tetsuya.

"Do you, Kuchiki Tetsuya, swear to uphold and defend the laws and the livelihood of the people of the three worlds? Will you watch over and guide them, carefully keeping the balance of souls? And will you love, honor and protect your king, who is guardian of those worlds and all who live in them?"

Tetsuya met the grand councilor's eyes proudly.

"This I promise so to do," he answered calmly.

"And do you, Aizen Sousuke, swear to uphold and defend the laws and the livelihood of the people of the three worlds? Will you watch over them and guide them, carefully keeping the balance of souls? Will you love, honor and protect your creation and royal consort, Kuchiki Tetsuya, who has sworn to aid you in your mission to protect our worlds?"

Aizen caught Tetsuya's eye and smiled.

"This I promise so to do."

The grand councilor nodded and turned to face the gathered nobles.

"This day, we somberly recognize the price that is paid for treachery and betrayal of the crown. That one who should have protected our king instead stole him from us. This is a dark mark upon all of us who serve the king. The king and consort who stand before us are the ones we lost, however they have been forever affected by what they endured, and there is a price that is paid for that. We do our best now to restore them, and we wish them long life and fulfillment. Noble houses, Central 46 and the Gotei 13 stand ready to serve…his royal majesty, King Sousuke and his royal consort, Aizen Tetsuya."

The grand councilor set a jeweled golden crown on Aizen's head, then placed a smaller one on Tetsuya. The royal couple joined hands and descended the steps, meeting Arashi at the bottom of the steps. Aizen helped Tetsuya onto the stallion's back, then mounted behind him. Arashi carried them back down the aisle and out into the gardens, where the palace staff had prepared for the celebration to follow the coronation.

The next hours were filled with music and revelry, but Tetsuya found that he was relieved when the merriment died down and the guests began to be led off to their guest rooms for the night. He slipped away, making his way to the king's healing pool, where he stood, looking down into the bubbling water.

 _It's so strange to stand here and to really remember what it was like when I was Hajime, so long ago. This new incarnation that I am is older and wiser, but I will always value the things that made Hajime so dear to his king. I feel Sousuke's love in a way I could not before. I know now why we were drawn together, even in our darkness…why, in every life we were given, we sought each other. Now, we have the life and the purpose that was stolen from us. There is comfort in that._

An arm curled around Tetsuya's waist from behind, and Aizen's warm lips brushed against the side of his throat. Tetsuya smiled and sank more deeply into his embrace, admiring their reflection in the mirror. The two heard a little sound in the distance and turned their heads to look as Koji and Shika entered the clearing. Tetsuya invoked his shikai, making himself and the king blend in, so as not to be seen.

"Will you kiss me now?" Shika laughed, smiling up at the royal attendant's blushing face.

"Shika-sama…"

"Ugh, stop calling me that!" the young woman complained.

"But you are the king's sister," Koji objected, "and I am just an attendant. It's sort of frowned on for me to…"

"I was Sousuke's sister when he was a shinigami," Shika corrected Koji, "He chooses to still call me that, and I choose to answer to it, because it's what we're used to, but I am still a shinigami. That hasn't changed, just because we are here. And _this_ shinigami is very happy that you have come to stay. Now, will you stop worrying? My brother and your master have no issues with us seeing each other! Please, Koji, just…relax. It is beautiful out here in the gardens. Just kiss me, all right?"

She moved in close, capturing Koji's handsome face in her hands. He sighed and smiled down at her, succumbing to the beauty of the girl in front of him and the entrancing gardens around them. Stars burst behind his eyes as their lips touched, then their mouths opened for a longer, deeper kiss.

Tetsuya and the king moved away, following an old trail that led through a growth of sakura to a little hill where one of the sakura trees grew proudly, her trunk marked where a limb had been taken by the king to shape the frame for his royal consort. Tetsuya smiled up at the aged tree and reached up to touch an opened blossom with his fingertips. His breath caught as the spirit within the tree spoke to him.

 _Welcome home, Tetsuya, who was once Hajime. I have waited for a long time to feel the sweetness of your touch again. You are welcome._

Tetsuya laid down on his back, under the tree, looking upward, into the starry sky as the king laid down beside him. Aizen's eyes admired the stars for a time, then turned to enjoy the beautiful young man stretched out beside him. He nuzzled against Tetsuya's cheek, then captured him by the chin and drew him in for a more amorous kiss. Their kissing continued as their hands slowly moved to undress one another, leaving them bared and looking into each other's wanting eyes. Moments later, their bodies were entangled and moving in a sweet, erotic dance that left them breathless and spent, holding onto each other and promising without a word that neither would ever let go.

 _We lost each other once and it was horrible. We searched blindly over the years until…_

Aizen Sousuke's eyes turned back in the direction of the palace, and he sensed that Ichigo was standing alone on the balcony outside his and Byakuya's suite, holding his son in his arms and looking up into the sky. Somehow, the king's next thoughts reached across the distance and sounded quietly in the tormented Shiba heir's mind.

 _I am sorry that my liberation came at your expense. I wish you peace and contentment with Byakuya, and I will make sure that your years together are many, and that they are free of cares. In my imperfection, in my corrupted state, I longed obsessively to find Tetsuya, and I needed the comfort of creating something…someone. I created you in that darkness and I mistakenly thought it was right to then claim you. You were my greatest creation as Aizen Sousuke the shinigami. From now on, I will respect and honor that._

"You have a strange look on your face," Tetsuya said softly, bringing the king suddenly out of his reverie, "Are you all right, Sousuke?"

Aizen rubbed his cheek gently against Tetsuya's.

"The ghosts of the past will haunt us from time to time," he commented, tracing Tetsuya's warm lips, then kissing them, "When they do, I will find my comfort here…only here."

He met Tetsuya's mouth hungrily, and a few moments later, the two were entangled and writhing hotly against each other again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya entered his guest room, and found it empty and the doors to the balcony standing open. He walked across the room and stepped outside, pausing and listening as Ichigo spoke to their son.

"You see that moon and those pretty stars, Akemi?" Ichigo said softly, "They are like your daddy Byakuya and me. They're always up there in the sky, just like we'll always be here for you. When we go home, we're going to make a big family, and we're going to go and sleep out under those stars…no houses, no doors or walls or ceilings. Just open fields and a big, beautiful sky."

"That sounds lovely," Byakuya said, moving to join the two.

"Byakuya," Ichigo said, blushing as he met his husband for a long kiss.

Akemi gurgled happily, reaching up to grab at the long strands of Byakuya's hair. Byakuya kissed Akemi on the forehead.

"You are looking forward to going home."

"Yeah," Ichigo answered, nodding, "We were away for a long time. Even when we did go home, it wasn't for long before we had to come here for the coronation."

"Now that it is over, we will be able to settle in," Byakuya said in a relieved tone, "It will be better for all of us."

"I'm looking forward to that," Ichigo sighed, looking into Byakuya's eyes, "And, if it's okay with you, I want us to have another baby together soon."

Byakuya bit his lip gently.

"Ichigo, I don't know if it is good to rush your recovery."

"But, Byakuya…" Ichigo began to object.

"So," Byakuya said, touching his lips to stop him, " _I_ will have our next child."

Ichigo stared back at him in surprise.

"You will?"

"Yes," Byakuya said, stealing Akemi from his arms and turning him over to Torio, who carried the baby off to the nursery, "I will."

Byakuya embraced Ichigo tightly, then took his hand and led him into the bedroom.

Out in the gardens, under the ancient Sakura, Tetsuya laid naked in the soul king's arms, singing softly.

 _Beneath the crawling vine, near the blooming rose,_

 _Beside the reaching sakura, where the silvery stream flows,_

 _This is where I'll meet you, at the setting sun,_

 _When you put your cares away, when your work is done._

 _I will be the breath of wind that lifts your silken strands,_

 _I will be the one to soothe your heart with healing hands._

 _Your narrowed eyes watch over the world. Mine watch over you,_

 _You lay out the pathway, I will keep it true._

 _Night comes just as sure as day and our time comes now too,_

 _In light, I am your shadow, At dark, lie down with you._

 _Round and round our worlds will turn and in the black collide_

 _When the sun comes up again, it finds us side by side._

 _But if you get lost in dreams, and in nightmares entwined,_

 _I will throw the curtain back and your hands unbind._

 _Only 'tween your parted lips, let my name reveal,_

 _The samurai to keep you safe with heart and sword and shield._

 _Whatever darkness closes in, whatever demons seek you,_

 _Air and Water, Fire and Earth will in balance keep you._

 _You gave the power to these hands to keep these forces stable,_

 _No matter the evil threatening, together we are able._

 _Day by day and night by night, from the start to end,_

 _I will be there at your side, on my strength depend._

 _From the worlds' beginning and through all their days,_

 _We will be the love and light that nothing e'er betrays._

… _We will be the love and light that nothing e'er betrays…_

 ** _The End_**


End file.
